Extraña Ciudad
by Mily Vanderhoeven-Kohler
Summary: AU. Tino sale del campo y se va a comenzar una nueva vida en la ciudad. Un anuncio en el periódico marcaría el inicio de varias aventuras que nunca se imaginó.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 01<span>**

Un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos marrones se encontraba leyendo el periódico a las afueras de la estación de micro. En realidad, como no tenía demasiado dinero, había encontrado aquel papel luego de que un hombre de mediana edad lo dejara por ahí.

Recién acababa de llegar del campo. A sus veinte años, había decidido que era hora de abandonar la apacible granja de sus padres e ir a explorar la ciudad de la que tanto había escuchado hablar.

Tenía que encontrar un piso rápidamente, pues no tenía ningún amigo con quien quedarse e ir a vivir en un motel, no le atraía demasiado. Pero, ¿encontraría algún lugar accesible? Después de todo, muchos deseaban vivir allí y el precio de los departamentos eran bastante altos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, encontró un anuncio que rezaba lo siguiente: "Se busca compañero de piso. 100 dólares de alquiler mensual. Preferentemente de sexo masculino. Llamar al: 764-5234. Preguntar por Berwald". Finlandia se rascó la cabeza, esa era su oportunidad.

Tomó aquella hoja y fue a buscar un teléfono público. Pero Tino se sentía algo intimidado por la inmensidad de gente que caminaba rápidamente a su alrededor y que le empujaban de un lado a otro. Estaba algo mareado, mas, no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Cuando finalmente consiguió salir de aquel mar de personas, pudo ver a lo lejos, el tan ansiado teléfono. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, pero cuando quiso cruzar aquella avenida, casi fue atropellado por auto. Rápidamente volvió a la acera, con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

Trataba de ver si podría cruzar de una vez, pero de ambos lados, el tránsito de los autos era insoportable. Eran demasiados, sí o sí terminaría lastimado si no tenía un poco más de cuidado. Así que fue a ver si había otra manera de pasar, sin poner en riesgo su vida.

Fue en ese instante en el que avistó un semáforo y se percató que allí sería el mejor lugar para poder atravesar e ir junto al teléfono. Nuevamente, tuvo que entrar en aquella inmensidad de personas, quienes sólo estaban ensimismadas y apenas notaban a los demás. El nórdico no comprendía por qué se comportaban de esa manera, un poco de educación no les mataría.

Una vez que había llegado a la esquina, se quedó observando atentamente a aquel aparato cuya luz ahora estaba roja. Como los vehículos estaban completamente detenidos, el finlandés salió corriendo hasta la otra vereda. Quería apresurarse y preguntar por aquel piso, pues tal vez no encontraría una oferta tan ventajosa como aquella.

El muchacho metió una moneda en la rajadura y comenzó a marcar. Se preguntaba que clase de persona sería ese tal Berwald. ¿Sería alguien de su edad o alguien mucho mayor? Tal vez era un empresario o quizás…. En todo eso estaba pensando mientras sonaba, sin embargo, rápidamente fue atendido.

—Hola —contestó una voz rígida, seria y profunda.

No supo bien el por qué, pero la reacción del finés fue de colgar de manera inmediata. Aquella voz le había dado algo de susto. No estaba seguro si era una idea muy buena, después de todo. El rubio de ojos marrones miró una vez más hacia la agitada ciudad, meditó por un rato y volvió a leer aquel anuncio.

Suspiró de tal manera, quizás para darse algo de fuerzas y ánimos. Finalmente, creyó que debía seguir con lo que había empezado y una vez más, marcó el número. Quizás simplemente se estaba dando la impresión incorrecta y tal vez, ese hombre podría ser alguien muy amable.

—Hola —volvió a decir aquella voz.

Aunque quiso colgar otra vez el tubo, se contuvo y se decidió a terminar la conversación.

—Buenas —respondió el muchacho algo temeroso —. Yo llamó por el piso y….

—Ven ahora —replicó el otro, casi como si se tratara de una orden.

Por supuesto, Tino no supo qué decir. Pero, aunque le deba algo de miedo, creyó que era una persona con muy poco tiempo y que luego no podría recibirlo. Quería pensar de manera positiva, sin creer en nada más.

—¿Y cuál es la dirección? —preguntó el muchacho, algo despistado.

—Se encuentra en el anuncio —aclaró el sueco.

El escandinavo le dio una segunda mirada a la publicidad, sólo para percatarse de que había hecho una pregunta estúpida. Tal vez el otro ya se había llevado una mala impresión de él, ¡sin siquiera conocerse! Debía arreglarlo inmediatamente, de alguna manera, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo.

—Lo siento, soy nuevo por aquí —se excusó el joven.

—¿Vendrás ahora? —cuestionó el interlocutor, quien aparentaba no haberse dado cuenta el error que había cometido el rubio.

—Sí, enseguida —aseguró el joven, que seguía algo apenado.

—Te espero —y acto seguido, cortó.

Sin embargo, Tino se quedó un rato ahí con el tubo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba algo impresionado con la persona con la persona con la cual recién acababa de conversar. Si es que eso se pudiera denominar una conversación. En fin, dejó el tubo en su lugar y empezó a buscar la dirección.

Pero una ciudad tan grande como esa, era demasiado grande para un pueblerino como él. Necesitaba que alguien le indicara el camino que tenía que seguir. Así que trató de que alguien lo ayudase, mas, nadie se detenía. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias vidas, como para dar la mano a alguien más.

El nórdico no tenía la menor idea de qué podría hacer, todos le continuaban rechazando. Era preciso conseguir velozmente las indicaciones para ir al piso y hablar con el que había hecho la publicación. Quizás alguien más se le podría adelantar, a juzgar por lo que había visto hasta ese momento.

No quiso rendirse, así que continuó insistiendo hasta que dio con un japonés. Éste estaba vestido completamente de blanco y apenas el finlandés le tocó el hombro, se dio vuelta enseguida. El rubio no sabía que esperar, creyó inclusive que le mandaría al demonio por haberle molestado de esa manera.

Sin embargo, no sucedió de esa manera.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó el asiático, con un tono tranquilo.

El rubio dio unos cuantos hacia atrás, ¿había encontrado alguien que fuera lo suficientemente amable para resolverle su problema? Sin embargo, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, nuevamente, estaba dejando que el tiempo se le escape.

—¿Me podrías decir en dónde queda…? —en ese momento, Tino le sacó la hoja del periódico donde estaba el aviso para mostrarle la dirección exacta.

El japonés se quedó meditando por un momento, hasta que luego comenzó a darle explicaciones al europeo. Éste trataba de prestar atención a todas las palabras que decía, pero eran bastantes. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a recordar las exactas orientaciones y luego se despidió.

Tras varias vueltas y un par de horas perdidas, finalmente, encontró el edificio donde se situaba el piso en cuestión. Tino no podía creerlo. ¡Lo había logrado! Había conseguido pasar toda esa inmensa jungla de acero y ya estaba en aquel lugar. Ahora, sólo le quedaba encontrar el botón que debía presionar.

Mas, desistió por un momento, pues comenzó nuevamente a imaginarse quién sería el que había publicado el aviso. Quizás era un refinado señor con un gran sentido de elegancia, o tal vez, un rufián de aquellos que eran buscados en los noticieros de la noche.

—¡Tengo que poder hacerlo! —se dijo a sí mismo, y sin mirar, presionó el botón.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió. El chico de ojos pardos se rascó la cabeza, ya que no veía a nadie en la entrada. En fin, suponía que tendría que ir por su cuenta hasta el piso señalado. Cada paso que hacía, se ponía un poco más nervioso. Estaba profundamente intrigado por saber quién era el dueño de esa voz tan intimidatoria.

El piso era el número seis, y al no ver a nadie más en los alrededores, bajó su única maleta que traía y golpeó la puerta. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que no sabía con quien estaría lidiando. Apenas notó que el pórtico se estaba abriendo lentamente, su corazón latió más fuerte. Tenía cierta expectativas, pero de todos modos, era toda una sorpresa descubrir quién estaba allí.

Tino quedó anonadado al descubrir que quien fuera su interlocutor hacía unos momentos atrás, era otro joven, quizás un par de años más que él, mas apartando eso, era diferente a lo que esperaba. Era rubio y de ojos azules, llevaba unos lentes, que le quedaban perfectamente, una camisa bien planchada y metida dentro de sus pantalones negros y unos zapatos de igual color

—Tal vez pensé demasiado. ¡Debería relajarme más y no tener tantas malas impresiones! —se dijo a sí mismo el finlandés.

—¿Fuiste tú el que llamó hace rato? —preguntó con esa voz tan profunda

—No, no me equivoqué — pensó el recién llegado, que sentía cómo el temor invadía su cuerpo —. S-sí, soy yo… —respondió en voz baja.

—Adelante —le invitó el tosco sueco.

La verdad es que quería salir corriendo de allí, pero no le quedaba otra. No podía rechazar la invitación del hombre, después de todo, ¿quién sabía de lo qué era capaz? En fin, entró y pudo ver que, aunque el lugar no era demasiado grande, estaba todo ordenado y limpio. No estaba nada mal para comenzar su vida

Su único "inconveniente" era quien podría ser su compañero de habitación. En persona, lucía más rígido de lo que se había imaginado. Claro, era un manjar para la vista, pero, ¿cómo podría vivir con alguien que le ponía tenso con tan pocas palabras?

Ambos se fueron a sentar en un sofá que se encontraba en la sala de estar. Por todo lo que pudo ver hasta ese momento, el nuevo en la ciudad estaba bastante inseguro sobre qué hacer. Por otro lado, el de lentes había mirado de pies a cabeza al primero, sin que éste se diera a cuenta, y lo quería como compañero. Y se aseguraría de que así fuera.

—Bueno, yo, yo…. ¡Soy nuevo en la ciudad y estoy buscando un lugar para vivir! —exclamó Tino, un tanto apenado.

—Quedas aceptado —respondió sin dar más vueltas Berwald.

—¿Eh? —el nórdico no acababa de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Eso, serás mi compañero —contestó una vez el sueco, que era algo seco a la hora de conversar.

Tino creyó que no había escuchado toda la conversación. Eso, o Berwald le había dicho, sin preguntarle, que se quedaría en el departamento.

—No entiendo, ¿qué acaba de suceder? —El rubio de ojos marrones miró a los ojos azules del que había estado buscando compañero de habitación, sin fortuna hasta ese momento, tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a lo que ocurrió.

—¿No viniste para conseguir un piso? —cuestionó el hombre.

—Sí, bueno, eso es cierto, pero…

—Entonces está decidido —afirmó el sueco, mientras se levantaba para continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre! —exclamó Tino, algo molesto, aunque cuidaba su tono de voz, ya que la presencia de Suecia era bastante poderosa e intimidante.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para eso…

Y así, comenzó la vida de aquel muchacho en aquella extraña ciudad y en aquel piso, que de ahora en adelante, compartiría con Berwald. Pero no tenía la menor idea de que cosas más descabelladas estaban a punto de suceder…

* * *

><p>Es mi primer fic en el fandom de Hetalia :)<p>

¡Gracias por leer~!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 <strong>

El finlandés, sin duda, se sentía algo asustado por la presencia del otro, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Había encontrado un departamento dónde quedarse rápidamente y era lo suficientemente acogedor, pese al aire que ostentaba su nuevo compañero de piso.

—Bueno, yo soy Tino... —respondió nervioso el rubio de ojos marrones y enseguida le pasó la mano al sueco, a modo de cortesía

—¿Tino, eh? —replicó el otro.

—Así es, así es —contestó el recién llegado, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad a través de una conversación.

Suecia también pasó la mano, de una manera firme. Tino estaba algo asustado, ya que tal vez sería un poco bruto, mas, estaba completamente equivocado. La manera en que respondió a su saludo, era amable y gentil, pese a su presencia intimidatorio.

—Espero... ¡espero que nos podamos llevar bien! —replicó emocionado el nuevo residente de ese apartamento, quien no podía ocultar esa sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó Berwald, quien podía palpar aquella extraña sensación de calidez que provenía del pueblerino.

Por un momento, estuvieron en silencio. Por un lado, Tino no sabía qué podía decir, ya se había dado cuenta que el sueco no era de hablar demasiado, lo que le dificultaba sentirse cómodo con la situación. Por otro lado, el de ojos azules, quien mantenía su expresión de siempre, estaba un poco avergonzado, por desconocer la manera de reaccionar frente al otro nórdico.

Hasta que tras unos minutos de tensión, el rubio de ojos azules se le ocurrió darle un pequeño tour por el departamento. Después de todo, serían compañeros de piso y era necesario que Finlandia ya se ubicara dentro de lo él llamaba hogar.

—Ven —le indicó el sueco, quien caminaba de manera segura.

Por unos segundos, el finlandés no sabía qué hacer, ya que le costaba por descifrar las intenciones del otro hombre, que de por sí, era bastante intimidatorio. Pero enseguida fue tras él, pues no quería que se diera cuenta de que le tenía algo de temor.

Tino llevaba su pequeña maleta y fue hacia dónde Berwald había entrado. Evidentemente, se trataba del dormitorio que compartían. Era algo pequeña, pero tenía el espacio suficiente para que los dos tuvieran su propio lugar. Había dos camas, una a la derecha y la otra, en el lado contrario. Además, un armario hecho a mano estaba cerca de una de las esquinas.

—Así que también dormiremos juntos —Tino estaba un poco nervioso, pues no se imaginaba cómo podría relajarse cerca de alguien como Berwald.

—Puedes acomodarte —le recomendó el sueco, quien sin hacer demasiado ruido y sin que se diera cuenta el otro rubio, se retiró por unos instantes.

El de ojos pardos suspiró y se sentó en una de las camas. Estaba perfectamente ordenada y muy suave. Ni que decir, lo agradable que era. El pueblerino se acostó en la misma, estaba algo agotado por el viaje y por lo mucho que tuvo que caminar para llegar a aquel edificio. Miraba fijamente al techo, reviviendo en su mente todo lo que le había pasado, hasta que...

—Te traje esto —explicó Berwald, a la vez que ingresaba al dormitorio que compartirían.

—¿Eh? —el finlandés estaba algo confuso, ya que no había notado el momento en que el otro había abandonado el dormitorio —¡¿Pero cuándo tú...?

—Espero que te guste el chocolate —respondió el rubio de ojos azules, a la par que le acercaba la taza.

—Vaya, no debiste molestarte —explicó algo apenado el finés —. Yo pensaba que tú... —y en ese momento, Tino se mordió los labios, pues sabía que iba a decir algo que a Berwald no le iba a hacer mucha gracia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nada, nada! Me encanta cómo huele el chocolate. Además, está caliente, como me gusta —Tino trató de cambiar cuánto antes el tema de conversación.

Tino probó un sorbo, y se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. Principalmente por el hecho de que no no había probado nada desde que había salido de su casa. No obstante, el contenido de aquella taza era simplemente una delicia, nunca había probado algo parecido en su vida. Nunca se había imaginado, que ese hombre que estaba observándole con atención y que le causaba cierta inquietud, podría ser tan amable.

Sin embargo, al recién llegado le molestaba un poco el aire de presión que había entre ambos. Estaba algo incómodo con ese silencio, así que tenía que pensar en algo sobre el cual podría hablar con ese hombre al menos, por un rato. Se puso a mirar por todas partes, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Por qué...? —El nuevo inquilino pausó por un segundo, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y aunque intentaba acostumbrarse, le seguía pareciendo un poco extraña la forma en que le devolvía la mirada el sueco.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué no me muestras el resto del departamento? Ya sabes, para poder ubicarme y no tener que molestarte todo el tiempo —se excusó el rubio de ojos marrones, mientras que bebía el resto del chocolate.

Berwald, que se encontraba sentado en la cama de enfrente, bastante rígido, se levantó enseguida. Pensó que Tino se tomaría su tiempo y descansaría un poco, pero no era una mala idea.

—Vamos —le indicó mientras que salía de la habitación.

Ambos regresaron a la sala de estar, y Berwald le señaló el pequeño balcón que tenían. Tino inmediatamente se fue allí, pues sentía bastante curiosidad por ver algo más de la curiosidad. Pese a que había recorrido un buen tramo de la ciudad para llegar a ese edificio, con el apuro y las prisas, no se había tomado el tiempo en mirar todo.

Desde allí, podía observar cómo dos muchachos se gritaban prácticamente de todo. Le llamaba la atención el bullicio que hacían ambos, y cómo no les importaba que las personas próximas les observaran.

—¿Y esto es así todos los días? —preguntó Tino, quien no podía apartar la mirada de esos dos, que aparentemente se profesaban un odio profundo.

—Sólo ignóralos —aseguró el rubio de ojos azules, quien estaba a muy poca distancia de su compañero.

El finlandés saltó hacia un lado, ya que desconocía que el otro estaba tan cerca de él hasta que escuchó su voz. Comenzó a temblar un poco, dado que le había asustado de sobremanera. Con un poco de suerte, no derramó el chocolate, pero la verdad es que nuevamente estaba nervioso.

—Sabes, ¿por qué no me muestras dónde está el baño? Estoy algo cansado y un baño me vendría muy bien —afirmó el joven, quien intentaba buscar alguna manera de no estar tan tenso.

Quizás lo estaba malinterpretando, o tal vez era porque había viajado doce horas seguidas en autobús, pero estaba seguro que un baño caliente lo tranquilizaría por completo. Y además, tendría unos momentos para él solo, sin tener esos sobresaltos que le causaba la presencia de su compañero.

Además estaba algo sudado, ya que no había podido cambiarse de ropa desde que había salido de su pueblo. Se preguntaba si Suecia lo habría notado. Obviamente que sí, quizás no le había dicho absolutamente nada por educación.

El baño se encontraba enfrente del dormitorio, así que no tenían que caminar demasiado de una habitación a otra. Había una ducha con el suficiente espacio para relajarse. Y todo, absolutamente todo, estaba en su lugar. En una de las esquinas estaba posicionada la canasta de ropa sucia.

—Supongo que debería dejarte solo —explicó Berwald, para luego retirarse de allí.

Tino no perdió ningún momento más, y cerró la puerta. Por fin, estaba a solas, sin que nada o nadie le pudiera sorprender. Estaban solamente sus pensamientos y él. Una vez que se aseguró que el agua estaba a la temperatura que le gustaba, entró a bañarse. Por supuesto, había un pequeño detalle de cual no se había dado cuenta.

—Supongo que los citadinos son todos así —reflexionó el nórdico, mientras la tibia agua recorría su cuerpo —. Espero poder adaptarme pronto a este estilo de vida.

Pasaron tal vez unos diez o quince minutos y luego creyó que ya era suficiente. Sacó su mano para intentar tomar la toalla y poder secarse y luego ir a vestirse. Pero no había nada. Lo primero que creyó fue que lo estaba haciendo mal, así que salió de la ducha, mas, no había ninguna toalla en ninguna parte. ¿Y ahora, qué podría hacer?

Evidentemente no le quedaba otra que tratar de llamar a Berwald, sin salir del baño. Aunque le daba bastante vergüenza, no encontraba otra posible solución a su pequeño problema. Se asomó por la puerta ,para ver si el sueco estaba rondando por allí, pero aparentemente no estaba por ningún lado. Y como no quería salir sin tener nada puesto, comenzó a llamarlo.

—¡Oye! ¿Podrías venir un momento? ¡Tengo un problema! —exclamó Tino,muy desesperado y bastante apenado por aquella circunstancia.

Sin embargo, nadie apareció. Era como si estuviera completamente solo en aquel lugar que ahora sería su hogar. Por supuesto que se frustró un poco, ya que de todas las cosas posibles, ¿cómo no se había podido dar cuenta de aquel detalle tan importante como una condenada toalla?

Por su lado, el sueco estaba puliendo una mesa de madera que él mismo había armado, ya que eso era parte de su trabajo. Estaba sumamente concentrado, hasta que escuchó la voz de su nuevo compañero, quien le estaba llamando a gritos. Dejó a un lado la lija y fue hasta donde se suponía que estaba el otro rubio.

—Claro, ahora no te apareces, ¿verdad? Pero cuando quieres asustarme, ahí estás para darme el susto del siglo —se quejó el nórdico, quien seguía mirando por el pasillo y sin darse cuenta que el sueco estaba parado, al otro lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —interrogó el rubio, que no comprendía el enojo del nuevo.

El joven de ojos pardos giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con Berwald, ¿acaso había oído todo lo que había dicho recientemente? Toda la calma que había conseguido mientras estaba disfrutando de esa ducha tan rica, se había ido al tacho, en un segundo.

—¡Lo siento! No quise decir eso, es que... —Finlandia sentía cómo si se estuviera hundiendo cada vez más, un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

—¿Ah? —El rubio de ojos claros no entendía qué estaba pasando, y aunque estaba tan serio como siempre, quería tranquilizar de alguna manera al joven, que estaba bastante acelerado.

—No te enojaste, ¿verdad? Sólo fue la emoción del momento, estaba algo fastidiado por lo que pasó y...—Tino volvió a morderse los labios, ya que dio cuenta que estaba hablando demasiado y quizás, estaba molestando al sueco, cosa que estaba tratando de evitar —¿Podrías traerme una toalla?

El rubio con gafas quizás dio tan sólo un par de pasos y abrió un pequeño armario, donde se hallaban, entre otras cosas, las toallas. Tomó una y se la pasó de inmediato a Finlandia, quien reía sin parar y cuyo rostro estaba tan colorado como un tomate.

—Gr... ¡gracias! —exclamó Tino y luego cerró la puerta.

Berwald se quedó un rato contemplando la puerta del baño, ya que le había parecido escuchar a Finlandia hablando desde adentro. Y sin duda, así era.

—¿Acaso estoy loco o qué? No sé si podré seguir así, han pasado sólo unas cuantas horas y he metido la pata hasta el fondo —se regañaba a sí mismo mientras que golpeaba su cabeza —¿Qué ha de pensar de mí, Berwald?

—¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Otra vez me escuchó? —pensó el finlandés, quien estaba demasiado nervioso —¡Sí! Sólo... sólo me golpeé la cabeza sin querer —mintió.

Aunque no le creía esa excusa, el sueco no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle a Finlandia. La vergüenza conseguía una vez más vencerlo y decidió que era mejor ir a continuar el trabajo que había dejado. Pese a ello, antes de entrar a la sala de estar, volvió a darse vuelta para ver si Tino ya había salido del cuarto de baño. No obstante, éste aún estaba allí.

El chico creyó que ya había perdido mucho tiempo entre tantas cosas, así que se enrolló la toalla por la cadera y rápidamente corrió al dormitorio. Deseaba que aquel hombre se olvidase por completo de aquel despiste suyo y no tener que hablar de ello. Simplemente hacer de cuenta de que no había pasado nada.

Una vez que ya estuvo listo y guardó el resto de su ropa en el armario, fue a buscar a su compañero, quien ya estaba terminando con aquel mueble.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tú has hecho eso? Seguro que te ha llevado un tiempo en hacer algo tan precioso —afirmó el rubio de ojos marrones al ver aquella mesa con tantos detalles y que carecía prácticamente de imperfecciones.

—Es mi trabajo —aclaró el sueco, y levantó la mirada para observar al otro nórdico.

—Eso me recuerda que tengo que conseguir trabajo para poder pagar mi parte de la renta. Creo que debería salir a buscar...

—Mañana —contestó de manera clara y concisa Berwald.

—Aunque no conozco nada de la ciudad —dijo el finlandés, quien estaba meditando sobre lo que debería hacer.

—Mañana te llevaré a ver la ciudad —afirmó con determinación el escandinavo.

—¿Un paseo con él? Bueno, se ha ofrecido y necesito que alguien me muestre los alrededores —El muchacho volteó y se fijó en los ojos azules de Berwald, y aunque no estaba muy seguro, tampoco podía decir que fuera una mala compañía —Gracias, en serio. Eso me gustaría.

El resto del día, Tino buscó todas las formas posibles para al menos intentar conocer un poco más a la persona con quien a partir de ese día compartiría techo, buscaba temas de conversación que podría gustarle a éste. Por su lado, el sueco trataba de responder a todo lo que decía y le preguntaba el finlandés, aunque eran bastantee escuetas sus respuestas, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que su nuevo compañero comprendiera su forma de ser.

Luego de cenar, ambos fueron al dormitorio. Los dos estaban bastante exhaustos por el día que habían tenido, aunque uno lo demostraba más que el otro.

Tino miró hacia la otra cama, quizás aquel efecto intimidatorio que tenía aquel hombre, sólo se debía a sus gafas. Sí, eso debía ser. Así que cuando posó sus ojos sobre los de Berwald, sintió esa misma inquietud de siempre. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es taparse con las sábanas y darse la vuelta.

—¡Buenas noches! —exclamó el muchacho.

—Buenas noches —respondió el otro, que observaba con atención al finlandés.

—Tal vez ya no será así mañana —se convenció el nórdico.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 — Todo por una boina<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Tino estaba cómodamente dormido en aquella cama. Por supuesto, después de haber pasado una noche entera en un autobús y en un asiento bastante molesto, estar entre sábanas era la gloria. Sin embargo, al sentir una luz sobre su rostro, comenzó a moverse y a despertarse.

El finlandés estaba solamente vestido por su ropa interior y una camisa sin mangas. Estaba totalmente despatarrado y le colgaba la baba.

—Es demasiado temprano —se quejó el rubio de ojos marrones y abrazó su almohada.

Pero en ese momento recordó a la persona con quien compartía el departamento y en un santiamén, salió de la cama. Claro que aún seguía bastante somnoliento y fue al baño, donde se lavó la cara mal que mal. Al salir del lavabo, miró hacia los lados. Hacia la izquierda y al fondo del piso, estaba la cocina. En el otro lado, se encontraba la entrada y la sala de estar.

Luego de unos minutos de pensar hacia dónde debía ir, Tino eligió el lado equivocado. Tenía unas enormes ojeras colgando y bostezaba bastante. Apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, por lo que siguió con su camino.

Cuando entró a la sala de estar, vio a lo rápido que allí estaba Berwald, con el mueble que había estado preparando desde ayer. El finlandés no se hubiera dado cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo, si no fuera porque...

—¿Este es tu nuevo compañero de habitación? —preguntó cierto francés.

—Tino... —el sueco no sabía que decir frente a aquella embarazosa situación, por un lado, tenía al joven en paños menores y por el otro lado, estaba su cliente.

—Buenos días, Berwald —saludó Tino, quien estuvo a punto de abrir un armario cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Por unos instantes, aquellas circunstancias fueron bastantes incómodas. Ninguno de los tres se animaba a decir absolutamente nada, ya sea porque disfrutaban de la vista o en el caso de Tino, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo explicar su repentina aparición.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó el nuevo en la ciudad y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Es bastante alegre y divertido, ¿no lo crees? —opinó el comprador, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

—En fin...

Sin embargo, Berwald levantó la mirada del mobiliario, sólo para observar cómo el de ojos marrones se alejaba. Por supuesto que enseguida retomó la conversación que estaba manteniendo con el otro rubio, pero se quedó con aquella imagen del joven en su mente.

Ya en el comedor, Tino se secó el sudor de la frente. Pese a ello, no habría nada en el mundo que podría sacar el rubor de su frente. No sabía qué le sucedía, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era pasar vergüenza frente al otro nórdico. Todo lo que le quedaba era esperar era que Berwald se lo tomara todo con humor.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, todavía no había visto ninguna sonrisa o escuchado alguna carcajada de parte del rubio de ojos azules, lo cual le daba un toque de misterio.

Mientras estaba pensando en todo eso, su estómago comenzó a gruñir. Recordó que había ido a la cocina para prepararse un rico desayuno para luego poder salir con el sueco a la ciudad. Abrió la alacena para ver qué podría comer, cuando encontró una caja de cereales. Pese a que era algo infantil, el finlandés decidió que era eso lo que quería.

En el ínterin que mezclaba el cereal con la leche, entró el sueco. Tino estaba tan feliz con el desayuno que no se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que notó que dos ojos azules le estaban mirando.

—¡Lo siento por hace rato! ¡No sabía que te ibas a reunir con alguien más y yo...! Y yo... —el de ojos marrones trataba de esquivar esa mirada del sueco que tanto le intimidaba —Yo estaba aún dormido, ¿sabes?

El sueco escuchaba con toda la atención al muchacho. Se puso bien las gafas y sentó frente a Tino.

—No hay problema —contestó de manera seca Berwald.

—¿De verdad?, ¿no te he hecho pasar vergüenza frente a ese comprador? —Tino estaba más que aliviado, pese al papelón que había pasado.

—No —reiteró el nórdico.

Tras escuchar esa respuesta, el finlandés comenzó a saborear su desayuno, ya que su estómago seguía gruñendo bastante.

—Luego prepárate para salir —añadió el rubio, mientras agarraba el periódico del día.

—Claro, no lo he olvidado. No te preocupes, no me tardaré demasiado —explicó el de ojos marrones, mientras tomaba los últimos bocados al cereal.

Después de terminar de comer y lavar los utensilios, Tino fue a vestirse. Mientras buscaba qué ponerse, encontró su boina blanca, aquella que le habían regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños. Hasta ese momento, había creído que se le había dejado en su casa o que quizás se había extraviado. Pero no, allí estaba. Y claramente, pensaba en usarla.

Al terminar de vestirse, fue junto al sueco para avisarle y poder ir a visitar la ciudad. Al menos, esta vez, no estaría solo en esa enorme jungla de cemento.

—Ya estoy listo. Podemos irnos —aseguró el muchacho, cuando regresó al comedor.

—Está bien.

El de ojos azules dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y con el finlandés, fueron hasta la sala. El primero tomó una chaqueta que estaba en un perchero y salieron del departamento. Mientras que Berwald se encargaba de cerrar la puerta, Tino fue hasta el ascensor. Sin embargo, éste estaba descompuesto.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que bajar las escaleras —dijo Tino, al ver aquel cartel.

Aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de bajar tantas gradas, al menos, podría conocer al resto de los que vivían allí. Estaba curioso por saber qué clase de personas eran, aunque los dos hombres que habían estado gritando el día anterior, le habían dado cierta idea.

De alguna manera, el sueco había terminado por caminar por delante del finlandés. A simple vista, se podía notar la clara diferencia de altura entre ambos y no parecían ir juntos, por la distancia entre ambos. Sin embargo, éste último hablaba y hablaba, ya que le molestaba algo el tener que caminar en silencio.

El de gafas se paró a esperar a Tino, ya que había llegado al primer piso, mientras que al segundo aún le quedaban unas cuantas gradas por bajar. El muchacho de ojos marrones estaba bastante entusiasmado, demasiado tal vez, ya que no se fijó muy bien por dónde iba pisando y se resbaló.

Pero sin darse cuenta, había terminado en los brazos del sueco, que le había sostenido para que no se cayera. Lo único que hizo el finlandés fue sonreír nerviosamente.

—¡Gracias... otra vez! Supongo que son las ansias de conocer la ciudad, nunca he estado en un lugar como éste antes —afirmó Tino, a la vez que atajaba su boina blanca.

—No es nada —aclaró el de ojos azules, a la vez que miraba al muchacho que tenía entre sus brazos.

Por unos instantes, ambos intercambiaron miradas y se quedaron así, hasta que el finlandés cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y salió corriendo hacia la calle.

—¿No crees qué es un bello día? —el nórdico intentó cambiar de tema, al admirar aquel ambiente, que le parecía tan extraño.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Por supuesto! No hace mucho calor, la brisa es perfecta y... y... —pero antes de poder seguir con lo que estaba hablando, alguien le empujó desde atrás.

—¡Muévete! —gritó el desconocido bastante apurado.

Tino observó a aquel ofuscado extraño que estaba hablando por su móvil mientras que caminaba de una manera apresurada.

—¿Son todos así? No había necesidad de que me empujara de esa manera —se quejó el finlandés, indignado por la mala educación de aquel hombre.

—Acostúmbrate —le aconsejó el sueco —.Ven, te mostraré lo más importante.

Berwald comenzó a marchar, siempre observando de reojo al finlandés para que no se perdiera. Éste trataba de igualar el paso, pero se le dificultaba un poco, ya que no estaba habituado a tener tantas prisas. Además, sentía curiosidad por todo y quería darle un vistazo. Aunque le costaba bastante concentrarse, ya que había mucho ruido, ya sea por las bocinas de los autos, la gente que gritaba o algunos lugares donde estaban con la música a todo volumen.

Al llegar a una esquina, los dos rubios, junto a un grupo de personas, estaban esperando para poder cruzar a la otra cuadra.

—Esta es una de las avenidas principales —indicó el sueco —.Recuérdalo bien

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la boina blanca de Tino fue llevaba por el resoplido del viento y éste, en lugar de ir junto al resto, fue corriendo tras la misma.

No sabía ni donde se estaba metiendo, simplemente estaba persiguiendo a su preciado sombrero. Por supuesto, que con la multitud en contra, le era bastante difícil seguir hacia donde iba su boina. No obstante, quería recuperarla a toda costa.

Por su lado, Berwald creía que el pueblerino seguía detrás de él, aunque extrañamente estaba bastante callado. Así que decidió preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, y se dio vuelta. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el rubio no estaba ni por asomo por allí. ¿A dónde podría haberse metido? Tal vez debió vigilarle un poco más o disminuir un poco la marcha. Lo que sí estaba seguro es que ahora tenía que encontrarlo antes de que se metiera en problemas.

Finalmente, la boina aterrizó sobre una mesa que se encontraba afuera de un local. Tino la tomó como si nada y trató de regresar, pero se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante de su compañero. Miró a su alrededor y la verdad, es que no le gustaba lo que estaba observando.

El finlandés intentó volver por donde había venido pero un hombre decidió detener su marcha. Tenía cabellos grises y unos profundos ojos rojos, que podían hacer temer a cualquiera. Además, una sonrisa malvada adornaba en su rostro.

—Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? —le interrogó el muchacho de cabellos grises, mientras se aproximaba cada vez más al rubio.

—Sí, bueno, acabo de llegar a la ciudad —explicó Tino, que sólo se quería ir de allí —. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿me dejas ir?

—Pero si todavía no he terminado de conversar contigo —afirmó el otro.

—Es que... es que estaba con alguien más. Y no quiero se moleste conmigo, entiéndelo —replicó el finlandés.

Sin embargo, su interlocutor no opinaba lo mismo y le agarró por su camisa. No le gustaba que le contradijeran en lo absoluto.

—Escucha, si te digo que no he finalizado, es porque es así, ¿entendiste? —le amenazó seriamente.

Mientras tanto, el sueco seguía buscando alguna pista de dónde podría andar el de ojos marrones. Estaba algo desesperado, ya que no quería que le sucediera nada al finlandés. Finalmente, alguien le dijo que había visto a un muchacho ir hacia donde estaban los bares más sórdidos de la ciudad. Berwald le agradeció a aquella persona y fue tras Tino.

—¡Suéltame! No te he hecho nada, sólo déjame ir —le pidió una vez más el rubio.

Berwald se introdujo a aquella cuadra, buscando dónde podría estar Tino. Había corrido varias cuadras para encontrarlo lo antes posible.

—¡Te dije que no! —exclamó el otro con algo de rabia.

Aunque normalmente no solía prestar atención a esos gritos, el sueco se detuvo a observar aquella situación, hasta que se dio cuenta que aquel rubio tenía una boina blanca, muy parecida a la que se había puesto Tino antes de salir.

—¡Al menos, bájame!¡Te prometo que no voy a escapar! ¡No sé lo que quieres pero...! —exclamó con miedo el finlandés.

Ahí se dio cuenta que se trataba de hecho de él, así que sin mirar si venía algún auto, Berwald cruzó de manera imprudente a la otra acera. Tocó el hombro del muchacho de ojos rojos, para que le dejara en paz de una buena vez al finlandés.

—Estoy ocupado, deja de molestar —respondió y luego regresó con Tino.

Sin embargo, el sueco volvió a insistir. Pero esta vez no iba a tomar un "no" como respuesta. El otro, frustrado, dejó al finlandés y se dio vuelta para lidiar con el nórdico. Pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que Berwald era bastante alto y tenía las cejas fruncidas, cosa que le daba un aspecto bastante atemorizante.

—Ahora recordé que tengo algo que hacer —se excusó el hombre y salió de allí.

Una vez que se alejó aquel extraño, el sueco se acercó a Tino, quien estaba tirado en el suelo. Éste no comprendía del todo lo que recién acababa de suceder. Pero al menos estaba contento de volver a ver a Berwald y que se haya molestado en ir junto a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —el de ojos azules le tendió la mano al rubio para que pudiera levantarse.

—Sí, sólo que me perdí y terminé aquí. Lo siento, te he causado muchos problemas —se disculpó bastante apenado.

—No te preocupes —contestó el nórdico.

Ya levantado, Tino intentó dar unos cuantos pasos, para seguir con el tour que le estaba dando el sueco. Claro, intentó porque repentinamente sintió que éste último le tomó de la mano.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el finlandés, un poco ansioso por la sorpresiva medida del sueco.

—No quiero que vuelvas a perderte así —explicó Berwald, que demostró un poco su preocupación por el muchacho.

Y pese a que ambos sentían algo de vergüenza, prosiguieron con su paseo por el resto de la ciudad...

* * *

><p>Agradezo a: <strong>Reira-chan, Eirin Stiva, Thalitez -Irene Adler y Neeli-chan<strong> por sus comentarios ^^

Las actualizaciones son cada 5 o 6 días.

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro

Edité el final del capítulo, por eso lo vuelvo a subir.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV — Mala suerte<strong>

Tino estaba algo apenado por la situación, ya que nunca antes había estado así con alguien y mucho menos con hombre. De todas maneras, era lo más seguro que se podía hacer ya que no quería volver a perderse de esa manera. Y aunque trataba de entender en qué estaba pensando el sueco, le resultaba imposible adivinarlo.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cruce. En ese momento, el semáforo se volvió verde y todos los autos arrancaron como si no hubiera mañana, dejando atrás aquel humo negro que se desprendía del tubo de escape. El finlandés comenzó a toser y a toser, así que Berwald lo estiró y decidió que irían a otra parte de la ciudad.

El rostro del rubio de ojos marrones se había tornado de un color rojo, mientras que el de ojos azules golpeaba suavemente su espalda hasta que se pudiera calmar el primero.

—Lo siento, te hago pasar por demasiadas cosas y apenas nos conocemos desde ayer —afirmó Tino, luego de poder tranquilizarse.

—No es nada —explicó el nórdico.

—¿No hay un lugar más apacible por aquí? Entiendo que es una ciudad, pero todo es tan ruidoso —se quejó el muchacho, algo cansado por la suerte que estaba teniendo.

—Sé dónde ir —respondió el sueco, mientras miraba hacia la dirección contraria.

—¿En serio? ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó curioso Tino.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. El sueco volvió a agarrar al finlandés de su mano y comenzó a caminar. El segundo estaba más que intrigado por saber a dónde irían, aunque no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez sería un lugar no muy agradable. A pesar de que Berwald le había demostrado que era buena persona, todavía tenía esa extraña sensación que le recorría por todo el cuerpo y le hacía dudar.

A pesar de eso, Tino trataba de captar todo lo que veía a su alrededor, aunque fuera tan sólo un instante. Personas disfrazadas que intentaban llevarlo dentro de su restaurante respectivo, otras que llamaban la atención con su aspecto o alguna otra que tocaba la guitarra tratando de conseguir algo de dinero, simplemente había demasiada vida en su entorno.

Luego de marchar en silencio por aquellas bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, finalmente el sueco se detuvo. De buenas a primeras, el de ojos marrones no entendió el por qué repentinamente el de gafas se había parado. Hasta que miró lo que había enfrente de él.

Después de haber visto tanto concreto y gris por todo su alrededor, lo que estaba observando le había parecido algo precioso. Y aunque estaba algo cansado, se desprendió de su acompañante y cruzó corriendo hacia la otra acera, de manera más que imprudente y recibiendo un par de bocinadas por parte de los conductores.

Pero nada de eso interesaba. ¡Había aire limpio para respirar! Además, había un montón de árboles, cuyas hojas tenían la tonalidad propia del otoño, esto si no se habían caído. Incluso, la gente se comportaba de manera distinta al resto, ya que todos parecían divertirse bastante, tenían amplias sonrisas y estaban completamente relajados.

Tino se quedó contemplando aquel enorme parte por unos instantes. Nunca había creído que el sueco le llevaría a un lugar cómo ése, pero sin duda, había acertado.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el sueco, quien posó su mano sobre el hombre del finlandés.

—Vaya, no pensé que hubiera algo como esto en la ciudad —respondió el joven, mientras seguía admirando sus alrededores.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Berwald, recordó la razón por la cual habían salido esa mañana.

—Pero supongo que debería ir a buscar trabajo. No debería estar haciendo esto...

—Es sólo un día —replicó el nórdico —. Deberíamos disfrutar de este pequeño paseo, ¿no crees?

El rubio de ojos marrones dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Acaso su compañero había dicho algo más que una sola frase? Hasta ese momento, no había conseguido que el hombre dijera más que tres palabras y ahora, se había soltado un poco más.

Por su lado, el sueco no entendía la razón por la cual Tino le miraba de esa manera. Quizás tenía algo en la cara o algo más de lo cual no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó Berwald tras esos breves momentos de silencio.

—Nada, nada, nada —respondió Tino y una vez más, cambió de tema —¿Por qué no vamos a buscar un banco para sentarnos? Hemos caminado mucho desde que salimos desde el edificio.

—Si eso quieres.

Había mucha gente que se estaba ejercitando, algunos con su pareja, otros con sus mascotas. Había los que habían ido al parque con sus hijos y observaban a éstos mientras jugaban por allí. También estaban los que disfrutaban de un buen juego de ajedrez, y aunque normalmente eran hombres mayores, de vez en cuando también habían jóvenes.

Cuando llegaron al centro del parque, allí se encontraban una enorme fuente de agua y una estatua, en conmemoración de un gran personaje de la ciudad. Había distintos bancos dónde sentarse, y pese a la gran cantidad de personas, el finlandés consiguió avistar uno en donde poder descansar.

Desde allí, miró a una pareja de hombres, de quizás unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Y aunque eran tan distintos, parecían llevarse bien. De vez en cuando, uno de ellos, lanzaba algo de pan para las aves, mientras que el otro aparentaba regañarle.

Tino, sin duda, estaba contento en el lugar donde se encontraba. No había forma que el momento pudiese echarse a perder. O al menos, eso pensó.

—Por cierto, Berwald, ¿hace mucho que vives aquí? Parece que conoces todo —el finlandés no podía evitar sentir algo de intriga por su compañero de piso.

—Quizás unos siete u ocho meses —respondió el de ojos azules, quien también observaba el ambiente.

Repentinamente, el muchacho de ojos marrones sintió como algo cayó sobre su rodilla. Parecía algo empalagoso y caliente. Aunque estaba seguro de saber de qué le acababa de suceder, sólo por asegurarse, decidió cuestionar a su compañero.

—Oye Berwald, no habrás echado algo sobre mi pantalón, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras intentaba sobreponerse del asco y de la vergüenza.

—No, ¿por qué...? —pero enseguida notó la enorme mancha blanca sobre el pantalón del finlandés —. Oh.

Tras unos minutos sin reaccionar, Tino se levantó bruscamente del banco y fue hasta la fuente. Allí, comenzó a tirar agua sobre su ropa, cosa que sólo empeoraba la situación. De todas las posibilidades, ¿por qué le había acertado justamente a él? Frotaba con todo lo que podía, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que la mancha fuera más grande y llamara aún más la atención.

—¡Ya me cansé! Vamos de vuelta al departamento, no quiero saber más nada —se quejó Tino, quien había terminado exhausto de todas las cosas que le pasaban.

—¿Estás seguro? —el sueco no le había dado gran importancia a aquel incidente sufrido por el nórdico.

—Tú no tienes excremento de pájaro por el pantalón. Claro que me quiero ir, ¡quién sabe lo que me pasará luego! —exclamó el joven, molesto.

Bueno, el primer paseo por la ciudad no había salido bien del todo. Sin embargo, Berwald estaba seguro que tal vez luego de un par de semanas, quizás Tino podría apreciar todo. Pero todo lo que podía hacer por el momento era apoyarlo e intentar explicarle cómo realmente funcionaba la ciudad.

—Entonces, vámonos —afirmó el de ojos azules.

Volvió a tomar de su mano y ambos se pusieron en marcha, de regreso al piso que compartían. De alguna manera, Tino le recordaba sus primeros días en la gran ciudad de concreto, aunque a diferencia de éste, había tenido que aprender todo por sí solo.

Frente a ellos, una hermosa chica de cabellos rizados caminaba. Súbitamente, se le había caído la billetera al suelo, sin que se diese cuenta. Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, de todas maneras, el finlandés alzó la cartera de la chica.

—Señorita, señorita —comenzó a llamarle el rubio, pero la otra parecía que no lo escuchaba siquiera.

La chica seguía caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, así que Tino se le adelantó y le cortó el camino. Por supuesto, ella se molestó bastante por este acto tan inesperado del desconocido.

—Esto es tuyo, ¿cierto? —el nórdico le entregó en ese instante la billetera caída, con una sonrisa.

La mujer miró por unos segundos al joven y tomó abruptamente el objeto. Tino no esperaba nada de la chica, y mucho menos la reacción que habría de tener.

—¡Ladrón, ladrón, ladrón! —empezó a gritar la chica mientras golpeaba al pueblerino con su cartera.

—¡Pero si te devolví lo que era tuyo! —se defendió el finlandés, que no entendía que había hecho mal.

—¡Aléjate, ladrón! —insistió la chica de cabellos rizados a la vez que continuaba golpeando al muchacho.

Berwald se apresuró en tomar a Tino y rápidamente se perdieron entre la multitud. Definitivamente, la ciudad era un lugar de locos, pensó éste último, a la vez que continuaba huyendo de aquella mujer. Aún no podía creer que la gente fuera de esa manera, tan poco educada y tan grosera. ¡Y sin tener una razón válida! Todos solamente pensaban en sí mismos y absolutamente nada en los demás.

Pero para la alegría del finlandés, ya habían llegado al edificio donde estaba el piso que compartía con el sueco. Tino estaba tan contento que le brillaban los ojos y abrazó la construcción, ante la atenta mirada de los transeúntes, que lo observaban como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin, estamos aquí de nuevo! —gritó el rubio, y no perdió nada de tiempo en ingresar al edificio, ya que no podía esperar llegar al departamento y sacarse el pantalón manchado.

El sueco se quedó un rato ahí abajo, pues aunque Tino había estado algo decaído por todo lo que había pasado, repentinamente había recobrado su alegría. Y pese a que no pensaba decir nada, prefería que el rubio estuviera así de contento, ya que le daba un toque distinto a su piso.

Una vez que el de ojos azules llegó al departamento, vio que el finlandés se había quitado los pantalones allí mismo en la entrada, ya que los había dejado tirados en ese exacto lugar. Él se recostó por el sofá, ya que aunque no se notaba demasiado, también estaba cansado por todas las idas y vueltas que había tenido que hacer, sobretodo, cuando Tino se había perdido.

Enseguida, éste último salió de su habitación, mucho más relajado y feliz. No tardó demasiado en alzar la ropa que había dejado por el piso. Pero antes de ir al cuarto de baño, se fijo que el sueco se había sacado los lentes y había cerrado los ojos.

—Oye, creo que no te lo dije, pero gracias por el paseo de hoy —afirmó el finlandés, para sorpresa del otro rubio —. Aunque no haya salido exactamente cómo querías, te agradezco la intención.

—De nada —respondió el otro, aunque ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos.

El nórdico entró al baño y dejó su pantalón en la cesta de ropa sucia. Y aunque pensó dejarlo así nada más, se dio cuenta que la ropa se estaba acumulando demasiado. Y que tal vez podía darle una mano al sueco, haciendo algunas de las tareas del hogar. Después de todo, había dejado muchas cosas a su cargo, y era hora de hacer algo a cambio.

Así que tomó la cesta y decidió ir a lavarla. Pero antes de poder hacer eso, tenía que averiguar dónde estaba la lavadora. Con la cesta a un lado, Tino fue, una vez más, junto a Berwald, quien luego de haber tomado un pequeño descanso, ya estaba nuevamente armando un mueble.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó el rubio, mientras miraba todas las partes de madera con las cuales contaba.

—Pensaba llevar ir a limpiar la ropa. Se ha acumulado mucho y creí que podía ayudarte, si llevaba la cesta a la la lavadora. Es sólo que no la encuentro en ningún lado —explicó el finlandés.

—Está en el sótano del edificio —afirmó el sueco, al levantarse para ir a prepararse un poco de café.

Por un segundo, Tino pensó que quizás no era tan buena idea después de todo. Pero tenía que esforzarse y se obligó a sí mismo a hacer la tarea que se había propuesto. Se despidió del sueco y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Estaba de muy buen humor y estaba seguro que esta vez no iba a pasar nada. Se trataría de una simple experiencia más.

Pero cuando bajaba las escalinatas para llegar al piso cuarto, vio que un calcetín se había caído de la cesta. El rubio dejó la misma en la grada, mientras que tomaba la ropa que yacía en el suelo. Una vez que lo había agarrado, estaba tan entusiasmado que accidentalmente pateó el contenedor de la ropa sucia, provocando que ésta se desparramara por todo el suelo.

El de ojos marrones se quedó contemplando por un rato aquel absurdo panorama y luego, decidió recoger toda la ropa. Trató de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, ya que no quería que nadie viese todo aquel desastre o que observara la ropa interior de los dos.

Tras haber puesto todas las vestimentas en la cesta, regresó a lo que estaba haciendo originalmente. Por supuesto, esta vez sería más cuidadoso por donde iba. No obstante, el piso era de un color oscuro y también las paredes, lo cual le dificultaba bastante mirar por dónde iba.

Una vez que llegó dónde estaban las lavadoras, escuchó las voces de dos muchachos. Hasta ahora, no había conocido a ninguno de los que vivían en el mismo edificio. Tino se preguntaba si eran como el resto de los que habitaban en la ciudad, o quizás eran algo más amables. El finlandés decidió arriesgarse y entró a la habitación.

Allí, había dos muchachos de su misma edad. Uno tenía lentes y un corte bastante preciso, ni muy largo ni muy corto. El otro era más bajo que éste, y pese a que ya tenía dieciocho años, aún tenía un aspecto de niño.

Apenas Tino pudo bajar la cesta para poder colocar la ropa dentro de la lavadora, cuando ambos se le acercaron.

—Nunca te he visto por aquí —dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

—Eres nuevo, ¿no es así? —preguntó el de gafas.

—S-sí, me acabo de mudar a la ciudad, de hecho —explicó el rubio.

Los primeros dos se miraron a los ojos y luego, sonrieron al finlandés.

—Soy Eduard y él es Raivis —explicó el muchacho de ojos azules.

—Yo soy Tino, estoy en el piso seis —respondió el rubio.

—¿Y no te da miedo vivir con él? —cuestionó Raivis, intrigado.

—No deberías decir esa clase de cosas —le regañó el otro —. Lo siento, a veces dice cosas de una manera tan sincera.

—No te preocupes —río el finlandés —. Aún me da algo de miedo, pero creo que es una buena persona, me ha sacado de unos cuantos apuros.

—Oye, debo decir que luces más amable que el hombre que vivía ahí antes —aclaró Raivis, sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

En ese momento, la lavadora que habían estado usando los dos bálticos, sonó, en señal de que ya había terminado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó el nórdico, curioso.

—¿No te contó Berwald? —cuestionó el de baja estatura, a la vez que abría la lavarropa.

—Creo que has hablado de más —acotó el originario de Estonio.

Un momento incómodo rodeó a los tres, por un instante. Tino no tenía la más pálida idea de lo que estaban hablando. Los otros dos, por su parte, reían nerviosamente, ya que habían metido la pata.

—Nosotros vivimos en el piso de abajo, en el quinto. Cuando quieras y estás aburrido, puedes visitarnos —afirmó Eduard, mientras que el otro sacaba la ropa y la ponía en la cesta que habían traído.

—¿En serio? Gracias, no pensé que hubiera gente tan amable por aquí —aseguró el rubio.

—¡Por supuesto! No todos somos groseros, a algunos nos gusta conocer al resto —respondió el pequeño.

Ambos se despidieron, dejando al de ojos marrones por su cuenta. Éste se quedó intrigado por lo que habían mencionado y trataría de averiguar quién era ése hombre. Pero, por otra parte, estaba contento de poder haber conocido a sus vecinos y quizás, de tener más amigos allí.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios de: <strong>kikyoayami8, Eirin Stiva, GoreHetare, Thalitez -Irene Adler y LunaraKaiba.<strong>

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5 - Visitas<span>**

Mientras Tino seguía lavando la ropa de ambos, el sueco comenzaba a trabajar en su próximo proyecto. Se había preparado un café bien caliente para mantenerse con las energías, ya que estaba algo cansado por el paseo que había dado con el finlandés.

Aunque tampoco le había desagradado salir con éste, pues pese a la torpeza que tenía, era bastante alegre y en tan sólo un par de días, había conseguido sacarle de esa monotonía que dominaba en su vida. No se arrepentía de haberle "pedido" que se quedara en el apartamento, como compañero.

Tras beber un poco de aquella bebida, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para poder armar el mueble. Sin embargo, tras unos largos y silenciosos quince minutos de trabajo, le parecía un tanto extraño que el de ojos marrones aún no subiera al piso.

Por lo que había pasado más temprano en el día, pensó que tal vez se había extraviado, una vez más. Trataba de concentrarse en aquel proyecto, pero estaba un poco preocupado por el chico de pueblo. De vez en cuando, miraba la puerta, esperando a que se abriera y se apareciera este último.

En otro lado del edificio, el finlandés había terminado de recoger toda la ropa de la secadora y partió nuevamente hacia arriba. Nunca había pensado en tener esa clase de vecinos, pero al menos, tendría con quien conversar, además de Berwald.

El muchacho estaba bastante contento, hasta que se topó con otros dos jóvenes, un rubio de ojos verdes y otro, de cabellos castaño y de ojos azules. Por unos instantes, intercambiaron miradas, hasta que el primero de los dos muchachos se paró enfrente del finlandés, de manera desafiante. Éste, más que intrigado, estaba con algo de temor, por la manera en que el polaco se había mostrado.

—¿Así que tú eres nuevo por aquí? Supongo que sí, nunca te he visto por el edificio —afirmó con seguridad el de ojos verdes.

—Sí, hace poco que llegué aquí —contestó Tino, algo asustado.

Pasaron unos breves segundos de tensión, tras los cuales, el polaco se escondió tras el muchacho de cabellos castaños. El pueblerino se rascó la cabeza, ya que no entendía absolutamente nada acerca de aquella situación.

—No le gustan los extraños, en general. No lo tomes a mal —explicó Toris, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo entiendo, perfectamente. La gente de aquí es muy particular —aseguró el finlandés riendo nerviosamente.

—Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar —respondió el otro europeo, quien estaba siendo apurado por el polaco.

—Por supuesto, claro. Nos vemos luego —se despidió el rubio mientras subía las escaleras.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó al lado del rubio de ojos verdes, éste le sacó la lengua y enseguida se puso al frente del otro. Tino estaba algo asombrado por aquel, se quedó parado por un rato, hasta que a esos dos se perdieron su vista. Luego, se dio cuenta que ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y se apresuró en llegar a su piso.

Finalmente, luego de unos cuantos tropezones, por descuidarse bastante mientras corría por las escaleras, Tino llegó al piso. Se secó el sudor de la frente y como la puerta estaba sin llavear, entró sin más. Allí, encontró a Berwald tratando de ensamblar unas piezas, aunque éste no dudó en dejar eso, para ver al sueco.

—¡Perdona... no quise molestarte! Al fin, terminé de lavar la ropa, ahora iré a guardarla —se excusó el joven, quien se ponía bastante tenso cada vez que el de ojos azules le miraba tan atentamente.

Por otro lado, el hombre de gafas había querido preguntarle sí no había tenido ningún inconveniente durante su paseo por el edificio. Sin embargo, el finlandés había salido tan rápido de la habitación, que no le había dado la oportunidad para decir algo más.

El finlandés abrió el armario que ambos compartían y comenzó a guardar la vestimenta. No había absolutamente nada que le llamara la atención a Tino, excepto cuando creyó ver una foto guardada en uno de los cajones del sueco. Era la primera que veía en todo el piso e inocentemente, la agarró.

No creyó que estuviera haciendo nada malo, bueno, quizás estaba hurgando en la vida de su compañero. Pero éste no le decía muchas cosas, por lo que se sentía curioso por saber un poco más de él. Sin embargo, pese a lo que le decía su intuición, prefirió no hacer nada y guardó el resto de la ropa.

Una vez que salió del dormitorio, fue a la sala de estar, donde Berwald estaba trabajando. Se dio cuenta que debía buscar algo qué hacer, cuanto antes fuera posible. No podía depender del sueco y simplemente no hacer nada el resto del día, así que buscó inmediatamente el periódico y se sentó en el otro sofá, cerca del hombre de ojos azules.

El sueco levantó la mirada, curioso por la compañía del finlandés. Éste rápidamente se dio cuenta de la reacción de su compañero y no perdió tiempo en decir algo más.

—No...¡no voy a molestarte! Tú sigue en lo que estás haciendo, sólo he venido porque aquí hay una buena iluminación y ya sabes... —explicó el muchacho, que aún no podía controlar su nerviosidad.

Tras unos intensos minutos de silencio, en el que ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, finalmente el sueco se dignó a decir algo más.

—No me molestas para nada —contestó el rubio y luego, continuó en su proyecto.

—Es bueno saber eso —y enseguida,levantó el periódico para tratar de leer.

Tino estaba seguro de que sería bastante difícil encontrar algún trabajo decente, pero no pensaba desistir. Debía haber algo para lo que sirviera, o al menos, que pudiera pagar la renta del mes y alguno que otro gasto.

El muchacho estaba bastante concentrado, ¡debía haber uno en algún lugar! Leyó y releyó varias veces el pedazo de papel, intentando ver sí había algo que había dejado de ver o a lo cual no había prestado nada de atención. No obstante, era completamente inútil. No había nada a lo cual pudiera presentarse y por supuesto, estaba bastante desilusionado.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta. Tino, al principio, siguió en lo suyo ya que pensó que Berwald se ocuparía de aquella visita. Pero tras escuchar varias veces cómo la puerta era golpeada por el puño de alguien, y darse cuenta que el sueco estaba demasiado ocupado como para ir a atender, el de ojos marrones se levantó.

Afuera del piso, había un muchacho de unos profundos ojos azules y cabellos cortos. Vestía de colores discretos y una expresión bastante seria.

—_¡¿Es posible qué todos los de aquí sean tan serios? Vaya, un poco de alegría a esta gente no les haría mal _—pensó Tino, mientras esperaba alguna respuesta del otro.

—Parece que me equivoqué —dijo el otro, quien observó al finlandés de pies a cabeza y luego, miró el número en la puerta —. Aunque este es el número del departamento...

—Lo siento, soy el nuevo residente de aquí. Pero seguro que estás buscando a Berwald, ¿no es así? —preguntó el amable rubio a la sorpresiva visita.

—Sí, ¿se encuentra él? —cuestionó el inexpresivo muchacho.

—Está trabajando, pero iré a llamarle —contestó Tino, quien temblaba un poco.

—No hace falta, sólo entrégale ésto —y en ese momento, sacó un paquete que llevaba en su mochila.

Aquello olía bastante bien, cómo si recién hubiera salido del horno. Apenas tomó aquello, el noruego simplemente se fue, sin decir nada más.

—Oye espera un momento, ¿de parte de quién le digo? —interrogó el de ojos marrones, pero el otro ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Mientras regresaba al sueco, una extraña y fría brisa recorría el cuerpo del finlandés.

—_¿Por qué todos tienen un raro efecto sobre mí? Si no es uno, es otro —_se quejaba el rubio.

Por otra parte, todo le parecía un gran misterio en torno a la vida del hombre de ojos azules, lo cual aumentaba aún más su curiosidad. Gente que aparecía de la nada o que le contaba cosas a medias. Todo eran tan sospechoso e intrigante.

—Esto te acaba de llegar, Berwald —explicó el rubio, a la vez que entregaba el paquete al sueco —. El chico no me dijo su nombre, así que no sé de quién es.

El de gafas dejó todo sobre la mesa y tomó el regalo que le había llegado. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en leer la pequeña nota que había sobre el mismo, solamente se levantó del sofá y fue directamente a la cocina para tirarlo.

Tino no sabía ni que responder frente a eso. No conseguía entender que había llevado al sueco hacer eso. Aunque tampoco se animaba a reprocharle nada.

—Voy a ducharme —respondió el sueco, sin dar ninguna explicación sobre aquello.

El hombre de ojos azules sólo quería olvidarse de ese asunto en particular, además del cansancio que tenía. Sabía exactamente de quién se lo había mandado y el por qué de ello, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con esa persona.

Por su lado, el de ojos marrones se quedó contemplando el contenedor de basura por un momento. Tenía tantas interrogantes en su cabeza, pero a la vez, tampoco quería preguntarle nada a su compañero, pues sí de algo estaba seguro, es que no quería que se enfade por ninguna razón. Y tal vez, éste tenía sus propios motivos para no querer conversar sobre aquello.

El finlandés fue al balcón a contemplar una vez aquella ciudad. Todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían o que siquiera se encontrara en ese lugar en concreto. Sin embargo, allí estaba, lidiando con gente totalmente distinta a la que se hubiera imaginado.

Tino estaba pensando en muchas cosas, desde lo que el sueco no le estaba diciendo hasta cómo podría sobrevivir allí sin ser engullido. Su mente era un completo caos, un remolino de ideas que iban y venían. Suspiró profundamente, de alguna manera, encontraría la solución para no tener que volverse loco cerca de esa gente.

En ese momento, el estómago del muchacho comenzó a gruñir. Aún no había comido nada desde que habían salido y ya era la tarde. Por supuesto, fue directo a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

Pero mientras iba hacia aquella parte del apartamento, nuevamente, alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Tino pensó por un momento en no atender y dejar a su compañero que lo hiciera, pero recordó que éste aún estaba en el baño.

—_¡Me muero de hambre! Pero supongo que no me queda otra que ir a ver de quién se trata —_ reflexionó el rubio, a la vez que caminaba para abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, el muchacho se sorprendió pues al abrir la puerta, se encontraban los dos jóvenes que había conocido hacía unas cuantas horas en la sala de las lavadoras. Y uno de ellos traía consigo algo para comer.

—¡Hola otra vez! —saludó el más bajo de ambos, Raivis.

—Decidimos traerte algo para darte la bienvenida —respondió Eduard, mientras le entregaba la bandeja a Tino.

—No debieron molestarse... —contestó algo avergonzado el finlandés —.Pero... ¡Gracias!

El nórdico revisó lo que había debajo de la servilleta, y había una deliciosa torta de vainilla recién horneada. Tenía un olor exquisito y Tino estaba que echaba babas por la boca. Ya tenía el apetito abierto y eso le tentaba aún más.

—¿Por qué no pasan y conversamos un rato? Después de todo, vinieron hasta aquí —explicó el de ojos marrones.

Los dos europeos intercambiaron la mirada ya que no sabían qué hacer. Sin embargo, detrás de Tino, se apareció el sueco. Ambos comenzaron a temblar, ya que al igual que el finlandés, tenían algo de temor por aquel rubio alto.

—Tenemos cosas qué hacer —se excusó el muchacho de Estonia —. Pero, podrías pasar mañana por nuestro piso.

—Sí, se nos olvidó de algunas cosas pendientes —aseguró el chiquillo —¡Nos vemos!

El de ojos marrones se despidió de los dos y enseguida se dio vuelta, encontrándose con el sueco. El muchacho no pudo evitar soltar un grito del susto, ya que desconocía que Berwald estuvo todo el tiempo parado detrás de él. La bandeja también saltó junto a él, y por fortuna, aquel sabroso postre no se había caído.

—¿Qué querían? —preguntó el de gafas, quien, a pesar de que hacía un buen tiempo que vivía por allí, no conocía al resto de los habitantes del edificio.

—Son unos chicos que conocí cuando fui a lavar la ropa. Mira, nos trajeron algo para comer —y en ese momento, le mostró lo que le habían traído —. Creo que ya no es necesario preparar la cena —dijo un sonriente Tino.

Ambos pasaron al comedor para poder saborear aquella sorpresa. En todo ese momento en que compartió el tiempo con el sueco, Tino sentía la necesidad de preguntarle sobre el por qué había tirado el paquete que le habían traído. Pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo, recordaba el temor que le tenía y volvía a concentrarse en lo que estaba comiendo.

Todo el resto de la jornada transcurrió de la misma manera, el finlandés tratando de conocer un poco más al otro, y éste, cuando conseguía escuchar lo que el nórdico le decía, le contestaba con unos monosílabos.

Llegada la noche, los dos fueron a acostarse, cada uno en la cama que le correspondía. Tino seguía con la curiosidad, pero tal vez, podría averiguar lo que quería saber cuando fuera a visitar a Ed y a Raivis el día de mañana.

—Buenas noches —dijo el sueco, tomando por sorpresa al pensativo finlandés.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, ¡buenas noches! —exclamó el joven y se dio vuelta hacia la pared.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios de: <strong>GoreHetare, Eirin Stiva yThalitez.<strong>

Dentro de poco, va a aparecer otro nórdico~

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 6 - Llamada<span>**

A la mañana siguiente, Tino nuevamente se despertó con la luz del sol brillando intensamente sobre su cara. Su primera reacción fue taparse el rostro inmediatamente con la sábana y darse la vuelta. El día estaba fresco y el rubio no quería saber absolutamente nada de levantarse aún.

Por supuesto, sabía que no podía quedarse eternamente acostado encima de aquella cálida y agradable cama. Decidió, entonces, echarle una mirada al reloj. Tal vez no era tan tarde todavía y podía continuar durmiendo por un rato más.

Sin embargo, al ver que eran casi las nueve y media de la mañana, el finlandés saltó de la cama. Había perdido media mañana y aún no había conseguido hacer nada productivo. Antes de salir de la habitación, miró hacia la otra cama, que ya estaba completamente ordenada.

Luego de salir del baño, fue a saludar a Berwald. El sueco ya estaba trabajando desde hacía una hora, aunque en silencio, para no despertar a su compañero. Éste último prefirió ir lentamente hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba seguro que se encontraba el de ojos azules.

Esta vez, sería más cuidadoso y en lugar de ir directamente hacia aquel lugar del piso, caminó despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido. No quería volver a pasar la vergüenza del día anterior y tampoco quería causar mala impresión a las personas que solían ir junto al sueco.

El muchacho se apoyó contra la pared y lentamente, se asomó para ver que estaba sucediendo. Al notar que no había nadie más que el sueco, fue tranquilamente hasta él.

—¡Buenos días, Berwald! —exclamó el alegre finlandés, con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

El sueco estaba bastante concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, pero al escuchar a su compañero saludarle, dejó a un lado su trabajo y aprovechó para tomar un respiro.

—Buenos días —respondió el otro, mientras que Tino se acercaba a él.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tan temprano y ya estás trabajando tanto! Bueno, supongo que te gusta lo que haces —comentó el muchacho de ojos marrones, a la vez que contemplaba la pequeña mesa de luz que estaba armando el otro.

—Supongo que sí —contestó el sueco y luego, retomó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tino se quedó unos minutos junto al otro rubio, para luego darse cuenta que éste estaba algo cansado, o al menos, sediento. Pero aún así, el nórdico no pensaba salir de allí, hasta avanzar un poco más. Así que el chico de pueblo decidió hacer algo por él, ya que se sentía algo inútil y quería ayudar en algo.

El rubio se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta que se dio vuelta y miró al sueco.

—Oye, voy a la cocina. Si quieres te puedo traer un vaso de agua o lo que tú quieras —se ofreció Tino.

Berwald volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el finlandés y tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio, finalmente respondió algo.

—Un vaso de agua está bien —afirmó el de gafas.

—¿Tan sólo eso? ¿Estás seguro que sólo eso quieres? Puedo traerte algo más —reiteró el finlandés, quien aún estaba algo nervioso cada vez que el sueco posaba sus ojos azules sobre él.

—Sí, sólo eso —dijo una vez más.

Sin perder más tiempo, Tino fue enseguida hacia la cocina. Pese a que estaba con hambre y deseaba desayunar cuanto antes, ya le había causado bastante inconvenientes a su compañero y quería más que nada demostrarle que no era tan torpe como aparentaba.

Parecía que iba a ser un buen día, aunque no tuviera mucho qué hacer. Sin embargo, estaba contento y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera desanimarlo.

Una vez abierto el refrigerador, sacó la jarra de agua que guardaban allí. Pero antes de volver a cerrar el mismo, vio el pastel que le habían traído los chicos del piso más abajo. Recordó que tenía que ir a devolver la bandeja y de paso, preguntarles un poco acerca de su compañero.

Mientras Tino hacía eso y pensaba en sus propias cosas, Berwald seguía armando lo que le habían encargado. En un momento dado, paró y secó el sudor de la frente, que tanto le molestaba, con un trapo que tenía por allí. Acto seguido, lo tiró al suelo.

Aunque no le gustaba demasiado tener todo desordenado y por el suelo, ya se encargaría de la limpieza luego. No le dio demasiada importancia y continuó en lo suyo.

Un par de minutos después, se apareció el finlandés con el fresco vaso de agua. Por supuesto, éste no estaba mirando por donde caminaba y el sueco tampoco estaba prestando demasiada atención en lo que estaba haciendo el primero.

Cuando estaba a punto de entregarle el vaso, el muchacho de ojos marrones pisó el trapo con su pie descalzo, haciendo que se resbalara aparatosamente y echando todo el líquido sobre el de ojos azules. Tino se había agarrado del trabajo de Berwald, por lo que no terminó de caerse.

—Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre dejar eso tirado en el suelo? Eso pudo haber sido peor... —se quejó el finlandés.

Enseguida se puso de pie y le dio nuevamente el vaso al sueco. Sin embargo, se fijó que estaba completamente vacío. Luego, se dio cuenta que el de ojos azules estaba empapado. Miró una vez más el vaso y luego, a su compañero. Pasó un pequeño lapso de tiempo, hasta que el de ojos marrones notara lo que había hecho.

—¡Lo... lo siento! Sabes que no quiso hacerlo, sólo quería traerte un vaso de agua —Tino empezó a hablar velozmente, intentando explicar lo que había ocurrido —.Soy tan torpe, ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —repitió varias veces.

Una vez más, había conseguido meter la pata. Claro que no lo había hecho a propósito, lo menos que quería hacer era molestar al otro. Pero, de alguna manera u otra, siempre le salía todo al revés, no importaba la buena intención ni el esfuerzo que ponía.

—No te preocupes —contestó el otro, quien estaba limpiando sus lentes.

—Al menos, déjame que te dé una toalla. Es lo que puedo hacer —dijo un determinado Tino.

—Ya creo que has hecho... —pero cuando volvió a mirar al muchacho, éste ya se había ido de allí.

Berwald suspiró profundamente, no porque le hubiese molestado lo que había pasado, sino que pensaba que tal vez el finlandés se esforzaba demasiado en tratar de agradarle y de compensarle todo, como si fuera necesario. Simplemente se preocupaba demasiado en causarle una buena impresión.

Por su lado, Tino había ido al armario donde se guardaba las toallas y las sábanas. Aún se regañaba a sí mismo por lo que había ocasionado.

—_Seguramente ha de estar muy enojado conmigo. Aunque aparenta estar bastante calmado, no dudo que esté molesto —_pensaba el joven, mientras sacaba algo para secar la camisa del sueco.

Sin embargo, repentinamente, una caja que se encontraba al fondo, llamó profundamente su atención. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, un vistazo no le podía hacer nada mal a nadie. Sacó la misma para ver qué había en ella.

Dejó la toalla a un lado, y comenzó a husmear entre las cosas que había allí. No era nada especial, sólo parecía que había sido almacenada hacía ya desde un tiempo. Una gorra negra, por ahí, una camiseta roja por allá. Evidentemente, pertenecían a alguien, pero, ¿a quién?

Tino tomó la camiseta, tal vez era del sueco, quizás era sólo ropa vieja que ya no usaba. Pero, siendo sincero, no podía imaginar a su compañero de piso utilizando esa ropa tan llamativa. Se quedó meditando por un rato, ya que tenía mucha curiosidad. Mas, no estaba seguro de preguntarle a Berwald sobre eso.

En ese momento recordó que los dos muchachos que había conocido, le habían mencionado algo sobre esa persona. Tal vez ellos sí podían contarle más, sin que el sueco sospechara de nada. Era la mejor idea que se le ocurrió.

Rápidamente, volvió a meter la caja de cartón dentro del armario, agarró la toalla y regresó junto al sueco. Espera que éste no notara que se había tardado un buen rato.

A pesar de que ya había pasado unos buenos minutos luego del ligero incidente, Tino aún estaba avergonzado y apenas podía mirar al otro rubio.

—Te vuelvo a pedir disculpas...¡De verdad no quise molestarte! No quiero que te enojes conmigo —explicó el finlandés, con un rubor en su rostro.

El sueco se levantó y se puso enfrente del muchacho de ojos marrones. Estaba aún más nervioso, ya que Berwald no mostraba emoción alguna. ¿Acaso le iba a reprender? Aún cuando sabía que en parte se lo merecía, comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—Lo siento mucho... —repitió el muchacho.

Repentinamente, sintió ambas manos del otro nórdico sobre sus hombros. Tino no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, tan sólo sabía que tenía algo de miedo.

—Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera —dijo el sueco, quien no sacaba sus ojos sobre el rubio.

—¡¿Eh? —preguntó con mucho asombro el muchacho.

Tino, quien estaba esperando alguna especie de reto o regaño por parte del hombre con gafas, estaba bastante perdido. ¿No estaba enfadado con él? Después de esos tres días, en los cuales había pasado de todo un poco, el sueco no había perdido la paciencia. Es más, había mostrado ser bastante compresivo, a pesar de su apariencia atemorizante.

—Lo que pasó fue un accidente, así que no hay nada que disculpar —aclaró Berwald, intentando calmar al finlandés, a su manera.

—¿Hablas en serio? Luego de lo que te he hecho pasar, ¿no estás enojado conmigo? —cuestionó el de ojos marrones, que seguía sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

—No —contestó el sueco y luego de una pequeña pausa, decidió darle un pequeño consejo al chico de pueblo —. Se más cuidadoso, eso es todo.

—_¿Sólo eso? ¡Qué alivio! —_pensó el rubio.

Luego de unos minutos, el estómago de Tino le recordó el hambre que tenía, así que decidió que era hora de ir a desayunar de una buena vez por todas. Quizás dio un par de pasos, cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono.

Aunque sabía que la llamada no era para él, atendió la llamada, ya que se encontraba más cerca que Berwald. Éste se quedó esperando por saber de quién se trataba, tal vez era alguien que quería encargarle algún trabajo.

—¿Hola? —preguntó el muchacho de manera calmada, aunque con un poco de curiosidad.

—Parece que me equivoqué al marcar... —y la otra persona colgó enseguida, sin darle tiempo al finlandés de explicar que era el nuevo compañero del sueco.

Tino también colgó el tubo, aunque no había entendido porqué la otra persona no le había dado tiempo de decir algo más. En fin, tal vez sí había sido un mal entendido. El muchacho de ojos marrones decidió seguir con lo que había planeado hacer en ese momento.

Pero al alejarse un poco más, volvió a escuchar el teléfono. Y una vez más, el finlandés fue a ver de que se trataba.

—¿Hola? —volvió a preguntar el joven.

—¡No puede ser! Me volví a equivocar de número —respondió la misma voz que había llamado hacía unos segundos atrás.

—Es el nuevo compañero de Berwald —dijo alguien en el fondo, y extrañamente, la voz de esa tercera persona le parecía un poco familiar a Tino.

—¿En serio eres el nuevo compañero de Berwald? —cuestionó el interlocutor, sorprendido por lo que le acababan de contar.

—S-sí, ¿quieres hablar con él?

Sin embargo, en lugar de contestar aquella pregunta, la persona en cuestión comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, lo que molestó un poco a Tino. Éste alejó el tubo de su oído, ya que el otro estaba a punto de romperle el tímpano por la manera en que se reía.

Por su lado, el sueco continuaba observando la situación, y aunque no estaba muy seguro, creía saber de quién se trataba.

—¿Quieres hablar con Berwald? —repitió el finlandés, algo irritado.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó esa persona, en medio de risas —Sí, pásame con él.

—¿De parte de quién le digo?

—Él sabe muy bien quien soy yo —contestó de manera altanera el otro.

Enseguida Tino hizo una seña a su compañero para que viniese, ya que por supuesto, la llamada era para él.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el hombre de ojos azules.

—Dice que ya sabes quién eres —explicó el muchacho, confuso.

Berwald tomó el tubo, suspiró profundamente, y accedió a responder a aquella persona, aunque cada vez que podía, la evitaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó duramente el sueco.

—¡No seas así! ¿Te gustó lo que te envíe ayer? Aunque me enteré que no fuiste tú el que lo recibiste —afirmó esa persona.

—No, y deberías dejar de hacerlo —dijo el rubio de ojos azules, evidentemente molesto.

Por su lado, el finlandés se quedó en el pasillo, tratando de no ser tan obvio.

—Se nota que no has cambiado nada desde que me largué de allí —contestó el interlocutor.

—Sólo ven a buscar tus cosas —explicó el sueco, para luego colgar de inmediato el teléfono.

El muchacho de ojos marrones se quedó parado allí en el pasillo, no había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que el de ojos azules estaba realmente molesto. Aquella llamada había conseguido enfadarle.

Aunque no quería meterse en asuntos completamente personales del sueco, Tino tampoco quería verle tan estresado. Así que, arriesgándose, fue una vez más a la sala de estar, donde Berwald estaba sentado y refregando su frente.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó tímidamente el finlandés.

Pero el sueco estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, razón por la cual no había escuchado lo que le había dicho Tino. Sin embargo, enseguida notó la presencia de éste último a su lado.

—Lo siento, no estaba escuchando —respondió el sueco.

—Sólo quería saber si todo estaba bien —reiteró el muchacho, preocupado —.Parecías molesto o algo así.

—No es nada —aclaró Berwald.

—¡No creas que estaba escuchando la conversación! ¡Sólo creí que estabas enojado y por eso te lo pregunto! —exclamó el finlandés, antes de que el sueco le dijera algo —Bueno, me voy a desayunar. ¡Ya sabes donde encontrarme!

Tino enseguida desapareció de la vista del sueco. Éste se relajó un poco más, ya que pese a la torpeza de su nuevo compañero, de alguna manera, conseguía ponerle de buen humor.

Aquella tarde, ambos recibirían una visita algo fuera de lo común...

* * *

><p>Se agradecen los comentarios de: <strong>Kuroko du Lioncourt, Eirin Stiva, LunaraKaiba,Thalitez y kikyoayami8<strong>

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7<span>**

Tras terminar de desayunar y vestirse, Tino decidió que era hora de regresar el recipiente en el cual estaba el pastel que le habían traído los dos chicos, el día anterior. Dejó el postre sobre otro plato, y nuevamente, lo guardó en el refrigerador, ya que aún había sobrado bastante.

Luego de lavar por completo el recipiente, el finlandés estaba listo para salir. Además, estaba algo ansioso, ya que quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a sus vecinos y esperaba encontrar algunas respuestas.

Aún estaba intrigado por la extraña conversación por teléfono que había tenido el sueco. Éste aún estaba algo molesto, ya que aquella persona era la única que sabía cómo sacarle de sus casillas con bastante facilidad.

Tino fue hasta la sala, donde Berwald se encontraba mirando por la ventana, bastante pensativo. A pesar de que estaba de bastante de buen humor, el primero cambió su sonrisa, por una expresión más seria. No podía evitar preocuparse por su compañero, quien no le decía nada de lo ocurrido.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —rompió el silencio el finlandés, mientras se aproximaba al de ojos azules, aunque ahora caminando cuidadosamente —Pareces estar muy preocupado por algo.

—No es nada —respondió secamente el otro.

—Bueno, ya sabes que... em...—Tino se rascó la cabeza, ya que no sabía cómo terminar la oración. Pero decidió superar momentáneamente el nerviosismo —. ¡Sabes qué puedes contarme lo que sea! —dijo rápidamente.

Después de un intenso silencio, el sueco levantó la mirada hacia el finlandés. Éste último no sabía que esperar, ya que el primero no le respondía nada. Es más, cada segundo que pasaba, el rubio de ojos marrones se exasperaba un poco más.

—Gracias —dijo repentinamente Berwald, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, ¡ya sabes! —exclamó el ansioso muchacho, sin tener la menor idea de qué decir, hasta que recordó lo que inicialmente iba a hacer —Me voy al piso de abajo, para devolverles esto —Tino alzó el recipiente para mostrárselo a su compañero.

Éste simplemente asintió y acto seguido, el finalndés salió del piso que compartían. Pero por dentro se sintió, de alguna manera, aliviado. Desde que había conocido al sueco, había creído que éste era indiferente a todo. Pero ver al menos que éste sonreía, aunque sea simplemente por unos breves momentos, le hacía sentir un poco menos nervioso al estar junto a él.

El rubio continuó en lo que estaba haciendo, caminaba lentamente y sin apuro hacia las escaleras, mientras seguía pensando en aquel extraño noruego, el regalo que había traído, la caja que había encontrado y la llamada de esa persona misteriosa. Tantas cosas en su cabeza, estaban empezando a darle un mareo terrible.

Pero de todas formas estaba determinado a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Y esta vez, no se caería estrepitosamente por esas escaleras, como había sucedido días pasados. No, ahora sería más que cuidadoso, como se lo había aconsejado su compañero de piso. Además, no podía darse el lujo de romper algo ajeno.

Sin embargo, antes de bajar una escalinata, Tino volvió a mirar una vez más hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Aún estaba un poco preocupado por el sueco. Suspiró profundamente, para luego ir a visitar a Eduard y el otro chico.

Esperaba haber escuchado bien dónde vivían, ya que no quería pasar ninguna vergüenza frente a personas extrañas, otra vez. Durante todo el recorrido hasta la puerta, estuvo dudando de lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás no era una buena idea después de todo.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba enfrente de la entrada de aquel lugar. Tino estuvo unos segundos contemplando aquella puerta de madera y finalmente, se decidió a tocarla.

Unos angustiosos minutos pasaron y nadie parecía que estaba allí adentro.

—_O entendí completamente mal o no hay nadie —_pensó Tino —_Bueno, supongo que... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

El finalndés estaba algo desanimando, no había pensado en otra cosa que hacer. Pero, esta vez la fortuna le sonrió. Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando escuchó la voz de alguien que le estaba llamando y enseguida se volteó.

—¿Tino? —preguntó el muchacho de Estonia —¿Fuiste tú el que tocó la puerta?

—¡Sí! —exclamó el rubio y en un santiamén estuvo enfrente del de lentes —Creí que no había nadie así que decidí irme. ¡Pero me alegro que haya alguien! —respondió con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo aquel pasillo.

—¿Por qué no pasas? Será mejor que hablemos adentro —le recomendó Eduard, quien también sonrió.

El muchacho hizo caso de lo que le había dicho el dueño de aquel piso e inmediatamente entró. El lugar era algo diferente al apartamento que compartía con Berwald, al menos, en el sentido de la decoración. Pero lo que más sorprendió al rubio de ojos marrones, era la cantidad de libros que estaban sobre una mesa, rodeados de papeles y cerca de un computador que aparentaba ser de última generación.

El chico que vivía allí hizo sentar a Tino en el sofá de la sala de estar, después de haber sacado la mochila y la chaqueta que Raivis había dejado allí.

—Lo siento por eso, a veces deja los cosas tiradas por donde sea —explicó Eduard, a lo cual siguió un suspiro —. De todas formas, ¿te ha gustado el postre que te llevamos ayer?

—¡Por supuesto! Nos encantó, de hecho. Aunque me hubiera gustado que se quedasen un rato más —afirmó el finlandés con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, tenía algunas cosas pendientes qué hacer —se excusó el chico de Estonia, aunque en realidad, era que tanto él como el otro, le temían al sueco.

—¡Entonces no importa! —exclamó alegre el joven —De hecho, hay algo de lo que quiero preguntarles y sería mejor que Berwald no se entere —dijo seriamente el finlandés.

En ese momento, antes de que Tino pudiera decir alguna palabra más, el letón entró a la habitación. Recién acababa de conversar por teléfono con un chico un poco más joven que él y le dolía un poco cabeza, ya que éste tendía a gritar a través del tubo.

—Me va a romper el tímpano en una de éstas —se quejó el chico de baja estatura cuando vio a Tino sentado —¿Eh? No sabía que has venido de visita —respondió el muchacho, que por una vez, parecía feliz.

—Oh, bueno, es mi culpa, así que no te preocupes. Fui yo el que les caí de sorpresa —afirmó el rubio.

Una vez que el compañero de habitación de Eduard se acopló a la conversación, Tino miró a ambos.

—Sé que no es de mi asunto, pero es simple curiosidad —dijo de repente el rubio, con un poco de vergüenza. Aunque lo había estado pensado bastante, era distinto preguntar las cosas en la realidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Tino? —cuestionó Eduard, bastante serio.

El rubio comenzaba a arrepentirse, pero no había forma de escapar. Era hora de saber qué era lo que el sueco no le contaba y por qué se había molestado tanto tras tener esa extraña charla por el teléfono.

—¿Me podrían decir cómo era el antiguo compañero de Berwald? —preguntó de una vez —¡Sólo quiero saberlo! —explicó enseguida.

Tanto Eduard como Raivis intercambiaron miradas, mientras recordaban el par de meses en los que estuvo el antiguo compañero del sueco.

—Bueno, ¿cómo podría decírtelo...? —dijo el de gafas mientras se acariciaba la barbilla —Bueno era...

—Era bastante ruidoso y altanero —respondió el otro, sin importarle demasiado el hecho de interrumpir a su propio compañero.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó el rubio, bastante interesado y curioso.

—Desde aquí se escuchaba cuando se reía o regañaba a tu compañero —afirmó Eduard con seriedad.

—¡Y siempre tenía una cerveza en la mano! —recordó Raivis.

Tino se quedó meditando un rato sobre lo que le estaban comentando. Aunque no era mucha información, al menos, era algo. Sin embargo, aún le quedaban algunas interrogantes pendientes.

—¿Y qué pasó luego? —preguntó el rubio —¿Por qué se fue?

—Bueno, sólo sé que un día encontró sus maletas fuera de la puerta y hubo una gran discusión después de eso —contestó el otro —De un día para otro, ya no estaba.

Aunque quería quedarse calmado y tranquilo, el rubio se sintió atemorizado. ¿Berwald había echado a su otro compañero? Pese a que estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada que pudiera molestarle, o por lo menos no a propósito, una sensación de inquietud invadió su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien, Tino? —preguntó Eduard, al ver que el finlandés parecía un poco tenso.

—¡Sí, sí, claro que estoy bien! —exclamó, aunque seguía pensando en que el anterior compañero del sueco había sido desalojado por éste —Es que... ¡Hace calor! ¡Sí, sólo es eso!

—No pienses demasiado en eso. Tú eres bastante agradable —opinó el chico de ojos azules.

Pero aún así, el rubio sólo pensaba en eso. De pronto, sintió prisa por regresar al apartamento de arriba. Aún cuando sabía que todas las metidas de pata que había cometido habían sido sin intención, tenía que demostrar que no era un completo inútil. Así que enseguida se levantó de allí, por supuesto, sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos.

—¿Estás seguro que ya te quieres ir? Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras —insistió el de lentes.

—Sí, creo que es hora de regresar. Debería ir a ayudar un poco —aseguró el finlandés —. ¡Nos vemos luego!

El rubio salió corriendo de allí, la verdad era que lo que le habían contado, le había abierto bastante los ojos. Aunque el sueco no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no quería que éste pensara que era alguien que no sabía hacer nada o que era demasiado torpe. Desde ahora, se empeñaría aún más para hacer las cosas bien.

Al entrar al piso, no encontró a Berwald en la sala o en el dormitorio, cosa que le extraño.

—_Ah, bueno, iré a tomar un poco de agua. Correr de esa manera, me cansó un poco —_se dijo a sí mismo.

Apenas ingresó a la cocina, cuando se dio cuenta que el sueco ya estaba sirviendo el almuerzo y estaba esperándolo para comer. Inmediatamente, Tino se sentó a su lado, con la comida bastante caliente, aunque olía bastante bien.

—Lo siento, creo que me tardé un poco. Pero, ya estoy aquí. Ojalá que no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado —afirmó el rubio, hablando a una rápida velocidad.

—No, recién ahora me senté —respondió el de ojos azules, mientras sacaba un poco del arroz con su tenedor.

—Ah, entonces es un alivio. Creí que perdí demasiado tiempo —explicó el rubio, un poco más calmado.

Tras unos breves minutos de silencio, Berwald decidió hacer un poco de conversación.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con los vecinos? —preguntó el sueco, dejando de lado un momento la comida.

—¡Bastante bien! Son gente muy agradable, realmente —contestó Tino, omitiendo por supuesto de lo que había hablado con ellos —. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

—Qué bien —contestó el otro.

Una vez que los dos terminaron de comer, el sueco se levantó para llevar los platos al lavavajillas. Sin embargo, sintió la mano del finlandés que lo detenía repentinamente. Ambos se miraron fijamente y luego, éste último se puso a hablar enseguida.

—¡Déjalo! Yo lo voy a hacer, tú sólo quédate descansando —afirmó el rubio, quien estaba determinado a esforzarse aún más para que el sueco no se hiciera una mala imagen de él.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el de ojos azules.

—¡Claro! No es la gran cosa, así que quiero ayudar —explicó el joven, con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Aunque agradecía la intención del finlandés, el sueco observó cuando el primero llevaba los platos y guardaba la comida, más que nada, por la tendencia de éste a sufrir pequeños accidentes.

No obstante, parecía que ahora estaba bastante concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que terminó, Tino miró hacia sus alrededores. Pese a que el lugar no estaba muy sucio, quizás una buena barrida le haría bien.

El finlandés agarró una escoba que estaba en una esquina y comenzó a limpiar, mientras que el sueco lo seguía con la mirada. El segundo estaba un poco desconcertado por el actuar del muchacho.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —afirmó Berwald, todavía un poco intrigado por el repentino entusiasmo del otro rubio.

—¡Claro que sí lo es! Debería ayudar un poco más en estas cosas y de todas maneras, no me importa hacerlo. Es lo que solía hacer cuando estaba en casa —explicó Tino y después, decidió hacer una pequeña sugerencia a su compañero —¿Por qué no tomas una siesta? Yo me encargo de todo.

El sueco se quedó pensativo, aunque una siesta nunca caía mal. Sin embargo, no estaba muy convencido de dejar a Tino a cargo de todo. Todavía le faltaba un poco para poder lidiar con la gente de la ciudad y aún parecía bastante despistado. No obstante, optó por darle un voto de confianza al otro muchacho.

—Me avisas si viene alguien o si tienes algún problema —afirmó el sueco, mientras se iba al dormitorio.

—¡No te preocupes! Yo puedo hacerlo todo —contestó el vibrante rubio.

Transcurrieron un par de horas, cuando finalmente éste terminó de limpiar todo el piso, con excepción de la habitación que compartía con el sueco. El rubio se tiró al sofá, bastante agotado, cuando escuchó que había alguien detrás de la puerta. Se secó el sudor de la frente y fue a ver de quién se trataba.

Una vez que abrió, la persona que se encontraba del otro lado se sorprendió. Miró el número de la puerta y luego, al finlandés. No entendía nada en lo absoluto.

—¡No puedo creer que me haya equivocado! ¡Pero estoy seguro de que aquí era el apartamento! —se quejó el alto muchacho, quien tenía un enorme mechón de cabello que sobresalía.

—Disculpa, ¿estás buscando a...?

—Dime, este es el apartamento seis, ¿no es así? —interrumpió de manera grosera el otro.

—Sí, supongo que estás buscando a Berwald —replicó Tino —. Espera y voy a llamarlo...

Sin embargo, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando el muchacho de cabellos castaños claros lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo hacia él. Tino no sabía cómo responder frente a ese extraño actuar.

—Eso significa que tú eres su nuevo compañero de habitación, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a eso.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Q-quién eres tú? —preguntó un bastante atemorizado Tino.

—¿Berwald no te ha hablado de mí? Qué extraño —afirmó el danés, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

En ese mismo instante, apareció el sueco, atraído por el ruido que estaban haciendo esos dos. Sin embargo, al ver de quién se trataba, se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta.

—No creí que vinieses hoy mismo —comentó el rubio de ojos azules, al notar quién era aquella sorpresiva visita.

* * *

><p>Se agradecen los comentarios de: <strong>mikaelaamaarhcp, Eirin Stiva, kikyoayami8, Thalitez y LunaraKaiba.<strong>

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 8<span>**

El danés enseguida se acercó al sueco, empujando hacia un lado al finlandés, que no entendía exactamente muy bien la situación. Aquel repentino visitante sonreía de extremo a extremo, al contrario de Berwald, quien parecía estar bastante molesto por la situación.

—Pero,. ¡¿qué clase de recibimiento es éste? —se quejó el chico de cabello ligeramente más oscuro que el de los otros dos —Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no te parece?

—Sólo ha pasado un mes —respondió el de ojos azules, con muy poco entusiasmo.

—Y por lo que veo, ya me has reemplazado, ¿eh? —comentó el danés, mientras miraba a Tino.

Éste último estaba un poco confuso, pero sí era cierto lo que le había comentado Eduard y Raivis hacía apenas un par de horas atrás, ése hombre que había entrado de manera tan bruta hacia el piso que compartía con el de gafas, era nada menos que el antiguo compañero de éste.

—Aunque... —el hombre se quedó contemplando al rubio de ojos marrones a la vez que acariciaba su barbilla —¿No crees que tiene una pinta de ser muy niño? Es demasiado joven para alguien como tú...

—¡Oye, que no soy un niño! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —gritó molesto el rubio, aunque no tardó demasiado en sonrojarse por la forma que había dicho eso y a quien había dicho eso.

—No creí que pudieras hablar tan bien —contestó irónicamente el danés.

—Y veo que tú aún sigues hablando de tonterías —replicó el de ojos azules.

—Oh, vamos Berwald. Sabes que estoy bromeando —respondió el antiguo inquilino de ese lugar —. Tú tampoco has cambiado en lo absoluto.

Y sin esperar ninguna invitación, el danés se sentó cómodamente sobre el sofá. Miró hacia la ventana y empezó a recordar viejos tiempos. El tiempo estaba comenzando a cambiar, aquel día que había estado soleado hasta ese momento, se estaba llenando de nubes grises.

Pero, enseguida volcó una vez más su atención al chico nuevo. Le echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza y no dudó en hacer un comentario respecto a la apariencia del rubio.

—Bueno, al menos tienes buen gusto —afirmó el hombre, quien había estirado sus brazos a lo largo del sofá y estaba bastante tranquilo.

—¿De qué... de qué estás hablando? ¡Sólo compartimos el piso y nada más! —se defendió el finlandés, mientras se ruborizaba.

—No es necesario que te pongas de esa manera, sólo opinaba —aseguró el muchacho de cabellos castaños, a la vez que continuaba con esa encantadora sonrisa.

—Iré por tus cosas, así te puedes ir —dijo el sueco, mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Por su lado, Tino estaba bastante nervioso. Estar a solas con tan extravagante personaje, aunque fuera por tan sólo unos minutos, le ponía bastante tenso. No sabía muy bien cómo contestarle y a decir verdad, había algo en él que simplemente le inquietaba. Tal vez era esa seguridad que raspaba a ser altanería o quizás esa actitud de no importarle nada más, sea lo que sea, no le agradaba demasiado.

Todo lo que le podía esperar el finlandés era que esos minutos pasaran lo más rápido posible. Por supuesto, los ojos del muchacho se dirigían hacia el pasillo, por donde Berwald regresaría.

No obstante, el otro no planeaba quedarse callado. Es más, sentía un poco de curiosidad por conocer al nuevo habitante de aquel piso. Así que decidió pararse y acercarse a él, pues ya había notado que él no se aproximaría por su propia cuenta o si se lo pidiera.

—¿De verdad, no te ha dicho nada sobre mí? —preguntó el danés, de manera tranquila y calmada.

—No, no... —contestó el rubio, quien aún quería saber qué realmente había pasado, pese a que tenía una leve idea.

—Bueno, supongo que debería decírtelo —explicó el hombre, aunque luego prefirió por divertirse un rato con el joven —. Sabes, creo que no te ha dicho, porque simplemente no confía en tí.

—¿Eh? Creo que eso es normal. Hace unos días que mudé aquí, así que... —y tras haber dicho, se río, aunque era evidente su nerviosismo.

—¿Sinceramente crees eso? Si convives con alguien, deberías saber lo más importante del otro —afirmó el danés, quien estaba intentando no reírse de lo que estaba diciendo.

En ese momento, el sueco volvió a entrar a la sala de estar, con la caja donde estaban el resto de las cosas de aquel hombre. Rápidamente, se la pasó, aunque de una manera un poco brusca. Pero, después de todo, no importaba, todo lo que contaba era que se fuera enseguida.

—Bueno, ya tienes por lo que viniste —dijo el sueco, seriamente.

—Veo que sigues molesto por todo lo que pasó —opinó el muchacho de ojos azules, mientras se reía —. Es una lástima que me tenga que ir tan rápido —dijo a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta.

El finlandés se mantuvo todo ese tiempo apoyado por la pared, al mismo tiempo, que observaba a aquel hombre. No estaba seguro de lo que le acababa de decir. Por supuesto, no podía creer en alguien que recién conoció pero había conseguido plantarle una duda.

—Por cierto, recuerda lo que te dije —afirmó el danés y luego, guiñó un ojo a Tino.

Eso último llamó la atención al sueco. La verdad es que se había apresurado en buscar la caja y entregársela al danés lo antes posible para que éste no tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo desubicado al ingenuo rubio. Pero, por lo visto, no había sido suficiente. Así que decidió hablar con su compañero, una vez que se fuera aquella visita tan particular.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Berwald se dio la vuelta para conversar con el de ojos marrones. No obstante, éste ya estaba afuera en la terraza, meditando profundamente en todo lo que se había enterado aquel día. Simplemente era demasiada información para manejar, lo que ocasionaba que tuviera un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—Tino, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó el de lentes, mientras apoyaba su mano por el hombro del otro nórdico.

—¡Claro, claro! ¿Por qué no estaría bien? —contentó el siempre animado finlandés, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en todo ese asunto.

—¿Seguro? —el sueco no estaba convencido del todo.

—Sí, muy seguro —respondió, al mismo tiempo que observaba como la gente pasaba por la acera.

Aunque seguía sin estar muy contento con la respuesta que le había dado su compañero, no había nada más que él podía hacer. Así que optó por no continuar insistiendo y fue a la cocina para prepararse un café, pese a que, después de esa visita, estaba bien despierto.

Por su lado, Tino seguía a la gente con su mirada. Hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió que tal vez si salía a dar un paseo por un rato, su mente se despejaría por completo. Después de todo, se estaba preocupando demasiado y no estaba disfrutando demasiado de su estancia. Quizás después de una buena caminata, podría estar más tranquilo con toda la situación.

No lo pensó dos veces y fue junto a Berwald, para avisarle de sus planes. De inmediato, fue a la cocina para encontrarse con éste, quien estaba sirviéndose una taza de aquella bebida.

—Oye, estaba pensando... —le daba un poco de vergüenza aún mirar tan directamente a los ojos azules del sueco, y estaba un poco nervioso por la posible respuesta que le podría dar —...en ir a dar una vuelta por allí. Aunque, claro sí quieres que te ayude en algo...

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¡No, no hace falta! Sólo voy a caminar un par de cuadras, eso es todo. No te preocupes —explicó aceleradamente el rubio.

—Al menos lleva un... —pero fue inútil decir algo más, ya que Tino estaba demasiado ensimismado como para prestar un poco de atención al sueco.

Tino ya no esperó nada más, e inmediatamente se largó, sin darse cuenta que el tiempo estaba empeorando. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente hacia dónde se iba, sólo quería poner su mente en claro.

Al llegar a las afueras del edificio, miró hacia ambos lados. Estuvo viendo hacia dónde iba la gente y decidió ir hacia al lado contrario, asumiendo erróneamente que hacía allí habría menos personas, lo cual significaba que podría estar más tranquilo.

Apenas había pasado una cuadra, pero ya disfrutaba de la fresca brisa que le golpeaba suavemente. Sin embargo, no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea caminar simplemente por la ciudad.

No había calculado el ruido que había allí, desde las bocinas de los autos, pasando por gente que hablaba a gritos con otras y los restaurantes y bares que ponían la música al máximo volumen. Creyó que lo mejor sería seguir caminando un poco más, tal vez en algún momento, podría escaparse de eso.

Pero los planes del finlandés enseguida se echaron a perder, ya que la lluvia comenzó a caer y éste carecía de un abrigo y mucho menos traía consigo un paraguas. Todo lo que le quedaba era intentar refugiarse debajo de alguna tienda. Se quedó allí por un buen rato, pero la lluvia continuaba sin cesar y en realidad, estaba aburriéndose.

Además, para estas alturas, ya no podría concentrarse en lo que había estado pensando en toda esa tarde, así que optó por regresar a su apartamento. Y como ya se había empapado bastante, decidió ir corriendo hasta aquel apartamento.

Luego de recorrer tres o cuatro cuadras de seguido, de ser enteramente mojado por un auto cuando esperaba para cruzar la calle y pisar un charco de lodo, finalmente pudo llegar al edificio. Estaba bastante agotado, había sido un día bastante movido para el rubio de ojos marrones.

Al ver las escaleras que tenía subir para llegar a su piso, decidió sentarse en las gradas. Exhausto, mojado y con algo de frío, era de esa forma como se estaba sintiendo. Tal vez, si cerraba aunque fuera por unos segundos sus ojos, se olvidaría de todo. Sólo quería descansar un poco. Sin embargo, el muchacho enseguida se quedó dormido en la entrada.

Por otro lado, el sueco estaba mirando el reloj y luego, miró hacia la ventana. Estaba preocupado por Tino, quien seguía sin aparecer. Y aunque le había dicho que sólo daría unas vueltas por allí, estaba tardando demasiado. Berwald no sabía qué hacer, si ir a buscarlo o aguardar un poco más.

No obstante, pensó que la ciudad era demasiado grande para un chico ingenuo como Tino y podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Así que tomó un paraguas que tenía por allí y salió de inmediato. Ya de alguna manera lo encontraría.

Pero su búsqueda no fue demasiada, ya que en el pórtico, vio que estaba sentado su compañero. No dudó un segundo en acercarse a él, a ver qué tal le había ido. Tocó su hombro, mas, para su sorpresa, éste no salió asustado como acostumbraba. Ni siquiera una palabra.

Enseguida se dio cuenta que el finlandés se había quedado profundamente dormido. Además, notó que estaba mojado desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El sueco no estaba seguro sí despertarlo o no, aunque le daba algo de pena hacerlo, ya que se veía bastante agotado.

Así que en lugar de hacer eso, tomó la decisión de llevarlo hasta arriba. De alguna manera, se las ingenió para alzarlo sobre su espalda. Algunas gotas de agua caían sobre su ropa, pero eso no le importó demasiado. Y a pesar de estar consciente de que tendría que subir varios pisos antes de llegar al suyo, no le dio demasiada relevancia, el rubio no era muy pesado.

Sin embargo, el sueco aún seguía sin entender por qué hacía todo esto. Hacía apenas unos cuantos días que se habían conocido, y ya estaba preocupado por lo que podría sucederle. Le parecía que el finlandés, a pesar de su torpeza e inexperiencia, se estaba ganando su cariño. De todas maneras, el de lentes prefirió no pensar en eso y concentrarse en subir cuidadosamente.

Pero a mitad de camino...

—No... no quiero que me eches como al otro. Prometo que voy a hacer las cosas de la mejor manera —dijo repentinamente Tino.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Berwald, pero el otro seguía durmiendo como si nada, así que supuso que simplemente estaba hablando entre sueños.

Pero, por otro lado, tal vez ésa era la razón por la cual el finlandés andaba un poco extraño. No entendía por qué no se lo había preguntado directamente. Aunque quizás tenía un poco de culpa por no habérselo contado antes de que apareciera el danés en el piso.

Luego de llegar al apartamento, el sueco fue directamente al dormitorio que ambos compartían. Dejó a Tino sentado sobre una silla, mientras que sacaba las sábanas y poder acostarlo. Aunque se había dado cuenta de que tenía toda la ropa empapada, así que, pese a que sentía bastante vergüenza, decidió sacarle la camisa y el pantalón, antes de que pudiera resfriarse.

Después de tirar la ropa a la cesta, acostó a Tino. El sueco suspiró y tras eso, fue a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, ya que la lluvia había dejado un ambiente algo más fresco. El de ojos azules se detuvo un rato cerca de la puerta y miró un rato al finlandés. Y tras eso, se retiró de la habitación.

Un rato después, Tino comenzó a despertarse. Se estiró por completo y se levantó. Enseguida, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo, al observar donde estaba, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba a las afueras del edificio, sino que estaba en su habitación. Además, vio que sólo estaba vestido con una camisa sin mangas y su ropa interior.

—¡¿Eh? —exclamó el de ojos marrones, quien no entendía cómo había llegado hasta allí o por qué no estaba con su ropa.

El sueco, mientras tanto, estaba sirviendo el chocolate en una taza, cuando escuchó el alarido del nórdico. Obviamente, se había despertado. Así que fue de inmediato junto a él. Apenas entró, encontró al rubio, que estaba bastante confuso, tratando de recordar lo que había hecho. No le cabía en su cabeza la manera en que había alcanzado llegar hasta allí.

—¡Berwald! ¿Acaso...? ¿Cómo...? —interrogó el muchacho, quien estaba bastante perdido.

—Te encontré dormido en la entrada del edificio y te traje hasta aquí —explicó el de ojos azules, mientras le pasaba el chocolate.

—¿Entonces, otra vez me has tenido que ayudar? —dijo el desanimado chico, quien ni siquiera se animaba a mirar directamente a Berwald —Ah, seguro que te vas a cansar de mí y me vas a echar —afirmó, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba diciendo.

El otro decidió sentarse al lado de éste, sobre su cama. La verdad es que seguía sin comprender de dónde había sacado esa idea, ya que ni siquiera le había dicho nada sobre eso. Y tampoco se había quejado de nada, es más, incluso había intentado, a su propia manera, de hacerle saber qué le agradaba su compañía.

Pero Tino trató de arreglar lo que acababa de decir.

—¡No quise decir eso! ¡Sólo se me escapó! —se corrigió el rubio, aunque era un poco tarde para eso.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —cuestionó el de ojos azules, quien tenía curiosidad por saber quién le había dicho semejante cosa.

—Es que Eduard y Raivis me habían contado que sacaste a tu antiguo compañero —contestó Tino, un poco apenado —¡Y sé que te hago trabajar de más!

El sueco pensó detenidamente en ello y luego, enfocó su atención en el finlandés. Aunque, en realidad, no quería hablar de ello, quizás era la única manera para que el de ojos marrones dejara de pensar tanto en ello y se quedara tranquilo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que realmente pasó? —era una simple pregunta retórica, pero aún así, dejó al finlandés pensando.

—¡No... no es necesario! Supongo que has de tener alguna razón...

—Escucha, sólo te lo diré por esta vez —respondió, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios de: <strong>kikyoami8 mikaelaamaarhcp, LunaraKaiba, Eirin Stiva y ChibichibiSuginto.<strong>

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota aclaratoria:** En vista que Dinamarca no tiene un nombre oficial, utilicé uno de los sugeridos: Andersen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 9<span>**

_Meses atrás, el sueco y el danés habían acordado vivir juntos, más que nada por la conveniencia de poder dividir la renta entre ambos. Los dos ya se conocían pues habían sido compañeros en la secundaria, y aunque los dos reconocían que no tenían mucho en común, tal vez la idea de vivir juntos no sería tan mala. _

_El rubio, de hecho, había estado buscando alguien quien pudiera acompañarlo, ya que el lugar era bastante grande como para vivir solo. Además de que le saldría mucho más económico si se dividían los gastos. No era para nada barato vivir en una ciudad como esa. Así que cuando el danés le llamó para averiguar sí tenía algún lugar temporal para él, se sintió bastante aliviado._

—_¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder? —pensó en aquel momento Berwald, quien había decidido ignorar la reputación que tenía el otro._

_Al principio, todo parecía normal. Tanto Berwald como Andersen se dedicaban a sus respectivos trabajos. Éste último trabajaba en una panadería, así que muy raras veces, conseguían conversar a la mañana. Y aunque al final del día, los dos terminaban cansados, el danés siempre obtenía la energía para hablar hasta por los codos._

_Por supuesto, su tema de conversación era su trabajo y lo bien que se la pasaba con los dos hermanos que había conocido._

—En ese entonces, creí que era completamente normal que estuviera orgulloso de su trabajo —comentó el sueco —. Pero, después me di cuenta que...

_Siempre contaba sobre los clientes que había conseguido para la tienda y que nunca había creído que realmente le gustara lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, las pocas veces que el sueco quería comentarle cómo le había ido a él, el otro se las ideaba para cambiar de tema o directamente decía "suficiente de hablar del trabajo". _

_En esas primeras semanas, el rubio de ojos azules optó por no darle demasiada importancia a aquel hecho. Pese a que, dentro de él, le hubiera gustado que el danés le prestara un poco de atención. Quizás no era tan interesante cómo lo que narraba Andersen, pero al menos, era algo._

_En aquel segundo fin de semana, éste último se había aparecido con un joven de unos profundos ojos azules, era delgado y vestía sobriamente. No mostraba ninguna expresión en particular, mas, de alguna manera, había terminado en los brazos del danés. Éste sí que estaba sonriente y bastante orgulloso de tenerlo cómo compañía._

_El sueco quería simplemente descansar de aquella semana. En vista que su compañero difícilmente estaba en casa y cuando lo estaba, se encontraba tomando algún vaso de cerveza, ignorando por completo las tareas del piso, era Berwald quien tenía que hacerlo todo. Ése día, sin embargo, quería relajarse y no tener preocuparse de nada._

_Había cerrado los ojos por unos instantes y no creyó haber oído a nadie más que al otro nórdico. En ningún momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez había alguien más en el piso y el danés tampoco le había dicho absolutamente nada. _

_Así que decidió que era un buen momento para disfrutar de una buena ducha caliente. Fue hasta el dormitorio, donde había pretendido sacar algo de ropa. Sin embargo, cuando apretó la perilla para poder entrar, estaba trabada. El de lentes se quedó mirando por un buen rato el picaporte, no entendía la razón por la cual no podía entrar a su propia habitación._

_No lo quedó otra más que golpear la puerta e intentar entrar allí. Por unos minutos, parecía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta, hasta que escuchó unos murmullos. Luego de seguir esperando para entrar allí, finalmente salió el danés semidesnudo. El sueco dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, pues de todas las opciones que se le hubieran podido ocurrir, esa era la única en la que no hubiera creído._

—_Oye, Berwald. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —preguntó el otro, mientras se reía de lo que ocurría._

—_Se puede saber por qué no me dejas entrar a nuestra habitación —cuestionó el sueco, seriamente._

—_¿Nuestra habitación? —repitió el noruego, quien estaba en el interior del dormitorio._

—_¡Luego te lo explicó! —gritó Andersen, para luego prestar su atención sobre su compañero —Estoy con alguien, ¿te importaría...? Bueno, ya sabes._

—_Al menos, déjame sacar mi ropa —le demandó Berwald._

—_No creo que sea una buena idea —contestó y de inmediato, cerró la puerta por la cara del nórdico. _

_El sueco se quedó contemplando aquella entrada de madera que separaba el dormitorio del resto del piso. Aunque no tenía nada que reprocharle en realidad, al menos le hubiera gustado que le avisara un poco antes. Ahora, simplemente, se sentía como alguien que estaba de más, en su propio piso._

—Desde ese momento, todo fue a picada —dijo Berwald, mientras tomaba un respiro.

Por su lado, Tino escuchaba con mucha atención lo que le estaba relatando aquel hombre, quien sólo estaba a una distancia relativamente corta de él. Enseguida pudo notar que no era una experiencia que quería recordar demasiado así que tal vez no era tan necesario que la contase todo de una. Después de todo, no quería hacer sentir mal a alguien que le había ayudado desde un primer momento.

—Si no quieres hablar de eso, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo perfectamente —comentó el finlandés, que se sentía bastante culpable por hacerle recordar aquellos instantes al sueco.

—Creo que deberías saberlo —dijo el otro, y luego continuó con la historia.

_Pasaron semanas desde aquel incidente y las cosas simplemente no funcionaban entre ambos. El danés estaba muy concentrado en sus asuntos, como para importarle lo que sucedía en el apartamento. A esas alturas, ya sabía bastante bien, que sí él no lo hacía, lo haría su compañero. Por lo que siguió en las mismas, ignorando a éste último._

_Berwald ya estaba bastante cansado de todo. Cada vez que intentaba decir o comentar algo, el otro optaba por darle la espalda. Tenía que dormir en el sofá de la sala todos los fines de semanas, para no molestar a éste y su compañía. Y sí no se fijaba en lo que faltaba en la cocina, nadie más lo hacía. Incluso estaba pensando que el otro ya lo consideraba más como un sirviente que como compañero de habitación._

_Y sin darse cuenta, el noruego había pasado a vivir con ellos, prácticamente. Incluso dejaba su ropa sucia en la cesta del baño y ya había traído algunas cosas personales al apartamento. Además, hubo ocasiones en las que el sueco necesitaba utilizar el teléfono, pero encontraba a este chico peculiar conversando con su hermano menor._

_En aquella mañana de sábado, éste estaba intentando trabajar en un proyecto que le habían encargado y por supuesto, estaba haciendo bastante ruido. Unos minutos luego, apareció el chico de peculiar peinado enfrente del sueco. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y recién se había levantado. Y tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos._

—_¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese molesto ruido a esta hora de la mañana? —preguntó irritado Andersen._

—_Pero es algo que tengo que terminar —replicó el otro, quien no apartaba su mirada de su trabajo._

—_Y nosotros estamos tratando de dormir. Sólo deja de hacer eso por un rato —le pidió una vez más el danés._

—_Y yo no puedo dormir en mi propia cama porque tú traes a tu visita todo el tiempo —se quejó el sueco, con una notable frustración._

—_Vamos. Si tú me lo pidieras, yo haría lo mismo —afirmó, mientras se acercaba al rubio y le palmeaba la espalda, y esbozaba una sonrisa irresistible._

_Sin embargo, esta vez, el sueco ya no pudo más. Arrojó sus herramientas al suelo y se levantó. El danés dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. El primero se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomó una chaqueta y se mandó mudar. Ya ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos a su compañero. Pero tampoco sabía qué podía hacer con todo lo que sucedía._

_Luego de dar un largo paseo por la ciudad, mientras observaba a la gente pasar, decidió sentarse en un banco de la plaza. En realidad, había pensado en una solución, mas, quería creer que había otra forma de solucionar todo. Pero su paciencia se había colmado._

_Tras meditarlo por un buen rato, se dio cuenta que no había nada más que hacer. Intentar conversar con el danés era básicamente inútil. Y aunque tal vez no era el mejor momento, ya que era fin de semana y la idea era descansar y relajarse, ya no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera._

_Una vez que llegó a su piso, fue a buscar de inmediato al danés. Éste, junto al otro chico, estaban en el balcón, hablando. Aunque la realidad era que el más alto era el que hacía toda la charla, mientras que el otro estaba escuchándolo. _

_Pero, sorpresivamente, el danés sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Había estado tan concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo, que ni siquiera había visto al sueco cuando entró al edificio y mucho menos, lo había oído cuando ingresó al apartamento._

—_¿Eh? —preguntó el joven y cuando se volteó, el alto rubio estaba allí, tan serio como acostumbraba —Pero, sí eres tú, Berwald. _

—_Tenemos que hablar —dijo el hombre, sin dar rodeos y luego miró al noruego —. Sólo los dos._

_En ese instante, el muchacho pensó en hacer caso a lo que le había indicado el de lentes, pero el danés decidió agarrarle del brazo y detenerlo._

—_No tienes porqué irte —dijo el muchacho y después, se dirigió a su compañero —. Si tienes algo que decirme, puedes decirlo enfrente de él._

_El noruego sólo quería irse de ahí, no quería estar en medio de una pelea en la cual no tenía mucho que ver. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que el danés no tomaría un "no" como respuesta, así que simplemente se quedó allí parado, sin decir nada. Sin embargo, tenía una gran sensación de que algo no andaba bien y fuera lo que fuera a decir el rubio, no sería nada positivo._

—_Creo que... esto de vivir juntos no funciona —aseguró el sueco, quien miró directamente a los ojos de Andersen._

—_Pero, ¿de qué hablas? ¿No la has pasado bien? Además, nunca me he atrasado en pagarte la parte de la renta así que no creo que te puedas quejar —respondió rápidamente el de cabellos castaños._

—_Ese no es el problema —el hombre estaba más que frustrado._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —aunque sabía cuál era la respuesta, Berwald igual trató de dar una oportunidad al que fuera su compañero de ese entonces._

—_No... —respondió. Pero enseguida recibió un golpe del noruego, lo que llamó su atención —¡¿Qué?_

—_Te lo dije ayer a la noche —explicó el muchacho, quien se sentía un poco extraño, al ser mucho más bajo que los otros dos._

—_¿Acaso me dijiste algo anoche? Yo pensé que... —pero no pudo terminar con lo que estaba diciendo, ya que esta vez, el noruego pisó bien fuerte la punta de los pies de éste._

—_Sabía que esto no saldría bien —dijo el sueco, mientras llevó su palma de su mano sobre su rostro y luego se retiró de allí._

_Los dos que se quedaron en el balcón empezaron a discutir, más que nada, porque el danés continuaba sin entender la situación. Sin embargo, de alguna manera u otra, su compañía consiguió convencerlo de pasar esa noche en su propio lugar, en vez de quedarse esa noche allí._

_Berwald estaba sentado sobre el sofá, simplemente viendo el televisor, buscando algún programa que podría interesarle. Pero, estaba demasiado estresado y cansado como para poder concentrarse en algo, que no fuera aquel problema que tenía. Lidiar con alguien que sólo escuchaba lo que quería, no era algo muy sencillo de hacer._

—_Oye, esta noche voy a ir a la casa de él y su hermano, así que no te preocupes —dijo repentinamente el de cabello desordenado._

_Sin embargo, el sueco ya ni le importaba. Tal vez, un mes atrás eso hubiera sido una buena noticia, pero en este momento, ya no quería saber más nada de su compañero. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Estaba decidido a terminar aquella convivencia, de una vez por todas._

—_Como quieras —contestó fríamente el de lentes, quien no apartó ningún momento su vista de la pantalla del televisor._

_La pareja intercambió miradas y enseguida se fueron del lugar. El sueco se quedó observándolos por un rato. Era evidente que esa no había sido la idea del danés, sino del otro. El hombre se refregó la frente con la mano, pues aún no se le había ocurrido nada para hacerle saber a su aparente compañero que ya no quería vivir con él por mucho más tiempo._

_Hasta que finalmente se le prendió la lampara. Quizás era un poco cruel de su parte, pero el diálogo era imposible. Así que se levantó y fue directo a su habitación, y empezó a empacar las cosas del danés. Si no lo entendía por las buenas, lo entendería por las malas._

_Al día siguiente, alrededor de las dos de las tardes, Andersen se apareció, luego de una alocada noche. Sin embargo, lo primero que notó al llegar al piso, vio sus dos maletas preparadas. Inicialmente, no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que recordó la conversación que había mantenido con el sueco. _

_Por supuesto que estaba molesto, así que pateó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. Iba a hacer saber a Berwald lo enojado que estaba. No había creído que la situación llegara a tal extremo, por lo que fue una completa sorpresa para él._

—_¡¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó el nórdico, a quien no le importaba ser ruidoso._

—_Te dije ayer, esto no va a funcionar —explicó el sueco, quien leía tranquilamente el periódico._

—_¡Nunca me has dicho nada! Esto no es justo y lo sabes —se quejó el hombre, quien golpeó la mesa para llamar la atención del rubio._

—_He tratado de decírtelo desde hace un buen tiempo —afirmó, mientras seguía con su lectura._

—_Además, ¡siempre he pagado mi parte del alquiler! ¿No debería ser suficiente?_

_El otro se estaba frustrando, no sabía cómo hacer para convencer al sueco de que estaba equivocado. Aunque, tal vez, se había pasado un poco de la raya. No obstante, éste último ya no quería saber más nada. No había ninguna manera de que cambiase su forma de pensar. Y pese a que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado rígido, no creía posible que pudieran llegar a entenderse alguna vez._

—_¿De verdad quieres esto? —cuestionó el danés, pues ya se había dado cuenta que Berwald ya no le prestaba el mínimo de atención._

—_Sí —contestó fríamente y sin dudar._

—_Bueno, supongo que no hay más nada que hacer —respondió, aunque le enojaba que el otro ni siquiera se molestara en responder de manera decente. —Supongo que iré a la casa de..._

—_Haz lo que debas hacer —interrumpió el hombre._

Tino seguía mirando y escuchando a su compañero con toda atención. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando la almohada. Honestamente, nunca pensó que todo eso hubiera sucedido. Pero, por otro lado, estaba bastante aliviado por saber un poco más de su compañero, que normalmente se mostraba bastante discreto y callado.

—Después, sólo recuerdo que encontré sus llaves sobre la mesa —dijo finalmente el sueco y luego, tosió un poco, ya que tenía la garganta algo seca luego de haber contado eso.

—Yo.. Lo siento, no quise que vuelvas a pensar en eso —se disculpo el finlandés mientras palmeaba el hombro del otro rubio.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte —comentó Berwald, quien ya sabía que eso era lo que estaba molestando al finlandés.

El muchacho no sabía qué responder, simplemente se sonrojó y rió de manera nerviosa. El otro también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que a Tino se le ocurrió cambiar de tema. Quería que Berwald se relajara, después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Aunque tampoco había mucho que hacer, ya que una tormenta azotaba la ciudad.

—¿Por qué... por qué no hacemos algo que tú quieras hacer? —preguntó el finlandés, bastante entusiasmado.

—¿Eh?

—Me refiero a que deberías elegir algo que quieras hacer ahora. Es muy temprano para dormir y siempre hacemos lo que yo quiero. Así que creo que deberías elegir tú —explicó el muchacho, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que sugiriendo.

—Bueno...

Luego de unos minutos de pensarlo detenidamente, el sueco miró directamente al finlandés. Éste, por alguna razón, se alejó un poco del primero ya que aún no había estaba completamente cómodo con la forma en que le miraba.

—Quería ver una película pero...

—Entonces, vamos —contestó enseguida el rubio, mientras se estiraba, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo sentado en la cama.

—No sé si ha de ser de tu gusto —opinó Berwald.

—¡Eso no importa! Si es lo que quieres hacer, entonces no hay ningún problema —reiteró el joven, aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué podría tratar esa película.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: <strong>Merlina-Vulturi, LunaraKaiba, Eirin Stiva <strong>y **mikaelaamaarhcp**

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 10<span>**

Tino pensó que sería una buena idea, aunque le intrigaba bastante cuál sería el gusto del sueco. Le costaba bastante descifrarlo, ya que no era una persona conversadora. De todas maneras, pasarían un buen rato, sin tener otra preocupación en la mente.

El rubio se levantó de la cama, pero debido a que hacía un poco de frío, decidió llevarse la sábana consigo. Tal vez era un poco raro, mas, quería estar cómodo. Y su ropa aún estaba mojada y chorreando, así que simplemente se cubrió con la manta, para luego, dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Por su lado, Berwald estaba ligeramente preocupado, ya que no estaba seguro sí la película en cuestión sería del agrado del finlandés. Se quedó meditando por un rato, dudando sí poner el dvd en cuestión o buscar otra cosa para ver. Sin embargo, cuando iba a cambiar el disco, el muchacho de ojos café se acercó, ya que tenía bastante curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres ver? —preguntó, al darse cuenta que el sueco estaba teniendo dudas —Sólo pon lo que tú quieres ver. No deberías preocuparte demasiado —explicó.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser una película? —dijo el finlandés, aunque al mirar de reojo las cubiertas, se dio cuenta que eran de terror, un género que no era muy de su agrado.

—Si tú lo dices —el sueco terminó por insertar el disco que contenía dicho filme.

—Por cierto, ¿no tendrás palomitas? No hay nada como ver una buena película mientras las comes —afirmó el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa.

—En la alacena —dijo el hombre, en tanto preparaba el reproductor de DVD.

Tino fue corriendo hasta la cocina, en busca de aquel refrigerio. Dejó de lado la manta que hasta ahora le estaba cubriendo, ya que le entorpecía el camino. Tenía que estar en algún lado, estaba seguro que debía haber alguna bolsa por allí. Abrió cada uno de los gabinetes, hasta que creyó ver una. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado alto como para alcanzarla. Así que llevó una silla hasta allí y se subió encima de ésta.

Por su lado, Berwald fue a ver qué estaba haciendo el finlandés. Se estaba tardando demasiado y no había escuchado que la cocina fuera encendida. Apenas entró a dicha parte del piso, cuando encontró al rubio parado sobre las puntas de sus pie, procurando agarrar la bolsa de palomitas. El de ojos azules se quedó allí mirándolo, ya que no se había imaginado semejante escena. Luego de unos minutos, decidió ofrecer su ayuda, pues Tino parecía tener problemas.

—Déjalo, yo lo hago —aseguró el sueco, antes de que el finlandés pudiese tener algún accidente.

—No te preocupes, ya lo tengo —respondió el muchacho.

Sin embargo, apenas tomó la bolsa, la silla sobre la cual había estado parado, empezó a tambalearse bruscamente. Tino pensó que no era nada, así que dio un paso hacia atrás, y la silla inevitablemente cedió. Pero antes de tocar el suelo, el de ojos azules lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, lo cual fue un alivio para el otro nórdico.

—Gracias, no pensé que eso pudiera pasar —opinó Tino, aunque con la suerte que tenía, tal vez, era algo de esperar.

—No es nada —replicó Berwald.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de prepararlas, ¿no crees? —respondió el rubio, haciendo de lado el incidente.

Pero apenas había terminado de decir eso, el sueco le arrebató sorpresivamente la bolsa. El finlandés no entendía que había pasado, sólo sabía que las palomitas que estaba sosteniendo con sus manos, ya no estaban. Luego se dio cuenta que su compañero las tenía en su poder.

—No confías en mí, ¿verdad? No soy tan torpe para que lo sepas, sólo son extrañas coincidencias —se defendió de inmediato el muchacho.

Aunque en parte esa era la razón por la cual se encargaría él mismo de preparar las palomitas, también había otra. No quería decirla para no ofender al otro, pero éste parecía bastante molesto por su abrupta decisión.

—Tino...

—¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! Sólo tengo un poco de mala suerte, eso es todo... —justificó el joven, pero se detuvo al ver que el sueco le quería decir algo.

—No puedes alcanzar la cacerola ni el bol para poner las palomitas —explicó de la mejor manera posible.

El rubio estaba listo para rebatirlo, pero en realidad, eso era cierto. Tal vez podría tomarlas si se subía a alguna silla, pero luego de lo ocurrido apenas unos minutos atrás, quizás no era la mejor idea. Así que, aunque no quería aceptarlo, decidió dejar a cargo del otro nórdico.

—¿De verdad, no quieres que yo lo haga? No me importaría hacerlo —contestó Tino, pero era una batalla perdida.

—Enseguida van a estar listas —replicó el otro, quien ya estaba concentrado en eso.

El muchacho se retiró de allí, llevándose consigo la manta que había dejado en el suelo. Pese a que estaba un poco molesto, tal vez era mejor que el sueco hiciera las palomitas. Por alguna razón, decidió ir hacia al balcón, para observar el ambiente de la ciudad. Aunque la lluvia parecía haber terminado, aún había algunos truenos en el cielo.

El finés estaba intentando convencerse que no había nada de que temer, era una simple y llana película de terror, sólo debía aguantar las dos horas que duraba y luego, podría olvidarse completamente de ello. Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera había escuchado a su compañero regresar a la sala de estar. Éste dejó el bol repleto de palomitas y fue junto al de ojos marrones, para avisarle.

Sin embargo, Tino estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba pensando, que cuando el sueco le tocó el hombro, gritó despavorido. Su pulso se aceleró y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, ya que su compañero lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero, al darse cuenta de que sólo se trataba de éste, se sintió bastante aliviado.

—¡No me des esos sustos! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! —exclamó el rubio, quien decidió tomárselo con humor.

—Lo siento —respondió seriamente el otro.

—Vamos adentro, tenemos que ver una película —afirmó el finés, quien trataba de estar entusiasmado, a pesar de que el terror no era lo suyo.

El muchacho estaba sentado en uno de los extremos del sofá, mientras que el de ojos azules estaba en el otro lado. El primero mantenía una sonrisa en su boca, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y calmado. El segundo estaba pensando una y otra vez sí ver eso sería una buena idea, aunque el finlandés lucía entusiasmado por esta razón. Sobre la mesa, Berwald dejó el bol, aunque seguía creyendo que no era buena idea.

Al principio de la película, Tino despejó su mente de todo lo que le había estado molestando hasta ese momento. Sólo era una pareja que había salido de vacaciones a un pequeño pueblo, lo cual le recordó a lo que había dejado atrás. Aprovechó para tomar las palomitas, ya que se veían bastante deliciosas y tentadoras.

—_Nada malo puede suceder en lugar cómo ese. Quizás sólo leí mal lo que estaba escrito en la caja de la película —_se reconfortó el rubio, quien parecía aliviado.

Sin embargo, no tardaría demasiado para que éste cambiara de opinión. Apenas vio la cara desfigurada del asesino de aquel filme, gritó despavorido y el bol de palomitas que estaba sosteniendo salió volando. Además, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, ya que no había esperado ver aquello. Lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

—¿Estás bien? —el sueco detuvo enseguida la película, al darse cuenta de la reacción del joven.

—S-sí, ¿por qué paras la película de esa manera? —contestó el rubio, intentando fingir que no había pasado nada.

—Parece que estás temblando —comentó el otro.

—No es nada, sólo tengo frío. Eso es, sólo tengo frío —respondió el nórdico, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ahora había un montón de comida a su alrededor —¡Lo siento, no quise hacerlo!

—Luego lo limpiaremos —contestó el hombre.

A pesar de que estaba dudando de continuar con la película, Berwald volvió a prenderla. Ya la había visto con anterioridad, así que sabía con toda seguridad, de que las cosas sólo iban a empeorar. De vez en cuando, le echaba un ojo a su compañero, que se esforzaba para gustarle la película, aunque la realidad era que tenía bastante miedo.

Éste estaba bastante concentrado en lo que sucedía en la pantalla, así que ni se dio cuenta de que el sueco se había acercado bastante. La distancia, con la cual habían estado separados al inicio de la película, ya no existía. Pero, por supuesto, el finés estaba tan inserto en su mente, repitiendo una y otra vez que "_sólo era una película, sólo una ficción"_ que no notaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pasaron unos breves minutos, cuando nuevamente una escena asustó a Tino y a éste, sólo se le ocurrió arrojarse hacia el otro lado del sofá, donde estaba sentado el sueco, creyendo que podría taparse la cara con el cojín. Sin embargo, al sentir que estaba recostado por algo que era bastante cálido y firme, en lugar de un cojín suave y frío, le pareció bastante sospechoso.

Así que decidió levantar la mirada, y allí encontró a su compañero de piso, quien le estaba abrazando, para intentar reconfortarle un poco. El finlandés se sonrojó y enseguida se apartó. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y apenado, ya que le había dicho antes que no era para nada miedoso, cuando la verdad era que las películas de terror le causaban pavor.

—¡Lo siento! Es sólo que, ya sabes, esa escena no me la esperaba y bueno... —Tino intentó justificarse de manera inútil —Así que no te preocupes, no es necesario que... —pero, pese a que quería negarlo, se sentía un poco más seguro teniendo al de ojos azules cerca de él.

—Pensé que tenías frío —respondió el sueco, quien había actuado al ver al otro rubio tan atemorizado.

El nórdico no supo que responder o qué hacer en ese momento. Con el nerviosismo encima, se había delatado solo. Aunque tampoco era que estaba disimulando bien. De todas maneras, decidió continuar viendo la película, sólo que esta vez estaba aferrado a su compañero. Se sentía un poco raro al estar así con otra persona, pero tampoco podía quejarse.

En realidad, era mucho más fácil de observar el filme con el otro estando tan de cerca. Aunque tampoco estaba planeando en decírselo. El sueco tampoco estaba pensando en admitirlo, pero también le agradaba tener al finlandés tan próximo. Tino había terminado por apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que él seguía abrazándolo. Era como si ambos hubiesen acordado de no hablar de aquello, sólo estaban disfrutando del momento.

Luego de finalizar el filme, el finlandés bostezó y decidió estirarse, ya que había estado en la misma posición por mucho tiempo. Quiso comentar algo sobre la película que habían visto, pero al darse cuenta de que había estado recostado todo ese tiempo por el sueco, se levantó con mucha prisa. Estaba totalmente sonrojado, ya que se había dejado llevar por el momento y ahora se había dado cuenta.

—Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a buscar trabajo —explicó el finlandés, que quería evitar el tema de cualquier manera.

—Tino —le llamó el otro, quien aún estaba sentado en el sofá.

—¿Qué sucede? Si es por... —pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por su compañero.

—Lo siento si no te gustó la película —se disculpó Berwald, pues no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del finlandés.

—Sí, me gustó. Sólo que hace mucho que no veía una película así —afirmó Tino, quien quiso animar al sueco —. Espero que volvamos a ver otra pronto.

Sin embargo, al recordar otra vez lo que había pasado, el chico de ojos café se retiró rápidamente al dormitorio. Quería olvidar por completo lo que había sucedido, es más, seguía sin entender cómo se había permitido recostarse por su compañero. Sólo esperaba que el otro no le hubiese dado importancia y no dijera absolutamente nada acerca de ello. Aunque, muy dentro de él, le había gustado.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, el sueco no se había movido aún del sofá. No entendía completamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. En esos pocos días que habían transcurrido desde que el finlandés se había mudado al piso con él, había pasado de todo un poco. Aunque éste último era bastante torpe y constantemente tenía que sacarle de los apuros en los que se metía, le había caído bastante bien y disfrutaba plenamente de su compañía.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, así que fue directamente a acostarse. El día había sido largo, había tenido una visita bastante inesperada, pero al menos, se sentía aliviado de que no tendría que lidiar más con él. Además, no podía quejarse demasiado de cómo había culminado aquel día lluvioso.

Luego de cambiarse la ropa y dejar los lentes sobre la mesa de luz, se quedó un rato contemplando a su compañero, quien, como ya acostumbraba, le daba la espalda. No obstante, y repentinamente, el rubio se dio la vuelta. A pesar de que estaba semidormido, se había olvidado de algo . En realidad, quería aclarar lo que había pasado durante la película, ya que nunca antes había estado abrazado de esa forma con alguien.

—Oye... —dijo el muchacho, con bastante sueño, pero al darse cuenta de que el otro le estaba mirando con esos intensos ojos azules se quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué pasa? —éste no estaba esperando que Tino se volteara, había intentado estar en silencio para no molestarle, pero quizás había fallado.

Por unos breves minutos, el silencio dominó a ambos. El finlandés se había olvidado de lo que estaba a punto de decir, mientras que el otro no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba al primero. Tino se dio cuenta enseguida que Berwald estaba esperando por alguna respuesta suya así que sólo atinó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque no era eso lo que en primer lugar había querido comentarle.

—Buenas noches —contestó y luego volvió a darle la espalda.

El sueco se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Luego de estar sentado sobre su cama por unos ratos, mientras repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Hacía un buen tiempo que no había tenido un día tan movido como ése, y aunque procuraba dormirse de una vez, estuvo un rato simplemente observando el techo. Tras eso, recordó que no había dicho nada de vuelta al rubio.

—Buenas noches —respondió, pese a que estaba seguro que Tino ya estaba durmiendo y no lo escucharía.

A la mañana siguiente, el finlandés hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Pero se había mentalizado que debía ir a buscar empleo en cuanto antes. No podía estar dependiendo de su compañero de piso, tenía que conseguir su propio dinero. Y tampoco quería regresar al pueblo del cual había venido, mucho menos ahora que conocía todo lo que podía ofrecer la ciudad.

Sin embargo, cuando se levantó, miró hacia la otra cama. El sueco aún estaba acostado, para su sorpresa. Eran las siete de la mañana apenas, pero desde que se había mudado allí, siempre se había encontrado con éste, ya trabajando. Por unos minutos, dudó en qué debía hacer. Tal vez, sólo estaba demasiado agotado por todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer, así que decidió no darle importancia.

Tras terminar de vestirse, fue a recoger el periódico. Debía haber algo interesante, tenía que haberlo. A pesar de que tenía bastante sueño, sabía que no podía seguir desperdiciando las mañanas. Luego de mirar atentamente cada página de aquel diario, encontró lo que parecía algo para lo cual era apto. Estaba tan motivado, que obvió el hecho de que no había desayunado nada.

Dejó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa, tomó la carpeta que había estado guardando todo ese tiempo y sin perder más tiempo, Tino salió del apartamento. Si bien no estaba seguro de sólo avisar que se iría por un par de horas o más, tampoco quiso despertar a Berwald, ya que notó que estaba bastante agotado. Cerró con delicadeza la puerta y se retiró.

* * *

><p>Sieglinde: Te respondo acá, porque no se puede responder a los que no tienen cuenta. Bueno, el tema del trabajo de Fin, originalmente iba a suceder unos capítulos atrás, pero después pensé que sería muy poco probable que alguien consiguiera trabajo, apenas se muda a una ciudad.<p>

Sí, la trama es lenta porque no me gusta apurarme en la relación entre los dos personajes.

Por cierto, lo de Abba, me dio bastante risa. Pero no, por alguna razón, no consigo imaginarme a Su-san escuchando ese grupo, jajaja.

En fin, les agradezco a todos por los comentarios que me dejaron~

Hasta la próxima~


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 11<span>**

Ya eran alrededor de las nueva de la mañana, cuando el sueco se despertó. Normalmente, se hubiera levantado mucho más temprano, pero había estado tan cansado y exhausto, que simplemente se le había pasado por completo. De todas maneras, levantarse un poco más tarde que lo acostumbrado, no hacía nada mal. Y no, no había escuchado en lo absoluto a Tino, pese a que había hecho bastante ruido.

Esta era la principal razón por la cual, al mirar a la otra cama que se encontraba en el lado opuesto, se quedó un poco confundido. No era que no creyera que el finés no era capaz de despertarse antes, sólo que aquella mañana, los papeles se habían invertido. Y aún estaba más extrañado por el descomunal silencio que existía dentro del apartamento.

Luego de salir del baño, el hombre se dirigió hacia el comedor. Pese a que había incluso salido hacia el balcón, no había ninguna señal del joven. No sabía qué exactamente pensar, ya que todas sus pertenencias estaban en su lugar. Tampoco le había avisado de nada, tal vez se había ido a realizar alguna compra de último momento o quizás había ido a visitar a esos dos que vivían en el piso de abajo.

Una vez que llegó al comedor, vio una pequeña nota, aparentemente escrita con bastante rapidez, al lado de un desayuno sin tocar. Berwald se quedó contemplando la situación por un segundo, tratando de darle algo de lógica a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Tomó enseguida el pequeño pedazo de papel, y aunque la letra era algo difícil de entender de buenas a primeras, sobre todo apenas levantado de la cama, el rubio pudo comprender el motivo de aquella repentina desaparición de Tino.

_Berwald:_

_Encontré un aviso en el periódico, así que me voy a ver si consigo el trabajo. ¡Estoy emocionado!_

_Tino_

_PD: No te quise despertar, ya que estabas durmiendo profundamente. ¡Lo siento! _

Eso era todo lo que rezaba aquel trozo. Eso también explicaba el hecho de que al periódico le faltara una hoja completa. El sueco decidió sentarse y aprovechar lo que le había dijo el chico de ojos marrones, pero no podía evitar pensar sí éste realmente pudiera ubicarse en la ciudad, a la hora en la cual estaba más transitada. Quizás sólo se estaba preocupando demasiado, tal vez podría darle el beneficio de la duda.

Estaba sintiéndose algo mal, un poco de dolor cabeza, aunque no era muy importante. Estaba seguro de que se le iría con el correr del día, así que decidió concentrarse en aquel apetitoso desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando agarró el vaso de jugo de naranja, tuvo que bajarlo de inmediato, ya que sintió una inmediata urgencia por estornudar.

Lo que había parecido algo que no tenía demasiada importancia, terminó siendo una especie de resfriado. Obviamente, esto le parecía bastante raro, ya que apenas había salido el día de ayer y a diferencia del finlandés, no se había mojado con la fuerte lluvia. Nuevamente, creyó que tal vez era una suerte de alergia, por lo cual, se iría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza y la nariz que constantemente le chorreaba continuaron. Aún cuando intentó terminar el trabajo que aún le quedaba por hacer, cada vez que estornudaba, se le llenaba de lágrimas los ojos, y evidentemente, no podía seguir con ello. Incluso tomó el martillo, pero estaba bastante mareado, y sabía, por experiencia y por sentido común, que eso no sería una muy buena idea.

Estaba bastante frustrado, no se había enfermado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y ahora, que tenía trabajos que entregar, se sentía demasiado mal como para siquiera agarrar el martillo. El hombre suspiró, tampoco era que podía hacer algo respecto, así que optó por tomarse el día libre. No iba a conseguir nada si se enojaba por ello, y un buen descanso de vez en cuando siempre venía muy bien.

No obstante, no quería quedarse allí encerrado, y a pesar de que no estaba demasiado bien para salir a la calle, fue hacia el balcón. Llevó una taza llena de chocolatada y decidió quedarse allí, observando a la gente que pasaba. Pero dentro de su cabeza, sólo pensaba en Tino, y si había llegado bien al lugar a donde se suponía tenía que ir.

En otro lado de la ciudad, el finés corría sin parar. Estaba bastante apresurado, ya que era media mañana y todavía no había podido llegar al lugar en cuestión. Realmente estaba preocupado, aunque estaba intentando en ser optimista, pues quería tener ese puesto, al menos por un tiempo. Pero estaba confiado de que muchas personas también estarían en una situación como la de él.

Había perdido demasiado tiempo buscando la dirección correcta. Incluso se había perdido en medio de esa ciudad tan poblada y ruidosa. Pero, para su buena fortuna, un alemán que pasaba por ahí le indicó con precisión cómo llegar a esa tienda. Gracias a esa persona, ahora sólo estaba a unas dos cuadras de la misma, y todo lo que podía hacer era imaginarse aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, ya desde la distancia, podía observar el mencionado lugar. Nunca había visto una tienda como esa. Anteriormente, ya había trabajado en un lugar como ése, en su pueblo, pero no se comparaba a lo enorme que era. Tino simplemente quedó embobado con lo que podía apreciar en la vitrina. Jamás había visto tantos juguetes puestos en un mismo lugar, sus ojos no podían creerlo.

Una vez que superó la impresión inicial, procedió a ingresar a aquella enorme juguetería. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no había gente entregando su carpeta o aguardando por una entrevista. Volvió a revisar el periódico, para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado respecto a la fecha o al lugar. Luego de releerlo varias veces, no le cabía duda alguna de que estaba en lugar correcto.

El encargado del lugar estaba bastante desesperado, ya que no se aparecía nadie. Y sabía de memoria que no podía fallarle a su jefe, a quien tanto temía. Por alguna razón, miró hacia la entrada de la tienda de juguetes y se dio cuenta que ya había visto al finés en alguna ocasión anterior. Eso le dio esperanza, pues era probable que estaba allí en busca de algún puesto.

Tino le echo un vistazo al lugar, no sólo era impresionante la cantidad de productos que se mostraban allí, sino también la decoración. Era como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo, y ahora era Navidad. Todos los adornos, los folletos, y hasta el letrero del lugar tenían algo que ver con dicha festividad.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso, que en el momento que el encargo del lugar le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atención, pegó un salto hacia atrás. De inmediato se dio vuelta, y recordó que ya lo había visto hacia un par de días, en el edificio. Era una extraña coincidencia, pero al menos, era una cara conocida.

—¡Lo siento! Me agarraste desprevenido —se excusó enseguida.

—No, no te preocupes —respondió el lituano —. Dime qué has venido por el trabajo, por favor —dijo en forma suplicante.

—¡Sí! He visto el aviso esta mañana y salí enseguida —afirmó el rubio, un poco nervioso, no quería arruinar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

—¡Ah! Menos mal —contestó el chico de ojos verdes, quien sonó bastante aliviado —. Vamos hacia mi mesa, allí podremos hablar mejor.

Tal cual como se le había indicado, el finés siguió al otro, aunque no podía dejar de ver todo lo que les rodeaba. Todavía le parecía un poco raro que nadie más aparte de él se presentara para conseguir trabajo. No se le ocurría ninguna razón, quizás era muy temprano a la mañana o tal vez nadie había leído el aviso. Pero, de todas maneras, estaba realmente contento por haber encontrado semejante lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el piso que el sueco y el finlandés compartían, el primero estaba bastante aburrido. No sólo por no poder hacer nada sin estornudar ruidosamente o sin temblar, sino también debido a que el piso le parecía que estaba demasiado silencioso. Aunque, luego de que el danés se mudó le había agradado aquel ambiente, ahora era distinto con su nuevo compañero.

Como si éste último le diese una brisa de alegría a su vida. Por supuesto, ambos tenían sus propias vidas y más allá de ser simples compañeros de piso, no eran nada más. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no podía disfrutar de su compañía. El finés era muy distinto al resto de las personas que había conocido desde que vivía allí, lo cual francamente le alegraba.

Sin embargo decidió sacudirse la cabeza, tal vez, sólo estaba pensando demasiado en ello. Apenas se habían conocido hacía unos días, eso no podía tener mucho sentido. Quizás sólo era el efecto de la fiebre, así que volvió al sofá y ver algún programa televisivo, que le impidieran tener esa clase de pensamientos.

Al llegar a la oficina del lituano, Tino vio que también estaba allí el rubio de esa vez. Por supuesto, éste también se dio cuenta de la presencia del finés, lo miró de pies a cabeza y se escondió detrás del muchacho de cabellos castaños. Toris, al notar la reacción del otro, simplemente le pidió a Tino que lo obviase.

—Mira, no voy a hacerte ninguna entrevista, porque de verdad necesitamos empleados —afirmó el chico que provenía de Lituania.

—¿En serio? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Sí, es que el dueño de este lugar es bastante particular y la gente de esta ciudad, digamos que le tiene miedo —explicó, aunque lo dijo en voz baja, para que nadie más escuchara.

—Como si fuera la gran cosa —afirmó sarcásticamente el polaco.

—¡Felics, no deberías hablar de esa manera del señor Iván! —exclamó bastante preocupado.

Tino sólo escuchaba lo que los dos decían, ya que no entendía de quién estaban hablando. Bueno, estaba seguro de que se trataba del dueño de aquel local, pero sólo eso. Toris estaba realmente estresado por todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, así que decidió ignorar lo que replicaba el otro. Sólo quería terminar con aquella entrevista, ya que tenía bastante que explicar al finés.

—En fin, déjame contarte un poco de lo que necesitamos —dijo el lituano, quien quería concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento —. Bueno, vienen muchos niños y es bastante difícil atender todo lo que pasa en la tienda, así que necesitamos alguien que esté pendiente de todo eso. Ya sabes, limpiar, reponer los productos, incluso atender a los padres y todo eso.

El polaco seguía mirando de mala manera al finés, como si hubiera algo en el que le desagradara. La verdad era que simplemente no confiaba en nadie más que Toris, y no reaccionaba exactamente bien frente a los extraños. Esto desconocía completamente Tino, así que lo ponía bastante nervioso. No sabía si había hecho algo para enojarlo, pero le causaba un poco de ansiedad.

—Sí, claro que podría hacer todo eso. De hecho, me gustan muchos los niños —respondió el rubio, quien estaba tan entusiasmado que no podía esperar para contárselo a su compañero de piso.

—¡Perfecto entonces! —contestó el otro, bastante feliz porque finalmente había conseguido alguien que se animara a trabajar allí.

—¡Já! —se rió el otro.

—¿Sucede algo? —interrogó el finés, que no podía entender al polaco.

—No le hagas caso, es así con todos —afirmó, mientras miraba atentamente a ese de melena rubia —. Sólo hay una cuestión...

El finlandés no sabía que esperar, el otro había hecho una pausa preocupante. ¿Qué podía ser? Tino estaba comenzando a asustarse un poco, ya que Toris aparentaba no saber cómo decírselo. Y aunque intentaba especular acerca de lo que se trataba aquella cuestión tan particular, no tenía la más remota idea. Cuando finalmente había creído que había obtenido un empleo, había un detalle en el medio.

—No te importaría disfrazarte, ¿verdad? —preguntó luego de aquel incómodo silencio.

—¿Eh? —de todas las cosas posibles, eso no lo había considerado, a pesar de ver a algunas personas en disfraces.

—Ya sabes, usar un disfraz. Verás, la tienda tiene una temática navideña y a los niños les gusta bastante —explicó el de ojos verdes, inseguro sobre la respuesta que le daría el muchacho.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó el rubio súbitamente, la realidad era que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto hacerlo.

Toris se quedó gratamente sorprendido por la respuesta del finlandés, dado que la mayoría de las personas que había entrevistado anteriormente se habían negado. Además, ahora podía estar más tranquilo, Tino aparentaba ser alguien bastante confiable, así que no veía ninguna razón para no contratarle. El lituano se levantó y le pasó la mano al muchacho de ojos marrones, y éste hizo lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿podrías empezar mañana? —preguntó, bastante satisfecho por cómo había salido todo.

—Sí, claro. Vendré sin falta —contestó Tino.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la tienda, seguidos por el polaco, que aún no dejaba de mirar a Tino. Luego de resolver algunas cuestiones administrativas, se despidieron.

Éste último decidió pasar por alguna confitería. Estaba demasiado contento por haber obtenido el puesto, y quería celebrarlo con el sueco. Por supuesto, ya no podía soportar las ganas de contárselo, porque dejaría de holgazanear y porque podría pagar sin problemas su parte de la renta. Podría decirse que estaba realmente estaba aliviado y tranquilo, pues había conseguido resolver su mayor preocupación.

Entró a la primera confitería que pudo ver, quería comprar algo delicioso y rico, que ambos pudieran disfrutar. Aunque, por otro lado, no sabía qué era lo que precisamente le gustaba al sueco. Pero, de todas maneras, decidió jugársela, quizás podría acertar. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos observando qué podría llevar, hasta que pudo elegir.

Luego de realizar la compra, con total normalidad, se encaminó hacia su piso. Estaba un poco cansado, tal vez por haber corrido como un condenado para poder llegar a la tienda que, desde el día de mañana sería su lugar de trabajo. Pero sus ánimos estaban altos y una enorme sonrisa brillaba en su rostro. El resto de la gente lo miraba como si estuviera loco, mas, no le interesaba. Había sido una excelente mañana.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, todo le parecía que estaba extrañamente silencioso. Sabía que Berwald tenía unos cuantos trabajos pendientes y era obvio que siempre hacía un montón de ruido. El rubio no sabía qué realmente pasaba, quizás estaba almorzando o algo por el estilo, pero no había creído que estaría comiendo tan temprano. ¿Tal vez aún no se había levantado?

En fin, optó por entrar de una vez al piso, ansiaba poder sentarse un poco, después de haber recorrido media ciudad. Sin embargo, apenas ingresó a aquel lugar, cuando escuchó un fuerte estornudo que provenía de la sala de estar. Tino estaba bastante desconcertado, se quedó parado allí tratando de pensar sí eso había sido solamente su imaginación. Pero, al escuchar un segundo estornudo, estaba seguro de que era su compañero de piso.

—¡Ya he regresado, Berwald! —exclamó el finlandés, para que el otro pudiese escucharlo.

No obstante, al entrar a la sala, donde el sueco estaba recostado, se quedó impactado. Pero, a diferencia de la impresión que había tenido al ver la juguetería, en esta ocasión, estaba preocupado. El de ojos azules estaba con la nariz roja y chorreando, estornudando a cada rato y parecía que estaba temblando. Tino se acercó de inmediato, aunque no había que ser doctor para darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba engripado.

—Tino... —dijo el sueco, al notar a la presencia del finés.

—Luces... —éste intentaba ser amable, pero no encontraba un buen calificativo así que optó por no terminar lo que iba a decir —¿Te sientes bien?

—No es nada —respondió, aunque la verdad era que se sentía terriblemente mal.

—Pues, yo creo que tienes gripe. Deja que toque tu frente —el muchacho puso su mano sobre la frente del otro nórdico —¡Pero si tienes fiebre!

El finlandés había cambiado su expresión, estaba totalmente serio, así que sin dudarlo, tomó de la mano al sueco y lo jaló, hasta poder levantarlo. Estaba determinado a llevárselo a la cama, para que pudiera tomar reposo. Por supuesto, era un poco difícil, pues era un poco más pequeño y más delgado que el otro. Sin embargo, esto no sería un impedimento para lo que estaba pretendiendo.

—Eres un poco pesado —comentó de manera jocosa, mientras procuraba llevar al sueco, con los brazos de éste le rodeaban el cuello.

Luego de luchar ligeramente con Berwald, ya que continuaba pensando que no era para tanto, consiguió acostarlo y taparle con una manta muy abrigadora. Después, se dirigió hacia la cocina, o al menos, eso era lo que trató. Apenas había dado un paso fuera del dormitorio, cuando escuchó que el otro rubio había dicho algo, pero no había comprendido muy bien. Por lo tanto, se dio vuelta.

—¿Has dicho algo? Lo siento, no lo entendí muy bien —explicó el finés, con un poco de vergüenza.

—No deberías...

—¡Tú harías lo mismo por mí! Ya has hecho bastante por alguien que apenas conoces, ¿no crees? Así que deja que te cuide —afirmó el muchacho con alegría —. Voy a preparar sopa de pollo, eso debería hacerte bien —explicó, antes de retirarse.

Tino quiso apresurarse en la cocina, en parte porque había dejado solo al sueco, y por otra parte, porque él también tenía bastante hambre. Todavía no había comido nada desde la mañana, y su estómago ya hacía ruido. Trató de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, pero a pesar de eso, había dejado un desastre detrás de él.

—_Luego lo limpiaré, debo llevar esto antes —_se dijo a sí mismo, quien en realidad, estaba demasiado perezoso para hacer algo más.

* * *

><p>Cambié el resumen, decidí explayar un poco más para que tenga sentido.<p>

Por cierto, ando de exámenes finales, sólo por eso me tardo en subir los capítulos. Cuando termine, voy a volver a actualizar una vez a la semana.

¡Se agradecen todos los comentarios~!

¡Bai bai!


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 12<span>**

Tino trataba con bastante esfuerzo de no echar la bandeja, en donde llevaba los dos platos de comida. Aunque no podía ver sobre lo que estaba caminando, procuró ser lo más cuidadoso posible. No quería derramar toda la sopa que había preparado con tanto esmero y además, quería demostrar que no era tan torpe como aparentaba. Estaba concentrado en solamente eso.

Al ingresar al dormitorio, el sueco estaba sentado sobre su cama. Le molestaba estar allí acostado, sabiendo que el finlandés estaba cocinando para él, a pesar de que estaba un poco cansado. Por supuesto, el chico enseguida notó esto y dejó sobre una de las mesas la mencionada bandeja, para ir a recostar nuevamente al de ojos azules, ya que estaba preocupado por la gripe que le había tomado.

—Deberías estar tapado y recostado en la cama —recomendó el de ojos marrones —. Yo puedo encargarme del piso, ¿sabes? —esto último lo dijo en forma de broma, aunque estaba siendo serio al respecto.

—Lo sé...

—¿Entonces?

—Es para comer —respondió Berwald, un poco sorprendido por la determinación del rubio.

—¿Eh? —Tino se dio cuenta que se había equivocado y malinterpretado el hecho y rió, para ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al notar la reacción de su compañero.

—¡Nada! Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato.

El finlandés le dio uno de los platos al sueco, aún estaba humeante, pero tenía un rico olor. Tino no podía evitar preguntarse si sería del agrado de éste, ya que desde que había llegado allí, no había tenido la oportunidad de preparar algo por sí mismo. Claro que había hecho lo mejor que pudo, pero todavía ignoraba los gustos de la persona con quien convivía.

A pesar de que había intentado disimular, el rubio se quedó observando al otro hombre, mientras probaba un sorbo de aquella sopa. Realmente estaba bastante ansioso por saber qué era lo que pensaba de su comida, esperaba que al menos fuera de su agrado.

—¿Qué te parece? Hice lo mejor que pude, pero no estaba seguro si sería de tu agrado. Y si no te gusta, puedo ir a comprar —explicó sin ni siquiera tomarse el tiempo para respirar —. No te preocupes, no me voy a...

—Tino... —trató de interrumpir al finés, quien continuaba hablando sin parar.

—...no me voy a ofender, entiendo que no te guste... —siguió el muchacho, a pesar de que el sueco ya había comenzado a comer.

—Tino... —volvió a llamarle, aunque parecía que el otro estaba demasiado ensimismado en lo que estaba diciendo.

Al ver que el finlandés estaba demasiado ansioso y hablando a tal velocidad, que podía llegar a confundir, Berwald puso su plato sobre su mesa de luz. Acto seguido, y a pesar de que realmente le daba algo de pena lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó de la mano al de ojos marrones. Éste enseguida se detuvo, al sentir el contacto y se ruborizó, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba charlando demasiado.

—Tino... —repitió por tercera vez.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Es que... —pero, al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de volver a decir todo de nuevo, se quedó callado.

—Está delicioso —opinó finalmente.

—¿De verdad? ¿No lo dirás por que...?

—Es en serio —contestó el otro, que además de decir la verdad, quería que el rubio se tranquilizara un poco.

Por supuesto, eso era un alivio para el finlandés. Éste sonrío ligeramente, estaba contento de haber hecho algo que fuera del gusto del sueco. Y como ahora ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, tomó su plato de comida. Tal vez podría haber traído una silla, pero la cama del sueco era realmente cómoda y sólo estaría sentado por un rato, así que creyó que tal vez no molestaría a aquel.

Transcurrieron unos minutos, en completo silencio hasta que el de ojos azules dejó de comer. Esto llamó la atención de Tino, quien estaba atento a lo que hacía su compañero, pues estaba preocupado por él. El muchacho también dejó de lado su plato, creyó que Berwald le pediría algo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con el trabajo? —preguntó de manera sorpresiva, Tino no esperaba que recordara lo que le había dejado en la nota.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? No es necesario que te esfuerces, ¿sabes? —quiso restarle importancia, aunque en realidad no podía estar más contento por su nuevo empleo.

—Sí, dímelo —contestó el otro.

Aunque en un principio, el finés trató de no darle demasiada importancia, era evidente su entusiasmo. Narraba con el lujo de detalles todo lo que había visto en aquella juguetería, incluyendo el hecho de que estaba decorado con motivo de Navidad. Para ser honestos, aún no podía creer que hubiera un lugar así en la ciudad, todavía dudaba de la existencia de aquel maravilloso lugar.

—Además, podré pagarte sin problemas la parte que me corresponde de la renta —respondió, como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de la espalda.

Luego de que ambos terminaran de almorzar, Tino se acercó nuevamente al sueco y tocó su frente, para saber si aún seguía con fiebre. El rubio suspiró, ya que todavía estaba algo caliente. Claro que no se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del rostro de su compañero, quien sólo le observaba con atención.

—Llevaré esto de vuelta y luego traeré un paño frío, así que no te muevas —explicó el nórdico, quien se había convertido en una especie de enfermero.

—No es necesario que te esfuerces... —replicó el sueco, que no quería causarle molestias al finés.

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo descansa y vendré enseguida —el rubio no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, a pesar de que Berwald intentaba restarle la importancia debida.

Al entrar a la cocina, se quedó contemplando el desastre que había dejado, tan sólo para preparar la sopa de pollo. Por supuesto, lo limpiaría después, pues su prioridad era su compañero. Colocó los utensilios sobre la mesa y se llevó el paño mojado.

La verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo recordaba lo que hacía su familia cuando alguien estaba enfermo. Era la primera vez que tenía que cuidar de alguien más, así que quería hacer lo mejor posible, dentro de lo que era capaz.

Regresó enseguida al dormitorio, y se sintió tranquilo, al ver que el sueco le había hecho caso. Puso el paño encima de su frente, para luego sentarse sobre la cama. Estaba realmente agotado, por haber estado básicamente por todas partes a la mañana y aún no había podido tomar un respiro. Sin embargo, tampoco se quejaba por estar ayudando al otro rubio, sólo quería verlo como siempre.

—Iré a ducharme, pero si necesitas algo, sólo llámame —aclaró el finlandés, mientras tomaba su ropa del armario.

—No creo que... —pero fue interrumpido por un súbito estornudo.

—¿Decías? —se rió por un instante, y luego volvió a arropar al sueco —Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar al baño, se dirigió, sin motivo alguno, hacia la sala de estar. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, había una enorme cantidad de pañuelos esparcidos por el suelo. Tino no comprendía la razón por la cual el otro intentaba negar que se sentía mal o al menos no quería darle la atención requerida. Además, sus estornudos resonaban por todo el apartamento.

Luego de ver aquel panorama, decidió que era hora de una buena ducha caliente. Después de todo, tenía una gran cantidad de cosas pendientes por hacer, así que más le valdría estar con todas las energías para poder realizarlas. Había estado todo el día sin descansar, por lo que, al menos tener unos minutos para él, era lo ideal.

Mientras tanto, el sueco estaba acostado sobre su cama, pensando. Simplemente eso, pensando. A pesar de que sólo hacía unos días que se conocían, Tino realmente se interesaba por él. Ni siquiera tenía la obligación de hacerlo, pero estaba ahí para él. Le prestaba atención, aunque por momentos parecía estar nervioso. Aún así, dejaba eso de lado, para escucharle.

Los minutos no pasaban nunca, el tiempo aparentaba estar atascado. Era bastante aburrido estar ahí, acostado, sin hacer nada. Pero, por otro lado, el finés le había pedido que se quedara allí, pues quería sinceramente que se recuperara. Obviamente le molestaba bastante estar engripado, mas, al estar acompañado del otro nórdico, lo hacía un poco más tolerable.

En ese preciso instante, apareció el finlandés, mucho más relajado. Había decidido pasar por allí, ya que quería asegurarse de que el otro no necesitara de nada más. Aunque, de todas formas, no planeaba tardar demasiado. Además, aprovechó para remojar el paño que había dejado sobre la frente del sueco. Al notar que estaba tan serio como siempre, le regaló una sonrisa, tal vez para motivarle un poco.

—Iré un rato a la farmacia, hay algunas cosas que tengo que comprar —aclaró el finés, antes de retirarse de allí.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que se estaba olvidando de algo bastante importante. Ya se había puesto la chaqueta, para salir, cuando repentinamente escuchó su nombre. A pesar de que tenía un poco de prisa, fue a ver que era lo que sucedía.

—Tino... —reiteró el sueco, cuando aquel entró.

—¿Qué pasa? Menos mal que todavía no me había ido —contestó un poco sorprendido.

—Te olvidas de... —en ese momento, Berwald señaló la billetera del nórdico, que se encontraba su mesa de luz.

El muchacho miró hacia donde le había indicado el otro, sólo para darse cuenta de que lo más importante se le había pasado por alto.

—¡Gracias! Ah, no sé en qué estoy pensando —dijo un poco desmotivado, no podía creer que iba a salir sin dinero —¡Nos vemos luego!

A pesar de que, por obvias razones, el sueco no iba a irse a ningún lado, Tino había optado por hacer las compras lo más rápido posible. Aún tenía que limpiar toda la cocina y la sala de estar. Aunque, tener algo que hacer era definitivamente mejor que estar sin nada que hacer, al menos, podía mantenerse ocupado, Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, y aunque había procurado ser cuidadoso, no pudo salvarse de unos cuantos resbalones.

Al salir del edificio, miró hacia un lado y luego al otro. Sabía que había visto una farmacia a tan sólo un par de cuadras de distancia, lo que no recordaba era hacia cuál dirección estaba. Luego de pensar un rato, decidió jugársela y fue hacia la izquierda. Esperaba estar en lo correcto, ya que no quería andar adivinando el lugar preciso hacia donde debía ir. Tampoco quería preguntar a la gente, ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados para prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien relativamente conocido estaba detrás de él. Por supuesto, esta persona en cuestión sí había notado al finlandés y quiso intentar hablar con éste. Empujó al resto de la gente y apuró al muchacho que lo acompañaba, sólo para poder intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el rubio. Después de todo, le había causado una buena impresión, y era su oportunidad para conocerle un poco más, sin que el sueco estuviese a su alrededor.

—¡Oye! —le gritó para llamar la atención, ya que era evidente que ni siquiera lo había visto.

—¿Tienes que hacer esto? —le reclamó el otro, bastante incómodo por el comportamiento del primero.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó el hombre, mientras continuaba con su persecución —Te haría bien conocer a alguien que no fuera tu hermano o yo. Aunque reconozco que...

—Sólo cállate —le pidió el muchacho, irritado por lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Oye, tú! —volvió a gritar, ignorando por completo el pedido de su acompañante.

El rubio miró hacia atrás por un segundo, pues no creía que aquel llamado fuera para él. Sin embargo, al ver a aquella persona, que por su altura y su extravagante peinado sobresalía de la multitud, se asustó un poco. ¿Qué era lo que podría querer de él? Así que optó por seguir en lo suyo, aunque apresurándose un poco más, para perder a aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, en la esquina tuvo que pararse, ya que aquel semáforo estaba en rojo. Sólo podía esperar que el otro no le hubiese notado. Pero era muy tarde. Repentinamente sintió que dos manos tocaban sus hombros, razón por la cual no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia adelante.

—¡Ah! —gritó despavorido, pensando que le querían asaltar o algo por el estilo —¡Te daré lo que quieras, pero no me hagas nada!

—Oye, tranquilízate nuevo compañero de Berwald —respondió Andersen, quien no esperaba aquella reacción.

—Eres tú —suspiró con un poco de alivio, aunque no sabía qué era lo quería de él —. Me gustaría quedarme a conversar pero tengo cosas que hacer —se excusó para salir de aquella situación.

—No veo a Berwald por ningún lado, ¿te ha dado permiso para salir? —aprovechó la oportunidad para mofarse un poco del ingenuo rubio.

Mientras tanto, a su lado, el islandés puso su mano sobre su cara, ya que estaba sintiendo bastante vergüenza por la forma en que se dirigía al otro. Tampoco entendía cómo había terminado por acceder a ir junto al danés y realizar algunas compras. La verdad era que sólo quería desaparecer en ese instante.

—Él hace lo que él quiere y yo hago lo que quiero —se defendió el muchacho de ojos marrones, molesto por lo que había dado a entender el otro.

—Deberíamos irnos —replicó el de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no sales con nosotros? —preguntó el chico de cabellos parados —Te divertirías mucho más que con tu compañero.

—Por supuesto que la paso bien con él —aseguró el finlandés, que ya no quería saber más nada de aquella conversación.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sólo llámame —en ese momento, le dio un papel con su número de télefono.

Aunque en realidad no le interesaba, por cortesía aceptó aquel papel. El danés dio unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo. Tino suspiró con alivio, ya que ahora podría continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que se había puesto un poco nervioso. Pero, apenas pudo avanzar, cuando nuevamente Andersen le paró.

—Y si realmente quieres saber lo que pasó entre él y yo, deberías contactarme — afirmó, para luego retomar en lo que estaba haciendo.

El rubio se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho aquel extravagante hombre. Sin embargo, creyó que era conveniente seguir en lo suyo, después de todo, estaba seguro de que el sueco no le había mentido.

—_Aunque a penas lo conozco desde hace unos días —_pensó el finlandés —_¡No! No debería dudar de él, ha hecho mucho por mí y es buena persona._

Pasó media hora desde que había salido del apartamento, cuando al fin pudo regresar al mismo. Había intentado llegar lo más rápido que pudo, pero entre la distracción que había tenido y el haberse ido por la dirección errónea, había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo. Aún estaba preocupado por la gripe del sueco, eso no había salido de su cabeza, así que quería ver cómo estaba.

Éste estaba a las afueras del apartamento, ya que se había preocupado por el finlandés. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que ya le estaba tomando el ritmo de la vida en la ciudad, aún estaba un poco escéptico. Bebía chocolate caliente, que había preparado en un santiamén.

—¡Pero deberías estar reposando! —exclamó el finlandés, al ver que el otro no le había hecho caso —¡Ah, qué se le va a hacer!

El rubio se derrumbó por el sofá, ya que estaba agotado. Y el sólo pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer, le deprimía un poco. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que se levantó de inmediato. Pero en cuanto quiso agarrar una bolsa para limpiar todo el desastre, el sueco le detuvo. Éste se había dado cuenta del cansancio del finés, aunque era bastante evidente.

—¡Berwald! Tengo que terminar con todo esto y estás en mi camino —dijo en forma jocosa.

—¿Por qué no tomas un poco de...? —sugirió el de ojos azules.

—Pero es que... —pero esa taza se veía bastante tentadora, era demasiado irresistible como para decir que no —. Supongo que no me hará nada si lo pruebo un poco.

Dejó su chaqueta colgada, a lo apurado haciendo que el diminuto papel que estaba hecho una bola se cayera, algo que el finlandés se había olvidado por completo. El sueco lo levantó, y aunque originalmente no pensaba en leerlo, ya que era asunto de Tino y nadie más que él, reconocía aquella caligrafía. En aquella nota decía: _Si te aburres, ya sabes cómo contactarme. ¡Lo pasarás muy bien! _

—¿Eh? —no sabía ni en qué momento el finlandés se había podido cruzar con su antiguo compañero o el por qué decía aquello.

El resto de la jornada, pasó de manera bastante tranquila y calmada. Berwald se sentía todavía mal por la repentina gripe, y Tino estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para dar un poco de orden al apartamento. Además, de vez en cuando, iba a vigilar al primero, en caso de que necesitara algo de él. Pero cada vez que se lo preguntaba, recibía una negativa bastante cortante y luego se daba la vuelta.

Al principio, estuvo un poco desconcertado ante esto, pero luego supuso que era sólo la fiebre y no algo más.

A la noche, fue a arreglar su ropa, ya que el día de mañana comenzaría su nuevo empleo y quería ir bien vestido, a pesar de que tenía que usar un disfraz como uniforme. En ese momento, recordó el número que le había dado Andersen y quiso tirarlo antes que el sueco lo pudiese ver, ya que tenía miedo de que se enojara por eso. Pero por más que lo buscaba, no lo encontraba.

—No recuerdo donde lo he puesto, aunque juraría que lo he dejado aquí —dijo el despistado chico.

Pero luego prefirió dejarlo para el día de mañana, ya estaba cansado y debía levantarse temprano. Tal vez estaba siendo muy paranoico al respecto...

* * *

><p>Aviso nada más que voy a dejar la historia por un par de semanas, porque quiero terminar mi mini-fic (que también es un SuFin). Prometo que luego de eso, voy a continuar con esta historia.<p>

Se agradecen los comentarios de: **LunaraKaiba, Eirin Stiva, kikyoyami8 y Rina. Y.**

¡Bai, bai~!


	13. Silla vacía

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 13<span>**

A la mañana siguiente, el sueco ya se había levantado a su hora habitual. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, además de que estaba mucho más descansado, así que tenía los ánimos para continuar con el trabajo que había tenido que abandonar por la gripe. Sin embargo, en todo lo que podía pensar era en la razón por la cual el finlandés no le había dicho nada acerca de su encuentro con el danés.

Había creído que ya se lo había dicho todo, no comprendía qué era lo que exactamente podía buscar de aquel hombre. Por otro lado, sabía que tampoco podía decirle que no se juntara con él, ya que sólo era su compañero y nada más. Pero no por eso, no dejaba de preocuparse, pues desde el momento que había conocido al rubio, se dio cuenta que era una persona bastante amable y quizás bastante ingenua.

Todo esto lo estaba pensando mientras preparaba el café para los dos. De repente y para su sorpresa, sintió como dos manos acariciaban su espalda. Esto le llamó la atención, ya que bueno, era algo totalmente inesperado. Al darse la vuelta, el finlandés continuaba tocándolo de manera curiosa, como si no lo reconociera. Trató de comprender que era lo que estaba intentando de hacer, pero no encontraba una explicación lógica para ello. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que...

—Pero, ¿qué es esto que se siente tan bien? No recuerdo que hubiera algo así en toda el apartamento —comentó Tino, aún con los ojos cerrados, que no estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a horas tan tempranas.

Luego, el finés se recostó por el pecho del sueco, ya que le recordaba a su almohada. Quizás un poco más firme de lo normal, pero al fin y al cabo, era un buen lugar para continuar durmiendo, aunque estaba parado. Mas, eso no importaba. Era simplemente muy cómodo.

A pesar de que no quería despertar súbitamente a Tino, por más apacible que se veía, era evidente que esa situación no podía seguir así. No era que le disgustara o algo semejante, pero era imposible moverse o realizar algo, estando de esa manera. El de ojos azules suspiró, pues ya se imaginaba la reacción del otro.

—Tino... —le llamó, con esa voz gruesa y calmada que tenía.

Éste al escuchar a su compañero, levantó lentamente su cabeza hacia arriba y abrió sus ojos. Miró hacia todas partes, sólo para notar que sus dos manos estaban sobre el pecho del otro nórdico. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¡Ah! —gritó el ruborizado finlandés, quien dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás —. Yo, este... —estaba tan apenado que no se le ocurría qué decir.

—Tino, no importa —contestó de manera inmediata, al ver el sobresalto de aquel.

—¡Lo... lo siento! —exclamó y salió disparado hacia el baño.

Se metió de inmediato y en todo lo que pudo pensar era en la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. Comenzó a lavarse la cara bruscamente, estaba que echaba humos por las dos orejas. Y su rostro estaba ardiendo, de lo colorado que se había puesto. Trataba de razonar por qué había hecho eso y si tal vez Berwald se lo había tomado a mal. Sólo esperaba que no le diese demasiada importancia, o mejor aún, que no tocara el tema.

—Vaya forma de comenzar el día —se dijo a sí mismo.

Por su lado, el hombre se quedó contemplando cómo el finlandés se había escapado. Por unos breves minutos, pudo disfrutar el gentil y agradable tacto del finlandés, totalmente relajado y sin tensiones. Hasta ese instante, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de poder sentirse de esa manera con otra persona. Sin embargo, decidió olvidarse de aquello, quizás todavía era efecto de la fiebre del día anterior.

Tras terminar de vestirse y arreglarse para ir a su nuevo empleo, Tino fue al comedor, para tomar un poco de café antes de salir. No obstante, no podía ni siquiera mirar a los ojos al sueco, y pese a que eso había sido un problema desde el inicio, ahora estaba aún más nervioso. Incluso le temblaba la mano al sostener la cafetera, todo por temor a lo que estuviese pensando este último.

—¿No crees que hace un poco de calor? —Tino quiso hacer un poco de conversación para aliviar la tensión que había en aquel lugar —¡Y recién son las siete y media de la mañana! —se quejó, mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

—Supongo... —respondió el otro, quien leía el periódico y de vez en cuando, miraba al finés.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de servirse, se sentó en el lado opuesto al hombre de lentes. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de sus vidas. Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de cómo decir algo, sin que sonara increíblemente incómodo. Tino sólo quería olvidar ese incidente, todavía no podía creer lo torpe que podía ser para llegar a eso. En cambio, Berwald estaba algo contento, pero seguía con sus dudas acerca del encuentro del primero con el danés.

—Bueno, ya terminé —habló apresuradamente el finlandés —. Supongo que nos vemos luego...

Sin embargo, cuando quiso retirarse de la habitación, el sueco se levantó, bloqueándole el camino. Por supuesto, esto hizo que se pusiera mucho más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Berwald había optado por preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido con el danés o qué era lo que éste pretendía.

—Tino...

—¡Fue un accidente! Estaba muy dormido y ya sabes, no quise hacerlo —explicó el finés, quien estaba sudando a mares —Además, me da vergüenza.

—Cuídate —fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó, había creído de que se trataba de algo más serio —¡Claro que sí! ¡No tienes que preocuparte demasiado!

Sin perder más tiempo, el muchacho salió prácticamente corriendo del piso. A pesar de que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su primer día de trabajo, sintió la necesidad de apresurarse. Por supuesto, quería dejar atrás esa embarazosa situación que había tenido con el sueco.

Pero en el momento que puso un pie sobre la acera, recordó que aún no había encontrado el papel que contenía el número del danés. Volvió a inspeccionar sus pantalones, pero no había nada que le interesaba. Se preguntaba si Berwald lo había hallado, así que miró hacia su piso. Quizás estaba pensando demasiado en eso, y no tenía tanta relevancia como creía. De todas maneras, no había hecho nada mal.

Sin embargo, el finés volvió bruscamente a la realidad al ser empujado por alguien que estaba bastante apurado por llegar a su oficina. Éste se quedó viendo cómo aquella persona parecía estar concentrada únicamente en eso, sin importarle nada más.

—Quizás debería hacer lo mismo —Tino decidió sonreír y seguir adelante, pues había mucho que hacer ese día.

Tras un largo recorrido por la inmensa ciudad, el ver aquella llamativa tienda de juguetes le pareció un paraíso, una fantasía hecha realidad. Quizás era por el calor de aquel día y el agobio de tener que caminar bajo el sol. O podría ser porque había querido mantener el ritmo del resto de la gente , lo cual sólo lo cansó más. De todas formas, lo importante era que había podido llegar sin siquiera perderse.

Al ingresar a la tienda, aún estaba asombrado por todos los adornos que había. Y ahora, recordó que le habían mencionado que tendría que utilizar alguna especie de disfraz. Había tenido que hacer tantas cosas el día anterior, que no había podido pensar o imaginar eso. Y aunque a la mayoría de las personas hasta le daría vergüenza, Tino estaba entusiasmado por ese motivo. Había tantas posibilidades y opciones, que su cabeza no le daba para tratar de visualizarlo.

Caminó directamente hacia la oficina del lituano, ya que no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer o hacía donde ir. Pese a que le hubiese gustado pasar horas y horas disfrutando de esa enorme cantidad de juguetes que estaban allí, también era cierto que necesitaba del dinero que ofrecían por el empleo.

—Has venido, menos mal —aseguró Toris con un tono de alivio —. Espero que no te importe demasiado usar un disfraz de elfo.

—No, en lo absoluto. ¿En dónde está? —preguntó con curiosidad, estaba algo ansioso por ver qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que usar.

El muchacho de larga melena acompañó al rubio hasta donde se encontraban los casilleros, en donde habían puesto el vestuario. Al verlo, el finés se quedó mirándolo por unos buenos minutos y luego respiró profundamente.

—De todas maneras, no puedo pasar más vergüenza que esta mañana —se convenció a sí mismo.

Una vez que terminó de ponerse el traje, con un poco de ayuda del polaco, regresó junto a Toris. Éste se alegró, en parte, porque había conseguido que alguien se quedara a trabajar y por otro lado, por la manera en que le quedaba la vestimenta.

Al menos, al rubio le quedaba el consuelo de que el traje no le quedaba ajustado. Quizás le quedaba demasiado perfecto.

—De verdad, lo siento. Es la política de la empresa —se excusó el lituano y luego se dirigió al polaco —¿Tenías que hacer semejante ropa?

—¡Sí le queda perfecto! —aseguró el de ojos verdes, mientras contenía la risa.

—No te preocupes —respondió el rubio, quien al mover su cabeza, la campanilla de su gorro sonó.

—En fin, ¿por qué no empiezas a ordenar las cajas de los pasillos? Están todas tiradas —indicó Toris y luego regresó al montón de papeles que tenía por hacer.

Enseguida se puso en marcha con lo que debía hacer. Miró la inmensidad de cajas que estaban desparramadas por todo el piso, parecían ser infinitas. Había buscado y obtenido una pequeña escalera que le ayudase mientras colocaba todo donde correspondía, ya que no alcanzaba los estantes más altos.

Mientras intentaba concentrarse en hacer eso, los niños pasaban cerca de él, solamente para reírse de su extravagante pinta. Sin embargo, al finés no le importaba. Incluso hasta se reía de él mismo. Aunque, sinceramente y dentro de él, creía que por más ridículo y raro que podía verse, no se podría comparar con lo que había pasado temprano a la mañana con el sueco. Cada vez que se ponía pensar en eso, sólo sentía pena, a la vez que sus mejillas se ponían de ese color tan rojo.

—¡Ah! ¡Debo dejar de pensar en eso! —exclamó frustrado.

Continuó arreglando los estantes, guardando cada juguete en donde correspondía. Aunque claro que no era una tarea muy fácil, cuando todo era un gran desastre y debía clasificar cada uno por su marca, y todo lo que podía hacer era sumergirse en ese enorme mar de cajas. Además, de vez en cuando, venía algún niño con su padre, y luego de terminar de revisarlo, abandonaba el producto en donde no debía.

Pero el tiempo pasó volando y para cuando había terminado, ya había llegado la hora de almorzar. Estaba bastante aliviado de que al menos había podido terminar con lo que le habían asignado y también por el hecho de que podría sacarse por un rato aquel molesto traje.

—Volveré en media hora —avisó el rubio, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

No conocía en lo absoluto aquella parte de la ciudad, estaba bastante desorientado. ¿A dónde podría ir? Sin embargo, en una esquina había un pequeño restaurante-bar, así que decidió irse allí. No parecía estar repleto y el ambiente era lo suficientemente bueno. Luego de pedir su orden, se retiró a sentarse cerca del ventanal.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. Era la primera vez, desde que se había mudado allí, que almorzaría solo. Miró hacia la silla que estaba enfrente, estaba vacía. A pesar de que normalmente comer con el sueco cerca, era bastante silencioso y en ocasiones un poco incómodo, se le hacía extraño no tenerlo allí, con esos profundos e inquisitivos ojos azules obsevándolo.

Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa.

—¡Ah, soy un tonto! —dijo, sin darse cuenta de que la camarera estaba allí, con lo que había pedido sobre su bandeja.

—Yo creo que eres adorable —respondió la belga, al ver que el finlandés estaba preocupado —. Y seguro que tu novia ha de pensar lo mismo —afirmó, para luego darle un guiño.

El rubio levantó la cabeza, con una servilleta pegada por su frente, sólo para encontrar a la mujer parada muy próxima a él, procurando poner su plato sobre la mesa.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas allí —se excusó enseguida y al rememorar lo último que le había dicho, quiso aclararlo rápidamente —¡No! No es una chica el problema —dijo desalentado.

—¿Tu novio, entonces? Seguro que no se lo ha tomado a mal, no te carcomas tanto —le aconsejó la chica y luego fue a atender a otros clientes.

No obstante, eso había desanimado aún más al finés. ¡Sólo era su compañero de piso! No tenía ningún sentimiento hacia él, ni siquiera se había imaginado que pudiese darse a entender otra cosa hasta que se lo habían sugerido. Hasta le parecía absurda la idea de pensar en el sueco, más allá de quizás una buena amistad. Eso era simplemente ridículo e imposible.

En otro lado de la ciudad, el sueco también estaba contemplando aquella silla sin ocupar. Si bien, desde que se había ido el danés o incluso desde el último mes que había vivido con él, se había acostumbrado a comer solo, ahora le parecía que había un hueco por rellenar.

No lo había pensado en toda la mañana, hasta que se había puesto a cocinar. Como Tino ya andaba trabajando, ya no era necesario preparar el almuerzo para dos. Todo lo que se podía escuchar era el sonido de su cuchara que revolvía la comida y nada más. No había ninguna risa, ni un grito de dolor al tropezar o golpearse con algún objeto del piso. Sólo estaban él y el silencio.

Berwald sólo jugaba con su plato, pues a pesar de que tenía hambre por todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo, estaba meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado durante esos días. ¿Cómo alguien así había podido dejarle semejante impresión en tan pocos días? No podía ni debía ser lo correcto. El de ojos azules respiró profundamente, todo el asunto era un gran sin sentido y con poca o nula coherencia.

Mientras tanto, Tino había terminado de comer, aún un poco molesto por lo que había dejado entrever aquella chica. Se propuso dejar de pensar en eso de una buena vez, aunque sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que el sueco había pensado acerca de ello. Se había retirado tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad para escucharle. Y tampoco era que pudo sacar algo de su expresión, ya que siempre era la misma.

Aquella tarde transcurrió sin muchos problemas. Claro, el finés estaba bastante ocupado dejando en todo su lugar, lo cual le llevaba bastante tiempo, ya que en cada uno de los pasillos siempre había un gran desorden. En una de esas, agarró una preciosa muñeca y el rubio suspiró. Desde que recordaba, estaba seguro de que quería diseñar juguetes. Quizás era infantil, pero ese había sido su gran sueño y una de las razones por las cuales había abandonado su pueblo.

—Supongo que algún día... —sonrió y siguió con su tarea.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su hora de salida llegó. A pesar de lo mucho que había tenido que hacer, estaba contento con el empleo que había conseguido. Sin embargo, todo lo que quería hacer era ducharse y recostarse, sus brazos le dolían un poco por la cantidad de cajas que había tenido que alzar y bajar. Y dejando de lado lo que había sucedido a la mañana y durante el almuerzo, había sido un día perfecto.

Sin embargo, sabía que ahora tendría que verle la cara al sueco, razón que lo ponía un poco nervioso. Además, todavía estaba indignado por la sugerencia de la belga, era solamente su amigo y nada más. Y sí, quizás le daba mucha relevancia a lo que pensara, pero era porque no quería quedar como alguien torpe, aunque tal vez ya era algo tarde para arreglar esa imagen.

—_Sólo es mi amigo y nada más. Qué idea más loca y ridícula —_pensó el finlandés y continuó caminando.

* * *

><p>Regresaré a actualizar todos los miércoles, como solía hacerlo.<p>

A partir de ahora, ya no voy a incluir a ningún personaje más. Con los que hay, me parece que son más que suficientes.

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Rina. Y, Eirin Stiva, mikaelaamaarhcp, PuffinCup, Lunara Kaiba** y **Kuro0Dango.**

¡Hasta luego~!


	14. Desastre

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 14<span>**

Una vez que Tino ingresó al edificio, se quedó admirando por un buen rato la cantidad de gradas que debía subir. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado, pero no recordaba que fueran tantas. De todas maneras, con la energía que le quedaba, empezó a subir. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era ducharse y descansar, sin tener que preocuparse por algo más.

Había sido un día interesante y ahora sólo quería disfrutar de lo que quedaba, es decir, relajarse, quizás tomar un poco de chocolate y ver la televisión o algo por el estilo. Eso era suficiente para motivarlo a seguir con su camino, a pesar de todo el inmenso esfuerzo físico que había tenido que hacer. Pero sabía que era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse, si quería quedarse allí.

Cuando llegó al quinto piso, se sentó por unos minutos, para recobrar el aliento. En ese momento, el ascensor hizo un ligero sonido y se abrió. El rubio se quedó boquiabierto, ya que no tenía idea de que el ascensor funcionaba.

—¿Eh? Me pude haber ahorrado todo ese recorrido —se quejó, a la vez que observaba a Eduard y a Raivis salir de allí.

Esos dos, al notar que el finés estaba descansando en las escaleras, fueron a saludarle. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más, se sorprendieron por la pinta del primero. A diferencia de los otros días, en los que vestía decentemente, ahora estaba hecho un desastre. Y las manchas de sudor en su camisa no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

—¡Tino! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —preguntó de inmediato el chico de gafas.

—¡Ah! Es que hoy comencé a trabajar y he tenido mucho que hacer —explicó el rubio, quien aún tenía ánimos para sonreír —. Sólo estoy tomando un pequeño respiro.

—¿No te has enterado de que el elevador ya funciona? —cuestionó el otro, aunque la respuesta resultaba más que obvia.

—Nadie me lo había dicho —dijo un poco deprimido —.Pero, al menos, ahora ya lo sé —y rió.

Estuvieron hablando por bastante tiempo, hasta podría decirse que cualquiera que no supiera sobre la reciente mudanza del finlandés, afirmaría que tanto él como Eduard eran viejos amigos. Ambos disfrutaban de la conversación que estaban teniendo, hasta que este último recordó sobre lo que Tino había tratado de averiguar acerca de ese danés.

—Oye, hace poco vino el ex-compañero de Berwald, ¿has podido saber algo de él? —indagó el muchacho, quien desconocía por completo todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

—Sí, ¡hasta me ha dado su número! ¿Puedes creerlo? —explicó el de ojos marrones, un poco avergonzado por ello.

—¡¿Qué? —ambos se quedaron anonadados por lo mencionado.

—Pero no es que fuera a llamarlo o algo por el estilo —respondió un poco nervioso —. Además, he perdido el papel donde estaba —se quedó pensativo, seguía sin recordar si lo había quitado del bolsillo de su pantalón o no.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron a su lado, el estonio iba a hacerle una pregunta, mas no quería que fuera escuchado por el sueco. Aunque no lo conocía del todo, sus piernas temblaban cada vez que lo veía pasar. Básicamente, le tenía bastante miedo, a pesar de que el finlandés demostraba que no era tan malo como parecía. Hasta le sorprendía lo bien que se llevaban los dos.

—¿Ya lo sabe...? Bueno, ya sabes a quién me refiero —Eduard intentó ser lo más discreto posible, aunque no tuvo en cuenta cuál podría ser la reacción del rubio.

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó muy ansioso —. No quiero que piense que me interesa o que pienso hacer algo a sus espaldas.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad no se lo has dicho?

—Es que cuando se lo iba a decir, me olvidé de ello. Y ahora creo que es un poco tarde —se excusó —. Soy un terrible compañero de piso, ¿no es así? —preguntó desmoralizado totalmente.

—Supongo que si no ibas a hacer nada, entonces no hay nada malo en no decírselo —explicó, y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda al finés.

—Creo que tienes razón —y recobró esa sonrisa que siempre tenía.

En ese momento, detuvieron la plática ya que había un olor bastante fuerte. Al principio, no sabían de donde podría provenir aquel hedor tan profundo. Por mera curiosidad, Tino olió su camisa y se dio cuenta que era él. Aquel baño era realmente urgente así que se levantó de inmediato antes de que sus vecinos notaran su esencia.

—Me tengo que ir, seguro que ustedes tienen mejores que hacer —afirmó el finlandés, que empezó a correr rumbo a su apartamento, sin dar la oportunidad de respuesta.

Ambos se miraron, bastante confundidos por la rápida salida del nórdico.

—Pero si tenemos tiempo libre de sobra —opinó Raivis, que seguía observando cómo el rubio se alejaba.

Mientras tanto, dentro del apartamento, Berwald continuaba trabajando. De vez en cuando, mira el reloj, ya que le extrañaba un poco que aún no llegara el finlandés. Intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, tenía poco tiempo para entregarlo, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Además, todavía no podía hallar alguna explicación para que Tino tuviese el número del danés.

Estaba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió. En ese momento, un agotado rubio se derrumbó al suelo. Aquello no impidió que sonriera por el hecho de haber podido llegar hasta allí. El muchacho trató de mirar hacia arriba, sólo para ver como el enorme sueco se acercaba hasta él y le ofrecía su mano para poder ponerse de pie.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el de ojos azules, mientras ayudaba al finés.

—Sí, claro que sí. Sólo estoy un poco cansando —afirmó el chico, en medio de jadeos, contento por haber podido regresar.

Sin embargo, el primero no se lo creía. Observó de pies a cabezas al chico, estaba hecho un completo desastre. Aunque debía admitir que le asombraba que tuviera ese estado de ánimo tan alegre, a pesar de lo exhausto que pudiera estar. Por supuesto, no tardó en ir a la cocina y traer un vaso de agua fría, ya que era obvio que estaba bastante sediento.

En el interín que el sueco se había ido, Tino decidió sentarse por un momento en uno de los sofá. No recordaba que fuera tan cómodo, mas, estaba agradecido por ello. Se quedó contemplando como las aspas del ventilador giraban y giraban, a la vez que aquella brisa que era generada por aquel aparato secaba su sudor. Su mente estaba en blanco, como si nada importara en aquel momento.

—Toma —repitió varias veces hasta que finalmente el finlandés salió de su mundo de ensueño.

—¡Lo siento! Supongo que es el cansancio, por eso no te escuché —respondió y en unos segundos, bebió todo el contenido del vaso —¡Ah! Qué delicia —dijo con cierto alivio.

—¿Has tenido un duro día? —indagó, pues estaba un poco curioso por saber cómo le había ido.

—Algo... —el muchacho se restregó el rostro, y se dio cuenta que estaba terriblemente sucio —. Te lo cuento luego, creo que debería ir a bañarme.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el baño, cuando recordó el asunto del danés. Aparentemente, el sueco no sabía nada, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría si éste se enterara. Por supuesto, no tenía la menor idea de que ya estaba en conocimiento de su compañero. Y por más que se esforzara, aún no podía rememorar en donde había dejado el condenado papel.

Tal vez, era ahora el mejor momento para ponerse a buscar. Mientras elegía alguna ropa para ponerse, podría ponerse en marcha y empezar a indagar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y chaquetas, hasta encontrarlo. Debía estar en algún lugar, de eso, estaba confiado. La cuestión era el dónde.

Berwald decidió que era momento de dejar el trabajo. Tampoco quería ser grosero con el otro y estar dando golpes con el martillo, a la vez que el finlandés quería relajarse después de un duro día de trabajo. Así que mientras aguardaba a que Tino regresara a la sala, comenzó a guardar todos sus materiales.

Sin embargo, repentinamente escuchó un tremendo ruido que provenía del dormitorio de ambos. El de ojos azules se detuvo en ese mismo instante, no se le ocurría qué era lo que podría haber pasado para hacer semejante ruido. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue junto al otro rubio, para ver qué era lo que exactamente estaba haciendo, y si se encontraba bien.

Al entrar a la habitación, se quedó allí parado por un rato admirando el desastre que había. Tino estaba en medio de un mar de ropa, intentando levantarse. Había tenido la mala suerte de haber estirado demasiado fuerte un pantalón, que estaba apilado sobre otros, provocando que todo lo demás, se viniera abajo, incluyendo el ropero. Pese a que estaba buscando encontrarle alguna lógica posible a ello, el sueco no comprendía que era lo que el finlandés había querido hacer.

—¡Que alguien me ayude! —exclamó el nórdico, que no tenía la fuerza para empujar el armario de vuelta a su lugar.

El hombre no dudó un segundo y con toda la fuerza que tenía, puso de vuelta a su lugar a aquel enorme mueble de madera. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le importaba. Todo lo que quería saber era dónde estaba ese muchacho y si estaba bien. Miró por todas partes, hasta que vio una mano que sobresalía y la agarró enseguida.

Cuando finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, Tino no sabía dónde meterse. Quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse sumergido en ese mar de ropa recién lavada, dado que no tenía la menor idea de cómo explicarle qué era lo que estaba realizando en ese momento. Sólo estaba con la cara colorada, sudada y con un calzoncillo sobre su cabeza.

—Yo, bueno, verás... —pero tenía su mente completamente en blanco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —eso era todo lo que realmente quería saber, más allá del porqué había ocurrido semejante cosa.

—Sí, bien... —el finlandés suspiró, parecía estar en una espiral de mala suerte de la cual no podía salir.

—Ve a bañarte —le indicó el sueco, a la vez que puso en su lugar aquel armario que él mismo había construido.

—¡Ah! Pero sí esto fue mi culpa, deja que lo haga yo —respondió, desesperado por el hecho de que el otro rubio pensaba encargarse de su propio desastre.

—Estás cansado, hazlo —repitió, sin siquiera considerar lo que le había replicado Tino.

El de ojos marrones se dio cuenta de que no había forma de disuadir al sueco, así que decidió hacer lo que le había sugerido. Además, aún tenía un poco de miedo de enfrentarle, tenía esos ojos azules tan profundos que parecían penetrar hasta lo denso de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando notó que no llevaba ninguna ropa para cambiarse.

Así que regresó hasta la habitación. Berwald estaba concentrado en su nueva tarea, pero no lo suficiente para ver que el finlandés había vuelto hasta allí.

—Sólo vine por mi ropa interior —explicó el joven, aunque sería bastante difícil sacar algo de ese enorme desastre —Espero no interrumpirte.

—Tienes uno —el sueco le señaló y luego sacó ese par de calzoncillos para entregárselo.

—_¿Ha dejado que use eso como sombrero hasta ahora? —_aunque al principio le molestó, se dio cuenta que esos calzones no eran suyos —. Nunca los he visto, no son míos. Además, creo que son un poco grandes —resolvió.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el hombre.

—¡No digo que estés gordo o algo por estilo! Sólo que no me quedarían —intentó arreglar lo que acababa de mencionar.

—Tampoco son míos —aclaró el de ojos azules.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando a aquel par de ropa interior. Si no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos, entonces, ¿cómo era posible que estuvieron en el armario? Sólo podría ser una persona. Tanto Tino como Berwald se dieron de quién podría tratarse y el primero no pudo evitar dar un grito.

—Los quemaré luego —optó el sueco, quien tocó con mucho cuidado aquella ropa íntima.

—No puedo creerlo, eso estuvo en mi cabeza —opinó un poco traumatizado por lo que sucedió.

—Te llevaré la ropa luego, vete a la ducha —replicó seriamente.

Ya dentro de la ducha, el finlandés pensaba en todo lo que últimamente le pasaba. Aún seguía sin comprender cómo era posible que todas esas cosas le pasaran. Y siempre era enfrente del sueco, ahora ya no tenía ganas de saber qué era lo que éste pensaba de él. Su torpeza le exasperaba, a pesar de que procuraba prestar atención, pero simplemente le era inevitable pasar esas vergüenzas frente al otro.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía de todo el asunto, era lo paciente y lo amable que podía llegar a ser Berwald, pese a la primera impresión que le había dado. Todavía no podía creer que no le dijera nada, ningún regaño o algo por el estilo, aunque realmente todo era sin intención, no era precisamente que había planeado que el armario se cayera y toda la ropa junto a éste.

—¡Ah, soy un estúpido! —exclamó el rubio, apenado por todo lo que le había hecho pasar al sueco.

En ese mismo instante, escuchó un golpe en la puerta. El de ojos azules había estado esperando por un buen rato, ya que no quería interrumpir el baño del finlandés. Por supuesto que había oído el grito del muchacho y decidió que iría a preparar algo para que el joven se sintiera mejor, pues aparentemente estaba bastante estresado.

Tino abrió la puerta, solamente lo suficiente para que el otro pudiera pasarle la ropa. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarle, si lo de la mañana ya le había hecho sentir mal, ahora estaba peor. Tomó enseguida la vestimenta y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo de manera entrecortada, y luego volvió a meterse a la ducha.

Luego de pasar un largo rato allí, finalmente salió de allí. Se dirigió directamente junto a donde se encontraba su compañero, pero al llegar a la sala de estar, se quedó con la boca abierta. No sólo había ordenado el desorden que había producido por accidente, sino que también le había dado el tiempo para preparar unas galletas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tino, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—¿Qué sucede? —no entendía a que se debía esa reacción, había pensado que serían del agrado del otro.

—Ah, no es nada —le restó importancia y se sentó cerca del otro —. No debiste molestarte —contestó en medio de risas nerviosas.

—Pensé que te gustaría —replicó.

—_Realmente no era necesario —_pensó mientras que saboreaba una de las galletas recién horneadas.

Tras un tenso silencio, en el cual el finlandés solamente recorría en su mente todo lo que había pasado hasta ese entonces, sin darse cuenta de que no estaban hablando absolutamente de nada, el sueco decidió que podría proponer algún tema de conversación. Aunque le parecía un tanto extraño que Tino estuviese tan callado, normalmente era éste quien empezaba la plática.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de trabajo? —indagó Berwald.

—¡Ah! Pues me han pasado muchas cosas, bastantes de hecho —aseguró el muchacho, quien tenía llena la boca de chispas de chocolate.

Allí comenzó una larga charla, aunque la realidad era que Tino quien hacía toda la conversación, mientras que el otro sólo escuchaba y de vez en cuando soltaba algún monosílabo o asentía. Por supuesto, el muchacho terminó con la garganta seca, pues estaba hablando por la emoción que sentía por su primer trabajo en la ciudad.

—Iré a traer algo para tomar —el hombre simplemente se marchó antes de que el finés pudiese objetar.

Mientras esperaba, su mirada se dirigió hacia un pequeño papel que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, quizás sólo se trataba de algo que tuviese que ver con el trabajo del sueco, tal vez unas medidas o parecido. Sin embargo, su curiosidad lo impulsó a acercarse y lo tomó. Y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta. El sueco lo sabía y de esto no le cabía dudas, ya que había un par de huellas con pintura.

¿Se lo debía decir o dejarlo pasar? Estaba en una encrucijada.

* * *

><p>Estoy empezando a sentir un poco de lástima por Finlandia, menos mal es de mis personajes favoritos xD.<p>

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Rina. Y, LunaraKaiba, Eirin Stiva y Kuro0Dango.**

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	15. Apagón

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 15<span>**

Tino continuaba mirando aquel pedazo de papel, que ahora lo había metido en un lío. Aunque no sabía cómo su compañero de habitación reaccionaría, estaba seguro de que si le decía lo que realmente había sucedido, lo entendería perfectamente. Simplemente no le había dado importancia, razón por la cual se había olvidado por completo.

De todas maneras, le era inevitable ponerse nervioso de esa forma. Ni siquiera se lo había buscado y ahora se encontraba en esa situación. Y pese a que sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que el danés tenía por decir, quizás había una razón por la cual el otro no se lo había dicho. Y lo menos que quería hacer era molestar al sueco, después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Mientras seguía contemplando ese trozo de hoja, no se había dado cuenta que el otro nórdico ya estaba en la sala, con el vaso de agua en su mano.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el hombre, al darse cuenta de que el finés estaba extremadamente concentrado en el papel.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó y se la bebió en un santiamén, como si hubiera estado sin agua por incontables días.

—¿Estás bien? —Berwald nunca había visto a alguien beber de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando el danés vivía allí.

—¡S-sí! —respondió en un primer momento, pero tras echarle un último vistazo, decidió que era el momento oportuno —Bueno, en realidad, hay algo que debería decirte —afirmó, acompañado de una risa nerviosa.

El de ojos azules ya sabía con antelación de qué podría tratarse. Después de todo, se había pasado todo el día intentando darle sentido a esa hoja. Si bien, cuando la había descubierto le había molestado un poco el hecho de que el finés no le dijera sobre ella, quizás había una razón para ello. Tampoco tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de él, siempre había sido bastante amable, así que tal vez se lo diría cuando se sintiera mejor.

—¡Sólo fue accidental! No es que fuera a buscar a Andersen o algo por el estilo —explicó de manera acelerada —. ¡De todas maneras, no pensaba en llamarlo!

—Umm...

—¡De verdad, lo siento1 Se me olvidó por completo y cuando lo recordé, estaba camino al trabajo —se excusó el de ojos marrones, con bastante pena —. ¡Espero que no estés enojado o algo así!

—No te preocupes —contestó, aunque a decir verdad, se sentía bastante aliviado por haber podido escuchar esas palabras del finlandés.

—¿En serio no te has enojado? Te prometo que sólo ha sido un descuido, nunca haría algo en contra de ti —respondió el muchacho, quien ya estaba más tranquilo.

—¿Te dijo que quería? —El de lentes no confiaba en que el danés sólo buscaba ser el amigo del finés, sino que había algo más.

—Me dijo que... —Tino no quería que el otro entendiera que no confiaba en él, pero tampoco quería mentirle. —...Que tenía algo para decirme.

Berwald se quedó pensativo por un largo rato, tocaba ligeramente su barbilla, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que Andersen estaba queriendo. Estaba demasiado seguro de que tenía alguna intención, sólo tenía que recordar cuál podría ser. Y sólo se le ocurría una, una razón por la cual éste estaba tan resentido, aún cuando lo había disimulado bastante bien.

Por su lado, Tino seguía comiendo las galletas que había horneado su compañero. Estaban realmente deliciosas,la verdad es que hacía un buen tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo dulce hecho en casa. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, le daba un vistazo a su compañero, y no podía evitar sentirse mal, pues creyó que era todo su culpa. Si tan sólo se hubiera imaginado que todo iba a resultar así, se lo hubiera dicho en un santiamén.

—¿De verdad, estás bien? Lo siento demasiado, quise decírtelo antes —el finés se acercó al de ojos azules y le tocó el hombro —. No quiero que pienses que no valoro todo lo que haces por mí, porque de hecho sí lo hago. Sólo fue un descuido —explicó, estaba un poco desesperado por obtener alguna respuesta del otro.

No obstante, cuando el sueco se dispuso a responder, repentinamente las luces se apagaron, dejándolos en completa oscuridad. Y no sólo ellos, sino todo el edificio se quedó a oscuras. Por supuesto, las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Tino no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, trató de ver algo pero no podía. El sol ya se había ocultado y las cortinas sobre las ventanas impedían que entrara la luz de la luna.

—Pero, ¿qué ha sucedido? —cuestionó desesperado, de un momento a otro, se habían quedado sin las luces.

—Debí decírtelo... —respondió el otro, con notable calma, a diferencia del finlandés que estaba con los nervios de punta.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con que debiste decírmelo? —Todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento, fue la película que habían visto hacía unos días atrás, pues recordó una de las escenas, y ahora estaba temblando.

El sueco ya estaba acostumbrado a estos apagones, sabía que en cuestión de una hora o menos, se solucionaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Sin embargo, tenía que intentar convencer al finlandés que todo saldría bien. Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia, decidió que quizás si le acariciaba suavemente, podría tranquilizarse. Eso fue lo que supuso.

Pero en el preciso instante que puso su mano sobre el hombre del otro nórdico, las cosas no salieron precisamente como había pensado.

—¡Aaaaah! —gritó horrorizado como si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente asustado —¡No me hagas nada! —pidió con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tino, soy yo...

—¡No me hagas...! —Pausó en el momento que había oído la voz del sueco —¡Casi me das un infarto! —se quejó, todavía algo tembloroso.

El sueco tomó firmemente la mano del finlandés, a modo de que pudiera calmar esos nervios. El segundo estaba ruborizado y avergonzado por su comportamiento, no podía creer que el primero se había visto obligado a llegar a esas instancias. Pero, por otro lado, conseguía tranquilizarse de alguna manera, como si estuviera haciéndole saber que estaría allí para protegerle. Y aunque eso le hacía sentir como un niño, no podía negar que le daba una gran sensación de seguridad.

—Voy a buscar la linterna —soltó de repente el de ojos azules, pues aún sabiendo que la luz podría volver en cualquier instante, tampoco podían quedarse allí en la oscuridad.

—¡Ah! Eso me parece una buena idea, es un poco raro no poder ver nada en lo absoluto. Además, podríamos luego encender velas, quedaría tan precioso —contestó el muchacho de ojos marrones, entusiasmado con la idea.

—Quédate ahí —le sugirió Berwald quien se levantó del sofá y trataría de encontrar el lugar donde había dejado por última vez la linterna.

—Sí, claro —respondió, tampoco tenía ningún interés en moverse de allí.

Luego de esa conversación, todo se quedó en un absoluto silencio. Tino miraba por todas partes, sin ningún resultado. Tan sólo podía esperar a que el escandinavo hallara la manera de iluminar la habitación. Era todo lo que estaba en su poder. Se repetía a sí mismo que todo estaba bien, que el hombre estaba cerca de allí y que no había nadie más que ellos en el apartamento.

Por su lado, el sueco trataba de recordar dónde estaba dicha herramienta. Tras rascarse la cabeza, creyó que tal vez la había dejado debajo de alguno de los sofá de la sala de estar, puesto que normalmente pasaba la mayor parte del día en aquel lugar. Así que, para poder poner en marcha su idea, decidió que sería un buen plan ponerse en cuatro. No obstante, había un pequeño fallo en su ocurrencia.

El finlandés aún aguardaba por el regreso de su compañero. A decir verdad, estaba demasiado ansioso por ello, le molestaba tanto silencio. Sabía que era el perfecto escenario para que algún ladrón o asesino apareciera por allí, el miedo lo tenía completamente paralizado. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese preciso momento era salir corriendo de allí hasta la calle, donde quizás podría estar seguro.

De la nada, pudo sentir que alguien se acababa de golpear con la mesa. Quizás sólo era el otro rubio, pero nunca era tarde para asegurarse. El finés decidió subir sus pies al mueble, pues recordó como en una de las escenas de la película, alguien fue arrastrado desde abajo por una mano extraña. Y nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido.

—¿Berwald? —preguntó el muchacho, casi murmurando —¿Estás ahí?

Pero tras esperar unos breves minutos, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del otro. Hasta le dio la impresión de que lo había dejado por su cuenta. Lo que Tino no sabía era que justamente estaba debajo de él, procurando agarrar la linterna y finalmente poder iluminar la habitación. Por supuesto, esto le había tomado toda su atención, así que no había escuchado al de ojos marrones.

A pesar de lo que sus instintos le estaban diciendo, decidió explorar, pues tenía la imperativa necesidad de buscar al de ojos azules. Por supuesto, no podía creer que realmente tuviera esa clase de urgencia, pero no tenía muchas ganas de estar en esa oscuridad tan solo y en silencio. Así que lo primero que hizo fue bajar los pies, para comenzar su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, cuando puso un pie sobre lo que aparentemente era el suelo, éste se movía. Podía sentir que "eso" respiraba y parecía que estaba procurando alcanzar algo que se encontraba debajo de él. En ningún momento, se le ocurrió que "eso" podría tratarse de el sueco.

—¡Aaah! —gritó como nunca en su vida, quizás jamás se había sentido de tal forma. Realmente estaba petrificado, tras sentir cómo "eso" se movía.

En un instante, sintió que su cara era iluminada por una luz muy brillante y se la tapó enseguida. De hecho, se acurrucó en una de las esquinas del sofá, del miedo que tenía. No se animaba a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo sabía que estaba demasiado aterrorizado.

Repentinamente, sintió como una cálida mano tomaba la suya. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, pues hasta ese entonces la tenía entre sus rodillas, sólo para estar cara a cara con el sueco. Por una vez, podía decir que estar tan cerca de éste, le daba una sensación de calma en lugar de temor. El segundo no conseguía entender qué era lo que pasaba, pero el otro rubio parecía realmente feliz por verle.

—Vamos al balcón —sugirió Berwald, ya que desde allí se podría observar las luces que venían del resto de la ciudad.

Mientras iban en marcha hasta la mencionada parte del apartamento, el más alto le había aconsejado que caminara cerca de él, para que no se perdiera o tropezara con los muebles del piso. Pero lo que no se había imaginado era que el finlandés se hubiera pegado a su espalda de esa manera. Pese a que eso hasta le parecía adorable, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle mostrado aquella película de terror.

Sin embargo, apenas salieron al exterior, el rubio corrió, sorprendido por toda esa iluminación. Toda esa preocupación se le había ido en tan sólo un instante. Hasta ese momento no había podido ver cómo era la ciudad a la noche, así que estaba sorprendido. Simplemente era bello, y aunque había tenido sus dudas, estaba seguro que ése era el lugar donde quería estar.

—¡Ah! ¡La ciudad cambia durante estas horas! ¡Ya me gustaría conocer más! —dijo el muchacho, que no podía apartar su vista por un segundo, no quería perder ningún detalle.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar —contestó el hombre, podía hasta palpar las ganas que tenía Tino por explorar la jungla nocturna.

—¡Claro! Podríamos ir después de que cobre mi primer sueldo —el finés estaba determinado a no ser una carga para el otro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que has hecho tanto por mí y lo sigues haciendo, así que me gustaría invitarte yo —explicó un poco nervioso —. Ya sabes, a modo de agradecimiento y todo eso.

El sueco simplemente se quedó contemplando al rubio, no tenía alguna respuesta para eso. A pesar de no demostrarlo, estaba feliz. Aún cuando la entrada a su vida había sido totalmente accidental, podría decirse que no podía quejarse. El chico era demasiado sencillo y agradable, era como si le estuviese obligando a cuidarlo y a protegerlo, con esa amabilidad que tenía.

Y ahora más que nunca, sabía que tenía hablar con el danés. A como dé lugar. Aunque no le apetecía demasiado, tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro. Lo que menos deseaba era que el finés fuera arrastrado a un problema, del cual no tenía nada que ver.

—¿Sucede algo? Espero que aún no estés molesto —indagó, pues si bien ya se había dado cuenta de que el sueco no era de los que hablaba demasiado, podía notar que tenía algo en su mente que no le gustaba demasiado.

—No, nada —respondió, mientras observaba los edificios más altos, aunque en su mente seguía pensado en lo que debía hacer.

Más tarde esa noche, el sueco decidió que debía hablar con Andersen. Pero, se aseguró que el finlandés estuviese completamente dormido. Quería mantenerlo en lo posible al margen de todo eso, así que creyó que sería más conveniente de que no supiera nada. Se acercó a la cama de éste y pudo ver que estaba en el más profundo de los sueños, con las piernas abiertas y de alguna manera, había conseguido echar la sábana.

Luego de volver a taparlo y cerrar la puerta del dormitorio lentamente, caminó sigilosamente hasta la sala. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca hubiera considerado hacer esto antes. Sin embargo, era algo que sentía que debía realizar.

_E_staba más que seguro de que el danés se traía algo entre manos, así que no quiso perder demasiado tiempo. Aprovecharía para llamarle ahora que el rubio no se encontraba allí, pues no quería meterle en ningún lío. Quería alejarlo del danés, como diera lugar, pero tenía que saber qué era lo que éste último estaba buscando. Quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Todavía no podía creer que le estaba llamando, pero ahí estaba. Tras aguardar por varios minutos, finalmente alguien agarró el tubo y decidió contestarle.

—¿Diga? —preguntó alguien con una voz realmente familiar, aunque no era el danés.

—¿Está Andersen? —fue por lo directo, sin entrar en formalidades.

—Espera un momento —indicó y bajó el tubo.

El danés en ese instante estaba acomodando su cama, cuando el noruego fue a notificarle acerca de la llamada.

—Sólo dile que no estoy o algo así —dijo sin darle demasiada importancia, creyendo que se trataba de una persona cualquiera.

—Es Berwald —clarificó el muchacho de profundos ojos azules.

Andersen se detuvo en ese preciso instante. De todas las personas que podían estar del otro lado del teléfono, no se le hubiera ocurrido en un millón de años de que pudiera tratarse del sueco. Después de todo, éste le había dejado bien en claro que no lo soportaba, aunque realmente sólo quería creer que era una broma muy pesada de éste. Así que dejó de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo, y se fue de inmediato a responder la llamada.

—¡Berwald! No puedo creer que hayas marcado mi número —afirmó el chico de cabello despeinado apenas tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo.

—Andersen... —no pudo decir nada más, porque aún se estaba sobreponiendo del grito inicial del danés.

—Sé que es para disculparte por haberme echado de esa manera del apartamento y... —estaba realmente seguro de que eso se trataba, pese a que le parecía un tanto extraño que fuera a esa hora de la noche.

—No es eso —interrumpió antes de que el otro se fuera por las ramas.

—¿Eh? Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —cuestionó, muy confundido.

El sueco suspiró y luego le explicó la situación. Sabía que no iba a resolver nada por teléfono, así que le propuso al otro para verse el día siguiente. Éste estaba realmente asombrado, pero no por ello, menos complacido. Sin embargo, no le entraba en la cabeza acerca del motivo por el cual su antiguo compañero se había comunicado con él.

—¿Sabes? Sé que es difícil admitirlo pero no creo que sólo hayas llamado por eso —aseguró con toda la confianza del mundo —. Me extrañas, ¿no es así?

—Nos vemos en el bar que te mencioné —no pensaba entrar en divagaciones que no podían estar más lejos de la realidad.

—¡Tú invita los tragos! —exclamó, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar a continuación era el sonido del teléfono que ya había sido colgado.

* * *

><p>Vaya, todavía no puedo creer que ya vamos por este capítulo, aunque todavía falta un montón xD<p>

He intentado que todos los personajes estén lo más IC posible, pero siempre hay unas cuantas fallas, sólo me queda esperar que no sean demasiadas.

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Rina.Y, Merlina-Vulturi, Kuro0Dango, Ezaki, mikaelaamaarhcp y LunaraKaiba.**

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	16. Un duro golpe

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Aclaración: Lukas y Emyl son los nombres que les he dado a Noruega e Islandia, respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 16<span>**

Tras culminar con esa llamada, Berwald regresó al dormitorio, para intentar conciliar el sueño. Decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse y dejar de pensar en lo que debía suceder el día siguiente. Después de todo, había tenido un día bastante ocupado, entre terminar los trabajos atrasados que tenía y preparar la comida para los dos. Pero, aunque cerraba sus ojos, queriendo olvidar todo ese asunto, era imposible. La idea le perseguía sin darle un respiro.

Aún cuando trataba de darle sentido, todavía no encontraba una razón en concreto para ir a conversar con el danés. Miró hacia el otro lado, donde el finés estaba durmiendo a pleno, con las piernas abiertas y una pequeña burbuja salía de su nariz. Parecía tan feliz, a pesar del desastre durante el apagón. No tenía la menor idea acerca de lo que sueco estaba planeando y éste deseaba que se mantuviera de esa manera.

Siguió tratando de buscarle la lógica, pero no podía. Sencillamente se sentía obligado a protegerlo de todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, ya se tratara de una persona o de alguna situación que pudiera lastimarlo, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo. El hombre continuaba observando a Tino, pues simplemente no conseguía entenderlo. Para ser sincero, nunca se hubiera molestado en lo absoluto si se tratara de otra persona. Pero aquel chico le resultaba bastante especial, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, o quizás estaba buscándole la quinta pata al gato, pero le era inevitable sospechar del danés. Debía estar completamente seguro que éste no tenía otras intenciones con el de ojos marrones, a pesar de que entre éste último y él sólo había una mera amistad. Rechazaba la idea de qué podría tratarse de algo más, hasta le resultaba absurdo.

—Supongo que... —el de ojos azules se dio vuelta, con la mirada hacia la pared —...Es normal —se dijo a sí mismo, para dejar de darle tantos rodeos al asunto.

Berwald suspiró profundamente, aquel hombre al que había echado de ese lugar hacía un buen tiempo, todavía conseguía darle dolores de cabeza. Aunque nunca había creído que le forzaría hasta ese punto, y eso que había pasado bastante cosas con éste.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de haber dormido relativamente poco, el rubio de ojos azules ya estaba tomando su café de siempre. Estaba concentrado en el periódico, leyendo quizás para no tener que recordar el encuentro que debía tener en unas cuantas horas. Estaba tan metido en la lectura, que al escuchar el grito del otro habitante del apartamento, se levantó enseguida para ver que era lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, sólo dio un par de pasos, pues el de ojos marrones corrió para entrar al baño.

Regresó a su sitio, sin entender qué había sido eso. Ya le empezaba a ser bastante claro, que las mañanas ya no serían tan tranquilas, como solían serlo. Tampoco podía quejarse, en lugar de un despertar silencioso, ahora eran más energéticas gracias al finlandés.

Luego de unos quince minutos, Tino salió del baño y se dirigió de inmediato al comedor. Tenía bastante hambre, así que se había apresurado con la ducha. Quizás le había metido demasiado prisa, ya que al saludar al sueco, éste se quedó contemplando su cabello. Aún le asustaba que le mirara tan fijamente, razón por la cual empezó a revisarse en caso de que se hubiera olvidado de algo.

—¿Hay algo raro en mi ropa? —preguntó ligeramente nervioso, pues todavía no sabía qué era lo que estaba mal.

—Tu cabello —señaló el hombre.

—¿Eh? —éste se tocó su rubia cabellera, sólo para darse cuenta de que su pelo había tomado un color blanco, ya que se había excedido con el gel —¡¿Qué? ¡Ahora regreso! —el muchacho se fue de inmediato al baño, se había apresurado tanto que ni se había mirado al espejo.

Tras terminar de asegurarse de que esta vez todo estaba bien, Tino volvió al comedor. Ese delicioso aroma de las tostadas le estaban tentando demasiado, así que no dudó en tomar un par y luego servirse un poco de café, pues estaba seguro de que le esperaba un ajetreado día. Sin embargo, estaba de un buen ánimo y a pesar del silencio que estaba dominando esa parte de la habitación, decidió hacer un poco de conversación. Después de todo, recién vería al sueco a la tarde.

—¿No crees qué es un precioso día? No hace ni frío ni calor —comentó mientras observaba a través de las persianas.

—Sí —fue toda la respuesta del otro nórdico.

—Me pregunto qué es lo pasará hoy —dijo el pensativo finés, sin tener la más pálida de idea de la reunión que había concertado el sueco.

—Tantas cosas... —respondió por accidente, no se suponía que debía decir algo al respecto.

—¿Te reunirás con algunos clientes? —indagó —. Espero que no estés demasiado cansado por lo que pasó ayer.

—¿Eh? —Berwald se había desentendido por tan sólo un instante de la conversación, pues continuaba pensando en el danés.

—Dijiste que tienes muchas cosas qué hacer hoy, ¿no es así? —el rubio estaba un poco extrañado, pues le daba la impresión de que el de gafas tenía alguna preocupación de la cual no sabía.

—Sí, así es —el hombre trató de arreglarlo enseguida, para que no se notara.

Tino no estaba totalmente convencido de lo que decía el de ojos azules, había algo raro en él. Y sus sospechas se hicieron claras, cuando éste quiso ponerle algo de azúcar a su café. De inmediato, agarró su mano antes de que cometiera un error del cual podría arrepentirse.

—¡No pongas eso! —exclamó sin perder demasiado tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No te das cuenta que agarraste la salera en lugar del azúcar? —cuestionó el muchacho, quien estaba realmente seguro de que algo estaba nublando el pensamiento de su compañero.

—¿De verdad? —agarró el objeto en cuestión, para confirmar que éste tenía razón —Lo siento.

El finlandés se acercó a éste, de verdad no estaba realmente seguro de qué estaba pasando. Era como si la mente del sueco se había ido a otra dimensión, mientras que físicamente estaba allí, frente a él. El chico de cabellos marrones se rascó la cabeza, tratando de pensar en qué le podría estar pasando. Pero simplemente no le venía nada.

—¿Todavía tienes fiebre? —Sin avisar, Tino posó su mano sobre la frente del de gafas, sólo para asegurarse —Pero sí estás bien.

—Te digo que no es nada —insistió Berwald, pues no quería que el muchacho se tomara tantas molestias.

En ese momento, el finés levantó la mirada para ver qué hora era. Hasta ese momento, había creído que todavía tenía tiempo para charlar con su compañero de cuarto. Sin embargo, se había confiado demasiado, pues en el instante en que se había fijado en el reloj, notó que no podía quedarse por más tiempo, si no quería llegar tarde. Así que tomó una última rebanada de tostada y aceleró el paso para irse de una vez.

—De verdad, ¿no te sucede nada? —reiteró el joven, que no podía evitar seguir pensando en el asunto.

—No, no es nada —repitió el sueco.

—Bueno, supongo que nos vemos luego. ¡Qué tengas un buen día! —Sonrió y luego se fue del apartamento.

Simplemente y aunque lo había conseguido hasta hacía unos momentos, el de ojos azules sólo podía recordar el encuentro que debía tener con cierto danés. Por un lado, se sentía un poco mal por tener que ocultárselo a Tino, pero por otro lado, no quería que entrara en ningún lío. Y una vez que terminase de conversar con Andersen, las cosas finalmente estarían en completa calma y tranquilidad. Era algo con lo cual debía lidiar y finalizar de una vez por todas.

Alrededor del mediodía, aquel hombre colgó su delantal. El danés, al contrario del sueco que no estaba particularmente entusiasmado con la idea, estaba que no daba más de felicidad. Aún no podía creer que éste se le había acercado, después de todo lo que había sucedido. Por supuesto, era oportunidad que no podía ser desaprovechada de ninguna manera.

Sin embargo, el noruego no opinaba lo mismo. De hecho, no podía comprender por qué Andersen estaba de ese humor. Tampoco entendía por qué quería hablar tanto con Berwald, pues éste había dejado bien en claro que no le agradaba demasiado. E incluso, le había reprendido por haber intentado hacer la liga a su hermano menor con el nuevo compañero de aquel.

—¿En serio vas a ir? —cuestionó aquel muchacho de ojos azules, mientras que acomodaba los panes recién horneados del danés.

—¿Por qué no debería ir? Quizás sea un buen comienzo, he estado esperando que se disculpara por lo que me hizo durante tanto tiempo —explicó el muchacho de despeinado cabello, a la vez que abrazaba al chico de rulo.

—Te echó del apartamento —éste apartó el brazo del danés.

—¡Oh vamos, Lukas! ¿Por qué otra razón podría ser? —cuestionó Andersen, quien volvió a darle un fuerte abrazo, esta vez sin darle la oportunidad al noruego de escapar.

—Quizás porque le regalaste tu número a ese chico —replicó, y un poco cansado de esa situación, le enzoquetó un codazo en el viente al alto hombre.

—Eso no era necesario —se quejó, a la par que sobaba su ahora adolorido abdomen —¡Y no debías enterarte de eso!

—Emil me lo dijo —contestó, sin dar más explicaciones.

—¿Ves? Es por eso que deberíamos conseguirle alguien, ¿no crees? —Estaba completamente seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, aún cuando hasta el mismo islandés le había dicho que le dejara en paz.

—Lo estoy escuchando todo desde aquí —dijo repentinamente el muchacho de cabellos plateados, quien se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

Éste declinó a seguir manteniendo aquella conversación, pues ya había perdido el rumbo y conocía lo suficientemente bien a Andersen, como para saber que no tenía sentido en insistirle nada. Éste tomó su chaqueta y se arregló la corbata, quería verse realmente bien.

—¡Nos vemos luego! No me extrañes demasiado —opinó el de cabello castaño claro, a la vez que guiñó para el noruego.

—No lo haré —respondió, sin quitar sus ojos azules de los estantes que estaba llenando.

Por otro lado, el sueco ya había salido del piso. Ahora iba marchando rumbo al bar inglés, donde habían acordado encontrarse la noche anterior. Mientras iba caminando, todavía se preguntaba cómo se había metido en aquel problema. Pero en fin, ahí estaba, avanzando hacia ese encuentro, para confrontar de una vez por todas a ese hombre.

Estaba realmente seguro de que la razón por la cual le guardaba rencor, no era precisamente por haberle expulsado del apartamento, si no más bien, por algo que había acontecido durante las primeras semanas.

_Quizás sólo había pasado un par de semanas desde que se habían mudado juntos. Andersen estaba postrado en uno de los sofá, simplemente contemplando a Berwald, mientras que éste trabajaba renovando algún mueble. Por más que lo seguía observando, no comprendía. Casi desde el primer día, se había mostrado realmente amable con él. _

_En ocasiones, preparaba algo para ambos, sin siquiera preguntárselo. Por supuesto, le resultaba imposible negársele. Después de todo, hacía casi todo dentro del apartamento, sin quejarse o rechistar. No entendía por qué este hombre era tan considerado con él. Tenía qué haber alguna razón en particular para tratarle de esa manera, pues hasta escuchaba acerca de su día, sin molestarse. Por supuesto, en ningún momento, se le había cruzado en la cabeza que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, esa era su manera de ser._

_Mientras seguía meditando acerca de ello, se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Era evidente que el sueco le estaba lanzando indirectas. El danés se sentó y empezó a reírse por su cuenta. Había estado enfrente de su nariz todo ese tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. Se sentía un reverendo estúpido, aunque quizás era culpa del rubio, por no decírselo en la cara._

_Si bien, normalmente prefería salir con muchachos un poco más bajos que él, no veía nada de malo en intentarlo con alguien que le superaba en altura. Además, sí se ponía a pensar seriamente, el sueco era bastante atractivo. Definitivamente había estado ciego durante esas semanas, así que no quiso perder más tiempo. Después de todo, estaban completamente solos, no había nada que perder._

—_Oye Berwald, ya lo sé todo. Así que no deberías preocuparte por eso —dijo de la nada el hombre, a la vez que sentaba al lado del sueco._

—_¿Acerca de qué? —cuestionó, no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo el danés._

—_Oh, vamos. No es necesario que seas tímido al respecto. Sé que te gusto y tú eres bastante guapo así que..._

—_No entiendo —respondió un confundido rubio._

—_¡Deja de fingir! —exclamó Andersen, quien apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del de gafas —.Sé que tienes sentimientos por mí, ¿no es así? Entonces, creo que deberíamos salir a alguna cita o algo por el estilo —explicó muy confiado, sin realmente medir lo que estaba diciendo._

_Berwald seguía sin entender de dónde había sacado esas alocadas conclusiones. En ningún momento se había fijado en su compañero de piso, quizás sólo una amistad, pero nada más. Se levantó del sofá, se rascó la cabeza y trató de oler el ambiente, en busca de alcohol o algo por el estilo, ya que no encontraba otra explicación para ese exabrupto del danés. _

—_No me gustas —aclaró el sueco, antes de que todo saliera de control, aunque tal vez era algo tarde para eso._

—_No lo niegues. Entonces, explícame por qué siempre haces todo y no me dices nada al respecto —indagó, se negaba a creer que estaba equivocado._

—_Porque no me gusta el desorden —explicó con simpleza._

—_No te lo creo, —éste realmente estaba convencido de su idea —, creo que tienes vergüenza y punto._

—_No lo hagas. Pero no me gustas y sería una pésima idea —contestó y se retiró de la sala, pues no le parecía que fuera algo para discutir por mucho rato._

_El danés se quedó mirando con enojo al rubio, nadie le había dicho que no en su vida hasta en ese momento. Por primera vez, sentía ese sentimiento de rechazo, el cual no le resultaba para nada agradable. Sin embargo, pensaba salir de la situación con la frente en alto._

—_¡Sólo estaba bromeando! ¿De verdad crees que saldría con alguien como tú? —replicó, burlándose —. Sólo te estaba probando, de todas maneras._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya sólo estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de aquel bar. Por unos instantes, se quedó allí parado, sólo para recordar las numerosas ocasiones que había tenido que ir allí, debido a que su anterior compañero solía meterse en bastantes problemas y peleas. Aún no podía creer, eran incontables las madrugadas que había tenido que salir, para ir a buscar a éste, luego de haber sido echado por alguna razón.

Y aunque ahora también se dirigía al mismo lugar, para encontrarse con la misma persona, al menos le aliviaba saber que esta vez se reunirían bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Al ingresar al local, optó sentarse por un lugar cerca de la esquina, pues consideró lo ruidoso y llamativo que podía ser el danés cuando se lo proponía y la verdad era que no tenía mucho interés en ser el centro de atención. Después de todo, esto se estaba realizando sin el conocimiento del finlandés y no quería que éste lo supiera a través de algún incidente o alguna situación bastante particular.

Mientras aguardaba por la llegada de Andersen, el sueco simplemente pidió un vaso de agua. Aunque quizás necesitaría de algo con contenido de alcohol para poder sobrevivir a ese encuentro. Para poder distraerse, comenzó a observar al resto de los clientes. Si bien apenas era pasado el mediodía, ese lugar ya tenía un considerable número de gente.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que todos, con excepción del rubio, miraran hacia la entrada para tratar de ver de quién se trataba. Por supuesto, no podía ser nada más y nada menos que de aquel despeinado muchacho, que obviamente no podía hacer su ingreso al local de otra manera. Caminaba de manera altiva y soberbia, sin fijarse en nadie en particular.

—Dos cervezas calientes de la mejor que tengas —ordenó y se dirigió directamente hacia donde Berwald ya lo estaba esperando pacientemente.

El hombre se sentó, no enfrente del sueco, sino bien a su lado, con esa encantadora y brillante sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba. Todavía no podía creer que había sido la idea de éste el reunirse en un lugar así. Hasta dudaba de que fuera real, así que decidió comprobar por él mismo que de verdad se trataba de la misma persona que lo había expulsado del piso que habían rentado juntos.

Hundió su dedo índice en uno de los cachetes del rubio, una y otra vez. Lo continuó haciendo, pues le parecía hasta simpático el hecho de que el otro no reaccionara. Por supuesto, la paciencia de éste se terminó y cuando el danés lo iba a repetir, lo tomó de la muñeca para que parara.

—Sólo detente —le pidió, ya estaba bastante incómodo por la cercanía del danés, como para tener que soportar ese molesto toque.

—¡Oh, vamos! Es sólo una broma. Deberías tomar la vida con un poco más de humor, ¿sabes? —sugirió Andersen, al notar que sueco continuaba siendo tan serio como siempre.

En ese instante, el dueño de aquella taberna, se acercó con lo que había pedido con anterioridad el muchacho de cabellos castaños. Dejó los dos vasos con la mencionada bebida, dejando desconcertado al sueco, pues en ningún momento había pedido aquello.

—Sólo tómalo, no te va a ser nada mal si bebes un poco de cerveza. Incluso te relajaría un poco —aconsejó, mientras probaba un sorbo.

—Supongo —añadió, quizás no era una mala idea.

* * *

><p>Decidí darle un pequeño descanso al pobre Finlandia y enfocarme un poco más en Su.<p>

Sé que quizás he dado a entender que lo que ocurrió entre Su y Din era más grave, pero la verdad es que no quiero incluir mucho drama.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Merlina-Vulturi, Rina.Y, mikaelaamaarhcp, kikyoyami8, Eirin Stiva, Thalitez , Lunara Kaiba y Hitomi Unii-chan**.

¡Moi, moi~!


	17. Insistencia danesa

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

—Entonces, ¿para qué me quisiste ver? La verdad me resulta un poco extraño —señaló el danés, con cierta suspicacia.

—Bueno, lo que sucede...

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó, nuevamente adelantándose a los hechos —. Quieres recuperarme, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el desconcertado sueco.

El danés bebió un poco y luego rió. Por supuesto que debía tratarse de eso. Por ello, quería reunirse con él en ese bar, lejos del noruego y del finés. No le cabía una sola gota de duda acerca de su suposición. Y era su deber hacérselo saber, pues conocía lo suficiente al otro como para poder asegurar de qué no tenía la menor idea de cómo pedírselo. Así que creyó que sería conveniente si le daba un pequeño empujón.

—Sé que me extrañas. Después de todo, dudo mucho que siquiera puedas divertirte demasiado con ese chico. No sabe nada acerca de la vida en la ciudad —afirmó con toda seguridad Andersen, sin meditar en sus palabras.

—No entiendo —Berwald estaba perdido en la conversación y sólo habían pasado un par de minutos.

—¡Deja de hacerte el tonto! Quieres que vuelva a mudarme contigo, jamás lo has pasado tan bien. ¿No es así? —El de cabellos castaños abrazó al rubio, para darle un poco de motivación.

—No es eso —aclaró de inmediato y luego tomó un sorbo de la cerveza, pues el sólo recordar ese desastre simplemente le ponía de mal humor.

Andersen estaba confundido. Si no era pedirle disculpas o para que regresara al apartamento, ¿entonces qué era lo que el sueco quería? Se apartó de inmediato del otro nórdico, necesitaba pensar acerca de lo que podría tratarse. No quería que lo tomara por sorpresa, debía tener una respuesta enseguida. Y lo único que se le venía a la mente era aquella vez que le había solicitado una cita al de ojos azules. Lastimosamente, eso era un hecho que siempre había mantenido en su cabeza, ya que nunca antes alguien le había rechazado de esa manera.

—Bueno, si no se trata de eso, lo cual me extraña, —El despeinado se acarició la barbilla —, entonces sólo hay otra posible razón.

—Sí y esa es... —Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, fue interrumpido otra vez antes de que pudiera explicar por qué estaba ahí.

—Te has dado cuenta de tu error y ahora quieres una oportunidad conmigo. ¡Eso es! —exclamó entusiasmado con su ocurrencia.

—¿De qué hablas? —La charla no estaba yendo precisamente como quería, es más, todavía no había tenido el tiempo de explicarle acerca de su preocupación.

—Hoy no has amanecido bien, me parece. Bueno, supongo que es lo que sucede cuando se está enamorado —Andersen le restó importancia, sin darse cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente al de lentes.

—¿Enamorado? —Quizás en parte tenía razón, tal vez su mente no quería funcionar ese día, pero no comprendía de qué estaba hablando el otro.

Parecía estar hablando con una pared o algo por el estilo, pero no se daría por vencido. Andersen suspiró y trató de tener un poco más de paciencia. Después de todo, no podía culpar al rubio de haberse arrepentido de esa decisión y sabía que era bastante difícil admitir algo como eso.

—¡Oh, vamos! Te has dado cuenta de tu equivocación, y ahora que sabes que soy feliz con Lukas, no lo soportas. Lo entiendo, soy alguien bastante irresistible —explicó éste, con esa sonrisa matadora.

—No, no es eso —dijo simplemente, estaba comenzando a exasperarse con el danés y quería terminar con aquella charla lo más rápido posible.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no sientes algo por mí? Tienes los mismos brillos en los ojos que las personas enamoradas —afirmó el danés y terminó con el resto de lo que sobraba de la mencionada bebida.

—¿Cuántos tragos has tomado hoy?

—Con éste, van tres. Son bastante pocos en realidad. De todas maneras, ¿qué tiene que ver? Te estaba diciendo que luces raro —Ahora era él quien estaba hecho un desastre, pues no sabía hacia donde se encaminaba la charla.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, y de meditar profundamente acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, el sueco decidió confrontar de una vez al de cabellos castaños. Ya habían dado suficientes vueltas al asunto, era hora de ir a la cuestión por la cual había querido mantener una plática con aquel en primer lugar. Y aunque por momentos eso parecía imposible, Berwald no se iba a dar por vencido.

—No estoy enamorado y mucho menos de ti —explicó de inmediato.

—¿Por qué me has llamado hasta aquí? Se me han agotado todas las ideas, —reflexionó el hombre—, de verdad, ¿no estás buscando una oportunidad conmigo?

—No, es acerca de Tino —Éste pidió un trago más al cantinero, aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero tampoco pensaba marcharse con las manos vacías.

—¿Eh? Te refieres al chico que vive contigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, exacto.

—¿Qué ocurre con él? Yo no he hecho nada, excepto darle mi número de teléfono —respondió el danés. Enseguida, solicitó una segunda ronda de cerveza, ya que a ambos se les había acabado.

—¿Qué quieres con él? —El sueco miró seriamente al otro, no dejaría que se fuera por las ramas, como acostumbraba.

—¿Me has llamados sólo para esto? Bueno, te lo diré... —No obstante, decidió detenerse allí. Le parecía bastante curioso que aquel hombre, que siempre se había mostrado tan frío y serio, repentinamente mostrara tal interés por el finlandés.

—Dímelo —Tenía toda su atención concentrada en Andersen, necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus motivos.

En ese momento, el inglés les llevó los dos vasos llenos de cerveza. El danés no dudó en tomar uno de ellos, y mientras bebía, estaba pensando en la razón por la cual el de lentes demostraba tener tanto interés por saber eso. Y una idea se le había venido de la nada. Por supuesto, le resultaba ridícula así que quiso desecharla enseguida. Pero, ése parecía ser el único válido. Sólo pensar en que el sueco estaba enganchado de esa manera con el chico de ojos marrones le parecía absurda, tanta que no pudo contener la risa y escupió toda la cerveza sobre la camisa del de ojos azules.

—¿Pero qué...? —Berwald se levantó de inmediato, cubierto en esa bebida dorada y bastante molesto por ese aparente accidente.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta Tino? —Andersen comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho —¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó, y mientras trataba de contenerse, golpeaba la mesa.

Sin embargo, el rubio estaba un poco más preocupado por el hecho de que estaba totalmente empapado. Así que, en lugar de contestar al danés, decidió ir primero al baño. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas, pero tal vez podría al menos secar su camisa. Este último, al percatarse de que Berwald pensaba retirarse, optó por perseguirlo. Todavía le parecía increíble y necesitaba, requería de una respuesta, por lo tanto, no dejaría que se escapara.

El hombre intentó cerrar la puerta del baño antes de que el muchacho de cabellos castaños pudiese entrar, pero éste consiguió entrar justo a tiempo. El primero se sacó de inmediato su ropa mientras que el otro observaba y continuaba riéndose de la situación. Las cosas para el sueco parecían no mejorar, y no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, la alocada insinuación del danés o la inesperada baño de cerveza que le acababa de dar.

—Por más que lo pienso, no quiero creerlo. ¿De verdad, pretendes algo con ese chico? —preguntó, una vez que pudo controlarse —. Aunque no tienes mal gusto.

—No —respondió, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su camisa debajo de ese aparato para secarse las manos.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar, sólo debes decirlo y ya está —contestó Andersen, viendo una oportunidad para aprovecharse del sueco.

—Sólo quiero saber qué quieres —Se negaba a seguirle el juego al otro, quien estaba empecinado en esa idea.

—Primero, tienes que decirme por qué te interesa tanto. Vamos, que ni siquiera me preguntabas quién era Lukas cuando lo llevaba al apartamento y ahora, hasta has decidido contactarme por ese chico —se explayó el danés, quien tampoco pensaba ceder.

—Tengo curiosidad —Eso era lo mejor que podía decir, ya que ni él mismo podía dar una explicación lógica para todo eso.

—¿Seguro? Bueno, te lo diré. Pero cuando regreses a la mesa —respondió y luego se fue, sin antes golpear por atrás al sueco, provocando que éste mojara por accidente sus pantalones. Al retirarse, simplemente sonrió sin notar que se le había pegado un poco de papel higiénico en la planta de la bota.

El rubio de ojos azules decidió quedarse un rato más. Sabía que su camisa se iba a quedar así, hasta que lo lavara, así que se la puso sin abotonarse. Sin embargo, se miró al espejo y luego se lavó la cara. Por supuesto que era estúpida y ridícula la idea del danés. No entendía cómo podía decir algo tan incoherente como eso. Estaba preocupado por el finlandés y punto. Simplemente, no quería que nadie se aprovechara de él, pues era demasiado amable y algo ingenuo. Pero solamente era eso.

Sin embargo, al regresar a la mesa donde lo estaba esperando de manera impaciente el danés, no se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle. El de cabellos castaños sólo estaba admirando a las distintas personas que atravesaban la entrada, cuando se fijó en el rubio de ojos azules. Si bien al principio regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a mirar la entrepierna de éste, sólo para darse cuenta de una enorme mancha de agua que se le había quedado. Por supuesto, la risa no se hizo esperar.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —preguntó el rubio al notar aquella extraña reacción del danés.

—Creo que te has emocionado demasiado, ¿no crees? —Andersen respondió en medio de risas.

—¿Eh?

—Sólo mira tus pantalones —contestó, mientras señalaba la entrepierna del sueco.

Aunque, al principio, creyó que simplemente se trataba de alguna estúpida broma por parte del otro, el rubio decidió hacerle caso. Cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo creer que el hombre tenía razón, tenía una enorme mancha de agua sobre su cierre y un poco más abajo. El hombre inhaló y exhaló lentamente, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas, así que, a pesar de que era bastante vergonzoso andar con eso, ya habían ocurrido demasiado durante todo ese tiempo. Ya quería liquidar con el asunto de una vez por todas, sin importar demasiado cuál era su aspecto.

—En fin, tenías algo que decirme —Berwald detuvo los golpes del danés, y éste trató de calmarse.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero no te impacientes —afirmó el de cabellos castaños —. Pero, te vuelvo a preguntar antes de confesártelo. ¿Realmente no estás aquí por la mera razón de que sientes algo por Tino? Sólo me parece un poco raro que te le des tanta importancia.

—No —aseguró el hombre de manera contundente.

—Entonces, supongo que no te ha de molestar que quiera presentarle al hermano de Lukas. Me pareció que sería ideal, además sería una buena forma de que él no estuviese tan pendiente de Emyl —explicó finalmente el danés.

—¿Y no había alguien más?

—Y luego dices que no sientes nada por él, ¿verdad? —éste le dio un codazo al sueco.

—Es curiosidad, nada más —repitió.

—En fin, sólo es eso. Quizás le mentí un poco, pero si no le decía que tenía algo que decirle, no llamaría. Ya sabes, disfrazar un poco la verdad y todo eso...

Berwald se quedó pensativo al respecto. Aún cuando tenía un par de dudas acerca del plan del danés, no tenía ninguna razón concreta para oponerse. Después de todo, Tino era sólo su compañero de habitación y hasta allí. No podía hacer nada más que quedarse como un mero observador. Si decidía salir con aquel extravagante hombre, pues no le quedaba otro remedio. Lo que menos quería era causarle una mala impresión al finlandés, solamente quería que fuera un poco más desconfiado, aunque ciertamente era esa manera de ser tan particular lo que tanto le agradaba.

Mientras ambos continuaban en su conversación, mayoritariamente hecha por Andersen, cierto chico de Estonia pasó cerca de allí. Si bien no le había llamado mucho la atención lo que había visto dentro del bar, una segunda mirada le hizo cambiar de opinión. Quizás debía hacerse una revisión de su vista, pues no creía lo que estaba observando. Después de todo lo que le había comentado el finlandés el día anterior, simplemente estaba dudando de que se encuentro realmente se estaba llevando a cabo.

Estaba algo asustado por aquel acontecimiento, sobre todo porque sabía que esos dos no se llevaban demasiado bien. Así que le hacía cuestionar los motivos de ese encuentro tan particular. Y si bien, no tenía ninguna intención de meterse en ningún problema ajeno, quizás era algo que debía comentar a Tino. Después de todo, éste se había mostrado realmente preocupado por comentarle al sueco acerca de su encuentro fortuito con el danés, tal vez debería decirle acerca de esto.

Sin embargo, decidió retirarse antes de que esos dos hombres notaran su presencia. A pesar de que tanto él como el rubio de ojos azules vivían en el mismo edificio desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, este último aún le causaba pavor cada vez que miraba a sus intensos ojos. Así que, en lo que canta un gallo, desapareció del lugar.

Nuevamente, dentro del bar, Berwald creyó que ya había sabía demasiado. Además, no quería tardar demasiado en el caso de que el finlandés llegara temprano de su trabajo. Éste no podía saber acerca de su reunión con el danés bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Bueno, me voy —afirmó el hombre, a la vez que dejaba el pago por los tragos y la propina correspondiente.

—Espera —El de cabellos castaños tomó la mano del rubio antes de que se fuera —. De verdad, ¿no haces esto por celos o algo por el estilo? Porque si realmente quieres que te ayude a conquistar a ese chico, sólo debes...

—No —respondió, ya irritado por la insistencia del danés —. Ya olvídalo.

El rubio decidió apresurarse, quería borrar todo lo que había pasado en ese momento. Aunque era evidente que Andersen continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre, con cada idea descabellada y alocada que se le ocurría. Tal vez se había preocupado demasiado por algo que sinceramente no importaba mucho. Después de todo, Tino podía hacer lo que él quisiera con su vida.

—_No hay nada qué pueda hacer —_pensó el hombre, mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento, sin hacer caso a la gente que se le quedaba viendo por su aspecto.

Una vez que entró al piso, lo primero que hizo fue revisar la hora. No podía haberse tardado tanto, aunque el danés sabía como hablar sin parar y no decir más que puras incoherencias. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, así que aún todavía tiempo para descansar un momento antes de que llegara Tino. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba molestando, quizás como consecuencia de lo mal que había dormido, mezclado con los tragos y los gritos de Andersen.

Dejó toda su ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se recostó en el sofá, así como estaba. Tenía planeado levantarse antes que el finlandés regresara, de esa manera no sabría lo que había pasado durante el mediodía. Antes de cerrar los ojos, miró hacia el techo, pensando en la ridiculez que había insinuado el danés. Sinceramente, de todas las cosas que alguna vez le había dicho, afirmar que sentía algo por el rubio de ojos marrones tenía que ser la que se llevaba el premio por lejos.

Pasadas las cinco y media, Tino regresó al apartamento. Estaba contento por el buen día que había tenido, no hubo demasiados sobresaltos y estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a sus compañeros de trabajo. La verdad era que no podía estar más feliz por haber encontrado aquel empleo. Sin embargo, no había nada en el mundo que pudo haberle preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Al ingresar al piso, lo primero que pudo notar era el hecho de que todo estaba en un profundo silencio, casi sepulcral. Ni siquiera podía escuchar el ruido que hacía el martillo cuando el sueco daba golpes a los muebles, lo cual le resultó un poco extraño. No obstante, creyó que éste había salido del apartamento por algún rato, así que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala de estar, se quedó estupefacto. De todas las posibles cosas que pudieron haber sucedido mientras no se encontraba allí, esa era la menos probable de todas. Tino estaba desconcertado, así que decidió chequear el número del piso, pues quizás se había confundido y había entrado al lugar equivocado. Pero una vez que lo hizo, confirmó de que ése era el apartamento correcto.

Volvió a la habitación principal, sólo para contemplar al sueco durmiendo con sólo sus calzoncillos puestos y con cierto olor a cerveza. Además, una de sus manos estaba sobre su "paquete". No entendía qué era lo que había podido pasar durante su ausencia. Desde que se había mudado allí, siempre había visto a Berwald como alguien que tomaba su trabajo bastante en serio y que disfrutaba de las cosas simples. Pero ahora no sabía en qué creer.

Decidió acercarse, luego de superada la impresión inicial, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Luego de tomarle el pulso, acercó su oreja sobre el pecho del sueco, para escuchar sus latidos. Aunque todo parecía en orden, aún estaba asombrado por aquello. Repentinamente, alzó su mirada, sólo para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos azules.

—¡Kya! —gritó el finlandés y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tropezándose con la mesa de la sala y finalmente, cayéndose sobre su trasero.

El sueco se aproximó al rubio de ojos marrones, la verdad es que no esperaba que éste lo viese de esa manera. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido, se había propuesto despertarse media hora antes pero simplemente se le pasó. Ahora, estaba con el torso desnudo y sin ninguna explicación lógica para dársela al finés. Éste estaba sobándose los muslos por la caída, cuando Berwald ya estaba a unos centímetros de distancia.

—¡No quise despertarte! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó de inmediato, al ver el rostro del sueco.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el hombre.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —La verdad era que todavía no tenía la menor idea de cómo su compañero de habitación pudo haber terminado de esa manera.

—Sí —No quiso entrar en detalles.

—¿Seguro? —El rubio sabía que el otro andaba algo extraño desde la mañana y toda esa situación, simplemente confirmaba sus sospechas.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, es que... —No se animaba a decirle que le resultaba raro haberle encontrado tendido sobre el sofá semidesnudo, así que de inmediato se le ocurrió algo más —. Pareces que estás algo distraído. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No es nada —Decidió alejarse, pues le molestaba tener que ocultarle al rubio lo que había sucedido.

—_Me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí —_pensó Tino.

* * *

><p>Sé que debí actualizar el día de ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de escribir el capítulo hasta ayer a la tarde.<p>

De todas maneras, ¡hoy es el cumplemes del fic! xD Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que subí el primer capítulo, sé que es poco, pero sigo sin poder creerlo. De hecho, cuando lo subí, no me esperaba que alguien quisiera leer la historia. Así que, ¡gracias a todos! ^^

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Rina. Y, Merlina-Vulturi, LunaraKaiba, Eirin Stiva, mikaelaamaarhcp y Hitomi Unii-chan.**

¡Moi, moi~! ;)


	18. Quizás

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 18<span>**

Pasaron varios días desde ese incidente y el sueco sólo quería dejarlo atrás. Pero, por más que se proponía en tratar de concentrarse en cualquier otro asunto, las palabras de Andersen continuaban resonando en su cabeza. Además, tenía que disimular su molestia por aquello, ya que todavía no sabía cómo decírselo a su compañero de habitación. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo para seguir con su vida, pretendiendo como si nada hubiese pasado nada.

No obstante, , para Tino era bastante evidente que había algo que le estaba sucediendo. Ese sábado salió de su trabajo, y aunque en todo momento había estado enfocado en hacer su mejor esfuerzo durante la jornada, a veces se quedaba pensando en lo que podría haber pasado para que cambiara de esa manera. Durante los primeros días, le había dado la impresión de que era alguien muy centrado y serio, pero ahora parecía que estaba algo distraído.

No solamente aún estaba en shock por haberlo encontrado con tan poca ropa, recostado sobre el sofá, sino que también por una serie de situaciones que se habían dado. Desde ese día, había querido preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba molestando, pero pensó que quizás había algo que no quería decírselo y aunque había optado por aguardar hasta que quisiera hacerlo, había momentos en los cuales realmente necesitaba una respuesta. El rubio estaba recorriendo la calle, volviendo a su apartamento, cuando comenzó a rememorar.

_En una de esas ocasiones, el rubio de ojos marrones había regresado al piso tras un agotador día de trabajo. Lo primero que notó, luego de poner un pie sobre el apartamento, era el ruido que estaba haciendo el de ojos azules. Parecía que estaba muy enojado por la forma en que estaba golpeando con su martillo, a pesar de que su expresión era la misma de siempre. Éste estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del mucho o que de hecho, al clavar tan profundamente estaba arruinando su trabajo._

_Lo único que tenía en su mente, en ese preciso instante, era en la estupidez que había mencionado su ex compañero. No era posible de ninguna manera que pudiese tener algún sentimiento por el otro nórdico, sólo era mera preocupación ya que éste era relativamente nuevo a la vida en la ciudad. Tenía y debía estar completamente loco como para haberle dicho eso._

_A pesar de tener dudas, Tino se dirigió al otro. Lo saludó varias veces, pero el sueco no lo escuchaba. Al principio, creyó que sería una buena idea dejarlo trabajando, pero por otro lado, estaba algo preocupado de que estuviera haciendo eso durante todo el día, así que quizás debería descansar. El muchacho se sentó a su lado, y aunque el ruido que hacía era algo molesto, sabía que era lo que debía hacer._

—_Berwald, creo que deberías dejarlo por hoy. Trabajas demasiado —explicó el muchacho, aunque su compañero estaba realmente compenetrado con lo que realizaba._

—_No tienes razón... —dijo de repente, sin percatarse de la cercanía del finlandés._

—_¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Estaba realmente confundido, pero de todas formas, posó su mano sobre el hombro del otro para tratar de detenerlo._

_En ese preciso instante, soltó su herramienta y miró a su lado, sólo para ver que finés había estado por un tiempo sentado allí. El hombre se ruborizó ligeramente, ya que se suponía que Tino no tenía que haber escuchado eso. Se frotó la frente y se recostó por un segundo contra el sofá, exhausto por el día, sobre todo por culpa de no poder sacar esas ideas de su cabeza._

—_¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Luces tenso —opinó el de ojos marrones, que intentaba darle alguna explicación para que el sueco estuviese así._

—_Sí, sólo... —Pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía las energías para terminar la frase._

—_¿Por qué no te vas a dar un baño y yo te preparo alguna buena taza de chocolatada? Quizás te sientas mejor eso —sugirió Tino._

—_Pero tú acabas de llegar..._

—_Creo que luces algo peor que yo —respondió, sólo para señalar que la camisa del de ojos azules estaba pegada a su piel por el sudor._

—_Gracias —En momentos como esos, agradecía haber conseguido a alguien como el finlandés como su compañero._

—_No es nada, sólo deberías pedírmelo —contestó con una sonrisa._

Mientras caminaba, vio un pequeño banco así que optó por sentarse un rato. No estaba muy apurado en regresar y en ese momento, le vino a su cabeza lo que habían hecho el día de ayer. Aunque se había dado el susto de vida, también podría decir que se había divertido.

_En otra oportunidad, luego de volver de la larga jornada que había tenido, Tino se encontró algo completamente distinto. No había nadie en todo el apartamento, aunque sí un fuerte olor a pintura. Sólo no esperaba no volver a ver de esa misma manera al sueco, ya que era bastante similar a lo que había sucedido aquella vez. Había un gran silencio, así que caminó con gran cuidado ya que sabía que ésa era una forma en la que los asesinos aguardaban por sus víctimas. _

_Repentinamente, sintió que había pateado algo. Cuando se animó a mirar de qué se podía tratar, notó cómo cierto líquido rojo se esparcía por todo el piso. Estaba paralizado al ver ese panorama, todo lucía tan sospechoso que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Decidió, entonces, darse la vuelta lentamente para que nadie lo escuchase, pero en ese preciso instante, una enorme mano tocó su hombro._

—_¡Kya! —gritó con tal fuerza, que pudo ser oído por el resto del edificio._

—_Soy yo —explicó de inmediato Berwald, al ver cómo el finés temblaba._

—_¡Qué susto me has dado! Pero, ¿qué es esta cosa roja? —preguntó, luego de que finalmente pudo tranquilizarse._

—_Pintura —Luego, le indicó la mesa de luz con la cual estaba trabajando._

—_Eso quiere decir... —Miró hacia abajo, se había dado cuenta que había pateado la lata y ahora estaba esparcida por todo el suelo —¡Lo siento! Iré a traer un paño para poder limpiarlo._

_Luego de cambiarse a lo loco, Tino apareció sólo en calzoncillos para no tener que ensuciar su ropa con toda la pintura. Si bien al principio el rubio de ojos azules no le dio importancia, al volver a mirar de reojo a su compañero, estaba un poco sorprendido. Por supuesto, era una grata pero inesperada sorpresa. Definitivamente no ayudaba a tratar de quitarle la razón a Andersen, e incluso le daban más fuerza que antes._

—_¿Por qué viste de esa manera? —Aunque no era una vista de la cual podía quejarse demasiado._

—_Es que como dejé toda mi ropa fea en casa y no tengo otra cosa para ponerme, pensé que... —El muchacho estaba un poco avergonzado, pues hasta que el otro le había cuestionado, no se le había pasado por la cabeza cómo lucía —Pero si te incomoda, iré a ponerme algo encima —afirmó, creyendo que el sueco se había ofendido por alguna razón._

—_No es necesario —contestó, mientras pasaba la brocha por la madera._

—_¿Eh? De verdad, si no te gusta, no te preocupes. Después de todo, seguro que has de estar esperando a alguien..._

—_No me molesta. Estamos tú y yo, nadie más —reiteró, escondiendo detrás de esa pobre excusa el hecho de que ciertamente le refrescaba la vista, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera puesto._

—_¡Qué suerte! —exclamó y enseguida comenzó a limpiar el desastre que accidentalmente había provocado._

_De vez en cuando, Berwald descansaba del arduo trabajo y simplemente se quedaba contemplando al finlandés, que estaba realmente determinado a sacar hasta la última mancha del piso. Se sentía bastante torpe por lo que había hecho, así que quería demostrarle al de ojos azules que también podía ser igual de útil._

_Pero, luego de estar fregando durante unos diez minutos de seguido, decidió tomarse un respiro. El sudor caía de su frente, y como algunas gotas le caían a los ojos, entonces trató de agarrar un paño que no estuviese lleno de pintura para limpiarse. Se paró momentáneamente para ver si había sido capaz de avanzar algo. No obstante, todavía le quedaba un largo trecho, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y regresó a su tarea._

_Nuevamente, el hombre de lentes pintaba con dedicación, pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo por largo tiempo, más que nada, porque el de ojos marrones estaba demasiado cerca. Éste, por mera curiosidad, quiso ver cómo le estaba yendo al otro nórdico, ya que también le faltaba casi la mitad de la mesa. Además, que luego, debía pasarle una capa de barniz, para quedara espléndida. No obstante, en el momento que giró, Berwald lo estaba mirando con esos profundos ojos azules._

—_¡¿Qué... ocurre? —cuestionó, con un poco de temor. A pesar de estar acostumbrado al otro, aún le parecía un incómodo estar tan próximo a Berwald._

—_Es que... —Se había descuidado y ahora, no tenía una excusa válida con la cual replicar. Debía pensar en algo, rápidamente para que el finés no se diera cuenta._

—_¿Tengo algo en la cara? Es que me miras con esa intensidad..._

_¡Eso era! El sueco no dudó y tomó el paño que tenía cerca. En su interior, estaba bastante aliviado. Aún debía lidiar con lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo con el rubio de ojos marrones, así que no podía permitir que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Al menos, hasta que pudiese aclarar su mente. _

—_Espera —indicó el hombre y frotó el trapo con delicadeza por la punta de la nariz y los cachetes de Tino, quien de alguna manera había logrado llenarse de pintura roja, aún sin tener que hacer demasiado._

_Quizás le asustó un poco la rapidez con la cual Berwald se acercó a él, sin siquiera decirle qué era lo que había visto en su rostro, el ver el paño quizás le trajo algo de calma, ya que estaba esperando cualquier cosa de su callado compañero. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresionó, fue que, con esas mismas manos con las cuales hacía y deshacía lo que quería sobre madera, con esas mismas manos con las cuales sostenía el martillo y el clavo con mucha seguridad, fueran esas que frotaban con mucha suavidad y delicadeza su cara. Hasta incluso le había causado algo de gracia._

—_Supongo que gracias. Vaya, sí que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, aunque no me explico cómo eso llegó a mi cara —De lo que no se había dado cuenta, era que con el paño estaba tratando de limpiar el derrame de pintura, se había secado el sudor hacia un par de minutos atrás._

—_No es nada —respondió, y tras sacar el último resto con su dedo pulgar, continuó con su trabajo._

Ese sábado había sido bastante movido, pero no por ello había dejado de recordar todo lo que había estado pasando durante esa semana. Al menos, el día de mañana sería su día libre, así que podría descansar de todo el trabajo que había tenido. Además, estaba contento de haber recibido una bonificación de parte del lituano, ya que aparentemente había logrado atraer un poco más de clientes a la tienda.

Fue en ese preciso momento, en el que se le vino una idea. A pesar de que el sueco aún no quería o deseaba comentarle acerca de lo que estaba atravesando por su cabeza, quizás todo lo que necesitaba era un día entero de diversión. Quizás sólo se trataba de estrés acumulado y no otra cosa. Después de todo, durante su breve estancia, ya le había hecho pasar por innumerables problemas, y no le culpaba de estar tan cansado.

Además, deseaba conocer un poco más la ciudad, ya que todavía no la había podido explorar durante un fin de semana. Aunque no era demasiado dinero lo que había recibido en ese momento, estaba seguro de que si lo iba a gastar, debía hacerlo en Berwald. Ahora, sólo debía animarse a preguntárselo, no creía posible que rechazara su plan. Ambos saldrían beneficiados, uno podría pasear por el resto de la ciudad sin riesgo a perderse y el otro podría tomarse un receso del arduo trabajo.

Estaba tan entusiasmado con su ocurrencia, que cuando ingresó a su apartamento no había notado nada distinto. Pero cuando se puso a mirar con más atención, todo estaba patas para arriba. No entendía nada, otra vez. Aparentemente, era la semana de las sorpresas, ya que no podía creer que una vez más el sueco había decidido hacer algo que de cierta forma desafiaba la lógica.

—¿Berwald? —Como siempre, no sabía dónde se había metido éste.

—¿Tino? —El hombre estaba agachado, pero trató de levantarse para saludar al de ojos marrones. Pero en el intento, se golpeó accidentalmente la cabeza con la mesa de estar.

—¡Ah! ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó, ya que el ruido que hizo fue bastante fuerte.

—No es nada —respondió, restándole importancia.

Pero el finés tenía otra duda, no entendía qué se suponía que estaba haciendo el sueco mirando debajo del sofá. Fue en ese momento que levantó la mirada, para darse cuenta de que el segundo no llevaba puestos sus lentes, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa. Aparentemente, había sacado todo de su lugar para encontrarlos, sin mucho éxito. Eso explicaba la manera en que se había golpeado.

—Perdiste tus gafas, ¿no es así? —Era una pregunta algo estúpida, pero de todas formas quería confirmar sus sospechas.

—No recuerdo dónde las puse —Había procurado rememorar en qué momento se las había sacado, pero nada venía a su mente.

—Quizás yo tenga más suerte, soy más pequeño, tal vez si están abajo pueda alcanzarlas —sugirió Tino.

—Está bien —El rubio se apartó para que el otro pudiese bajar a buscar debajo del sofá.

—¡No te estoy diciendo que seas demasiado grande! Simplemente, bueno, ya sabes lo que quise decir —afirmó, ya que pensó que Berwald podría ofenderse por lo que había insinuado.

Tino no perdió más tiempo y se puso en cuatro, para ver si tenía un poco más de suerte que su compañero. Extendió su brazo, tratando de sacar lo que pudiera encontrarse en ese lado tan oscuro y sombrío del mueble. Todo lo que esperaba y rogaba era no hallar algo desagradable mientras buscaba los lentes del sueco. Éste se había sentado en un sillón cerca de allí, desviando la mirada para no tener que observar cómo el rubio de ojos marrones se movía durante su emprendimiento.

Al de ojos azules se le escapó un suspiro, no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, si tener esas condenadas palabras del danés sonando cual disco rayado o que de hecho, éste pudiera tener razón. Pero el grito de Tino lo regresó a la tierra.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto? —El muchacho sacó un par de esposas que aparentemente estaban allí abajo por un buen tiempo, ya que tenía bastante polvo —¡Kya! —gritó una vez que las tiró al suelo.

—¿Eh? —Nunca las había visto antes, así que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo habían podido llegar hasta allí.

—¡¿De quién es eso? —Ciertamente estaba impactado por ese descubrimiento, así que a partir de ahora sería un poco más cauto con lo que tocaba.

—Es la primera vez que las veo —Todo lo que se le ocurría es que podrían pertenecer al anterior inquilino, y francamente, estaba empezando a cansarse de encontrar sus cosas esparcidas por todas partes.

Tras unos agotadores quince minutos, durante los cuales, los descubrimientos del finés incluían chicles, el número de teléfono de alguien, una brocha que había perdido el sueco un par de semanas atrás, revistas subidas de tonos y hasta una caja de preservativos totalmente vacía, finalmente Tino pudo dar con los lentes que pertenecían al de ojos azules. Aunque estaba bastante asombrado por los "tesoros" que estaban escondidos, había un par de los cuales no había querido tener conocimiento acerca de su existencia.

Su cara estaba cubierta de polvo y había tenido que pelear con algunas telarañas que se habían interpuesto en su camino, pero estaba contento de haber podido ser de utilidad para Berwald y eso era todo lo que importaba. Exhausto, se desplomó encima del sofá, sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos. El segundo apreciaba realmente la mano que le había echado el finés, a pesar de que había estado esforzándose todo el día, se había ofrecido sin siquiera pestañear a ayudarle.

Tino cerró por un momento los ojos, cuando recordó lo que tenía que decir al sueco. Estaba un poco nervioso y ansioso, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Quizás no era la gran cosa, pero quería verle sonreír aunque fuera por un par de segundos. Siempre estaba tan tenso, que le preocupaba, y estaba confiado de que un día dedicado a simplemente divertirse era lo que justamente necesitaba.

—Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Lo había pensado cuando estaba volviendo, así que... Pero no te sientas obligado, si no quieres, está bien —explicó con bastante velocidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —El sueco enseguida prestó toda su atención a la cuestión sobre la cual el rubio quería hablar.

—Bueno, es que... Ya sabes, tú has tenido una semana difícil y yo también. Así que, estaba pensando que, quizás deberíamos olvidarnos del trabajo y salir mañana. ¿Qué dices? —Sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero estaba seguro de que ambos pasarían un buen rato juntos, sin tener que pensar en sus obligaciones.

—Estaría bien —respondió, y aunque no lo parecía, estaba algo entusiasmado por la idea.

—¿De verdad? Entonces es lo que haremos. Pero, no te preocupes, yo te invito. He ganado un poco de dinero y aunque no es demasiado, quiero hacerlo —afirmó, y luego se levantó, ya que estaba demasiado sucio.

—Sería una cita entonces —dijo, según lo que había entendido.

—Bueno, sí. Supongo, una salida entre amigos —replicó, para entrar directamente al dormitorio.

El sueco se recostó por el sillón. Definitivamente, nada de eso le ayudaba a sacárselo de su mente.

* * *

><p>Sí, me gusta el doble sentido xD Lo disfruto bastante y espero que ustedes también.<p>

Por un momento, pensé que no iba a poder actualizar, ya que hubo apagón general. Pero, para mi fortuna, se solucionó en una hora.

Prometo que luego me voy a enfocar más en el trabajo de Tino. Sólo un poco de paciencia ;)

Agradezco los comentarios de: **mylan604, Rina. Y, kikyoyami8, Eirin Stiva, Hitomi Unii-chan, Lunara Kaiba y mikaelaamaarhcp.**

¡Moi, moi~!


	19. Primera cita

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 19<span>**

A la mañana de ese domingo, Tino se levantó con todas las energías. No había dormido tan bien en una semana y ahora había recuperado todas sus ganas. Además, estaba esperando ansioso ese día, estaba seguro de que los dos se divertirían como nunca. Cuando miró a la cama de enfrente, otra vez, el sueco se le había adelantado. Le sorprendía que aún en los momentos de relax, éste siguiera levantándose tan temprano.

Luego de lavarse la cara, fue de inmediato a la cocina. Tenía bastante hambre, pero no quería comer demasiado, ya que quería aprovechar la salida para probar los café que había en la ciudad. Estiró ambos brazos, mientras pensaba en qué podría prepararse. No obstante al llegar al comedor, todo ya estaba puesto en su lugar. Su café caliente estaba colocado enfrente de la silla que el finés solía ocupar, junto a un par de tostadas.

—Creo que se esfuerza demasiado, con razón que está tan estresado —opinó aquel, aunque no le desagradaba el hecho de que no tenía que hacer otra cosa que simplemente sentarse y comer.

Sin embargo, luego de que transcurrieron unos cinco minutos, enseguida se dio cuenta de que había algo que faltaba. Se puso a buscar como un loco para intentar darse cuenta de qué era, pero todo estaba allí. No había nada fuera de su lugar, cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia el frente, donde el sueco solía estar. Ahí se dio cuenta que era Berwald quien no estaba presente. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado levantarse y no había ninguna nota en la que constara que había salido.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, el hombre estaba revisando esas revistas que habían encontrado el día de ayer. A pesar de que las mayorías que se habían descubierto no las había visto en su vida, recordaba perfectamente a esa colección. Honestamente, hasta ese momento, había creído que simplemente habían desaparecido o incluso, que el danés se las había llevado consigo. Después de todo, la mitad de las mismas le pertenecían.

Sintió una ligera curiosidad por verlas otra vez y decidió que el mejor momento para hacerlo era cuando Tino estaba durmiendo. Sabía que cuando no tenía trabajo, éste solía despertarse bastante tarde. No quería que éste tomara una mala impresión de él,o que no levantara sospechas, así que era la única oportunidad para hojearlas un poco. Por supuesto, tocaba las páginas con delicadeza, y aún cuando tenían algo de polvo, las imágenes se conservaban bien.

Lo no sabía era que el finés ya se había levantado de la cama y de hecho, lo estaba buscando. Pero estaba tan concentrado observando las imágenes, que no había escuchado los pasos del primero, quien se estaba parado en el pasillo. Tino pudo notar enseguida que estaba leyendo algo, no sabía qué porque las manos del nórdico cubrían la portada. Decidió, entonces, acercarse por atrás. Aparentemente, la lectura parecía interesante, así que quiso curiosear un poco.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó el rubio, a la vez que se asomaba por el hombro del sueco.

—¿Cuándo te levantaste? —Berwald cerró de inmediato la revista, sorprendido por la presencia del finés, a quien todavía no esperaba.

—Hace media hora —respondió enseguida y luego retomó al tema inicial —. Parecías muy entretenido con eso, ¿de qué se trata?

El de lentes miró por todas partes y luego de mirar a su martillo junto a sus otras herramientas, así que simplemente dijo lo que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Carpintería —replicó.

—Entonces, supongo que no lo voy a entender —sonrió Tino y luego agarró de la mano al sueco —. De todas formas, te dije que hoy nos olvidaríamos del trabajo, ¿no es así?

—Lo siento.

—No es nada, sólo ven a acompañarme a desayunar. Y luego podemos prepararnos para salir, ¿qué te parece? —El muchacho no podía esconder su entusiasmo.

—Sí, voy enseguida —Tenía un par de problemas, por los cuales no podía salir de allí.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Tino estaba aguardando por el otro, cuando se dio cuenta que éste estaba un poco avergonzado.

—Nada, ya voy —repitió.

El finlandés estaba desconcertado, pero no le dio importancia. Aunque eso sólo lo hacía creer todavía más que era necesario esa "cita" que estaban a punto de tener. Sólo quería ver al otro distenderse, alejarse de su trabajo, por más que sólo sea por un breve momento. Claro, ignoraba las dos verdaderas razones por las cuales el otro se había puesto tan a la defensiva. Todo lo atribuía al trabajo.

Ciertamente, Tino no era el único entusiasmado en ese apartamento. El de ojos azules también lo estaba, tal vez demasiado, motivo por el cual había esperado hasta que el primero se fuera de allí para pararse. Estaba demasiado apenado de que se había tenido que dar esa situación tan incómoda. Guardó esas revistas la parte superior de uno de los armarios, para que Tino supiera que había decidido conservarlas por un tiempo más. Luego de eso, fue a solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente y después, fue a arreglarse.

Media hora después, los dos salieron del apartamento. El más alto llaveó la puerta y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras. A pesar de que el muchacho no se había dado cuenta del pequeño incidente, al de lentes le costaba trabajo siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Todavía estaba algo preocupado de lo que hubiera pasado si el finés se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación.

Mientras el sueco seguía pensando en ello, el más bajo estaba muy contento por la salida. Se preguntaba qué podría haber para hacer en ese enorme lugar, aunque no le cabían dudas de que habrían muchísimas. Él caminaba un par de pasos más adelante del de ojos azules, motivado por el paseo, al cual por accidente el segundo había llamado "cita", pero a pesar de ello, no lo había querido corregir.

Cuando se dio vuelta, pudo notar la cara de seriedad del sueco, así quiso animarlo.

—Oye, deja de pensar en lo que tengas en tu cabeza. Deberías disfrutar un poco más —le recomendó, mientras caminaba al revés, sólo para ver al sueco.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —No sabía que era tan obvio.

—Si hay algo que te molesta, olvídalo. Es domingo, te prometo que lo vamos a pasar bien —guiñó el muchacho.

—Tienes razón —El hombre creyó que sería lo más conveniente, tal vez estaba pensándolo demasiado.

Tino continuaba bajando las escaleras, aunque no precisamente fijándose por donde estaba pisando. Constantemente, miraba hacia atrás para poder seguir la charla con el sueco. Sin embargo, en lugar de poner su pie sobre el escalón, lo colocó en el límite del mismo, provocando que se balanceara hacia adelante. Cuando creyó que estaba a punto de caerse, como siempre, sintió las dos manos del nórdico sobre su cintura, lo cual le dio un respiro.

—¡Ah, gracias! Que torpe soy —se lamentó, pero enseguida recuperó su humor habitual —. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras cerca —comentó y siguió con su camino.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró por lo bajo, a la vez que marchaba detrás del finés.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Se detuvo por un segundo y se volteó, ya que no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

—No, nada —fingió.

Ambos caminaron en dirección hacia el parque central, aún había un montón por los alrededores de aquel lugar que todavía no habían visitado. Durante las primeras cuadras, el finés pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que el aire que se respiraba en ese domingo era muy distinto al resto de la semana. La gente en general parecía estar mucho más relajada, ya no había más esa masa que se llevaba por delante a cualquier desprevenido. Todos estaban disfrutando de lo bello que estaba esa mañana, ya sea en familia, con la pareja o con el grupo de amigos.

En uno de esos momentos en los que Tino decidía detenerse un rato para contemplar el ambiente, pudo observar que había una pequeña tienda donde estaba sentada una ucraniana que se dedicaba a leer las cartas del tarot y a predecir el futuro. Aunque obviamente era algo en lo que no creía, el muchacho jaló al sueco consigo, pues le daba la impresión que sería una actividad muy distinta. Quizás, ambos podrían pasarla bien, a pesar de que no fuera cierto lo que podría decir aquella mujer.

—¿De verdad, quieres ir? —Estaba algo sorprendido por la elección de su compañero.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? Yo no creo en esas cosas, pero podría resultar gracioso si lo intentamos —El finés estaba determinado a llevarse al sueco consigo.

—Está bien —Berwald no estaba convencido de aquello, mas quería complacer al chico. Tampoco quería contradecirlo, pues podía ver esa brillante sonrisa que conseguía ponerle feliz.

A pesar de que sólo había un par de personas aguardando ser atendidas por aquella aparentemente mística mujer, Tino quiso apresurarse. No quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad única de que alguien les lea el futuro pero tampoco quería desperdiciar todo el día solamente haciendo eso. Eran pasadas las once de la mañana, estaban formando fila y el sol no mostraba piedad con los dos rubios.

Sin embargo, parecía que la fortuna les había sonreído y la última persona que había estado allí, salió enseguida.

—Siguiente —dijo la mujer, con una voz tierna.

—¡Es nuestro turno! —exclamó y sin darle oportunidad para que el sueco pudiera poner en duda una vez más su decisión, lo tomó de la mano sin pensar e ingresaron al lugar.

Ese lugar no se diferenciaba demasiado del resto de su mismo rubro, las cortinas violetas con enormes estrellas, aquel humo que era más molesto en vez de generar ese ambiente misterioso y la pequeña mesa redonda donde la chica atendía a los clientes. Lo que sí diferenciaba de los demás era que no se trataba de una persona que forzaba su imagen de adivina, sino más bien era una chica que quizás tenía unos veintiséis años, con hermoso rostro y unos sobresalientes pechos.

—Vaya, una pareja. Es un buen cambio —opinó la chica de cabellos cortos.

—No recibes a muchas, ¿eh? ¿En serio podemos entrar? —cuestionó el finés, pues no podía ver muy bien debido a la especie de niebla.

—Ten cuidado —El hombre agarró del brazo a Tino para que no se cayera.

—Sí, pasen por favor —La dueña de ese lugar comenzó a barajar las cartas.

Luego de tomar sus asientos y que aquella ya hubiera terminado de desordenar las mismas, comenzó a esparcirlas por la mesa. Tino veía con mucha atención lo que hacía esa supuesta experta en cuestiones sobrenaturales. Al mismo tiempo, Berwald miraba hacia otra parte, ya que nada de eso le gustaba, le resultaba absurdo gastar en algo que no tenía ninguna base científica.

—Su relación recién está comenzando, ¿no es así? —afirmó la mujer quien leía lo que estaba viendo.

—Sí, hace poco que nos conocemos. Creo que un par de semanas o un poco más —explicó el finés.

El sueco continuaba quedándose en silencio, quizás sólo se trataba de una mera coincidencia.

—Vaya, quieren saber el futuro de su relación, ¿no es así? —La chica seguía sacando las cartas, que originalmente estaban puestas con la imagen principal mirando hacia el mantel.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Qué dicen? —Tino estaba sumamente intrigado por lo que salía de la boca de la ucraniana.

—Según esto, van a tener una muy larga relación y muy felices...

—Bueno, vivimos juntos. Me alegro que sea así —respondió optimista.

—...Pero luego alguien va a intentar separarlos —replicó enseguida.

Berwald, que había comenzado a leer un libro de bolsillo que había traído consigo, lo dejó de lado y comenzó a interesarse.

—También me cuentan que están destinados a estar juntos. Sin embargo.. —Sus pausas eran algo molestas para ambos, aunque el finés se lo estaba tomando todo con humor.

—Bueno, supongo que no ha sido una coincidencia que haya encontrado su anuncio en el periódico el día que vine a la ciudad —aclaró y luego miró al hombre, que ahora estaba bastante interesado.

—¿Y qué más? —cuestionó el de lentes, algo impaciente.

—...El corazón de uno de los dos parece estar indeciso y el del otro no quiere arriesgarse aunque sabe lo que quiere —dijo finalmente —. Eso es todo. Que tengan un buen día.

Luego de pagar por el servicio en cuestión y dejar un poco de propina, abandonar esa tienda esotérica. Pero apenas dieron dos pasos en las afueras, cuando el más joven comenzó a reírse con todas las ganas. Desde hacía unos diez minutos que se estaba aguantando, no quería ser grosero con la mujer o que pensara que estaba loco, pero a partir de cierto momento le había parecido lo más ridículo que había escuchado en toda su corta vida.

—¡¿Cómo pudo decir eso? —preguntó, en medio de las carcajadas —¿Te imaginas si eso fuera cierto...?

—Si, gracioso —El sueco se había quedando pensando en lo que había dicho la adivina.

—¿No te habrás creído lo que dijo? —cuestionó el rubio, al ver la cara de seriedad del otro.

—No, para nada —afirmó.

Mientras continuaban recorriendo la ciudad, se encontraron con un pequeño show. Se trataba de un artista callejero que con su guitarra y su voz dedicaba canciones a quienes pasaban cerca de allí. De hecho, era bastante conocido en la localidad y todos los fines de semana montaba su espectáculo en esa esquina particular. Aquel español solía impresionar a los recién llegados y Tino no era la excepción.

El rubio enseguida se metió en medio de la multitud y su compañero lo siguió. De hecho, éste puso sus dos manos sobre el hombro del primero para que no se perdiera entre tanta gente. Sin embargo, en ningún momento creyó que aquel gesto podría darse a otra interpretación, una muy distinta a su idea original. Berwald se había puesto justamente detrás de Tino, por lo que parecía más que lo estaba protegiendo con recelo más que simplemente evitar el extravío del segundo.

Tras terminar su primera canción, agradeció a todos los que estaban allí. Mientras saludaba a toda la gente que se había juntado allí, buscaba a quien dedicar la próxima melodía. En ese instante, se fijó en los dos nórdicos que estaban parados allí y les pareció una buena idea, ya que se trataba de una pareja. Lo que ignoraba era que sólo eran amigos, pero al verles creyó que había algo más. Así que se acercó a ambos, para saber un poco más.

—¿Les gustó lo que toqué? —cuestionó, mientras se quedaba viendo cómo ambos se trataban.

—Sí, la verdad es que me gustó. Fue una sorpresa, nunca había visto un artista callejero tan bueno —respondió el finés, sonriendo.

—Entonces, creo que eres nuevo por aquí —contestó, riéndose del comentario de Tino.

—Sí, hace poco que me he mudado aquí —confirmó.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes llevan poco tiempo? —indagó aquel muchacho, a la vez que pensaba cuál sería la mejor canción para esos dos.

—Dos semanas —respondió el sueco enseguida.

—¡Vaya! Qué poco tiempo, pero parece que hace mucho se conocen —afirmó el español, sin darse cuenta de la metida de pata que estaba a punto de cometer —¿Qué les parece si les dedicó la siguiente canción? Seguro que les ha de gustar —Luego, les guiñó el ojo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eres muy amble! —dijo el ruborizado finés, contento por aquella noticia.

—No es nada, se nota que tu chico te cuida mucho —Regresó a su lugar de siempre para que todos los que pasaran por allí, también pudieran escucharlo.

Pero el efecto que el español había esperado causar en esos dos, no fue precisamente el que quería. Tanto Tino como Berwald estaban apenados por la insinuación directa del hispano. El primero no entendía de dónde había podido deducir que los dos eran una pareja de enamorado, cuando en realidad, sólo eran amigos que se estaban comenzando a conocer un poco más a fondo.

El de ojos azules, por otro lado, estaba un tanto asombrado. Si bien no quería reconocer que su antiguo compañero tenía razón acerca de lo que sentía, ya había dos personas distintas que aparentemente daban por sentado que estaban juntos. Comenzó a pensar en que tal vez no estaba disimulando bien o estaba fallando en algo, por que claramente Tino no pensaba de esa manera.

Mientras el de ojos azules meditaba acerca de su conducta, el de ojos pardos intentó frenar al español. Pero había demasiadas personas a su alrededor y aquel ya había tocado un par de notas en su instrumento, así que no podía interrumpirlo. Así que su siguiente plan consistía en irse del lugar, lenta y silenciosamente, para que nadie más que el de ojos verdes supiera que se estaba refiriéndose a ellos. No obstante, cuando dio un par de pasos, el artista hizo algo para delatarlos.

—La siguiente canción va dedicado para esos dos —El hombre indicó al par, y todos miraron hacia ese punto —, que están celebrando sus dos semanas como pareja. ¡Así que espero que les guste!

—¿Pero qué...? —El más joven sólo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese preciso instante. Nuevamente, intentó huir de ese lugar —. Creo que deberíamos irnos...

—Quizás no sea tan malo —le recomendó el sueco, que estaba curioso por saber qué se le había ocurrido al español.

—¿Tú crees? Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando la situación —Decidió calmarse, no podía ser algo horrible.

Pero tras unos treinta segundos, empezó a darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Más aún, cuando aquel comenzó a cantar.

—_Siempre pensé que el amor no era para mí, hasta que entraste en mi vida —_cantó, muy concentrado en ello, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de la pareja.

—¿De dónde ha sacado eso? —Tino estaba indignado, pues nunca había considerado que hubiese algo más entre ellos.

—No lo sé —Éste, a diferencia del otro, estaba interesado en la canción,

—_Llenaste ese vacío que había en mí, así que te agradezco..._

El finés salió corriendo de allí, antes de seguir escuchando eso. La verdad es que ni él mismo sabía que era lo que quería, ni había considerado tener esa clase de relación con el sueco. Trató de huir lo más rápido posible de allí, no podía simplemente quedarse ahí parado, y tampoco quería ser grosero con ese hombre que había querido dedicarles esa canción con toda la buena intención del mundo.

Berwald se dio cuenta de que Tino se había ido de allí. Sólo había estado disfrutando de aquel entretenimiento por unos segundos y ya lo había perdido de vista. Se abrió el paso con facilidad entre la multitud, pero para su suerte aquel no se había alejado demasiado. Estaba sentado en la vereda de enfrente, agarrando sus rodillas, totalmente sonrojado. Estaba aguardando por el otro nórdico, pues en medio de su huida, recordó que había salido con él.

—¿Estás bien? —Era evidente la molestia del otro.

—Sí, no es nada. Sólo que fue demasiado para mí. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a arruinar nuestra salida —respondió, pues sabía que el motivo principal de ese paseo era divertirse y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

—No lo haces —dijo, sólo quería que el finés volviera a sonreír, no quería que estuviese pensando en cosas que no tenían mucha importancia.

—No es que no pueda fijarme en ti o algo así. Es que suena tan...

—Vamos a comer —Tampoco quería mantener esa conversación y como ya era el mediodía, el hambre ya estaba acechando.

Tino dejó de lado todo ese malentendido y junto al sueco fueran a buscar un lugar donde podrían comer con tranquilidad. Pero ambos ignoraban que esa confusión del español sólo era el comienzo de una serie de mal entendidos que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

><p>Decidí dividir en dos partes la cita entre Su y Fin, ya que me vino una inmensidad de ideas y no quise ponerlas todas de una. Pero sé que les va a gusta cómo va a concluir (o eso espero xD).<p>

El próximo capítulo lo voy a subir el Jueves 29, porque el miércoles tengo examen de Comercialización.

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Hitomi-unii chan, Eirin Stiva, Rina.Y, LunaraKaiba y mikaelaamaarhcp.**

¡Moi, moi! ;)


	20. ¡¿Tú y yo!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 <strong>

Tino estaba realmente hambriento, con sed y algo sudado por la forma en que había salido de esa multitud. Quizás gracias a eso, había conseguido dejar de lado por un segundo la vergüenza que había acababa de haber pasado por culpa de la confusión del español. Sólo quería encontrar un lugar donde poder refrescarse en paz y poder disfrutar del día, sin otra preocupación o interrupción.

El sueco, por su lado, estaba pensando un poco más en la canción de aquel artista callejero. Hasta ese entonces, había creído que había disimulado lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su compañero de habitación. Se preguntaba si realmente era bastante obvio para las demás personas. Además, la reacción del finés le había consternado un poco. Quizás no era el mejor candidato, pero nunca creyó que el rubio se molestara de esa forma por esa errónea insinuación.

Mientras los dos recorrían las calles, Berwald consiguió avistar un restaurante italiano en la otra cuadra. Por lo tanto, decidió mostrárselo al otro, que caminaba un par de pasos más adelante que él. Aquel estaba más que contento por el hallazgo del de ojos de azules y no dudó en ir allá, más que nada porque ya no aguantaba más un segundo sin una buena comida y sin una buena ventilación.

—Si quieres, podemos... —Pero Tino no le importaba. De hecho, mientras que el hombre estaba allí parado, el muchacho ya estaba cruzando.

—¡Vamos! No puedo creer que finalmente hayamos encontrado un lugar y no está repleto —. Al joven se le había iluminado todo el rostro de la felicidad.

Sin embargo, una vez que ingresaron al lugar, el sueco se había dado cuenta del pequeño error que había cometido. Recordó que aquel restaurante era conocido por ser de los más románticos de la ciudad, donde la gente llevaba a su pareja para su primera cita, para pedirle matrimonio e incluso celebraban aniversarios. Quiso detener al finés, antes de que fuera tarde, ya que no quería se molestara o pensara acerca de sus intenciones.

—Tino, creo que... —El de lentes trató de detener inútilmente a aquel.

—¿No te gusta la comida italiana? —preguntó el chico, que no veía lo que el otro sí, simplemente le había agradado ese lugar por el ambiente tan agradable y tranquilo que reinaba.

—Sí, es que... —Una vez más, antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que quería, el encargado de allí se le adelantó.

Un pelirrojo, algo despistado y muy entusiasta, se acercó a los dos. Nunca los había visto antes, pero se alegraba de recibir nuevos clientes. La crisis estaba golpeando un poco al negocio, así que se puso realmente contento por ver a dos hombres que estaban esperando a ser atendidos.

—¡Vaya, nuevas caras! Vienen juntos, ¿no es así? —Anteriormente ya había tenido problemas por ello, y el gerente de ese lugar, un alemán bastante estricto, le había indicado que preguntara antes.

—Sí, estamos juntos —afirmó el finés, alegre.

El muchacho les llevó hacia una mesa, bien localizada, cerca del ventanal. Era un lugar bastante fresco y perfecto para mantener una conversación íntima. Mientras iban hacia allí, Tino no pudo evitar quedarse admirando todo el restaurante. La luz era tenue, la música suave, ideal para saborear una rica pasta. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que cierto griego y cierto turco se le habían quedado mirando, así que decidió apresurarse, de tal forma que terminó chocando contra la espalda del otro escandinavo.

—¿Sucede algo? —La cara del muchacho se había pegado hacia su torso , pero lo más curioso era en dónde estaban las manos del otro.

—Lo siento, no me fijé por donde estaba caminando. ¡Vaya que soy torpe! —exclamó, intentando romper la tensión, más que nada porque se dio cuenta del sonrojo del otro, lo cual creyó de manera equivocada que el sueco se enojó.

—Tino... —El muchacho aún estaba allí, aparentemente aún no caía en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Eh? Por favor, no te molestes. Sé que te hice pasar bastante... —El finés seguía "abrazado" al sueco.

—Tus manos... —Berwald tosió un poco, tenía una mezcla de sensaciones por la forma en que le estaba tocando el otro.

A pesar de no entender a lo que se refería, el finés miró hacia abajo, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba tocando el trasero del sueco y no una forma muy puritana o casta, sino parecía que estaba a punto de saltarle encima. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta la razón por la cual todos allí lo estaban mirando de esa manera. Por supuesto, Tino caminó rápido de allí, con mucha vergüenza, mientras murmuraba un montón de disculpas.

Una vez que los dos nórdicos pudieron sentarse finalmente, ambos decidieron, implícitamente, concentrarse en el menú. Ninguno deseaba hablar de lo que acababa de pasar. Es más, preferían aparentar que nada había sucedido. Sin embargo, el sueco estaba más acalorado que nunca y eso era algo que llamó la atención de Tino.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le preocupaba un poco la manera en que estaba sudando el otro, más que nada, porque nunca le había visto así.

—Sí, yo... —El hombre se desbotonó la camisa para tratar refrescarse un poco.

Éste último comenzando a incomodarse un poco, se suponía que era un día para relajarse, pero al final estaba poniéndose más tenso que en los días anteriores. La verdad es que no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. Siempre había sido alguien frío, distante y que realmente poco y nada le interesaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Quizás era amable con el resto, más que nada porque lo sentía como una mera obligación social. Sin embargo, el finés le iba derritiendo de a poco, lo cual todavía no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

—Bueno, me llamas cuando tú y tu... —Feliciano se distrajo por un breve momento, ya que al tratar de gesticular, se le habían caído todos los menúes —. Cuando tú y tu acompañante estén listos para ordenar.

—Muy bien —Fue todo lo que dijo el sueco.

Pero el rubio de ojos azules, harto del sudor y del creciente calor, decidió levantarse por un momento. Tino miró hacia arriba sólo para notar las manchas que habían sobre la camisa de aquel, lo cual lo desconcentró de la revisión del menú. Pero a pesar del hambre voraz que tenía, incluso se le pasó por la mente que quizás sería cancelar la cita, no sea que la fiebre le hubiese regresado.

—¿Quieres regresar al apartamento? Podemos dejarlo para otro día —le recomendó el finés, aguantándose las ganas de probar esa pasta que tenía tan buena pinta.

—No, sólo me remojaré —contestó, por nada del mundo pensaba postergar esa salida. Mucho menos quería ser el motivo por el cual cancelaban la cita.

—¿De verdad? —Tino no estaba muy seguro, pero al fin y al cabo, habían dado ese paseo para los dos.

—Ordena mientras me voy —aseguró el de ojos claros, a la vez que se retiraba al baño.

Mientras aguardaba por el regreso del escandinavo, Tino siguió fijándose en los platos que ofrecía aquel lugar. Todo lucía tan apetitoso que no tenía la menor idea de que ordenar, quería probar un poco de todo. Estaba tan metido en eso, que no se dio cuenta de que el heleno, quien había puesto sus ojos sobre él desde su llegada, estaba sentado frente a él. Cuando el finés miró la sombra, creyó que se trataba de Berwald.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —El chico bajó el menú, pero quien estaba sentado delante de él no era ni se le acercaba en apariencia al sueco. En cambio, era un hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, que por cierto, no conocía de nada —¡Ah, lo siento! Estaba esperando a...

—Hay algo que quiero... —Heracles no perdió tiempo en charla que no le interesaba, había estado aguardando junto al turco por el momento en que Berwald se fuera de allí y ésa era su oportunidad —...Proponerte.

—¿Eh? Pero no sé quién eres. A menos que seas cliente de mi compañero, lo que tendría sentido. ¿Por qué no aguardas por él? Seguro que no tarda —habló lo más veloz que le fue posible, estaba un poco asustado por la forma en que el otro se estaba presentando.

En el baño de hombres, el sueco estaba secando su camisa. Decidió tomarse su tiempo, para recuperar la compostura. Debía y quería entender que sólo era una salida como amigos y nada más, que Tino no tenía y no tendría ningún interés en él, así que debía empezar a sacarse esa absurda idea. Además, tratar de hacer algo por ello, quizás sólo empeoraría la situación. La convivencia sería insostenible e incómoda, a tal punto que uno de los dos tendría que mudarse. Definitivamente, prefería guardarse lo que sentía antes de que arriesgarse a eso.

Luego de mojarse varias veces el rostro y las manos, se quedó mirando a su reflejo en el espejo. Era absurdo, ridículo y estúpido. Obviamente, el finés nunca se fijaría en él. Habiendo gente con mucha más personalidad, más extrovertida y mucho más divertida que él, era obvio que eso jamás ocurriría. Hasta pensó que el danés tenía más posibilidades.

Sin embargo, mientras seguía en el baño, ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado.

—¡Kyaaaaa! —gritó el finés repentinamente, lo que se escuchó hasta el tocador.

El sueco se puso mal que mal su camisa y fue a ver cuál era la razón para semejante grito. Caminó lo más pronto que le era humanamente posible, y cuando llegó a la mesa, vio al griego a una escasa distancia de Tino. Éste último estaba asustado por lo que aquel extraño le había solicitado y ni que decir el trauma que tenía. El muchacho temblaba, por lo cual, Berwald decidió intervenir de una vez.

—¿Qué pasa? —Al sueco no le hacía nada de gracia que ese hombre estuviera tan cerca del finés.

El muchacho de ojos pardos, al escuchar la gruesa voz del sueco, se había alegrado. Quizás nunca se había puesto tan feliz al saber que aquel hombre estaba cerca de él. No lo pensó dos veces, necesitaba deshacerse de ese griego pervertido, y la única solución para ese problema era Berwald. Probablemente era lo más vergonzoso que le había tocado hacer hasta ése momento, pero no le quedaba otra opción, así que el finés tomó un poco de coraje, se levantó de inmediato y se arrojó a los brazos del escandinavo.

Por supuesto, el de gafas se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Seguía sin comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando, aunque no podía quejarse por el hecho de que el otro se había tirado de esa forma hacia él.

—Sólo sígueme la corriente —le susurró el finés, con una mirada de lástima. Era el único recurso con el cual contaba y tenía la esperanza de que el otro aceptara.

El de ojos azules simplemente asintió, de manera disimulada, para que el griego no se diera cuenta del pequeño truco. El finés se dio vuelta enseguida y puso los dos brazos del hombre sobre su cuello, para poder hacer creer a aquel hombre de ojos verdes de que verdad eran pareja. Aquel se levantó para inspeccionar qué era lo que Tino le estaba mostrando, quería ver si realmente era cierta la excusa que le acababa de dar.

—¿Así que él es...? —El de ojos claros se acarició el mentón, pensando sobre la situación.

—Sí, él es... —Tino tragó saliva primero, pues todavía no podía creer que había tenido que llegar a ese extremo con tal de librarse de aquella persona —.Él es mi novio —mintió.

—Hace dos semanas —aclaró el sueco, si iban a mentir, al menos debía hacerlo de la manera apropiada.

—Entonces, es por eso que me has rechazado —dijo de manera pausada y calmada.

—Sí, deberías buscarte otra persona para el trío —Apenas terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, Berwald comenzó a toser de forma descontrolada —.Yo, digo, nosotros no estamos interesados en eso, ¿verdad?

—Así mismo —Éste todavía se rehusaba a creer que alguien se le había acercado con semejante idea al finés.

—Ya sabes si cambias de opinión —No iba a perder más tiempo y regresó a la mesa donde estaba esperándolo un turco muy impaciente.

Luego de que el europeo se había ido, ambos suspiraron de alivio. Tino había conseguido esquivar esa bala, lástimosamente a costa del sueco, pero tampoco había tenido otra opción. El otro ya le estaba tocando la pierna y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso por la forma en que le estaba coqueteando. Quizás había sido una jugada por de más desesperada. No obstante, no quería ser grosero y tenía ese ligero problema de no poder decir que "no" a nadie.

Fue entonces que el muchacho decidió regresar a la mesa, pues el hambre había regresado y esta vez, más voraz que nunca. Sin embargo, cuando quiso moverse, se dio cuenta de que los dos largos brazos de su compañero todavía estaban alrededor de su cuello. De cierta forma, podía afirmar que le gustaba. Pero por otro lado, eran solamente amigos, así que era como mínimo un poco extraño.

—Berwald —llamó el de ojos pardos, tratando de espabilar al otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pero el sueco no se estaba percatando de que aún continuaba abrazando al finés.

—Ya se fue, ya no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo —contestó, riéndose del desliz del de ojos azules.

—Lo siento —respondió de inmediato, pues estaba disfrutando de tal manera que no recordó hasta ese momento que sólo era alocada mentira.

Al finés simplemente le pareció hasta divertido el despiste de su amigo, en ningún momento se le ocurrió algo más que eso. Enseguida ambos volvieron a sentarse en aquella mesa, que estaba en un lugar bastante privilegiado. Daba a una hermosa vista hacía un enorme jardín, así que el muchacho de ojos pardos olvidó por un segundo su hambre, para contemplar a las distintas parejas que entraban allí.

Por otro lado, Berwald, quien originalmente se había colocado enfrente de su compañero, creyó que sería mucho más conveniente sentarse muy a lado de él. Después de todo, no quería que volviera a ocurrir algo parecido como la situación con el griego, más que nada porque no le había agradado la forma en que miraba y tocaba a Tino. Ni siquiera él se había animado a hacer algo lo más remotamente parecido a eso, y al ver que aquel estaba demasiado incómodo por la manera en que se le había acercado, decidió quedarse lo más próximo a éste.

Luego de que el mesero ya trajo los correspondientes platos, ambos estaban ciertamente curiosos por probar aquel espaguetti que tenía un aspecto tentador, aunque probablemente Tino era el que estaba más entusiasmado con la idea. Incluso momentos antes, al ver la imagen del mismo en el menú, se le había hecho agua a la boca. Sinceramente, no podía estar más feliz y más ansioso por algo cómo eso.

Sin embargo, mientras ambos disfrutaban de aquella deliciosa pasta, que era conocida por toda la ciudad, el mesero de aquel lugar les trajo una botella de vino. Ambos nórdicos se miraron, pues no recordaban haber pedido algo así. Es más, sólo habían considerado tomar un vaso de jugo como máximo, así que era una sorpresa. Aunque no por ello, era menos recibida.

—Cortesía de la casa, para los enamorados —aseguró el pelirrojo, mientras abría la botella y luego puso las correspondientes copas.

Al momento de escuchar la palabra "enamorados", el sueco no pudo evitar escupir toda la comida que tenía en la boca, con tan mala suerte, que terminó en el rostro del finés. Éste tampoco había reaccionado de la mejor manera, ya que su cara había cambiado de color en menos de lo canta un gallo. Pero éste, al darse cuenta del pequeño desastre del sueco, no se lo tomó a mal. Es más, creyó que se había atragantado o algo por el estilo.

—¿Estás bien? —A pesar de estar bañado en pasta, comenzó a golpear la espalda del de ojos azules, tratando de aliviarle de alguna manera.

—Sí —dijo apenas, ya que la tos le superaba.

—Ya saben. Un poco de vino y van a a pasar muy bien —El chico sonrió y se retiró.

El sueco quiso devolver aquella bebida importada, mas fue impedido por Tino. Aunque no eran nada más que amigos, después de todo lo que había sucedido en tan sólo unas cuantas horas, quizás tomar un poco de alcohol vendría bien. Luego de superar la crisis del mayor, el muchacho agarró la copa y la levantó. Al menos, eso era lo que suponía que debía hacer en esa clase de situaciones.

—Deberíamos hacer un brindis, ¿qué dices? Creo que el momento es perfecto —explicó el muchacho, que se había olvidado por completo de limpiarse la cara.

—Espera —respondió el otro.

El de ojos pardos no comprendió por qué su compañero había decidido eso, hasta que el segundo se le acercó bastante. Tener al sueco tan próximo no le dejaba muy tranquilo, pues seguía sin poder siquiera adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Por otro lado, tampoco podía decir que le desagradaba, mucho más luego de lo que sucedió Cuando vio que la mano de aquel se estaba aproximando, el muchacho cerró sus ojos. Sea lo que sea, al menos no quería verlo.

—Ya está —explicó Berwald, tras haber sacado todo el espagueti y la salsa que había en el rostro del finés.

—¿Eh? —Éste volvió a abrir sus ojos, sólo para ver una de las servilletas que estaban completamente sucias.

—Te ves mejor —contestó el hombre, para luego alzar de la misma forma la copa.

—Gracias, creo —replicó y tras unos momentos de pensar, finalmente supo que podía decir —. Bueno, estas semanas en la que hemos vivido juntos, han sido de locos. Nos ha pasado de todo, creo que nunca he vivido tantas cosas de esa forma. Pero, —el rubio se ruborizó, pues aunque era algo que creía con toda convicción, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza —, no me arrepiento de nada. Eres mi primer amigo y espero que sigamos siéndolo por mucho tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —Éste tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por lo que acababa de decir el finés.

—Sí, es cierto. Espero que tú pienses lo mismo, aunque sé que te he causado más que un dolor de cabeza —Tino sonrió.

Pero el otro no dijo nada más, prefirió mantenerse callado. Pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, tras ese pequeño discurso de su nuevo compañero de habitación. Cada vez, estaba más seguro de que haberle sacado al danés del apartamento había sido una buena decisión.

—Deberías sonreír un poco más de seguido —sugirió el muchacho, para luego chocar las copas con suavidad.

Tras disfrutar de esa pequeña velada, que al menos pudo desarrollarse con toda tranquilidad, el finés quiso hacer una última parada antes de regresar al piso. Desde que habían podido tomar asiento, había querido recorrer ese enorme jardín botánico que tenían enfrente. Después de todo, estaba algo cansando de ver puros edificios grises y de oler ese molesto humo que desprendían los autos. Quería detenerse allí, para poder recordar el suave y rico aroma de las flores.

Mientras recorrían ese laberinto de preciosas y exóticas plantas, provenientes de todas partes, una húngara llamó al sueco. Éste no se daba por aludido, pero luego de aquella mujer de larga cabellera le tocó el hombro, finalmente se dio vuelta. Tino estaba demasiado ensimismado admirando esas bellezas de la naturaleza, que no se dio cuenta de que el escandinavo no le estaba siguiendo.

—¿No te parecen hermosas, Berwald? Ah, creo que deberíamos tener una de éstas en el apartamento, ¿qué opinas? —El chico se había acercado para apreciar un poco más el aroma —. No seas tímido, sólo... —El finés se dio vuelta y no encontró al sueco, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Pero para su alivio, aquel enseguida apareció. Parecía que estaba ocultando algo detrás, lo cual llamó la atención de Tino.

—¡Pensé que te había perdido! —reclamó el muchacho —. No me des esa clase de sustos —le rogó.

—Toma —El hombre sacó un tulipán rojo, que le había recomendado aquella mujer hace tan sólo unos momentos.

El finés se quedó en silencio, no se imaginaba que hasta se había molestado en darle un pequeño regalo. Se quedó mirando a la flor por unos instantes, cuando se dio cuenta.

—_Ya entiendo por qué la gente cree que somos novios. Debo decirle algo antes de que se arme un desastre —_pensó el finés.

—¿No te gusta? —No le agradaba demasiado el silencio del otro, pues bien sabía que era muy conversador.

—Sí, sólo que... —Ahí fue que le vino a la mente.

Cuando se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en la salida, había sido el sueco el que se había molestado en estar ahí junto a él. No podía creerlo, ya que justamente las cosas debían haber sucedido al revés. Al menos quería demostrale el aprecio que tenía por él y sin pensarlo, acercó sus labios a la mejilla del europeo. Se tuvo que poner en puntillas para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

—Gracias —dijo y luego besó suavemente el rostro del sueco.

* * *

><p>Sí, han leído veinte capítulos, para un mísero beso owò xD<p>

Puse a Grecia, más que nada, porque tiene la reputación de ser pervertido, incluso más que Francia.

La razón del tulipán es que no quería fuera algo cliché, si no original.

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Hitomi Unii-chan, ChibichibiSuginto, Rina.Y, mylan604, Merlina-Vulturi, LunaraKaiba, Serket Girgam y Eirin Stiva.**

¡Moi, moi~!


	21. ¡Miedo!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 21<span>**

Esa misma noche, Tino dejó la roja flor en un pequeño florero que había comprado mientras que regresaban al apartamento. Aunque, al principio le había parecido un tanto extraño que el sueco le diera una flor como regalo, ahora le daba la impresión que incluso hasta le alegraba. A pesar de solamente ser uno, el tulipán conseguía darle un poco más de vida a ese lugar. Pero como el chico quería recordar ese día, aún cuando hubo tantos malentendidos, así que decidió dejarlo sobre su mesa de luz.

—De verdad, me gusta. Otra vez, gracias —comentó el chico, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Sólo había sido mera coincidencia, pero dentro de él, le regocijaba ciertamente que aquel pudiera estar feliz, por unos momentos.

—¡Claro! Es pequeño, pero tiene su encanto. Ilumina un poco más la habitación, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó el joven, quien no podía sacar sus ojos de la planta.

—Sí —Fue todo lo que dijo, se daba por satisfecho con escuchar esas palabras.

—¿En dónde la viste? Espero que no hayas tenido que pagar mucho por ella, ¡eso me daría vergüenza! —opinó, un tanto curioso.

—Yo, bueno... —El sueco comenzó a rememorar su encuentro con la húngara.

_Horas atrás, mientras que el finés estaba revisando con mucha atención cada una de las flores que estaban en ese espléndido jardín, una mujer comenzó a llamar al más alto. Éste, no se había dado por aludido, simplemente creyó que estaba hablando con alguien más o se refería a otra persona que no fuera él. Pero la chica lo tenía como su objetivo, ella se había dado cuenta y sabía que esos dos necesitaban una pequeña intervención de parte suya._

—_¡Oye, tú! ¡El alto que va por allí! —exclamó la joven, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ser lo suficientemente discreta como para que el rubio de ojos pardos no se diera cuenta._

—_¿Eh? —Berwald se giró lentamente y cuando la vio, aquella la estaba dando indicaciones con el dedo. _

—_¡Sí, te hablo a ti! ¡Ven un rato! —murmuró mientras cogía del brazo al nórdico._

_Si bien era cierto que el hombre tenía sus dudas acerca de ello, se fijó en Tino, quien estaba demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta de que no estaba más detrás de él. Creyó que si lo dejaba por unos segundos por su cuenta, no debería suceder nada. Al menos, esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que había pasado en el restaurante con aquel griego con tan poca vergüenza._

—_¿Qué sucede? —Ambos se detuvieron al frente de un pequeño stand donde se vendían distintas clases de flores, especialmente para aquellos que querían llevar un pedazo de ese jardín a su propio hogar._

—_Conozco muy bien esa mirada que le das a ese chico —dijo indiscretamente la chica, sorprendiendo al otro._

—_No sé qué dices —contestó, y se dispuso a irse de allí, no tenía planeado discutir acerca de ello con nadie, sobretodo con alguien que era un total extraño._

—_¡Vamos! Aunque supongo que no te importaría, si alguien más decidiera coquetear con él —respondió, tendiendo una pequeña trampa, a la cual estaba segura que el escandinavo caería._

_Tal como lo predijo, Berwald empezó a mirar por los alrededores, en el caso de que alguien desconocido se le acercara al finés. La húngara simplemente sonrió y buscó la flor en su pequeño stand mientras que aquel continuaba observando el ambiente, sin disimular demasiado su preocupación por el muchacho._

—_Aquí tienes —dijo repentinamente la chica y en su mano sostenía un pequeño tulipán de color rojo vivo —. Deberías dárselo._

—_¿Eh? —El otro no parecía entender, pues no pensaba todavía en comentarle nada al finés acerca de sus sentimientos, no quería arruinar la amistad por una simple corazonada._

—_El tulipán rojo simboliza una pequeña declaración de amor, tan sutil que no se va a dar cuenta —Podía ver con los actos del sueco que había dado en el blanco._

_Tras meditarlo por un rato, pensó que sería una buena idea. Después de todo, era un poco romántico, mas no lo suficiente para que Tino sospechara de algo más. Además, al verlo disfrutar ese ambiente, creyó que sería una buena forma de que aquel pudiera recordar ese jardín, aún cuando vivían en una parte de la ciudad bastante gris. Aparte, le daría un dulce aroma a su habitación, pues todo lo que se respiraba allí era desodorante de hombre._

—_Lo llevaré —resolvió el sueco y agarró con mucho cuidado la flor, no quería romperla con sus manos, que no estaban precisamente diseñados para la delicadeza. Pero se esforzó para que la misma llegara en esas condiciones al finés._

—_Oye, si decides confesarte o algo, ¿me avisas? Es que me encanta tomar fotos de parejas en mi tiempo libre —admitió la chica, mientras que despedía al escandinavo._

—¿Berwald? —El muchacho zarandeó un poco el brazo de aquel, ya que se había quedado en silencio luego de haberle hecho aquella pregunta.

—¿Eh? —Éste salió de su especie de sueño, para acordarse de que estaba a punto de contestarle al otro. Aunque, claro, no podía decirle lo que exactamente había ocurrido.

—Te quedaste colgado por un rato, ¿te encuentras bien? No te culpo, fue un día de locos —El finés rió, decidió que lo mejor sería tomarse con humor todo lo que había pasado.

—Sí, lo compré porque... —Berwald se quedó una vez más en silencio, trató de pensar en una buena excusa que no lo dejara en evidencia.

—¡No importa! De todas formas, me encantó. Aunque ahora sólo quiero dormir —respondió Tino, quien estaba aguantando el sueño, pero ya no podía más.

Cada uno se acostó en su respectiva cama, el finés enseguida apagó la luz de su velador, sin antes volver a darle un vistazo a la flor. Nunca le habían dado un presente como ése, así que continuaba encantado por la misma. Estaba empezando a cambiar un poco su opinión acerca del sueco, pues no era tan malo como había creído la primera vez que lo había vito. De hecho, incluso consideraba que era bastante amable con él, a pesar de los líos en los que se metía.

Sin embargo, el de ojos azules volvió a sentarse sobre su cómoda sábana. Tenía tantas cosas en las cuáles pensar, siendo la principal, el momento en que el otro le había dado un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Éste acarició el lugar exacto dónde el otro nórdico había posado sus labios, había sido el mejor instante de ese día, y eso que por unos minutos, había tenido que fingir que era la pareja del muchacho. Pero de todas formas, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

—Qué absurdo —comentó el hombre, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Tino, que ya se había dado vuelta, para intentar entregarse al mundo de los sueños, enseguida miró al otro. Creyó haber escuchado algo, así que no tardó demasiado en intentar ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó el muchacho, con los ojos semi abiertos

—¿Eh? —El sueco levantó la mirada, pues hasta ese momento había estado con los ojos hacia el suelo y de repente, veía hacia el otro lado.

—Pensé que estabas hablando. ¡Supongo que sólo fue mi imaginación! —contestó, un poco nervioso —¡Hasta mañana! —Después, regresó a la posición que había tomado.

—Buenas noches —Éste respiró más tranquilo, por un instante se le pasó por la mente que el finés iba a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más.

Al día siguiente, ambos se dedicaron a su trabajo. Aunque ése domingo había sido bastante agitado y en lo persona, a Tino le atraía la idea de quedarse a dormir, tenía que trabajar. Despertarse tan temprano había sido toda una hazaña, pero tenía que hacer algo más de dinero. Después de todo, aún debía pagar al sueco por los gastos en los que éste había incurrido y no quería ser una carga para aquel.

El sueco se tuvo que contener cuando vio al finés irse, porque aún podía recordar lo bien que se sintió tener al finlandés entre sus brazos, aún cuando fuera por unos minutos y sólo de mentira. Suspiró, debía sacárselo de su sistema, pero aparentemente cada vez que se decidía a no pensar más en ello, siempre sucedía algo que le hacía cambiar de parecer. Quizás si nuevamente se concentraba únicamente en su trabajo, podría mantener esas ideas en su cabeza, por lo menos hasta la noche.

Lo que él desconocía por completo era que el finlandés también estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido el día de ayer. Éste caminaba, haciéndose paso por la multitud, mientras meditaba sobre todo. Todavía le causaba gracia el hecho de que confundieran su amistad con Berwald, por algo más, lo que ocasionó que se riera solo. El resto lo miraba un tanto perplejo, pero no le importaba. Seguía creyendo que era la idea más estúpida y absurda que había escuchado en sus veinte años de vida.

—¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! Es demasiado grande para mí y de todas formas, él nunca prestaría atención a alguien como yo —se dijo, primero en forma de broma pero luego comenzó a pensarlo en serio —. Ah, de verdad, que tendría suerte si encontrara a alguien como él —suspiró.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la juguetería, notó que había muchísima gente que salía de varios camiones, llevando consigo muchas cajas. El finlandés no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, así que entró enseguida para ver qué ocurría. Toris, el gerente de la sucursal de esa tienda, estaba lleno de papeles, firmando y revisando todas las entregas que estaba recibiendo la tienda. Por otro lado, aquel polaco estaba diseñando una nueva sección que habilitaría ese lugar en unos cuantos días.

Había tanta gente y tanto movimiento que Tino se estaba mareando, no sabía hacía donde ir. Lucía desorientado, a pesar de ser un empleado fijo de allí. Pero para su buena fortuna, el lituano se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó lo más pronto que le fue posible, pues estaba rodeado de varias columnas de documentos. Sin embargo, se pudo dar un tiempo para dar las indicaciones al finlandés.

—¡Tino, menos mal que llegaste! —exclamó aliviado el otro, que no daba más de tanto trabajo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —El rubio de ojos pardos estaba más que intrigado por saber qué pasaba a su alrededor.

—Es que vamos a habilitar una sección para que la gente pueda probar videojuegos y eso. ¿No te lo había dicho? —Pero la hoja donde dejaba constancia de ese cambio seguía en su oficina, se le había pasado por alto decirle a los demás y ahora tenía que intentar organizarlo todo.

—No, yo no recuerdo...

—Lo que sea, ¡no hay tiempo! —dijo algo nervioso —¿Podrías poner todos los juegos en su estante? Y luego necesito que te subas a la escalera y pongas los carteles. También...

La cabeza del finlandés estaba dando vueltas, porque eran muchísimas las tareas que le estaban asignando. Pero no le quedaba más que acatarlas, dado que la tienda no tenía muchos empleados, pues casi nadie quería trabajar en un lugar cuyo dueño era cierto ruso muy temido. Ése fue el inicio de semana del finlandés. El muchacho colocó sus dos manos sobre su cadera y respiró profundamente, ya que necesitaría más que suerte para lograr terminar todo eso.

Ese miércoles, que parecía otro día más de trabajo, el dueño de todo ese lugar había decidido echar una breve inspección. Quería ver cómo iban las cosas y para asegurarse de que el encargo de aquella tienda se diera cuenta con quien estaba lidiando, pues conocía sus intenciones de éste con su hermana menor. El hombre entró, como siempre, vistiendo ese sobre todo con una enorme bufanda blanca, paralizando a la gran mayoría de las personas.

Entre los pocos que continuaban con su labor, estaba Tino. Éste desconocía por completo la identidad del ruso, así que siguió amontonando las cajas de algunos juguetes que estaban defectuosos y que por cosas de la vida, habían terminado allí. El rubio estaba sentado sobre el piso, contando cuántas eran, pues quería tener cuidado de no dejarlos caer mientras regresaba al depósito. Repentinamente, sobre él, hubo una enorme sombra, lo cual lo asustó un poco.

—Tú eres nuevo, ¿no es así? —preguntó el hombre, al ver a muchacho que trabajaba tan concentrado y que no le temía, al contrario de los demás.

—Sí, soy... —Tino se volteó y observó que una persona alta estaba observándolo. Éste le dio la misma impresión que el sueco, cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, pues poseía el mismo aura extraño.

—Sigue así —contestó y se dirigió al lituano, que ya estaba asustado por su propia vida.

La verdad era que no tembló por la única razón que estaba paralizado por la apariencia de aquel. Sólo era un poco más alto que su compañero, pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse atemorizado. Hasta incluso prefería muchas veces más que fuera Berwald quien se hubiera asomado, en lugar de aquella rara persona. Por el resto del día, no pudo evitar sentirse asustado por el hecho de que ese hombre pudiera aparecerse nuevamente.

Tras terminar la jornada de trabajo, el rubio se apresuró en llegar a su apartamento. Pensaba en que todo lo que quería era llegar y estar cerca del sueco, ya que al menos con él se sentía seguro. Claro, eso no evitó que se tropezara y cayera en una pequeña zanja, donde el agua era de todo, menos salubre. Mas no le interesó. Sólo quería estar cuánto más lejos posible de su trabajo, bajo el techo de su apartamento, donde ése hombre no pudiera entrar.

Luego del pequeño baño que se había dado, el finlandés continuó caminando. Se había secado mal que mal la cara, tan sólo estaba interesado en regresar a su piso. No podía suceder nada más, pero su suerte decidió que no sería así. Tino pasó cerca de un edificio, en donde había numerosos balcones cuando de la nada, sintió algo pegajoso sobre su lacio cabello rubio. Sin embargo, no quería detenerse y pese a verse ridículo, estaba determinado a estar en su piso en cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, en su apuro, no se estaba fijando por donde iba. Tenía un sólo objetivo y éso no incluía tener mucho cuidado por donde iba. Mientras caminaba, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que su zapato parecía que se había pegado al suelo y que había pisado algo con una contextura extraña. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que olía raro, pero no se detuvo. Más que nada por que temía averiguar de que podía tratarse.

Mientras tanto, Berwald estaba golpeando con toda su fuerza un clavo, pues era la única forma en que no podía pensar en el beso del muchacho o en el abrazo que le había dado en el restaurante o le impedía escuchar cuando aquel fingió que era su pareja. Por supuesto, eso también significaba que no podía oír el teléfono y cuando el finlandés entró al apartamento.

Tino llevaba una cáscara de banana sobre su cabeza, pues alguien se lo había arrojado desde un balcón, desprendía un olor raro gracias a que se había caído en aguas de la cloaca y tenía algo extraño pegado a la suela de su zapato, que sólo quería pensar que se trataba de chicle. Sin embargo, estaba contento de poder finalmente estar en su piso y fue a abrazar al sueco, sin pensarlo dos veces.

El escandinavo aún estaba con el martillo en la mano y estaba sosteniendo con la otra un clavo, y cuando el muchacho lo rodeó con sus brazos, en lugar de acertar a la madera, se golpeó el dedo gordo de la mano. Pero, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, estaba más sorprendido porque el finlandés se había arrojado de esa manera. Por supuesto, desconocía que él se había dado el susto del siglo por culpa de ese ruso y sólo había podido pensar en que quería estar junto a él, esa costumbre que estaba adquiriendo por la forma de ser del sueco.

—Tino... —Fue todo lo que dijo, para llamarle la atención, ya que hacía varios minutos desde que él estaba colgado de su cuello.

—¡Lo siento! Es que pasó algo en el trabajo y no te imaginas las ganas que tenía de regresar —contestó, tomando distancia del escandinavo.

—No es nada —replicó, mientras posó su lastimada mano por la rodilla del finlandés.

—Bueno, supongo que... —En ese instante, se dio cuenta del accidente del sueco y comenzó a desesperarse —¡No quise hacerte eso! ¡Lo siento! —se lamentó, al ver lo hinchado que estaba la mano del hombre.

—Sólo una venda —No hubiera dicho nada, pues le agradaba tener a Tino tan cerca después de un día tan aburrido.

—¡¿Cómo qué sólo una venda? ¿No te duele? —N se dio cuenta de que, en medio de su miedo, estaba golpeando por accidente a la herida del otro.

—Sí, pero...

—¡Iré a buscar un botiquín! —Tino le dio una mirada más a la mano del hombre, que por cierto estaba repleta de golpes, moretones y algunos rasguños, pero nada tan grande como lo de en ese instante.

El finlandés nuevamente se levantó y fue al baño, en busca de los remedios. Ni siquiera se había inmutado en sacarse la fruta de su cabello, estaba demasiado preocupado por el otro. Además, le molestaba de cierta forma que le restara la importancia de esa herida. Casi le dio un ataque cuando la había visto, pero el sueco sólo se había limitado a alegrarse por su llegada. Añadiendo a todo eso, se sentía culpable, por su temor le había causado semejante dolor.

Estaba tan agobiado que se había puesto a buscar por todas partes cuando se le vino a la mente que el botiquín probablemente estuviera en el baño. Dejó de perder más tiempo y se fue allí, para luego encontrarlo. Tras sacar todo lo que podía ayudarlo, algo se le cayó al suelo. Ni se inmutó a mirar lo que era, sólo sabía que debía ir junto a Berwald antes que se le infectara.

Pero además de todo eso, trajo una pequeña jarra con un poco de agua y un trapo. El de ojos azules se había quedado en la sala, nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a esos accidentes, ya que venían con el trabajo y estaba más que acostumbrado a darse esos golpes. No obstante, estaba algo impresionado por la forma en que el finlandés se estaba moviendo, lo mucho que le importaba y lo enojado que estaba.

—¡Ah, no sabes lo mucho que lo siento! Pero no te preocupes, ¡la próxima vez me voy a fijar! —aseguró el finés mientras remojaba el trapo y luego empezó a limpiar la herida.

—Sólo fue un incidente —comentó el otro, que en lugar de darle importancia a lo que sucedió, simplemente se concentraba en mirar al muchacho, que después de todo lo que había pasado durante su trabajo y su vuelta, tenía toda su atención sobre la mano de él.

—¡De todas formas, me siento responsable! —reiteró sin levantar su mirada.

Luego de cubrir la mano del otro con la venda, el finlandés se tiró al sofá. El sueco tocó por un rato lo que ahora estaba por su mano, el muchacho lo había hecho con muchísimo cuidado y delicadeza, pero aún así estaba tan bien atado que no se caería de allí. Volvió a fijarse en el finlandés, quien estaba deshecho. Se le acercó bastante, tanto que podía ver cómo las gotas de sudor se le caían por el rostro.

Tino había cerrado por unos momentos sus ojos, estaba agotado. Había tenido tanto que hacer y a eso se le debía sumar con el miedo que no se le había ido durante toda la jornada, pues ése hombre le había dejado una gran impresión. Berwald tomó un paño y comenzó a limpiar el rostro del otro. Pero, creyendo que aquel se había quedado profundamente dormido, el sueco se aproximó un poco más para poder apreciar los rasgos del finlandés. Sin embargo, no contó con que aquel abriría sus ojos en ese preciso instante.

—¡Kya! —exclamó, pues en el momento que había cerrado sus ojos, sólo podía ver a aquel ruso.

—No quise asustarte —respondió el otro, sentándose en el otro sofá, para que Tino pudiese estar más calmado.

Sin embargo, el finés se arrojó a los brazos del otro, que no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Tino estaba temblando y parecía un gato atemorizado, pues todos sus pelos se le habían puesto de punta. Por supuesto, no pensaba acerca otra cosa más que dar unos suaves golpes en la espalda de aquel, algo había pasado que no le estaba diciendo.

—Ah, lo siento. Iré a tomar un baño —Tino se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho inconscientemente así que se apartó de inmediato, no había nada cómo pasar un tiempo en el agua con burbujas para calmar los nervios.

—¿Todo bien? —El sueco estaba intrigado, el rubio estaba un poco raro desde que había llegado.

—Sí, es sólo que... —Se fue de allí, no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

* * *

><p>Tuve que recortar este capítulo porque era más largo y no quería que fuera tedioso.<p>

La historia va a contar con un mínimo de... *sonido de tambores* ¡40 capítulos! *¡tachán!* Es por eso que no me estoy apurando demasiado xD

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **CakeCaroCake, ChibichibiSuginto, Rina. Y, Kuroko de Lioncourt, Eirin Stiva, Serrat, Hitomi Unii-chan, mylan604, LunaraKaiba y Serket Girgam.**

Ya saben que si no publico un miércoles, lo hago un jueves~

¡Gracias por leer~! :)


	22. Comienza el acoso

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo22<span>**

Esa misma noche, cuando ambos fueron a acostarse, el sueco aún no estaba seguro de qué había pasado en el trabajo del finlandés. Éste sólo le había restado importancia y por el resto de la jornada, había intentado cambiar el tema varias veces. Por supuesto, no iba a ponerse a quejar acerca del abrazo sorpresivo, éso estaba más que bienvenido. Pero había notado que la mano del rubio había temblado ligeramente, así que una vez más, intentó descubrir qué era lo que pasó.

—Tino... —El hombre miró hacia la otra cama, mientras que aquel estaba contemplando todavía el tulipán.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te cambie el vendaje o te lo ajuste demasiado? Aún me siento mal por eso —contestó el muchacho, apenado cada vez que recordaba el accidente de esa tarde.

—No, es algo más —Berwald se levantó y se sentó al lado de Tino.

—¿Eh? Si es acerca de la renta, la próxima semana ya cobro mi primer sueldo —respondió, distanciándose un poco del otro.

—¿Pasó algo hoy? —preguntó sin dar rodeos.

El muchacho de ojos pardos no quería hablar de eso, sólo quería olvidarlo. Quizás le había dado mucha importancia a algo que no tenía, y además, no quería que el sueco se preocupara. Ya había hecho demasiado por él, así que no quería importunarlo con otro problema. Después de todo, estaba confiado de que era un incidente de una vez, tal vez no había nada más que temer.

—No, yo... —El muchacho miró hacia el suelo —. No es nada, te prometo. Tenía un poco de frío y nada más —rió nerviosamente, era penosa su excusa pero era tarde y no quería pensar más en el asunto.

—Si sucede algo... —El hombre posó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla descubierta del otro y luego se levantó.

—Sí... ¡Serás el primero en saberlo! —exclamó y enseguida se acostó, dándole la espalda al escandinavo.

El mayor volvió a su propia cama, mirando al muchacho. Todo lo que sólo quería era que confiara un poco más en él, y aunque su amistad estaba fortaleciéndose cada vez más, estaba seguro que de eso no pasaría. Sin embargo, no quería ver que el finlandés estuviese afligido o preocupado por culpa de alguien.

Por su lado, aún cuando estaba agotado, el chico no podía cerrar sus ojos. De cierta manera, estaba aliviado de que el sueco quisiera ayudarlo con aquella extraña persona. Pero tampoco quería hacerle creer que no podía defenderse por su propia cuenta. Incluso pensó que estaba juzgando demasiado rápido al ruso, aunque le había infundido un gran terror. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que llegara el otro día y ver qué sucedía.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de despedirse del sueco, Tino se fue con el mejor de los ánimos posibles. Sonreía y estaba entusiasmado con lo que aquel día traería. Le gustaba tener tantas cosas que hacer, así no podía ponerse a pensar en cosas que creía que eran inútiles. También el ambiente que tenía esa tienda le resultaba perfecta, cada vez que iba tenía la oportunidad de recordar su festividad favorita. Al final, mientras que iba acercándose, se consideró una persona afortunada, pese a la serie de incidentes que se habían sucedido desde que había llegado.

Cuando estaba apenas a una cuadra de llegar a su trabajo, el muchacho irradiaba felicidad. Era un jueves como todos los demás, o al menos eso pensó. Respiró profundamente y luego ingresó a la tienda. Observó a su alrededor, nada parecía estar fuera de su lugar y lo mejor era que no podía ver al ruso por ninguna parte, así que se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —saludó a Toris y Felics que ya se encontraban allí y cuando se dispuso a ir al vestidor, la misma mano que lo había tocado el día anterior, nuevamente estaba su hombro. Tino se dio la vuelta y allí estaba aquel hombre.

—Buenos días —saludó Iván, esbozando una sonrisa —Espero que te esfuerces igual que ayer —dio un par de palmadas al finlandés y tras eso, fue a revisar unos documentos.

—Por supuesto —contestó el muchacho, obligándose a sí mismo a mantener su sonrisa.

Una vez que el dueño de ese lugar se fue, el finlandés se apresuró a meterse en los vestidores. El lituano lo siguió, pues hasta ese momento, el primero ignoraba quién era ese hombre de ojos violetas. Tino no se había puesto a investigar o algo por el estilo de quién podría tratarse, su única impresión era que era alguien que daba bastante miedo, a pesar de que aparentemente parecía amable.

—Oye, Tino. Hay algo sobre lo que debo advertirte —Toris trancó inmediatamente la puerta para que el ruso no pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Acerca de qué? —Mientras esperaba por lo que el europeo tenía que decirle trataba de ajustarse de la manera más cómoda esos pantalones, ya que había aprendido por las malas lo que sucedía cuando se le pasaba la mano.

—Ése hombre de la bufanda es el dueño de este lugar. Se llama Iván Braginski y por lo que más quieras...

—¡¿Qué? —El rubio no sabía qué pensar, ese hombre era el que representaba la máxima autoridad y sus planes de deshacerse de él se fueron con el viento. Se sentó para poder procesar la información, tendría que lidiar con aquella persona por bastante tiempo, pues no podía darse el lujo de abandonar el trabajo por el momento.

—Por lo que más quieras, no le lleves la contraria. Sólo asienta y nada más —Toris todavía recordaba la amenaza de Iván de trasladarlo a una recóndita mina de su posesión, así que tenía un buen motivo para aconsejar al finlandés.

—No estoy loco para hacer eso —contestó el finlandés, que intentaba tener coraje para continuar allí.

—Segundo y último, y esto escúchame con mucha atención —El muchacho tomó las manos del rubio y lo miró directamente a sus ojos.

—Me estás asustando... —comentó, al ver la seriedad del lituano.

—No menciones el nombre de Alfred Jones. No lo hagas, resiste lo que más pueda —aconsejó y se levantó.

—¿Ése quién es? —cuestionó, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de él.

—Ah, se nota que eres nuevo por aquí —opinó, con una pequeña sonrisa —. Ya sabrás quién es.

El lituano decidió regresar de inmediato a su oficina, pues desde allí podía oír que el ruso lo andaba buscando y él, más que nadie, sabía que no debía hacerle esperar. Así que se apresuró en atender a su jefe. Pero antes, volvió a mirar al preocupado finlandés.

—Ya te vas a acostumbrar, te prometo —explicó el chico de ojos verdes y luego fue a continuar con sus funciones.

Tino sabía que no le quedaba otra que comenzar a adecuarse a ello. De alguna manera, tenía que al menos disimular el miedo, si conseguía disiparlo aunque fuera por el tiempo que estaba allí, las cosas se harían más llevaderas. Una vez que terminó de prepararse, salió para continuar con lo que había dejado el día de ayer.

En vista que estaban llegando muchos productos, el finlandés fue directamente al depósito, donde debía clasificar lo que recién había llegado de lo que se había sacado de la estantería. Se siento tranquilo, más que nada, porque no había nadie más a su alrededor, lo que le permitía pensar en el silencio. También, podía trabajar sin sentirse observado, pues desde que había entrado esa mañana, creía que había un par de ojos que constantemente lo observaban.

Mientras miraba cuáles cajas debían ir a la tienda y cuáles debían ser tiradas, recordó la preocupación del sueco. A pesar del golpes que se había propinado, todo lo que había hecho era preguntarle qué había ocurrido. No se había quejado, aún cuando la herida había sangrado o cuando accidentalmente lo había agarrado justamente en ese lugar. El finlandés solamente sonrió, apreciaba bastante haber encontrado alguien que fuera así, pues siempre le habían dicho que la gente de la ciudad era muy egoísta y egocéntrica.

—_Debería llevarle unos dulces de la tienda que está cerca. Se lo merece —_pensó.

Sin embargo, por haber estado tan distraído, meditando acerca de qué le gustaría más al sueco, si unos bollos rellenos o alfajarores, Tino tomó por accidente una caja que se encontraba justo en el medio de una pila. Por un momento, pensó que no sucedería nada, que la que estaba puesta encima se caería por la otra y nada más. Pero las cosas no resultaron como lo esperaba y todo el cartón se cayó sobre el finlandés, quien quedó enterrado entre todos esos contenedores.

Una vez que consiguió reponerse y surgir de esa cuantiosa cantidad de cartones, lo primero que vio fue a los ojos violetas del ruso, que estaba bastante cerca. Tino intentó controlarse y no gritar, pero tener a ese alto hombre a una escasa distancia le resultaba más que incómodo. Sin embargo, sólo se quedó allí por un rato, tratando de levantarse después del golpe que se había dado. El otro sólo continuaba mirándolo.

—Trabaja, trabaja. ¿Sabes lo qué le pasa a los que haraganean en su puesto de trabajo? —El de cabellos plateados tenía esa sonrisa tan inocente, pero que a cualquiera le daba hasta escalofríos.

—Sí, lo sé. Ya me pongo de vuelta a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo —contestó, preso del temor, pues no sabía cuál era la respuesta para esa pregunta y no deseaba conocerla.

—Muy bien, entonces esfuérzate —respondió y continuó recorriendo la tienda.

Pasó una semana desde que el ruso había decidido instalarse por un tiempo en su tienda de juguetes. Disfrutaba bastante de esas visitas sorpresas y de ver los rostros que ponían sus empleados. Quizás era una de sus mayores satisfacciones, sólo superado por el momento del día en el que estaba solo, en su mansión, bebiendo de un buen vaso de vodka. Y ahora que era primavera, andaba con buen humor.

Por su lado, el finlandés estaba bastante tenso y esto enseguida fue notado por el sueco. No solamente porque parecía un poco más apagado, sino que cada vez que llegaba la noche, Tino se ponía a buscar algo. ¿Qué? No lo sabía, el finlandés no se lo decía, por más que se lo insistiera. En otros instantes, trataba de calmarle, pero el muchacho de ojos pardos no estaba feliz hasta haber revisado todo el apartamento. La verdad es que el finés había terminado con un pequeño trauma, ya que siempre el ruso se le aparecía por atrás.

—No te va a pasar nada —dijo Berwald, mientras trataba de persuadir al finlandés para que dejara la loca tarea en la que se empeñaba tanto.

—Sí, lo sé. Es que... —Pero Tino no quería cargarle ese problema al sueco y la única forma en la que podía descansar, era cuando se daba cuenta de que Iván no estaba por allí.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas, Berwald estaba más que preocupado. Así que, aunque no conocía la razón por la cual el finlandés estaba tan paranoico, sólo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Le daba vergüenza, por supuesto, no quería que el muchacho se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo. Mas, no quería ver a Tino de esa manera, así que sólo lo empujó contra su pecho y le abrazó. Tomó desprevenido a aquel, pero a diferencia de lo que estaba pensando, no opuso resistencia.

—No sé que pasa... —El sueco trataba de articular las palabras que se suponía que debía decir, aunque le resultaba difícil.

—¿Eh? —Pese a que fue tan súbito, dejó de temblar y de preocuparse. Podía darse que el otro estaba agitado, sin embargo, esperó a que se explicara.

—Estoy contigo... —Terminó de decir, quería el finlandés se diera cuenta de que le apoyaría en lo que fuera, aún cuando desconfiara.

—Gracias, realmente lo aprecio —Sonrió, aliviado por saber que ese hombre estaba ahí para él, pese a que tuviera sus propios problemas.

El hombre decidió que dejaría que el otro nórdico le dijese cuál era el problema, pero al menos, le dejó bien en claro que podía contar con él. No le interesaba si se trataba de alguien o de algo, si pudiese ayudarlo de alguna manera, lo haría. Pero aquel abrazo duró más de lo que se había esperado, es más, había estado aguardando por el grito del muchacho. Sin embargo, Tino había apoyado su cabeza sobre su cuerpo y no parecía tener planes de querer irse de allí en un buen rato.

—¿Te importa sí me quedó así un rato? —El muchacho miró hacia arriba con esos enormes ojos pardos, era la primera vez en un buen tiempo, en que realmente se sentía seguro.

—Sí —Fue toda su respuesta, no podía rechazarle de ninguna manera y sobretodo, cuando se le quedaba viendo de esa forma.

—Gracias otra vez —reiteró el muchacho.

El resto de la semana prosiguió de la misma manera, con un finlandés demasiado tenso, que usaba al sueco como si fuera su refugio, con quien se sentía resguardado del acoso del ruso. Por su lado, Berwald, a pesar de que todavía rechazaba en momentos sus ideas acerca de hacer algo respecto sobre sus sentimientos, cada vez que Tino terminaba entre sus brazos, no podía evitar sonreír ligeramente, a pesar de que luchaba para disimular que sólo era algo entre amigos.

Uno de esos días calurosos, el finlandés regresó bastante agotado. Se había mantenido lo suficientemente ocupado para mantener a Iván lejos de él, ya sea descargando mercadería, atendiendo a los clientes o demostrando cómo funcionaban algunos juguetes. La verdad es que tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y sólo quería pegarse una buena ducha fría, para luego tomar una bien merecida siesta.

Al entrar al apartamento, Tino no pudo ver al sueco a ningún lado. Supuso que había salido y que se encontraba completamente solo. Cerró las cortinas y decidió hacer algo que nunca se había atrevido. No había nadie a sus alrededores y el calor era simplemente devastador, sin contar con el sudor que había acumulado por culpa de toda la actividad física que había hecho. Así que se sacó toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, allí mismo, en la sala.

—_Cómo si algo peor que esta semana pudiera suceder —_se rió.

Estaba completamente desnudo y tampoco le estaba importando. Se retiró a su habitación para buscar su ropa de entre casa, aunque no estaba demasiado apurado. Estaba bastante fresco el ambiente allí, así que francamente quería aprovecharlo. No era algo que acostumbraba hacer, de hecho, era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante. Sin embargo, después de estar más de un mes en esa ciudad, era la primera vez, y probablemente última, en la que se sintió así de libre.

No tenía que esconderse de ningún ruso o tratar de explicar lo que había hecho durante el día al sueco. Estaba contento, en su propio mundo. Lastimosamente, eso le estaba a punto de costar bastante caro.

Apenas dio un par de pasos dentro de su dormitorio, mientras tarareaba una canción que se le había pegado, se encontró frente a frente al sueco. Éste se había a descansar por un rato y no quería que el finlandés le volviese a ver tirado en el sofá. Pero nunca pensó que vería semejante imagen luego de dormir por una hora. No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar o de qué decir, simplemente estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Ber...? —No pudo continuar, estaba demasiado avergonzado, juraba que no había escuchado al sueco y ahora estaba parado enfrente de él.

—Tino.. —Se sonrojó, no podía negarlo, ciertamente el finlandés lucía mejor sin ropa de lo que creído.

—¡Lo siento, no sabía que tú...! —Tino se enfocó más en disculparse que en taparse, todo lo que le interesaba más que sentir el viento era saber que el sueco no se había enojado.

—Yo... —Pero el escandinavo simplemente salió de allí, tenía que ocultar la jodida erección que tenía en sus pantalones, así que salió a toda prisa de allí.

Tino simplemente lo siguió con la mirada, su cara estaba caliente de lo roja que se le había puesto. Tomó enseguida la ropa de su armario y se apresuró lo más rápido en meterse a la ducha. Aunque estaba seguro de que por más que se fregara una y otra vez con el jabón, no había nada que pudiese borrar esa sensación de vergüenza. Además, al ser sábado, significa que tendría esos dos días al hombre cerca de él.

Luego de vestirse, pensó en mil cosas que podría decirle al sueco, pero de todo, lo que más le costaba era que aquel le mirara a la cara. Así que encontró una gran solución para ese dilema en particular: una almohada.

Por su lado, Berwald intentaba pensar en las cosas más detestables y poco excitantes que se le podía ocurrir. Acababa de ver al finlandés sin que nada lo cubriese, así que tenía que idear algo para olvidar esa imagen tan particular del nórdico, por lo menos, momentáneamente. En ese momento, se acordó del día en que había llegado más temprano de una reunión con un cliente, cuando tuvo el privilegio, por no decir la mala fortuna, de ver a Andersen sólo vistiendo su cinturón de herramientas, aquel que usaba diariamente.

—Suficiente... —se dijo a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la frente.

—Oye, Berwald. ¿Podríamos hablar acerca de lo que sucedió hace rato? —No se le entendía muy bien, razón por el cual, el escandinavo levantó sus ojos azules.

—¿Eh? —Sólo podía ver una enorme funda de almohada sobre la cabeza del finlandés, lo que le desconcertó bastante.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que no había nadie... —Continuó hablando, ya había hecho el ridículo hacía una hora atrás, así que no le importaba.

—Sácate eso —pidió el hombre, que quería ver el rostro del finlandés.

—¡No puedo! Tengo vergüenza y no sé cómo mirarte... —se excusó el muchacho.

Pero al hombre poco le interesó, se aproximó al finlandés, que intentó huir inútilmente ya que no podía ver mucho y terminó tropezándose con cuanto mueble había en la sala. Berwald simplemente le sacó la funda y la arrojó al sofá, para luego regresar a donde estaba sentado desde hacía un rato.

—Mejor —opinó, aunque claramente se podía notar el sonrojo de Tino.

—Bueno, yo...

—Olvídalo —respondió, quería evitar tensiones entre ambos y francamente no quería tocar el tema, pues no iba a mentir, le había deleitado a la vista. Mas, eso era algo que se quería guardar para sí.

—¿Eh? Entonces, ¿no estás enojado? —El muchacho respiró aliviado y haciendo caso a lo que había dicho el otro, decidió que aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—No —El sueco miró hacia el otro lado.

Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en el día, bueno, luego de que se le hubiera comentado que tendría dos días libres, debido al arduo trabajo que había estado haciendo. Tino, dejando de lado aquel tema, se sentó en la otra esquina y prendió la televisión. Hacía un buen tiempo que no se distraía y qué mejor forma, que viendo alguna película, aunque esta vez, no de terror.

—_Si realmente supiera... —_pensó el sueco, quien disimuladamente miraba al finlandés de vez en cuando.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, Berwald se levantó un poco más temprano que el otro nórdico. Pero, en lugar de ir directamente al baño, se sentó un rato a su lado. Tino dormía apaciblemente, con una enorme gota de baba que caía de su boca, con las piernas separadas y rascándose la panza. El hombre se quedó un rato allí, pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer con ese asunto, cuando escuchó que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta.

No recordaba tener algún cliente ese día, es más, normalmente solían llamarlo antes cuando quería encargar algún pedido o cuando querían que restaure algún mueble, así que el escandinavo estaba más que confundido. El finlandés tampoco le había dicho nada acerca de una visita, así que no entendía. Tampoco podía tratarse del danés, pues era más probable que estuviese en la cama del noruego. Y no entablaba mucha conversación con el resto de los que vivían en ese edificio.

De todas maneras, fue a ver de quién podía tratarse. Se puso las gafas y se dirigió a la puerta. La otra persona parecía estar apurada, más que nada, porque golpeaba una y otra vez sin parar. El sueco estaba preocupado de que despertara al muchacho, ya que no lo había visto descansar de esa forma en un buen tiempo y sentiría algo de lástima que por culpa de alguien, tuviera que despertarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el hombre, que siempre estaba rodeado de ese aura que asustaba a cuanta persona se le paraba enfrente.

—Tengo una entrega para el señor Tino Väinämöinen —explicó el muchacho, mientras leía el papel.

* * *

><p>Sí, Iván va a tener un gran papel dentro de los siguientes capítulos. Dicho sea de paso, ando encaprichada con un trío entre Rusia, Finlandia y Suecia. Originalmente pensé que sería Dinamarca, pero las cosas han acabado así. Eso no quiere decir que Andersen no vuelva a hacer una aparición.<p>

Aviso que estoy pensando en escribir una historia aparte con Hungría como Cúpido o Celestina. Espero que alguien lo quiera leer, porque va a ser de temática yaoi y comedia :3

A ver si adivinan qué es la entrega que va a recibir Tino ;3

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **ChibichibiSuginto, CakeCaroCake, Rina.Y, PuffinCup, Hitomi Unii-chan, Serket Girgam, mylan604, Eirin Stiva, LunaraKaiba, DarkAnnA-Phantom.**

¡Gracias por leer~!


	23. Investigando al rival

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya , sin ánimos de lucro.

Serrat Izaquez respondo acá tu comentario: Sí, Iván va a salir más a partir de ahora. En cuanto a tu pregunta, a Peter lo voy a mantener en el misterio. Puede que sí, puede que no ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 23<span>**

Mientras que el sueco firmaba la planilla, el otro sacó un enorme ramo de girasoles, en el que se incluía una pequeña tarjeta. Luego de devolvérselo al encargado, Berwald se quedó contemplando por un buen rato las mencionadas flores antes de tomarlas finalmente. Éste no tenía la menor idea de quién provenía aquel extraño regalo para el finlandés, todo lo que podía afirmar era que lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

Después de despachar al hombre, el hombre dejó la entrega para Tino sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. Estuvo varios minutos pensando en qué debía hacer, si despertar al muchacho, si leer la carta, si simplemente no prestarles atención o hacer algo un poco más extremo y deshacerse de las mismas. El escandinavo no sabía de la existencia de una tercera persona en la vida de su compañero, por lo que estaba ligeramente intrigado.

Tras meditarlo profundamente, decidió que las ignoraría, no era su asunto, después de todo. Sin embargo, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, camino hacia la cocina, cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente, su objetivo eran esos enormes girasoles. Quizás no era nada, Tino no le había mencionado nada, así que tal vez era un mero detalle.

Pero, ¿si se estaba equivocando? ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que el finlandés se estuviese viendo con alguien a su espalda? No tenía lógica, no entendía por qué aquel joven no se lo diría. Aunque ahora recordaba, se dio cuenta que esa persona podría algo que ver con el estrés del nórdico. Se acarició la barbilla y prefirió ir a leer quién era el remitente.

Por su lado, Tino comenzaba a despertarse. Había dormido demasiado bien, más que nada, porque ese día no tendría que encontrarse con aquel ruso que le metía miedo. Podría disfrutar, sin tener a alguien que le estuviese respirando en la nuca, paseándose con su ropa de entre casa sin tener que pensar en sus responsabilidades. Incluso, ya le había pagado la semana pasada su parte de la renta al sueco, así que ahora se sentía libre.

No obstante, no todo era felicidad en ese apartamento. Una vez más, Berwald ya se había levantado antes, miró por un rato el tulipán, al que decidió cambiarle su agua en un rato más y luego se dirigió al baño. Nada indicaba que hubiese sucedido algo fuera de lugar mientras que dormía. Pero, esto estaba bastante lejos de la realidad.

Al mismo tiempo que Tino se fue al baño, el sueco continuaba dudando acerca de lo que debería hacer con ese ramo de flores. De vez en cuando, le echaba una mirada a la tarjeta pero luego la volvía a poner en su lugar, no fuera que el finlandés se molestara. Sin embargo, la mezcla de curiosidad y un poco de celos pudieron superarlo y abrió la tarjeta de una buena vez.

Era poco lo que decía, mas preocupó algo al sueco. La misma contenía el siguiente mensaje:

_Para que tengas un recuerdo de mí, cuando no estás en el trabajo._

_Iván Braginski._

En algún lugar sabía que ya había leído aquel nombre, pero no podía rememorar en dónde exactamente. Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos. Todo lo que realmente quería saber era por qué le envío semejante detalle al finlandés y cuál era su relación con éste. Si bien, en ningún momento, había pensado siquiera en decile a Tino lo que sentía o lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que alguien más lo hiciera.

—_¿Éste quién es? —_Si el finlandés hubiese dicho su nombre, aunque fuera una vez, lo recordaría. Sin embargo, era un completo extraño.

Cuando el muchacho terminó de ducharse y de vestirse, se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina. Pero, había algo muy distinto en ese lugar del piso. El sueco no había preparado nada del desayuno y por lo que podía ver, ni siquiera había hecho para él mismo, lo cual le extrañó demasiado. Sin dudar más, fue a buscar a su compañero, algo temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar, pues ya había se había llevado cada sorpresa.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a la sala, lo que le llamó la atención primero fueron las flores. Berwald estaba demasiado ensimismado como para notar la presencia del otro, pues continuaba pensando acerca de ese hombre.

Tino respiró profundamente, temía preguntar acerca de la procedencia de esos girasoles. Pero le pareció tan raro ver eso en su sala que decidió averiguarlo. Se sentó al lado del escandinavo, quien todavía no se percataba del finlandés, hasta que fue un poco tarde.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —interrogó el muchacho, mientras olía uno de los girasoles del ramo.

—Es para ti —El sueco trató de olvidarse de lo que estaba pensando, pero era un poco difícil, dado que aquel regalo era para el muchacho de parte de alguien que no conocía en lo absoluto.

—¡Ah! ¿De verdad? —Tino estaba algo entusiasmado con esa noticia, pues nunca creyó que alguien pudiese tener ese detalle con él —¡Vaya, que son preciosas! —afirmó, con esos brillantes ojos.

—Um... —Berwald se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo feliz que estaba el otro.

Estaba tan contento con aquel regalo que al finlandés se le olvidó por un momento de preguntar de quién provenían los dichosos girasoles. Por otro lado, el sueco estaba comenzando a malinterpretar lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás esa persona significaba mucho más para Tino de lo que creyó inicialmente. Obviamente, era alguien con quien lidiaba todos los días en el trabajo, pero no se le había pasado hasta ese momento de que otro hombre se diera cuenta de lo mismo que él.

—¿Es tu...? —El hombre no tenía una sola idea de cómo preguntarle delicadamente al finlandés acerca de quién era ese tal Iván Braginski, así que optó por la única forma en que sabía hacer las cosas, bruscamente —¿Es tu novio?

Tino se detuvo en ese preciso instante, estaba colorado por culpa del rubor que le había producido semejante pregunta. Más aún, cuando era el propio Berwald quien había planteado esa cuestión. No se había fijado en nadie más, ni siquiera salía con alguien del trabajo y francamente, tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo. El escandinavo tampoco estaba muy cómodo, pues él había mirado hacia otro lado, por culpa de la vergüenza que le causaba averiguar acerca de ello, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—¿De qué...? —El muchacho dejó de lado las flores y se concentró en el sueco —¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó.

—Es que... —Berwald le cedió la tarjeta al finlandés para que viera quién era el remitente de esos girasoles.

El humor del muchacho cambió bruscamente, de una enorme felicidad por aquel detalle, se puso serio en el momento que leyó ese nombre. La verdad es que no entendía qué era lo que sucedía, respiró profundamente, sólo era un estúpido detalle de parte de aquel ruso y nada más. No tenía por qué enfadarse, pues pese a todo, se había tomado la molestia de enviarle un regalo. Aunque en ningún instante había dejado entrever que tuviese algún interés.

—No lo puedo creer —se rió nerviosamente y trató de disfrutar las flores, de todas formas —Es... —Tino releyó la nota para asegurarse de que realmente era esa persona.

—¿Un admirador? —volvió a interrogar el sueco, quien tenía menos ideas que el otro.

—¡No, claro que no! —Rápidamente quiso aclarar el asunto —¡Eso no es posible! Supongo que es un regalo y ya —El finlandés le quitó importancia, mientras que una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

Mas, eso no era suficiente para el escandinavo. Alguien estaba intentando de alguna forma conquistar al muchacho, lo cual no era algo que le gustaba demasiado. Sin embargo, desconocía si el finlandés correspondía a los sentimientos de esa tercera persona. Por lo que hasta ahora pudo notar, éste se había puesto nervioso apenas leyó la tarjeta, aunque inicialmente había sonreído ante el presente.

—¿Entonces? —Realmente necesitaba saber con quién estaba lidiando, si al menos esa persona se merecía la atención del finlandés, pues lo apreciaba muchísimo y quería que esa persona fuera lo suficiente para Tino.

—Es mi jefe —respondió de inmediato —¡Pero no pasa nada! No soy nada de él o algo por el estilo —afirmó, no quería que el otro malentendiera la situación.

—No tienes por qué... —Estaba un tanto desmotivado por enterarse de esa manera acerca del ruso.

—¡De verdad! No es que tenga algún interés o algo así —explicó el muchacho, quien aún estaba alucinado por la sorpresa.

El muchacho estaba bastante indeciso entre aceptar las flores o tirarlas. No quería nada que lo hiciera recordar a ese hombre, pero por otro lado, éste se había molestado en pagar un encargo. La única certeza era que estaba un tanto incómodo y eso enseguida lo notó el sueco. Quizás era la culpa de aquel que el finlandés estuviese tan nervioso en los últimos días, aunque gracias a ello, recibía un par de abrazos de parte de éste.

—¿Te molesta? —Tenía que saber sí era la persona en cuestión o simplemente se trataba de una rara coincidencia.

—¿Eh? —Tino estaba demasiado ensimismado, intentando tomar alguna decisión, cuando escuchó aquella pregunta.

—¿Si es la persona que te molesta? —reiteró el sueco, que se acercó más al finlandés.

—No sé si molestar, es sólo que... —No podía definir realmente lo que ocurría, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Si quieres, puedo... —Berwald pausó por un momento, meditando acerca de lo que exactamente estaba pensando.

El muchacho simplemente lo miró con ingenuidad, parecía estar preocupado. De cierta forma, le gustaba contar con él, aunque no se sentía muy bien cada vez que le contaba algún problema suyo. Después de todo, ya había hecho demasiado y se había propuesto resolver todo este asunto por su cuenta. Todo lo que realmente necesitaba del nórdico era su apoyo.

—...Puedo conversar con él —resolvió el hombre, pues no iba a permitir que nadie trate mal al finlandés, fuera quien fuera.

—¿Eh? No creo que sea necesario —contestó el muchacho —. No es un problema demasiado grave...

—No es ninguna carga para mí —replicó éste, decidido a hacer algo al respecto.

—Realmente no es la gran cosa. Ya sabes que si pasa algo, te lo contaré —El finlandés sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del otro, agradeciéndole de esa forma su oferta.

Aquella acción sorprendió un poco al sueco, dado que sabía que Tino no andaba demasiado contento con su trabajo y aún así, había rechazado su ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, a pesar de la negativa del muchacho, estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto. Aunque, antes de hacer algo, debía conocer a la persona con quien aparentemente estaba "rivalizando" por la atención del chico.

Mientras que el sueco se levantó y fue al balcón para pensar en alguna idea, el finlandés optó por guardar aquellos girasoles. Por supuesto, creyó conveniente ponerlas allí en el centro de la sala. Aunque eran bellos y le daban cierta alegría al lugar, en su interior, no podían competir con el precioso tulipán rojo que tenía en el dormitorio. Había algo mágico en esa flor cada vez que la miraba, algo en que no podían competir ese regalo.

Luego de terminar de "decorar" esa sala, Tino se quedó ciertamente orgulloso de como quedaba. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era destrozar era estúpido pedazo de papel que arruinaba el regalo y así lo hizo. Pese a que sabía que era una pésima idea, decidió arrojar lo que quedaba de esa nota por el balcón y fue junto al sueco para ello. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba mucho más pensativo de lo que solía estar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te habrás...? —El finlandés se calló en ese preciso instante, era absurda la idea que le acababa de venir y prefería no decirla antes que el otro se enfadara.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó, sin levantar sus ojos azules del paisaje.

—Nada, sólo olvídalo —Era tan ridículo lo que había pensado, que comenzó a reírse de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de pronunciar.

—Dime —Éste estaba curioso, sobre todo, ahora que sabía de la existencia de aquel personaje.

—No, te juro que no es nada importante —reiteró, mientras intentaba dejar de reírse.

Aunque le daba bastante vergüenza, el rubio de ojos pardos decidió que se lo diría. Parecía que el otro estaba un poco frustrado con tanto misterio, quizás se lo tomaría en broma.

—Bueno, lo que quise decir era... —Tino se puso colorado y miró hacia otro lado, porque no quería que el otro le viese —No te habrás puesto celoso por ello, ¿no es así? —Esto lo dijo lo más rápido que posible —¡Ves! Sólo era eso...

—Umm... —Berwald no estaba seguro de que decir, ¿era tan evidente? No era su costumbre reír pero tampoco podía permitir que el otro se diera cuenta de ello —.No, sólo estoy algo dormido —se excusó.

—¡Ah, menos mal! ¡Soy un tarado! Por supuesto que no ibas a estar celoso, sólo somos amigos —El muchacho golpeó ligeramente el brazo del sueco y luego se retiró, al mismo tiempo que seguía riéndose.

Más tarde ese día, Tino salió a comprar un par de cosas que se necesitaban en la alacena. En un principio, el sueco se había ofrecido para ir junto a él, pero aquel declinó ya que eran pocas cosas las que iba a comprar. Aprovechando la ausencia del muchacho, Berwald quiso hacer un poco de investigación acerca de ese tal Iván Braginski y se le ocurrió buscarlo en internet. Estaba seguro que ya había leído ese nombre en otro lugar y debía saber de dónde.

Sacó su portátil que se hallaba debajo del sofá, ya que normalmente buscaba materiales y algunos diseños en la web, además se subir las imágenes de sus trabajos para que cualquiera pudiese verlo. Pero esta vez, el uso de aquella herramienta no era por motivos laborales o para desahogarse. Ahora lo que necesitaba era encontrar información acerca del ese hombre desconocido.

Apenas terminó de escribir el nombre del ruso y le dio buscar, se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de páginas dedicadas a esa persona. La mayor parte de las mismas eran acerca de negocios y algunas, sobre ciertos problemas judiciales que había tenido Iván, pero que había conseguido deshacerse de las mismas. Si bien sabía que realizar la búsqueda en Google y otras páginas era una buena idea, nunca pensó que sería tan exitosa o tan numerosa.

El tiempo pasó volando, ya que se pasó leyendo página tras página acerca del hombre. Por supuesto, no pasaba desapercibido que tenía bastante dinero, por lo que era una buena razón para que el finlandés estuviese contento. Era alguien que podía darle todos los lujos que quisiera, mientras que él, aunque ganaba bastante, no se comparaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención eran las opiniones y los comentarios de la gente con respecto a él. Gran mayoría coincidía que era alguien de tener cuidado y a quien no le gustaba que se le llevara la contrario. Aquello encendió la alerta para el sueco, pues si esos rumores resultaban ciertos, no quería que Tino estuviera viendo a alguien como él, fuera del ámbito laboral.

En ese instante, al mismo tiempo que continuaba revisando lo hallado por el motor de búsqueda, el finlandés llegó. Se había tardado mucho más de lo que había creído, ya que le costó decidirse qué era lo que debía comprar, sin tener que salirse del presupuesto. Se había tenido que privar de tantas cosas que le habían resultado tentadoras, como la rosca de Navidad, pero al menos tenía lo que necesitaban ambos por el resto de la semana.

Cuando abrió la puerta y dejó las bolsas en el suelo, se arrimó al sueco para ver qué era lo que éste estaba viendo que había capturado tanto su atención. Berwald, al percatarse de que el muchacho ya había regresado, no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que cambiar lo más pronto posible la ventana del navegador, sin fijarse realmente cuál era el contenido de la misma.

—¡Ah, no sabes la cantidad de gente que hay en el supermercado! —se quejó mientras que iba caminando en dirección al escandinavo y éste puso una ventana distinta —¿Qué estás viendo?

El muchacho se acercó y pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Lo que había comenzado con una simple e inocente curiosidad, se había convertido en algo más. Tino empezó a sudar bastante y se puso rojo cual tomate. Aunque ambos eran claramente hombres, había una parte de la vida de Berwald acerca de la cual no había querido saber o al menos, pretender que no existía.

—Yo... —La vergüenza lo dominaba y no podía decir nada razonable —¡Lo siento! —soltó y enseguida se fue de allí.

—¿Por qué te vas? —Éste sólo había estado observando al finlandés durante todo ese tiempo y no comprendió, hasta que fue muy tarde, la razón por la cual éste optó por alejarse.

—¡Tú...! ¡No quise interrumpirte! —exclamó ya a lo lejos y tratando de olvidar lo que recién acababa de ver.

Berwald seguía sin entender qué había hecho que Tino se fuera de esa manera, cuando miró hacia la pantalla. Por poco, no echó la computadora portátil, pues eso era algo que claramente no quería que el finlandés viera. La página se llamaba "rubios mayores de dieciocho años" y las fotos que había allí ciertamente era para gente que superaba la mayoría de edad.

Ahora, el hombre no sabía qué realmente prefería: Que el muchacho supiera que estaba dándole un vistazo a la vida de Iván o que tenía ciertos gustos. El sueco estaba más que apenado por ello, ésa no era la forma en que quería que Tino notara sus preferencias. Pero ahora había quedado como un total pervertido y tenía que, al menos, procurar hablar de ello.

Éste se acercó por detrás del muchacho, quien estaba acomodando las cosas en la refrigeradora, cuando vio la sombra del sueco. Aún estaba temblando ya que hasta ese momento nunca había pensado que fueran posibles esas clases de posiciones y que hubiese gente dispuesta a tomarse esas fotografías. No tenía palabras para describir lo que pasaba por su cabeza y tampoco sabía cómo mirarle a la cara al otro.

—Yo... —Berwald decidió ser quién empezaría esa incómoda conversación, la cual pensó que se llevaría a cabo de una forma más que distinta.

—No es necesario que expliques nada... —contestó el otro, un poco avergonzado —¡Es mi culpa! ¡No debí mirar tus cosas! —Se responsabilizó.

—No quiero que pienses que miro todo el día eso —explicó, en un tono más que tosco, pero era la única manera en la sabía decir las cosas.

—¡Lo entiendo! ¡Todos tenemos necesidades! —exclamó, mientras miraba hacia abajo, pues no había pensado en nada parecido a ese tema hasta ese momento.

—No soy un pervertido —aclaró el hombre, a quien tampoco le resultaba una plática muy feliz.

—¡No pienso eso! ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —Tino estaba más que listo para cambiar de tema.

—Claro —asintió gustoso.

Esa misma noche, antes de acostarse, el sueco continuaba pensando en cómo asegurarse de que aquel ruso no se sobrepasara con el finlandés. Después de leer tantos comentarios acerca de su forma de ser, no le gustaba demasiado que estuviera cerca de Tino. Aunque, claro, esto era algo que no podía decírselo claramente al muchacho, así que tenía que encontrar la manera de saber un poco más acerca de Iván.

En ese momento, cuando había dejado el vaso de agua sobre su mesa de luz, se le cayó un pedazo de papel. Lo levantó de inmediato, allí estaba anotado donde estaba ubicada la tienda de juguetes en donde trabajaba su compañero de habitación. Al darle un segundo vistazo al mismo, se dio cuenta que era bastante cerca del lugar donde cierto hombre tenía su panadería.

Primero, desechó por completo la idea de llamar a esa persona en cuestión. Sin embargo, ir a la juguetería algo que que estaba descartado ya que no iba a pasar desapercibido en lo absoluto. Quizás ese danés era el único que podía darle una mano, a pesar del historial en su relación. No estaba seguro, si se lo pedía, debía tragarse su orgullo y quién sabe qué más. Sin embargo, estaba el otro lado, Tino no le comentaba demasiado acerca de su jefe, así que la intriga de qué sucedía a sus espaldas era grande. ¿Qué hacer?

* * *

><p>Traté de hacer lo mejor que pude, estoy algo enferma en este momento, así que pido disculpas si hay algún error o dedazo.<p>

La semana que viene no va a haber capítulo, pues tengo una presentación de un proyecto de microempresa en la universidad.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **CakeCaroCake, Rina.Y, kikyoyami8, Hitomi Unii-chan, Eirin Stiva, Serrat Izazquez, Lunara Kaiba y AlePenber.**

Gracias por leer~


	24. Sonrisa

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hidekazu Himaruya**, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Hitomi Unii-chan, , AlePenber, Eirin Stiva, Serrat Izazquez [**No sé si meta a Yao. Lo que sucede es que hay muchos personajes en la historia y no quiero incluir más a nadie. Igual, te agradezco la sugerencia ;3**], Rina.Y, LunaraKaiba y CakeCaroCake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, el hombre se quedó observando por un buen rato a esos girasoles. Trataba de especular qué era lo que tramaba ese tal Iván y que quería con Tino. De vez en cuando se fijaba por si el finlandés aparecía y tener una excusa o algo parecido con tal de que el muchacho no se diera cuenta. Mas, en una oportunidad se descuidó.

Estaba tan concentrado observando a esas flores, que ni siquiera escuchó a su compañero mientras éste le hablaba. Se acarició la barbilla y en ese momento, sintió cómo alguien jalaba suavemente de su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó como si despertara de un sueño.

—¿Estás bien? Te estaba hablando sobre la cena —Tino se alejó un poco y se volteó hacia el jarrón, tratando de ver lo que aparentemente el sueco estaba observando —.¿Hay algo malo con las flores?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Te quedaste mirándolas fijamente, no me digas que hay una abeja o algo así —El finlandés se escondió enseguida detrás del escandinavo.

—No, sólo las miré. Son lindas —mintió.

—¡Ah! Pienso lo mismo —Tino se acercó para disfrutar del aroma que desprendían los girasoles.

Mientras éste se dedicaba a eso, el sueco continuó pensando en lo siguiente que debía hacer. Ya tenía la información que había sacado de la internet, pero eso no era suficiente.

—Bueno, voy a ducharme. Espérame para desayunar, ¿quieres? —le pidió el muchacho de ojos pardos y se fue, sin aguardar respuesta.

—Por supuesto —asintió el sueco.

Luego de esa pequeña plática, cada uno retomó con sus actividades diarias. Tino se dispuso a ir a su trabajo, pero antes de ello, volvió a mirar el apartamento. Revisó una vez más ese tulipán rojo que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y cuando pensó que ya estaba listo, sus ojos pardos se enfocaron en el jarro de girasoles. Fue en ese momento que recordó que en unos instantes debía estar frente a frente al ruso.

La verdad es que hasta que volvió a mirarlas fue cuando se acordó de Iván. Al menos, las flores cumplían con su cometido. Pero ahora que debía irse a su trabajo, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de éste, qué era lo que pretendía con ese regalo que fue tan sorpresivo. Suspiró, esperaba que el día terminara lo más pronto posible.

—Supongo que con un gracias será suficiente —se dijo a sí mismo.

A unos metros, se hallaba el sueco, quien ya estaba sacando sus herramientas. Levantó su mirada por un segundo, para darse cuenta que el finlandés estaba un poco preocupado. Se había despertado con una enorme sonrisa, mas ahora parecía que estaba algo mal. Dejó todo de lado, pues el muchacho estaba buscando cualquier excusa para salir un poco tarde, lo cual Berwald no comprendió.

—Todo va a estar bien, no va a pasar nada —El finlandés se estaba tratando de dar ánimos para ver de vuelta el rostro de aquel hombre.

El sueco se acercó lenta y silenciosamente, intentando descubrir qué era lo que estaba haciendo su compañero de habitación. Éste no notaba el repentino acercamiento del otro, estaba demasiado concentrado en convencerse a sí mismo que nada malo ocurriría.

—¿Estás bien? —El hombre posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de quien trabajaba en la juguetería y éste inmediatamente dio un brinco hacia adelante.

—¡Kya! —gritó tan fuerte que consiguió despertar a los otros vecinos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —El escandinavo continuaba sin poder darle lógica a la reacción del otro.

—Berwald, eres tú —suspiró aliviado —¡Casi me matas de un infarto! —comentó mientras se apoyó por el otro.

—Es que...

—¡No es nada! De verdad, sólo estaba motivándome un poco, ya sabes —explicó, apenado por el hecho de que el rubio de ojos claros le hubiera escuchado.

Por unos minutos, éste se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué podía decir. Aparentemente Tino necesitaba un poco de apoyo para ir al trabajo. Definitivamente, debía hacer algo, ahora más que nunca que había averiguado un poco acerca de ese tal Iván. Sin embargo, ese no era precisamente su fuerte, así sólo respondió con lo primero que se le vino.

—Sonríe —dijo de la nada, al mismo tiempo, que miraba fijamente al rostro del finlandés.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó algo intrigado con esa súbita indicación por parte de su compañero.

—Te ves mejor si sonríes —admitió el otro, ya que no le gustaba que Tino estuviese tan serio y mucho menos, por culpa de alguien que no se merecía el tiempo del muchacho.

—Ah, supongo... —Éste no sabía qué decir, aunque le había dejado con una buena sensación —.¡Nos vemos luego! —Corrió, ya que no tenía forma de responder eso, así que aprovechó la ocasión para salir huyendo de allí.

Por su lado, Berwald se quedó allí cerca de la puerta, observando cómo aquel muchacho se iba alejando de su lado. Estaba cada vez más seguro de que quería hacer algo al respecto para que el otro se sintiera un poco más seguro. Había algo en ese hombre que el finlandés no le quería decir por alguna razón que no conseguía adivinar y no sabía cómo ganar la confianza de aquel muchacho. SI tan sólo le contara qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza...

Mientras tanto, Tino continuaba corriendo, olvidándose momentáneamente de que pudo haberse bajado por el ascensor en lugar de hacer todo ese esfuerzo físico. Pero lo que le acababa de confesar el sueco no salía de su cabeza. Tenía tantas dudas, que solamente podía escuchar esa frase una y otra vez. Tampoco sabía por qué le había agradado eso que había soltado el escandinavo. Era una estúpida frase, sin mucha importancia pero ahí estaba él, analizándola como si tuviera algún sentido escondido.

Se sentó por un rato en el último escalón, quiso despejar su mente antes de continuar con su marcha. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, eran un poco más de las siete y media de la mañana, y ya estaba con tantas emociones. Luego de recuperar la calma, volvió a pararse, determinado a que no habría nada y nadie que conseguiría afectarlo por el resto de la jornada.

—Sólo lo dijo por ser amable —se resignó —. Aunque... —pensó en otra posibilidad, pero enseguida volvió a lo que creyó inicialmente —.¡Por supuesto que fue por ser amable! —exclamó y siguió su camino.

Unos quince minutos luego, el finlandés pasó cerca de una enorme vidriera. Se arregló un poco el flequillo, que estaba algo desordenado cuando había salido corriendo de su apartamento y pese a que inicialmente continuó marchando hacia su trabajo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y regresó. Se quedó contemplando su reflejo por un par de minutos, para después sonreír. En ese momento, recordó lo que había mencionado el sueco.

—¿De verdad le gusta...? —Tino todavía no salía de la impresión que le había dejado el comentario "inocente" del escandinavo —.Nunca pensé que se fijaría en esos detalles —Ahora se lamentaba el no haberle preguntado por qué había dicho eso.

Sin embargo, una campanilla que sonó detrás de él, consiguió sacarle de sus profundos pensamientos. Miró hacia un reloj que se encontraba por ahí y se dio cuenta de que debía apresurarse. Al menos, aquella frase del hombre había surtido el efecto que éste pretendía y dejó de pensar en el ruso hasta que estuvo a una cuadra de la tienda. Ahí fue cuando retomó toda su preocupación.

Antes de entrar al lugar, decidió esconderse en la esquina, para ver si Iván andaba por allí. Se fijó en el estacionamiento, donde ya estaba el auto de éste. No había traído nada consigo y se cuestionaba si éste estaba esperando algo a cambio. Meditó profundamente acerca de lo que debía hacer, al fin y al cabo, estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. La única relación que había entre ellos era la de empleador y empleado, había sido él quien había cruzado ese umbral, así que decidió entrar de una buena vez.

Apenas dio unos pasos dentro del local, se fijó si el ruso estaba en algún lugar visible. Pero esto no era así, por lo tanto, fue directamente a sudar al lituano y luego iría a los vestidores. Como si nada fuera de lugar hubiera sucedido, como si fuera un día de trabajo normal y corriente. Sonrió, quizás había exagerado demasiado la situación, tal vez era algo que hacía con todos sus empleados.

Pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Cuando empezó a caminar hacia los vestuarios, una enorme mano le detuvo. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que el sueco estaba en el piso, hubiera creído que se trataba de éste. Sin embargo, éste no era el caso y sólo le quedaba una opción. Tragó saliva y se dio vuelta lo más pronto posible, sólo para hallar a Iván con un enorme girasol en su otra mano.

—Tino, siempre vienes tan temprano, me alegro —respondió el hombre, mientras olía la enorme flor.

—Sí, trato de ser puntual —Estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo, para mostrarse seguro y esconder el miedo.

—¿Te gustó el ramo que te mandé ayer? No sabía cuáles eran tus preferidas, así que decidí regalarte las mías —explicó el dueño de ese local, y aunque parecía estar distraído con la planta, estaba muy pendiente de la respuesta del finlandés.

—Claro, me han encantado. Incluso las dejé en la sala para que todos las pudieran ver —afirmó.

—Qué suerte —El ruso le dio un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza de su empleado —.Me empiezas a agradar y mucho —Luego, se fue para enfocarse en Toris.

Sin embargo, antes de ir a hablar con el encargado de la tienda de juguetes, el ruso volvió a darse la vuelta. Miró por un rato al finlandés, cada vez le caía mejor, le decía precisamente lo que él quería escuchar y no le traía ningún problema. Además, le parecía bastante lindo. Quizás comenzaría a prestarle mucha más atención de la que le había dado hasta ese momento.

De hecho, estaba un poco tentado de ir una vez más junto a Tino. Pero antes de poder hacer, el lituano fue junto a él, por el tema que debía firmar unas autorizaciones para pagar a los proveedores. Aquello irritó un poco al hombre, mas eran cuestiones de negocios y eso era algo que cuidaba bastante. Sobre todo, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder frente a cierto estadounidense, quien era su eterno rival.

Supuso que dejaría el asunto del finlandés a un lado. Después de todo, lo tenía prácticamente a su disposición durante seis de los siete días de la semana. Por supuesto, ignoraba la presencia del sueco en la vida del muchacho, así que no consideraba tener alguna competencia en eso.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Berwald había comenzado a trabajar en un tocador que le habían pedido para un refinado hotel. Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho al finlandés, quizás gracias a ello, ahora había conseguido asustado y no le culpaba, era obvio que no se veía venir eso.

—¿A quién se le ocurre? —se dijo mientras secaba el sudor que tenía en su frente.

Se preguntaba que tan mal se lo había tomado el joven. Desconocía que el sonrojo en el rostro del finlandés había sido, en realidad, porque le había gustado el cumplido que le había dado. De hecho, creyó que era porque se sintió avergonzado de ello. Ahora debía idear algo para que el finlandés le disculpara.

Si bien se lo había dicho con la intención de darle un poco de bríos, quizás se había pasado de la raya. Y ahora que lo estaba pensando mejor, recordó el asunto del ruso. Era la culpa de éste que el muchacho estuviese tan tenso y debía hacer algo de manera inmediata. Por supuesto, sin olvidar que debía ser realizado a escondidas de Tino. Ya tenía algo más que mantener oculto al muchacho, pero no quería conseguir que éste se enojara y tampoco quería revelar de esa manera lo que sentía.

Finalmente se decidió. A estas alturas, era lo único que podía hacer. Aún cuando eso significara tener que pisotear su propio orgullo. Pero si eso le aseguraba estar un poco más aliviado con respecto a toda esa situación, si gracias a ello conseguía confirmar alguna sospecha que tenían., estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Dejó de lado su martillo y demás herramientas, y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

Muy cerca de la tienda de juguetes, cierto danés también estaba comenzando el día. Junto al noruego, estaban abriendo la tienda y preparando todo para empezar a cocinar. Sentía como si fuera un día especial, tenía un extraño presentimiento extraño dentro de su pecho. No le dio demasiada importancia, quizás no era nada al final.

Sin embargo, decidió aprovechar una situación que surgió allí. Lukas estaba tratando de ponerse el delantal y luego de varios intentos frustrados y a pesar de saber que era algo que no le convenía, pidió al hombre que se lo atara. Por supuesto, éste ni corto ni perezoso, hizo lo mismo. No obstante, antes que el muchacho pudiese dar la vuelta, a Andersen no se le ocurrió mejor idea que darle una palmada en el trasero, cosa que irritó bastante al joven.

—Tranquilízate, son las nueve de la mañana —El muchacho se alejó antes de que el otro pudiese continuar con lo mismo.

—¡Vamos! Además, aparte de tú y yo, no hay nadie —respondió el danés, sin sentir nada de remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Y yo qué? —cuestionó el islandés, quien estaba dejando un poco de pescado para su querido frailecillo.

—¡Ah, lo siento! Ya sabes que sólo tengo ojos para Lukas y todo eso —Andersen se aproximó a Emyl, pero antes de que pudiera darle un abrazo, éste se movió —.Pero no te sientas mal.

—No lo hago —contestó el muchacho quien ya tenía su mochila puesta —.Nos vemos —y se retiró.

Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse mal por la réplica del hermano menor del noruego, el danés sólo se rió. Una vez que se aseguró que el joven ya se fue, decidió acercarse al ave. Éste no le tenía mucho afecto, pero Andersen simplemente no se daba cuenta de ello. Pensaba que tal vez sólo era un truco que le había enseñado Emyl o algo parecido. Intentó acariciar un poco al frailecillo, pero lejos de recibir una respuesta favorable, sucedió todo lo contrario.

—A ver, a ver Mister Puffin. Sé que sólo te portas así con tu dueño, pero como ya no está, no es necesario... —El momento en que acercó su mano, el animal se dispuso a darle un par de picotazos —¡Oye, oye! Tienes un gran problema de actitud —respondió el danés, dándose por vencido con el ave.

—No es el único —explicó el noruego, mientras que acomodaba los distintos tipos de panes que el danés hacía.

Cuando Andersen estuvo a punto de decir algo más, el teléfono del establecimiento comenzó a sonar. Los dos nórdicos estaban algo sorprendidos, apenas habían abierto y ya estaban recibiendo pedidos. Pero luego, al danés le pareció totalmente lógico. Tenían las mejores masas de toda la ciudad, así que no le cabía ninguna duda de que por allí habría algún cliente listo para ordenar algo especial.

Sin embargo, este hombre estaba a punto de recibir una gran sorpresa.

—¡Hola, hola! Llamaste a la mejor panadería de la ciudad, estás hablando con el cocinero, el gran...

—Necesito hablarte enseguida —Interrumpió el sueco, ya se sabía de memoria lo que el danés solía decir y no tenía el tiempo de escucharlo por completo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Dos llamados en menos de dos semanas! Debo decir que realmente no me asombra, seguro que has de extrañarme y todo eso —afirmó Andersen, quien estaba más que contento por escuchar de Berwald.

—¿Puedes ir al bar al mediodía? —Fue directo al grano, sabía la facilidad que tenía el otro de irse por las ramas.

—Claro, claro. No puedo creer que después de todo quieras verme. Aunque de todas formas planeaba pasar por nuestro apartamento en estos días —aseguró.

—Entonces, nos vemos —se despidió el sueco.

—Espera, espera, espera —Pidió el hombre, tenía una gran duda, le extrañaba demasiado esa llamada —.¿A qué se debe que me estás llamando?

—Un favor necesito —explicó el hombre, ciertamente apenado por tener que llegar a ese extremo.

—¿De verdad? —Nunca hubiera esperado eso, pero por otro lado, estaba algo contento.

—Sí, ¿vas a poder ir? —No quería entrar en detalles por el teléfono, prefería hablar de ese asunto personalmente.

—Por supuesto —afirmó el otro —.Tú pagas las cervezas —y cortó, antes de darle la oportunidad a Berwald a que dijera algo más.

El escandinavo respiró profundamente, todavía no podía creer lo que recién hizo y lo que estaba a punto de ver. Pero Andersen era el único que podía ir a la juguetería sin ser descubierto. Estaba seguro que el favor que estaba a punto de pedirle le iba a salir bastante caro, no le extrañaría demasiado si aquel resultaba con una petición un tanto extravagante. Sin embargo, cuando recordaba las veces que el finlandés había llegado tenso al piso, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Antes de irse, decidió hacer algo más. Aunque normalmente no era de esos que tocaría las cosas de los demás, esos girasoles lo ponían bastante nervioso. La única razón por las cuales duraron tanto tiempo fue simplemente para mantener a Tino contento. Pero ahora que éste no estaba, decidió esa oportunidad única. Luego pensaría en que le diría al muchacho, ahora era hora de tomar las riendas del asunto.

Con una de sus manos, sacó las flores, todavía húmedas y con el otra, agarró su martillo. No quería tener ese recordatorio en su apartamento, así que procedió a hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor, sólo que en lugar de golpear un clavo, se trataban de unos girasoles. Tras varios minutos, había un montón de pétalos amarillos sobre la mesa y lo que quedaba del tallo de las flores.

Abandonó su martillo y luego se levantó del sofá. Contempló su "obra" por unos momentos. Nunca había hecho algo semejante como eso antes, lo cual le sorprendió.

—Se ve mejor —opinó el escandinavo y se marchó, rumbo a su encuentro con el danés.

* * *

><p>Los próximos dos capítulos van a centrarse en Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia.<p>

Estoy considerando hacer una historia paralela con los tres, partiendo de este fic, porque me parece que hay unos cabos sueltos.

¡En unos días la historia cumple seis meses! 3

Quizás haya una actualización extra la semana que viene ;3

Gracias por leer~


	25. El favor

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **AlePenber, Hitomi Unii-chan, Linda4257, kikyoaymi8, Serrat Izazquez** [Sí, sé que es un poco raro que Su haga eso, pero pensé que sería simpático que destroce a los girasoles de Iván xD]**, ****LunaraKaiba, Eirin Stiva y Rina. Y.** Este capítulo va dedicado para ustedes y el resto de los lectores, sin sus comentarios, dudo que hubiese llegado a los seis meses. Así que muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. ¡Y que viva el SuFin~!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

Tras finalizar la llamada, la cara del danés se iluminó. Aunque había tenido un pequeño presentimiento acerca de ese día, nunca hubiera creído que se tratara del sueco. Se quedó allí por un rato y luego comenzó a reírse, lo que llamó la atención del noruego, quien se encontraba poniendo el pan recién salido del horno en las repisas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el muchacho, con cierto temor a plantear a esa cuestión.

—No creerías quién acaba de llamar —afirmó el hombre.

—¿Los del manicomio? —No se explicaba otra razón para que Andersen se riera de esa manera.

—¡No, tontuelo! —exclamó el otro y luego pasó su brazo por el cuello de Lukas —¿Sabes? No sé que haría sin tu sentido del humor.

—Lo que yo haría sin ti... —se dijo a sí mismo y se liberó del danés.

—¿Ves? Siempre dices algo para que me ría todavía más —explicó el muchacho.

El noruego suspiró y decidió retomar su tarea. De todas maneras, estaba seguro de que el danés en cualquier momento se lo diría. No tenía muchas ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas, sobre todo, después del ataque de Andersen a su retaguardia. Miró hacia atrás, por si acaso aquel deseaba repetir la misma acción.

Tras terminar de poner el resto de los bollos en los enormes hornos, Andersen volvió a salir hacia donde estaba la caja. Se había olvidado por completo, de la emoción, de comentar a Lukas acerca de la tempranera llamada. Ni él todavía podía creer que hubiera sucedido eso, que ese hombre hubiera decidido pedirle un favor. Por supuesto, eso había sido un gran subidón a su ego.

—¡Ah, Lukas! Todavía no te conté el resto de la llamada —aseguró el hombre, quien estaba lleno de energías.

—Si no es el manicomio, entonces... —El noruego se puso a pensar, pero no hallaba otra respuesta que encajara con la pregunta del danés.

—Bueno, era Berwald. ¿Puedes creerlo? El mismo que me echó del apartamento, ahora me necesita —comentó con cierto aire de grandeza —.No le culpo...

Repentinamente sintió cómo las cerdas de la escoba golpeaban su cabeza, varias veces. Al noruego no le hacía mucha gracia cuando aquel se las daba por soberbio y la única forma que conocía para hacerlo bajar de su pedestal, era darle un par de golpes. Aunque, pese a sus grandes intentos, Andersen parecía no entender la indirecta.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —interrogó el hombre.

—Tenías una araña en la cabeza —dijo sarcásticamente Lukas y luego, volvió con sus tareas.

—Ah, entonces es bienvenido. No quiero ningún insecto en mi cabello —respondió, contento con la supuesta ayuda del noruego.

—No me extraña que los bichos quieran hacer su nido en tu cabello —Vociferó el noruego, mientras limpiaba el suelo de la panadería.

—Tú adoras mi cabello, y lo sabes —dijo el hombre, quien intentó darle un beso en el cuello a Lukas, pero éste "accidentalmente" le dio un codazo en la panza.

—Lo siento, no te vi —respondió, al mismo tiempo que continuaba con su labor de limpiar la tienda.

Pasaron las tres largas horas que separaban a Berwald y a Andersen. El primero le pareció como si las agujas de reloj hubieran decidido hacer huelga o que, a sabiendas de la reunión con el danés, habían determinado pasar más lento de lo acostumbrado. Lo cierto era que el tiempo había pasado demasiado lento para su gusto, pero al menos había sido el suficiente para eliminar toda evidencia acerca de lo ocurrido con los girasoles.

Esta vez se cuidaría más las espaldas que la última vez. Todavía recordó lo difícil que le costó tratar de darle una explicación al finlandés, añadiendo que el olor a cerveza y estar semidesnudo no le había dado mucha credibilidad. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas serían distintas. Lo tenía todo pensado, sólo debía mantener su expresión de siempre y eso era todo.

Antes de salir del apartamento, miró una vez más hacia atrás. Dos meses atrás, nunca hubiera sucedido a lo que ahora había planeado. Jamás se lo hubiera creído, si alguien se lo hubiera comentado. Pero tampoco hubiera pensado hallar a alguien tan especial como lo era Tino, ni que aquel pudiera robarle una sonrisa, en los momentos más inoportunos.

No obstante, si quería asegurarse de que el muchacho trabajaba junto a alguien respetable, una persona que no le dañaría y que pudiera hacerle feliz, era el camino que debía tomar. Ni siquiera le importaba en este instante si el finlandés siquiera le prestaba atención, todo lo que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su persona, era que fuera feliz. Con eso, ya le bastaba.

Por su lado, Andersen estaba ajustándose la chaqueta. Estaba más que intrigado por saber cuál era el favor que el sueco deseaba. Todavía no estaba seguro del todo acerca de que esas fueran las palabras exactas que pronunció su anterior compañero, pero si era como él pensaba, tendría un buen par de horas para divertirse.

—¿De verdad, piensas irte? —A pesar de conocer la respuesta a dicha pregunta, Lukas no entendía muy bien el por qué de tanta atención del danés hacia el otro nórdico.

—Sí, sí. Supongo que quiere algo de mi sabiduría o algo así —afirmó y luego abrazó al muchacho —.Pero no te preocupes, sabes que no te pondría los cuernos —Acto seguido, guiñó un ojo.

—En fin, no te metas en problemas —Desde que Andersen se había mudado junto a él, se habían mentido en más de un lío por culpa del nuevo ocupante de su casa.

—No, claro que no —aseguró el hombre —.De todas maneras, sólo me gusta meterme en...

Pero antes de terminar su oración, el muchacho se vio obligado a darle un beso al danés, a falta de algo que pudiese tapar la boca del segundo. Nunca había conocido alguien tan irreverente en su vida, aunque tampoco era que se arrepentía del todo.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —cuestionó un poco asombrado el hombre de cabellos parados.

—Estaba cariñoso —Luego, el noruego regresó a contar lo que había en la caja.

—¡Vaya! Quizás Berwald debería llamarme más de seguido —se rió.

—¿Ya no deberías irte? —Lukas señaló el reloj de pared.

—¡Ah, cierto! Bueno, nos vemos luego. No me extrañes demasiado —se despidió y salió a la calle.

Luego de que el danés se retiró de la panadería, el noruego suspiró. No era que no confiaba en el sueco, más bien estaba un poco inseguro respecto a Andersen. Habían pasado tantas cosas a esas alturas ,sólo quería la situación se mantuviera tranquila, algo que era difícil junto a aquel extravagante hombre, pero con esfuerzo era posible.

Lukas se aproximó al frailecillo de su hermano menor. El animal constantemente miraba hacia la puerta, por si el islandés se aparecía en algún momento. El noruego le lanzó un par de pescados y luego comenzó a acariciarles las negras plumas del ave.

—¿Crees qué todo saldrá bien? —preguntó el muchacho, mientras que arreglaba el pequeño moño que llevaba Puffin.

Sin embargo, éste sólo hizo un ruido y continuó tragando la comida que le tiraba el escandinavo.

—Tienes razón —dijo el noruego, como si pudiera entender el graznido del animal.

Mientras tanto, Berwald ya estaba camino al bar inglés. Estaba pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de pedirle aquel favor al danés. Pero, aunque buscara las mil y una formas, sabía que tendría que pagar algún precio a cambio. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, de lo que Andersen era capaz de solicitarle. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, con tal de poder saber si Tino se hallaba seguro o no.

A unos metros de distancia de la entrada del lugar, se detuvo. Trató de ver si el danés ya se le había adelantado y si ya estaba sentado dentro. Pero, aparentemente, no había señales de aquel hombre.

—Acá vamos —dijo con cierto tono desalentador.

No obstante, cuando dio unos cuantos pasos, pudo escuchar que Andersen venía detrás de él. Éste se detuvo momentáneamente frente a la vitrina de una empresa, se arregló un poco el cabello y luego, al darse cuenta de que el sueco lo estaba observando, sonrió.

—Bueno, vamos a entrar. Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿no es así? —Aceleró el paso y jaló del brazo al otro, estaba demasiado ansioso por saber qué era lo que éste le pediría.

—Sí —Contrariamente al danés, Berwald no tenía demasiadas ganas de llegar a ese momento, aún cuando fuera él quien hiciera el contacto con el otro.

Se acomodaron en el lugar preferido por ambos, en esa esquina donde podían tener privacidad pero que al mismo tiempo podían ver directamente a la barra. El sueco estaba contra la pared y frente a él, Andersen le miraba fijamente. Éste se dio cuenta de inmediato lo difícil que aquel le resultaba estar ahí, así que decidió ayudarlo un poco.

—¡Cantinero, dos cervezas de las mejores! ¡Y no te tardes! —pidió el hombre, sin darle importancia a que el resto de los clientes pudiese pensar —.Ya verás, te relajarás más cuando tomes un poco —afirmó.

—No lo sé —El sueco aún estaba dudando —Tu trabajo está cerca de una tienda de juguetes, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh? No me digas que tiene que ver algo con eso —Ciertamente estaba desconcertado por la extraña pregunta del escandinavo.

—Algo así...

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió mientras trataba de recordar —. Oye, ¿no querrás que te compre un juguete sexual? No venden de esos y además, creo que estás bastante grande para que tú vayas solito —Aunque eso no le impidió soltar una pequeña risa.

—No hablo de eso —aclaró de inmediato.

—¿Entonces? —Andersen no entendía nada, luego vio una mujer con un bebé y se le vino otra idea —¡Espera! ¿Acaso has embarazado a alguien y ahora tienes que hacerte responsable? Sé que no has de saber muchos de niños así que yo no tengo problemas en ayudarte en elegir algo...

—No —volvió a contestar.

—¡Dilo de una vez! Ah, recuerdo que esto era lo que me desesperaba. Nunca hablas demasiado y tengo que estar adivinando —se quejó el danés.

En ese momento, llegó el dueño del lugar con los dos enormes vasos llenos de cerveza. Luego de poner los mismo sobre la mesa, decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad para reprochar un poco a aquel hombre, tan ruidoso y molesto.

—¿Te importaría no estar gritando? ¿No te das cuenta que molestas a todo el mundo? —reclamó el británico, con claro resentimiento.

—¿Molestar? Yo creo que este lugar está más vivo cuando estoy yo, ¿no te parece? —respondió y enseguida sacó a relucir sus dientes blancos.

—Si no fuera porque necesitara el dinero... —se dijo a sí mismo y el encargado del lugar regresó a la barra.

Tras beber un poco de esa bebida espirituosa, el sueco decidió que ya era el momento de explicar la situación. No se lo diría completamente, sólo lo suficiente para que Andersen pudiera comprender su punto de vista.

—La cuestión es que Tino trabaja allí —Se apuró antes de que el danés se entretuviera con algo más.

—¿Y eso qué? Mucha gente también se encuentra allí, algunos incluso son mis clientes regulares —afirmó —.Aunque nunca he visto a ese muchacho por tienda, deberías decirle que se pase de vez en cuando. Quizás hasta le dé unos bollos gratis...

—Eso te pediría que no —Le sonó tan mal eso último que preferiría que no ocurriera eso.

—¿Eh? Bueno, me estabas hablando de Tino y... —Andersen hizo un gesto con la mano para que el otro continuara hablando.

El momento que nunca pensó que iba a suceder en toda su vida, había llegado. Se bebió de todo un sopetón la cerveza antes de poder decir algo más. El danés quedó impresionado ante ello, sobre todo, porque el sueco solía ser bastante reacio a tomar de esa forma en horas de trabajo. Pero algo había cambiado, algo era tan importante, que hizo que ese hombre se olvidara de sus principios.

—Hay algo que necesito de tu parte... —Berwald trató de mantenerse calmado, pero le daba más que vergüenza lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—Dilo de una vez —dijo el impaciente danés —Estoy empezando a creer que sólo querías verme y que el favor era sólo una estúpida excusa.

—¿Podrías vigilar a Tino por una semana? —Soltó, mientras miraba hacia al costado, pues no podía ver al danés.

—¿Qué? No sé si escuche bien, ¿quieres que cuide al muchacho por una semana? —Alzó una de sus cejas —No creo que tenga problema pero... ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —El sueco no pensaba darle sus razones, así que haría hasta lo que fuera posible para evitarlo.

—¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo? —Volvió a cuestionar.

—Sólo hazlo —respondió.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para Andersen. Le fascinaba el hecho de que aquella persona haya tenido que recurrido a él para esa extraña misión, no le cabía dudas que era el mejor para ese trabajo. Pero, se sentía intrigado por saber qué era lo que tramaba Berwald y para qué necesitaba ese favor. Y no estaba dispuesto a irse, antes de conseguir una respuesta que le satisficiera.

Por el otro lado, el sueco quería retirarse del lugar. Pero el danés lo estaba vigilando, sabía que aquel no le iba a permitir irse. No había hablado con nadie acerca de lo que sentía por el finlandés, y le resultaba raro que la primera persona a la cual se lo confesara fuera Andersen. Simplemente era algo que no quería hacer.

—Dime que me estás escondiendo. Nos conocemos hace años, puedes decírmelo con confianza —explicó el hombre, hallaría la forma en hacer hablar al sueco.

—No escondo nada.

—Entonces, no lo hago. Tú puedes ir, pero no quieres. Y es por alguna razón. No te pediré que me des algo a cambio, si me cuentas qué es lo que estás pretendiendo con todo esto —No iba a descansar hasta escuchar a Berwald.

Quizás esa era la mejor oferta que iba a obtener de Andersen. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a quedarse sin saber qué era lo que pasaba en lugar de trabajo del finlandés, principalmente porque éste se rehusaba a contarle. No había mucho dinero para derrochar, estaba seguro que aquel hombre, su anterior compañero de habitación, ese extravagante ser que parecía desafiar a todo con ese cabello y con esa altanería, era su única solución.

—No te rías —El hombre continuaba sin poder mirar directamente al danés.

—No lo haré —Diría lo que fuera con tal de conocer qué era el secreto del sueco.

—Promételo —No confiaba demasiado en las palabras de Andersen, así que decidió asegurarse antes de hablar más.

—Sí, sí. Te lo prometo y lo que sea. Ahora confiesa —dijo, sin interesarse demasiado en la petición del escandinavo.

Si había algún desafío para Berwald, era precisamente ése. No le gustaba comentar nada acerca de sus sentimientos. Nunca había sido esa clase de hombres "sensibles" que hacía de todo para demostrar su amor por el objeto de su devoción, o que se pasaban escribiendo cartas larguísimas explicando las sensaciones que le provocaba el hecho de ver los ojos pardos de quien le robaba suspiros.

No, era mucho más discreto. Prefería meter todos esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, en donde nadie podría verlos. Pero, en vista de la amenaza del danés, quizás tendría que desenterrarlos. Le daba pena tener que ser obligado de esta forma a confesar, pero no le quedaba otra. Si con ello lograba su objetivo inicial...

—Yo... —De la vergüenza, hasta parecía que se había olvidado cómo pronunciar las palabras.

—Sí, tú, ¿y qué más? —Andersen estaba demasiado impaciente, se estaba desesperando por la lentitud del hombre.

—Creo que... Digo... —Trataba de buscar una forma de no sonar ridículo, pero todo le parecía tan absurdo. Y a eso, la presión que estaba ejerciendo el otro.

—Hombre, apúrate —En el tiempo que Berwald se estaba tomando, ya había ordenado dos vasos más de cerveza, obviamente para él.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —explicó lo más rápido posible, hasta le parecía extraño decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Enamorado o le quieres hacer bebés exclusivamente? —cuestionó Andersen, quien no pensaba en aceptar esa realidad.

—¿Hacer bebés?

—Ah, te lo tengo que explicar todo, ¿verdad? —Suspiró, era un difícil trabajo pero debía compartir su sabiduría —. Primero, compras lubricante. Luego, le sacas el pantalón, le pones en posición y después...

—¡Detente! Por favor, detente —Se arrepentía con todo su ser el haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Fuiste tú el que hizo saber, no me culpes —Tras eso, recordó lo que el sueco había dicho —.Así que estás enamorado, ya era hora que lo reconocieras. Se nota a tres leguas.

—Espero que no —No quería el finlandés se diera cuenta antes de tiempo. Cambió de tema enseguida —.Entonces, ¿lo harás?

—Sí, sí. Déjamelo en mis manos, luego pensaré en la forma en que te voy a cobrar.

Eso fue más que suficiente para Berwald. Dejó el pago por las cervezas, que de buenas a primeras, le pareció exorbitante pero luego de contar la cantidad de vasos que había consumido el otro, no le extrañaba. Ahora tenía otra cosa con la cual lidiar y ésa era ver una explicación lo suficiente realista para que Tino se la creyera.

—Nos vemos en una semana —se despidió Andersen y se retiró hacia la panadería, en donde contaría las noticias al noruego.

—Adiós —Se apresuró en el paso, no iba a repetir el error de la vez pasada.

El danés realmente se fue con una gran sonrisa hacia su trabajo. No podía creer el favor que le había pedido el escandinavo, pero sabía que no había nadie mejor para esa "misión". Y sabía exactamente con quién podía contar. Ahora sólo debía explicarle al noruego, luego junto a él, hallarían la forma en que le devolvería el sueco.

Más tarde ese día, el finés regresó a su apartamento. Estaba demasiado cansando, había tenido que hacer por su cuenta el inventario físico de todas las mercaderías recibidas. A eso había que añadirle el hecho de que había intentado evitar a Iván en la medida que le fue posible. Sólo quería desplomarse en su cama y no despertarse por unos días.

Apenas entró, vio al sueco sentado sobre el blanco sofá viendo la televisión. Parecía que aquel también había tenido bastante complicado, aunque no tenía la menor idea de su encuentro con el danés. En realidad, ignoraba las dos veces que Berwald se había reunido con Andersen. Simplemente, decidió hacerle un poco de compañía y se sentó al otro lado.

Estaba tan cansado que sólo movió su mano como saludo y luego se recostó por el mueble. En ese momento, se quedó mirando fijamente al centro de la mesa del salón. Había algo raro, como si faltara algo.

—¿Es mi impresión o esto está un poco más vacío que esta mañana? —Tino no estaba muy seguro, quizás se estaba imaginando cosas o la ausencia de las mismas.

—No sé de qué hablas —No pensaba comentar absolutamente nada acerca de lo que le había hecho al jarrón de girasoles.

—Entonces, ¿estoy alucinando? Vaya, juraría que había algo pero no se qué —Seguía viendo la mesa, en caso de que recordara lo que le parecía.

El sueco decidió aprovechar un poco el hecho de que el muchacho estaba un poco exhausto y se le ocurrió una idea para que el finés se olvidara del asunto.

—¿Por qué no te das un buen baño de burbujas? —sugirió.

—¿Eh?

—Es relajante, te va a hacer bien —contestó y luego secó el sudor de la frente de Tino.

—¡Ah, creo que tienes razón! Ha sido un día difícil —se levantó el finlandés.

Berwald respiró profundamente, había podido esquivar esa bala de manera fácil. Pero no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo...

* * *

><p>Como avisé, el siguiente capítulo los protagonistas son Den, Nor e Is con Mr. Puffin ;3<p>

Gracias por leer~


	26. Intento de convencimiento

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios: **Merlina-Vulturi, AlePenber, Serrat Izazquez [**Eduard y Raivis van a aparecer en algún momento, dame un poco de tiempo**], Hitomi Unii-chan, Eirin Stiva, Linda4257, Rina.Y y Lunara Kaiba.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

Por su lado, Andersen caminaba tan seguro y confiado como siempre. Pero ahora estaba que saltaba de una pata, aún le resultaba inverosímil lo que había escuchado decir al sueco. Siempre había pensado, desde que lo había rechazado, que era bastante frígido y algo predecible. Mas, debía admitirlo, fue una conversación que jamás había visto venir.

Sin embargo, estaba contento. Parecía que ese finlandés había tenido una influencia positiva sobre Berwald, así que no tenía razones para no hacerlo. Meses atrás, apenas le dirigía la palabra y ahora, se reunían cada cierto tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, el hecho de haberle sacado del apartamento, había resultado ventajoso para ambos.

Además, incluso podría encontrar la forma en que se podría beneficiar. Ahora lo que debía hacer era convencer a Lukas y a Emyl. Si lograba que el primero aceptara, estaba seguro que el islandés no sería un problema. Era el noruego quien podría poner el "pero", mas no había nada imposible para él.

Al entrar a la panadería, se dio cuenta que Emyl ya había regresado del colegio y una vez más, estaba hablando con el frailecillo. En cambio, el noruego estaba haciendo las cuentas de las ventas de ese día, mientras que vigilaba a su hermano menor.

—Te tengo una noticia fantástica, Lukas. Aún no lo puedo creer, pero sucedió de verdad. ¿Quieres adivinarlo? —Andersen ignoró por completo al adolescente, se dirigió únicamente al muchacho de ojos azules.

—¿Qué tal si horneas más bollos? —Pretendió no interesarle, no quería que Emyl lo escuchara.

—Ven conmigo a la cocina, entonces —Éste no aguantaba las ganas de comentarle al noruego.

—Sé cuando no me quieren —opinó el islandés y llevando al frailecillo sobre su hombro, se retiró al apartamento de arriba.

Una vez que Lukas se aseguró que el muchacho ya se retiró de allí, decidió prestar atención al danés. Aún estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que Andersen parecía arrastrarse cada vez que el sueco le llamaba. De cierta manera, le molestaba. Pero quiso oír lo que el danés tenía por decir.

—Verás, Berwald me pidió que vigilemos por una semana al dueño de la juguetería de enfrente —explicó el nórdico —.El muchacho éste trabaja ahí y...

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—¿Por qué? ¡Fácil! Le damos una mano y luego podemos beneficiarnos —guiñó el hombre —.Es una semana nada más y hasta podríamos tener más clientes.

—¿Has pensado en algo? —A pesar de que seguía dudando, podía ver que el danés estaba entusiasmado. Quizás una actividad distinta podría ayudarle a relajarse un poco.

—Pensé que podíamos usar a Emyl...

—No —Ni siquiera permitió que Andersen terminara de hablar, se rehusaba a usar a su hermano menor.

—Sólo es por un par de días. Ni que fuera tanto —reiteró el hombre.

—No —Fue en ese momento que decidió ir a hacer el resto de las cuentas, para no proseguir con esa inútil conversación.

A pesar de la negativa inicial del noruego, Andersen sonrió de manera amplia. No esperaba otra respuesta de parte de Lukas. Sin embargo, eso no significaba rendición. Sólo debía hallar la forma en hacer que el muchacho le dijera que sí, o al menos, que no se opusiera.

Más tarde, ya habían terminado los quehaceres de ese día y ahora todo lo que quedaba era descansar. Sin embargo, para el danés comenzaba la hora de planear. No dudaba ni un sólo segundo de que él era el indicado para esa tarea, contaba con dos muchachos a su "entera" disposición. Lo único que debía hacer era convencer a esos dos para que le presten su ayuda y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. O eso pensó.

Andersen estaba recostado sobre su cama doble, cuando entró Lukas. Éste se sentó sobre el colchón y empezó a sacarse la ropa, para ponerse algo más cómodo. El danés sonrió, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Lentamente, como si fuera un depredador que buscaba la forma de lanzarse sobre su víctima, de la misma forma, el hombre se movía intentando que el otro no lo notara.

Para su mala fortuna, Lukas lo conocía tan bien que reconocía cuando aquel quería algo. Además, era evidente que el danés se estaba acercando por la forma en que las sábanas se movían. Sospechaba de que se trataba de algo relacionado al sueco, lo que no le gustaba demasiado. Es más, todavía no entendía por qué Andersen continuaba prestándole atención a ese hombre, a pesar de la historia que tenían.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se agachó y se sacó los calcetines. El danés lo rodeó con sus brazos y apenas pudo aproximarse al cuello del escandinavo, éste lanzó su ropa hacia atrás, dándole directamente en la cara. Enseguida, Andersen se retiró, sin saber qué fue lo que le había atacado en un primer momento. Luego, notó que eran las medias que se había sacado el muchacho.

—No sabía que estabas atrás. Lo siento —mintió Lukas, volviendo a sentarse.

Tras ese bombardeo de ropa sucia que había recibido el danés, éste volvió a insistir. No iba a darse por vencido por un simple accidente. Esta vez, puso sus manos sobre la cadera del muchacho, para asegurarse de que no se escapar.

—Hay un favor que me pidieron hoy y pensé que tu hermano y tú me podrían ayudar —explicó el danés, tomándose su tiempo.

—No —dijo inmediatamente el noruego, conocía la capacidad de Andersen para meterse en líos y no quería ser arrastrado a eso.

—Vamos... —Repitió el hombre, mordisqueando suavemente la oreja de Lukas —¿Qué debo hacer para que me quieras escuchar?

—Nada —contestó, otra vez con ese tono indiferente.

—Me encanta cuando te haces el difícil —comentó, mientras que se apuraba para sacarle el cinturón y desabrochar el pantalón.

A pesar de que todo había comenzado por un mero capricho del danés por recibir una respuesta favorable del noruego, las cosas empezaron a subir un poco más de tono. Lukas se dio cuenta de inmediato que el otro no lo iba a dejar escapar, lo tenía rodeado por completo. Le resultaba hasta tentador continuar con el juego que había iniciado el hombre, pero sabía que había algo detrás de ello.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó el muchacho, sin inmutarse con los juguetones toqueteos del muchacho de cabellos castaños.

—Porque no puedo conterneme... —respondió el otro, mientras que seguía peleándose por desabrochar el pantalón del escandinavo.

—¿De verdad? —Era un poco difícil hablar con las manos de Andersen tan cerca, lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

—No te miento —explicó y como se había cansado de hablar, decidió que era hora de hacer algo más.

Se levantó de la cama y se paró enfrente de Lukas, para luego recostarlo sobre la cama. Cada momento que pasaba, perdía un poco más la concentración en averiguar sobre las pretensiones del danés y estaba más atento a las caricias del otro. Andersen sólo vestía su ropa interior, lo cual dejaba al noruego con una buena vista del torso desnudo del hombre. Éste quiso contemplar por un momento al nórdico, antes de continuar, no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Aún cuando el noruego se hacía del complicado, era algo que le complacía.

Sin embargo, ya no quería desperdiciar más tiempo. Tan ocupado había estado pensando en sus propios problemas, que no podía considerar que había dejado pasar al muchacho por un tiempo. Pero le iba a recompensar, toda esa paciencia que había tenido por tanto tiempo. Enseguida arrancó los pantalones del muchacho, esos que le estaban fastidiando desde el mismo instante que había ingresado al dormitorio.

Para la mala suerte de Emyl, se le ocurrió ir a utilizar el baño. La habitación del adolescente se hallaba en el lado opuesto y normalmente no solía salir de allí, a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario. Se apresuró para ir a ese cuarto y regresar de inmediato. Levantó la mirada y vio como el danés mandaba volar la ropa del noruego, lo que hizo que el islandés se moviera aún más rápido.

—Esos dos tienen que pagarme el psicólogo de por vida —se dijo molesto por haber tenido que ver esa escena no tan placentera para él.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio principal, Andersen se felicitaba a sí mismo por haber "atrapado" a alguien con la apariencia del noruego. Sólo sabía una manera de demostrarle al muchacho la verdadera adoración que le profesaba. Aún cuando nunca lo admitía con palabras, lo hacía con todas las acciones. ¿Y qué mejor escenario que en la cama?

El danés se subió encima del muchacho, tocó el pecho sudado de aquel suavemente. No tenía ningún apuro, quizás hasta lo disfrutaba más. El noruego agarró de los muslos al otro, esas firmes y largas piernas que le daban un aspecto esbelto a Andersen. Sin embargo, cuando quiso besar en la boca a Lukas, ambos oyeron la cadena del inodoro, lo que les pareció bastante raro.

—No se supone que deberíamos poder escucharlo —afirmó el que se encontraba recostado, extrañado por el ruido.

—No ha de ser nada importante —El nórdico no quiso prestar atención a eso, ahora estaba ocupado en otros asuntos —¿En qué estábamos?

—Bájate —Pidió Lukas, sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte del danés, lo echó y se levantó.

—Vamos, tenemos cosas pendientes qué hacer —le reclamó Andersen, molesto por la interrupción.

—¿La puerta estuvo abierta todo este tiempo? —cuestionó el muchacho —Creo que Emyl...

—Bueno, tenía que aprender en algún momento. Ahora prosigamos... —Su mente obviamente estaba en otra cosa, cuando volvió a apoyarse por el noruego, éste le dio un golpe en los bajos para que se calmara.

—Ve a hablar con él, esto fue tu idea —Lukas se lavó las manos y luego volvió a acostarse.

Tras recuperarse del golpe a su intimidad, el danés fue junto al hermano menor del noruego. Estaba molesto porque la noche se le acababa de arruinar, todo por culpa de un estúpido detalle. Pero mientras iba caminando hacia la habitación del muchacho, recordó que ésta era su oportunidad para hablarle de su plan. Lukas no estaba en ningún lugar visible, así que debía aprovecharla al máximo.

Por supuesto, no estaba consciente de cómo lucía en ese momento. Simplemente se había ido tal y como estaba dentro de su dormitorio. Tampoco le dio importancia, sólo iba a ser una pequeña charla después de todo. Golpeó la puerta del adolescente unas dos veces. Aguardó impaciente, la verdad es que prefería estar con el noruego, pero era algo que debía ser hecho.

Dentro de la pieza en cuestión, Emyl estaba leyendo un libro que había encontrado por mera casualidad. Había puesto música fuerte lo suficiente como para no tener que escuchar ningún alboroto, a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado. Mister Puffin estaba sentado sobre su regazo, mirando las figuras que se aparecían dentro del mismo. Repentinamente, el animal levantó su cabeza, sabía que había alguien detrás de la puerta. El frailecillo comenzó a jalar del moño del islandés para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —Miró lo inquieto que estaba el ave, así que decidió hacerle caso y fue a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Andersen estaba algo molesto, el muchacho todavía no se dignaba a abrirle. Sólo podía imaginarse todo lo que quería hacerle al noruego en ese preciso instante, en lugar de estar esperando por una respuesta del hermano menor de aquel. De hecho, hasta se le hacía agua a la boca al pensar en todos esos...

—¿Qué quieres? Te equivocaste de habitación —respondió de mala gana el muchacho, por supuesto, no quería ver a Andersen, mucho menos después de lo que había sido testigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Necesito hablarte, hay un pequeño favor que me gustaría pedirte —sonrió el hombre —.Sólo tú puedes hacerlo —Quiso abrazar al adolescente, pero éste se movió antes de que pudiera tocarle.

—No me toques. Primero, vístete —dijo el molesto muchacho que estaba algo asqueado por las pintas del hombre.

—¿Vestirme? Pero sí esto ya cubre mis partes nobles —contestó Andersen, sin darse cuenta de lo que había perdido durante el camino.

—No veo nada, sólo tu piel y... —Enseguida se cubrió los ojos —Ponte algo.

Ante la abrupta reacción del islandés, el otro decidió ver cuál era el problema. Cuando miró hacia abajo, notó que sus bóxer había huido unos metros atrás y ahora estaba básicamente desnudo frente a su cuñado. Eso explicaba el hecho de que sentía una brisa fresca ahí abajo y antes de que Lukas pudiera darse cuenta de la escena, tomó una toalla y se la ató por la cadera.

—¿Mejor? —Andersen tocó el hombro del islandés para que se diera vuelta.

—Hay demasiada confianza entre nosotros —se quejó Emyl —¿Qué quieres?

—Déjame entrar a tu dormitorio y te comento el favor que quiero pedirte —explicó el danés, quien volvió a mirar hacia atrás, en caso de que el noruego estuviese parado allí.

—Te adelanto mi respuesta: no —aseguró el muchacho con el frailecillo y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

Sin embargo, el hombre lo detuvo. Había tenido suficientes negativas ese día y no iba a continuar aceptando más. Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto por el hecho de que se había arruinado la noche, por culpa del islandés. Por lo tanto, iba a hacer hasta donde pudiera para que éste dijera que sí, de alguna forma u otra. No iba a descansar hasta obtener la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —sonrió y entró a la fuerza a la habitación del muchacho.

—El día que esta pesadilla termine... —se lamentó el joven, que siempre tenía que soportar las decisiones de su hermano mayor y de la pareja de éste.

Por dentro, lucía como una típica habitación de un muchacho de quince años. Claro, sin tener en cuenta de que en un costado estaba la jaula, el pequeño armario de los moños y una pequeña pileta de Puffin. Además de las innumerables fotos que Emyl había tomado del ave cuando recién lo había conseguido. Fuera de eso, todo indicaba que era un muchacho el ocupante de ese espacio.

Por unos momentos, Andersen se puso a echarle un vistazo al lugar. Ese espacio lo tenía prohibido desde que se había mudado allí, así que le resultaba interesante haber podido acceder a ese sitio. No había nada que le llamara la atención demasiado, hasta que vio una foto sobre el escritorio de Emyl. La tomó para verla mejor, era una chica de la misma edad del joven, rubia de ojos verdes con un moño rosado.

Pero antes de poder decir algo al respecto, el ave voló y le arrebató la fotografía.

—¿Querías pedirme algo? —Tosió un poco para hacerle recordar la razón por la cual había ingresado ilegalmente a su habitación.

—¿Esa es tu novia? ¿Sabes? Deberías confiar más en nosotros, quizás tu cuñado te podría dar unos consejos para conquistarla —El hombre movió sus cejas para convencer al otro de que le contara un poco más acerca de la chica de la foto.

—Si aceptó tu estúpido favor, ¿dejarías de hablar de eso? —Quería deshacerse del otro en cuanto antes y aunque no estaba muy contento por llegar a ese extremo, no había otro camino que tomar.

—Puede ser, tendrás que vestirte un poco más infantil y llevar a tu pingüino contigo a la juguetería de enfrente —explicó, sin que creer que Emyl aceptara su proposición.

—Lo que sea, sí lo voy a hacer. Ahora deja de fastidiar —replicó el muchacho, impaciente.

El danés sonrió, una victoria era un victoria. No importaba la manera en la que le había obtenido, tenía al islandés a su entera disposición para la misión de espionaje. Se sentía más que satisfecho, aunque el otro simplemente había dicho lo que quería escuchar con tal de que se largara de su dormitorio y no hablara más acerca de la chica de la foto. Incluso estaba celebrando su éxito, olvidándose por un momento de que había dejado a alguien esperando.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó la pared. Ahí, estaba parado Lukas. Ya había estado sospechando de la tardanza de Andersen. Si bien le había indicado que fuera a hablar con su hermano menor, no había pensado eso. Suspiró, mientras que los otros dos muchachos estaban aguardando por alguna reacción del escandinavo. Éste simplemente se dirigió en silencio hasta el danés, quien aún estaba sonriendo por su aparente triunfo.

—Ah, no puedo creer que no me haya recordado. Lo siento, estaba...

Pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por un tirón de orejas del noruego, quien simplemente arrastró de esa forma a su pareja hasta la habitación del otro lado. A Andersen le resultaba más que incómodo por la diferencia de altura y por el dolor que le causaba el otro. Sin embargo, Lukas no se inmutaba por las ruidosas quejas del otro, es más, incluso podría decir que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Al menos, ¿continuaremos lo que habíamos dejado hace rato? —preguntó, mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo de caminata del otro.

—No, vamos a dormir y punto —dijo el noruego, sin importarle las lamentaciones del otro.

—¡Pero...! —Como un niño pequeño al que se le negaba el juguete, de la misma forma, Andersen decidió protestar ante la decisión que había tomado el otro.

—Pero nada. Mañana iremos a la tienda de juguetes —comentó.

Por su lado, el islandés se quedó observando cómo esos dos hombres se iban alejando. Emyl abrazaba a su ave, respiró profundamente, había sido un día extremadamente largo.

—Están igual de locos, son el uno para el otro —se lamentó y volvió a entrar a su habitación.

En otro lado de la ciudad, cierto sueco estaba viendo el noticiero. O al menos, estaba pretendiendo hacerlo. Todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había hecho ese mediodía. Incluso, a pesar de que habían pasado varias horas, dudaba acerca de lo que le había dicho a su antiguo compañero de cuarto. Estaba sudando bastante, hasta estaba pensando si debería llamarle para cancelar los planes.

Sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en volver atrás, recordaba la razón por la cual había hecho eso. Todo lo que le quedaba era aguardar si había tomado la decisión correcta o no.

* * *

><p>Quería hacer el capítulo más largo, pero estoy cansada. Espero que al menos se hayan divertido.<p>

Pensé seguir un poco más con la escena entre Den y Nor, pero la cabeza no me dio para más xD

A las personas que llegaron a ver el mensaje anterior, les pido disculpas. Objeto de la frustración, el cansancio y el dolor de oído. La historia continuará hasta el final.

Gracias por leer~


	27. Iván aparece

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **, Linda4257, Eruh [**No voy a dejar la historia, gracias por el apoyo. Me alegra saber que piensas eso de la historia ^^**], kikyoyami8, Neeli-chan [**Gracias por el mensaje de apoyo, no pienso dejar la historia :P**] Serrat Izazquez, Rina.Y, LunaraKaiba, Eirin Stiva y AlePenber.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

Emyl caminaba algo nervioso de regreso al colegio. Para su mala suerte, ese día salían temprano lo que le daba una ventaja al danés en sus planes. Durante toda la mañana se había estado preguntando qué era lo que tramaba ese hombre y le había resultado difícil concentrarse en algo que no fuera eso. Buscaba cualquier excusa para tardar, pero simplemente el día se había confabulado con las descabelladas ideas de Andersen.

Apenas entró a la panadería, se sintió algo aliviado por no ver a su cuñado. Sólo se encontraba su hermano quien estaba cambiando el pan viejo por el nuevo. Quizás se le había olvidado por completo, eso esperaba. Saludó al noruego y directamente fue a atender a su frailecillo, que estaba aguardando por su regreso. Lo tomó en sus brazos y decidió ir a su habitación.

Sin embargo, apenas dio unos pasos cuando repentinamente se abrió de manera brusca la puerta que separaba al negocio de la casa se abrió. De allí, salió el cocinero estrella de esa tienda y en su mano, llevaba lo que parecía ser una planilla.

—¡Terminé! Mi idea maestra finalmente verá la luz —sonrió.  
>—¿Decidiste dejar a mi hermano y renunciar? —preguntó el islandés, porque aunque sabía que eso no iba a suceder, siempre se podía soñar.<p>

Luego de un par de minutos, en los que el europeo se mantuvo callado para crear un poco de suspenso, Lukas se cansó y le arrojó directamente uno de los bollos duros que estaba cambiando de los estantes. Si ese hombre estaba esperando alguna forma de alabanza, no lo iba a recibir de ninguno de los dos. Además, estaba algo molesto porque aquel había decidido dedicar gran parte de la mañana en eso, en lugar de trabajar.

—Estoy esperando que pregunten —A pesar del ataque aéreo que acababa de recibir, no se le caía el ánimo. Continuaba tan orgulloso de su trabajo.

—Si lo pregunto, ¿vas a trabajar de una vez? —cuestionó el noruego, que no cesaba de tirar las sobras al danés.

—Sí, lo que tú quieras —contestó el danés, con tal de que el otro demostrara un poco de emoción por su ocurrencia.

Lukas respiró profundamente. No podía creer que había caído tan bajo al punto de tener que hacer lo que el otro quería. Pero como no se le daba tan bien eso de hornear, no le quedaba otra. El islandés estaba un poco asombrado, por un lado, por el poco apoyo de su hermano mayor y por el otro, porque Andersen realmente se había acordado de su absurda idea.

—¿Cuál es la estúpida ocurrencia que se te ha venido ahora? —dijo repentinamente Lukas, sin perder su toque de sarcasmo.

—Oh, verás mi querido Lukas. Usaré a Emyl para que vaya a esa juguetería y haga una encuesta. Mientras están distraídos, tirará un micrófono y desde ahí, oiremos todo lo que dicen —explicó orgulloso.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué no vas tú —dijo el islandés.

—Es que el muchacho ya me conoce. Además, seguro que Berwald no querrá que se enamore de mí aunque no lo culparía...

En ese preciso momento, el escandinavo tomó una bandeja y con la misma, le golpeó varias veces a su pareja. Seguía pensando que si continuaba con los golpes, los tirones de oreja, los mordiscos y otras cosas más, de alguna forma, Andersen se daría cuenta del problema. Pero, aparentemente, hiciera lo que hiciera, no había modo de que notara lo que quería decirle.

—¡Ya, ya! Sólo fue una broma, no voy a estar con nadie que no sea contigo —contestó, intentando escapar de los golpes del noruego.

—Esa no es la cuestión —respondió.

—En fin... —Emyl estaba agotándose de ver esa escena, la verdad es que tal vez sería mejor hacer lo que el danés tenía planeado. Al menos, estaría alejado de ese dúo por un tiempo.

Luego de limpiarse todas las migajas que se le había caído durante el segundo ataque del noruego, Andersen volvió a sonreír. Se fue directamente hacia Emyl, quien estaba arreglando el moño del frailecillo. Tosió varias veces para llamar su atención, mas el adolescente estaba completamente enfocado en el pájaro. Lukas estaba bastante cerca del danés, para asegurarse de que no se le fuera la mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el menor al ver que el adulto estaba ahí parado.

—Es hora de disfrazarte —respondió y antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir algo más, lo agarró de su mano para llevárselo dentro de la casa.

—No te pases de la raya —advirtió el hermano mayor de aquel antes que esos dos desaparecieran.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, entre discusiones, para que Emyl volviese a salir. Se sentía bastante ridículo y estúpido. La verdad es que no se conseguía entender qué era lo que el escandinavo había visto en ese hombre. Estaba fastidiado y tenía ganas de salir corriendo de esa situación. Sin embargo, Andersen lo tenía agarrado por los hombros para asegurarse de eso no sucediera.

Llevaba unas gafas que había secuestrado del anterior apartamento del sueco por pura casualidad. Ahora, habían sido de gran utilidad. Le había puesto un sombrero, a modo de que luciera como un periodista, un saco bastante formal y unos pantalones a cuadros, los cuales el danés había lucido durante su época de colegio. Desde esa época, no había podido utilizarlos pero se sentía orgulloso de que al islandés le quedaran casi tan bien como a él.

—Detesto estos pantalones —se quejó el muchacho.

—¿Cómo puedes odiarles? Son fantásticos —respondió el otro, defendiendo la integridad de la vestimenta —.Si no hubiera pegado el estirón, realmente los seguiría utilizando.

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez —Estaba empezando a creer que todo se trataba de una maldita pesadilla.

Caminó directamente hacia la puerta, portaba la planilla de un lado y en su bolsillo, tenía un bolígrafo. Por supuesto, en su mochila, se encontraba el ave que asomaba su pico. La idea inicial de Andersen era que el animal estuviese en su totalidad dentro del morral, pero ante de la negativa del muchacho ya que el frailecillo podría asfixiarse, tuvo que contentarse con eso.

—Recuerda, quédate en la entrada y cuando veas a Tino, le haces las preguntas. Luego, cuando veas al dueño de la tienda, haces lo mismo.—afirmó el danés —.Tiene un color de cabello igual que tuyo y sólo es un pelo más alto que yo —Se rehusaba a creer que había alguien con mayor altura, simplemente pensaba que el ruso usaba botas con tacos o algo así.

—Sí, es igual de raro que tú —murmuró el adolescente.

—Sólo deberías sonreír un poco más —aconsejó el hombre, al ver que Emyl estaba serio y algo avergonzado.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —volvió a preguntar.

—Tu hermano es celoso y no quiere que coquetee con nadie. Además, el niño me conoce y...

Mientras esos tres hombres discutían sobre el plan para espiar al ruso, dentro de la tienda de éste, cierto finlandés estaba preparándose para ir a comer. Había sido un día extremadamente lento, casi todo estaba preparado para lanzar la nueva sección de videojuegos del lugar, lo único que faltaba era que viniesen los técnicos a probar las instalaciones. Tampoco había venido ningún cliente, así que no había hecho otra cosa que esconderse de Iván.

Pero ahora que había llegado el mediodía, podía salir de allí e ir a comer un rato a solas. Sin tener la necesidad de tener que pensar y preocuparse en el ruso. Después de cambiarse, sacó su billetera y su móvil de su casillero, listo para marcharse al comedor de todos los días. Estaba más relajado, media hora de completa paz y tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, Iván tenía otros planes. A pesar de que aún había documentos y recibos por revisar, decidió encargar esa tarea a Toris. Mientras estaba firmando, había visto al finlandés despedirse y creyó que sería una buena idea hacerle un poco de compañía. Él mismo detestaba estar solo, así que quizás ambos podrían conversar un poco durante el almuerzo. Dejó los papeles a un lado y se apuró en alcanzar al finlandés.

—Tino, ¿ya te vas a comer? —preguntó el hombre, cuando finalmente había conseguido estar detrás de él.

El muchacho se volteó lentamente, quizás sólo se lo había imaginado. Lastimosamente no era así, aquel hombre de grisáceos cabellos estaba parado firmemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, es un rato nada más. Enseguida regresaré, señor —respondió, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que el otro se alejara.

—¿No te gustaría un poco de compañía? —Iván ya se había autoinvitado a comer con el finlandés, a pesar de desconocer lo que éste realmente pensaba.

—No es necesario, señor. Además, seguro que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que solamente almorzar con un empleado —contestó, le daba algo de miedo pensar en que aquel hombre tuviera cierto interés en él.

—Quiero ir a comer contigo, no te preocupes por el trabajo. Ya le dejé a Toris y a Félics con las tareas —No iba a aceptar una negativa —.¿Nos vamos?

Desde la oficina, el lituano estaba sin palabras por el repentino actuar de su jefe. Sentía algo de lástima por el nórdico, que prácticamente fue obligado a comer con el ruso, se le pudo ver su cara de susto al escuchar la decisión del ruso. Aunque parecía ser su reemplazante, ya que en los últimos días, el dueño de esa tienda demostraba mucho más interés en Tino que en él.

—Pobre... —Luego, Toris se quedó contemplando las columnas de documentos que tenía que revisar —.A veces pienso que este hombre abusa de nosotros —se quejó.

—¡O sea! No entiendo por qué le tienen tanto miedo ustedes dos —El polaco estaba sentado a su lado, jugando con rubia cabellera.

—¿No lo entiendes? —El lituano se quedó mirando fijamente al despreocupado Félics.

—¡Hola! Eso es lo que dije, se preocupan demasiado —contestó el otro.

En ese momento, Andersen y Emyl habían terminado de discutir. Pero apenas éste salió de la panadería, se quedó plantado al ver que las dos personas a las que debía hacer la supuesta encuesta se iban a otro lado. Como vio que el mayor iba bastante apurado, al mismo tiempo que jalaba del brazo al finlandés, decidió mandar al frailecillo. Por supuesto, antes de hacer eso, prendió el micrófono que se encontraba en el moño del animal.

—Es injusto, lo sé —dijo el muchacho y luego lanzó al ave.

Desde adentro, el danés estaba sentado delante de su portátil, pendiente totalmente de lo que pudiera escucharse. Se sentía realmente importante, había tenido una genialidad sin tener que moverse demasiado. En ese momento, vio entrar al islandés, así que se levantó. No podía creer que fuera tan eficiente y tan rápido en su tarea.

—Fueron a un bar, así que mandé a Puffin —Fue toda la explicación que dio y se sentó al lado de su cuñado, no porque le interesara, sino porque estaba preocupado por la misión del frailecillo.

—Hubieras entrado al bar para hacerles las preguntas de todas formas —dijo el hombre.

—Tengo quince años, idiota —se quejó por la reclamación de Andersen.

—A veces, olvido que soy el mayor de esta casa. Aunque eso significa que soy el macho alfa...

Otra vez, Lukas se apareció por atrás, esta vez para tirarle una bolsa en la cabeza y pudiera callarse de una vez.

Por su lado, el ave aleteó lo más rápido que le fue posible y se metió dentro del comedor, cuando el ruso abrió la puerta. Se quedó sentado sobre una de las vigas, para que nadie notara su presencia. Para su suerte, había personas ebrias ya a esa hora del día, así que podría pasar perfectamente desapercibido. Trató de quedarse cerca de esos dos hombres, para que pudiera captar toda la conversación.

Tino estaba realmente nervioso, en medio de toda esa situación. No solamente el otro había decidido por su cuenta acompañarle durante el almuerzo, sino también lo había agarrado del brazo, como si quisiera demostrar que nadie más que él podía acercarse al finés. No tenía la menor idea de que decirle o acerca de que conversar. Su hora de descanso se había convertido en una circunstancia que ni el mismo Houddini hubiera podido escapar.

Pero Iván era una historia distinta. Estaba que sonreía hasta no dar más. Miraba por todos lados, no era como los restaurantes a los que acostumbraba a ir, era más hogareño de cierta forma. No se sentía presionado por tener que conversar con empresarios de cierto calibre. Era un buen lugar para comer y además, podría conocer un poco más a ese adorable rubio que trabajaba para él.

El ruso vio un buen lugar en una esquina, así que sin consultar a su acompañante, se dirigió directamente hacia allí. Tino simplemente siguió al otro, no le quedaba otra opción. Luego de ordenar, ambos se quedaron callados. El dueño de la tienda de juguetes miraba al otro, mientras que éste intentaba esquivarlo. Después de un momento, Iván quiso romper con el silencio.

—¿Siempre vienes aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, es el más cercano que hay —contestó rápidamente, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del hombre.

—Me gusta, no hay ruido y no hay un montón de personas que molestan —respondió el otro —.¿Sabes? Cuando hay una multitud, me dan ganas de ponerles un bozal o algo así —explicó sonriendo.

Apenas escuchó eso, Lukas se puso a escribir algo. Si bien el danés estaba bastante atento a lo que sucedía entre esos dos, tratando entender la conversación que mantenían el finlandés y el ruso, le llamó la atención lo que estaba haciendo su pareja. Su curiosidad era tal que sin pedir permiso o al menos avisar, Andersen le arrebató el pedazo de papel.

—¿Qué es esto? —El nórdico se puso a leer y pronto se puso a reír.

En la hoja estaba escrita: _No olvidar comprar un bozal para Andersen. Y quizás un somnífero._

—¡Me encanta tu sentido del humor! —exclamó el hombre que intentó robarle un beso al noruego.

—Deberías centrarte en tu tarea —El muchacho de ojos azules empujó al otro, haciéndole regresar a su sitio.

—Tienes razón, pero acuérdate que me debes un beso —reclamó y luego volvió a poner el sonido.

El finlandés no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a semejante declaración, así que sólo rió nerviosamente. Cada día que pasaba, estaba dudando acerca de la clase de persona que era su jefe.

—No te preocupes, no te haré nada. Me gusta cómo hablas —aseguró, al ver que su empleado estaba temblando un poco.

—Gracias, supongo... —Estaba tenso, quería que aquello terminara lo más pronto posible.

Iván simplemente sonrió, la verdad es que estaba bastante interesado en ese muchacho. Mostraba esa debilidad que tanto le gustaba y le atraía. Así que en un cambio brusco, en lugar de sentarse enfrente, cambió su sitio a su lado. Quería dejar en claro al resto de los clientes y quien fuera que estuviera allí, que él estaba a cargo y que no iba a dejar que nadie se lo llevara sin su permiso.

—Dime una cosa, Tino —Iván miró directamente a los ojos pardos del finés.

—¿Qué...? —Si ese hombre no fuera su jefe y si no necesitara el sueldo que éste le pagaba, hacía largo rato que ya se hubiera largado de allí sin mirar atrás.

—¿Sales con alguien?

Casi al mismo instante, Tino y Andersen se golpearon con la mesa. El primero porque ya no sabía si estaba alucinando, si eso era fruto de su imaginación o si de verdad el ruso le acababa de hacer esa pregunta. El segundo porque hasta ese instante había creído que todo se lo había inventado el sueco y quería asegurarse de ello, pero aparentemente tenía razón, lo que lo molestó un poco.

El muchacho se sentía en aprietos, si bien se había planteado en algún momento, jamás se había fijado en el ruso. Principalmente porque le daba miedo y en segundo lugar, porque quizás había empezado a tener sentimientos por alguien más, aunque concientemente todavía no se había dado cuenta de ello. No entendía cómo hacía para meterse en semejantes líos.

Por alguna razón, al cerrar y abrir los ojos, creyó por un instante que Iván no estaba allí y la persona que se había sentado a su lado era el sueco. Deseaba desesperadamente que fuera ese hombre, daría lo que fuera porque su acompañante fuera el escandinavo. Sin embargo, todo era una ilusión. Su jefe continua allí, tan contento como siempre.

—No, yo... Yo acabo de llegar a la ciudad entonces... —Le costaba decir algo coherente, quería salvarse el pellejo sin molestar al otro.

—¿De verdad? —Fue todo el comentario que hizo Iván, estaba complacido con lo que acababa de escuchar.

El resto del almuerzo siguió en completo silencio, pero no era algo que le molestaba al ruso. Es más, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente tuviese esa reacción. Sólo quería disfrutar la compañía del otro, sin tener que estar pensando en el trabajo o en cosas tan formales.

—Mañana te acompañaré otra vez, me gusta el lugar —afirmó el ruso.

Durante los próximos días, Andersen decidió volvió a utilizar al frailecillo como espía. Era perfecto, nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia y podía escabullirse enseguida. Emyl continuaba aceptando con el empleo del ave en ese trabajo, ya que entre eso y recibir consejos amorosos por parte de su cuñado, prefería mandar al animal a ese bar. Estaba fastidiado por ello, no tenía otra opción.

Al tercer día, Iván volvió a salir con Tino. Éste último estaba rogando por que llegara enseguida el fin de semana, no era que odiaba la compañía, pero lo hacía sentir terriblemente incómodo. Sin embargo no tenía forma de escape alguna, debía soportarlo.

—Hay algo que me está intrigando... —afirmó el hombre mientras bebía un sorbo de vodka.

Todo lo que hizo el finés, fue asentir. No se animaba a preguntar de qué se trataba, a estas alturas, esperaba lo que sea por parte del ruso.

—¿Qué clase de hombre te gustan? —El ruso agarró en ese momento la mano del muchacho —.A mí me encantan los chicos sumisos, que dicen sí a todo. Me gusta que sean alegres y que se porten bien.

—Yo, no sé, no me puse a pensar en eso —Estaba con temor, las charlas se estaban volviendo algo extrañas.

—¿Ah, sí?

Por su lado, el danés dio por concluida la misión que le había dado su antiguo compañero. Tenía suficiente información , al menos, lo que aquel necesitaba saber. Además, por lo que había visto, ese hombre de cabellos grises tenía planeado hacer algún movimiento pronto con el finés y quizás era su obligación decírselo a Berwald antes de que fuera tarde. Esta vez era su oportunidad de demostrarle de que podía ser un buen amigo cuando lo quería.

* * *

><p>No quise perder mucho tiempo con las escenas, porque sinceramente si describo cada uno de esos días, en la vida voy a terminar la historia xD<p>

En los próximos capítulos, Eduard y Raivis regresan.

La semana que viene no va haber capítulo, porque voy a subir el capítulo final de *Cafetería*. El 06/12 voy a subir un extra de la historia, sobre el cumpleaños de Tino. "¿Quién da el mejor regalo?" se va a llamar ;3

Gracias por leer~


	28. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tino!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Capítulo especial!<strong>

Al fin, había llegado ese día que tanto le gustaba. Sinceramente, no podía creer lo pronto que había pasado el tiempo. Todavía le parecía que era el día de ayer cuando había salido de su casa para ir a tomar el autobús, rumbo a esa ciudad. Sin embargo, ya hacían unos buenos meses desde esa época. Y ahora estaba preparado para lo que el día le traería.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que pasaba su cumpleaños lejos de su casa. Pero no le importaba. Cumplía los veintiún años rodeado de la gente que quería y confiaba. No había nada mejor que eso. Sonrió, era hora de salir de la cama y levantarse. A diferencia del resto de los días anteriores, estaba emocionado por levantarse.

Iván se había enterado del próximo cumpleaños del finlandés, así que había decidido darle unos días de descanso. Lo que Tino ignoraba por completo era que el ruso tenía unos planes detrás de esa aparente indiferencia. Tampoco era que se había puesto a pensar en ello, simplemente le había agradecido su consideración.

No sabía dónde estaba el sueco, no había escuchado absolutamente nada de él. ¿Acaso no sabía el día qué era? Quizás se había olvidado, quizás no le había dado importancia. Enseguida olvidó toda esa negatividad de su cabeza, Berwald no le trataría así. De todas maneras, por alguna razón que todavía no lograba comprender, estaba esperando ansioso por ver a ése hombre.

Aún andaba en pijamas y apenas había salido de la habitación. Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, había aprovechado ese día libre para dormir unas cuantas horas extras. Después de todo, era su día especial. Pero todo le resultaba absurdamente sospechoso, es decir, si bien sabía que el hombre con quien vivía era silencioso, tampoco podía pasar desapercibido.

No quería pasar el día de su cumpleaños solo y la verdad era que le hubiera gustado pasarlo con Berwald. Cuando llegó a la cocina, todo estaba en su lugar. El desayuno, como siempre, estaba preparado y listo para ser disfrutado. Pero Tino estaba decepcionado. No había rastros de su amigo por ninguna parte.

Respiró profundamente, a pesar de eso, no iba a dejar que el día se echara a perder. Ya hallaría la forma de divertirse.

Mientras tanto, el escandinavo no se había olvidado en lo absoluto acerca de ese día. Ahora estaba en camino hacia la panadería de cierto danés. A pesar de que, una vez más tenía que recurrir a ese hombre tan particular, estaba seguro de que quedaría espectacular. En todo lo que podía pensar era en la cara que pondría el finlandés.

De allí, tendría que ir a buscar un regalo muy especial que había estado preparando desde hacía días, a escondidas de Tino. Había tenido que alquilar uno de esos casilleros para que el muchacho no descubriera su sorpresa. Debía hacer muchas cosas, pero si eso significaba ver una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro de aquel muchacho, todo iba a valer la pena.

Dentro de esa panadería, el día ya había comenzado. El noruego, como todos los días, estaba retirando todos los bollos y panes que habían sobrado. Eran muy pocos, pero agradecía de cierta forma el hecho de que estuvieran allí. Siempre servían como una buena bomba para arrojar a Andersen, cada vez que éste mandaba una tontería, lo cual era casi todo el tiempo.

Por su lado, el cocinero de ese lugar estaba ocupadísimo haciendo las masas y calentando el horno. De vez en cuando, espiaba por la puerta para ver a Lukas recogiendo la panadería del día anterior. Si tan sólo el negocio estuviera cerrado y ese pájaro no estuviese a los alaridos, ya hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para lanzarse.

Todo indicaba que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro. Pero no podían estar más equivocados. El danés estaba cantando, como siempre, a todo lo que daba así que el noruego había dejado su quehacer matutino para meterle un duro bollo en la cavidad bucal y así disfrutar por unos breves momentos, del silencio de la mañana.

Repentinamente, Berwald entró a la tienda. Lukas levantó la mirada hacia el sueco, sus profundos ojos azules no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. Para ser dos hombres que estaban "peleados", hablaban demasiado entre sí, fue lo que pensó el noruego. Aunque, al final, no era de su incumbencia realmente. Siempre y cuando, Andersen no se hubiera metido en algún lío que él ignoraba.

—Buenos días, supongo que quieres hablar con Andersen —Se adelantó.

—Algo así, tengo un encargo —afirmó el sueco, quien estaba tratando de soportar toda esa situación con tal de ver a Tino contento y feliz.

—¿De verdad? —Lukas estaba dudando acerca de la veracidad de lo que había mencionado el hombre, así que se acercó para observar qué era lo que traía entre manos.

—¡Oye, Lukas! ¿Quieres probar estos churros que acabo de preparar? —El danés salió de la cocina, sin saber que el sueco estaba allí —.Sabía que no puedes vivir sin mí —respondió, al ver al hombre.

Berwald simplemente optó por ignorar lo que recién había salido de la boca de Andersen. Se repitió mil y una vez el por qué había ido allí. El primero sacó las fotos y la receta que había bajado de internet, para luego mostrárselas al segundo. Éste último estaba un poco impresionado, aunque por supuesto, él era el indicado para esa tarea.

—Necesito que hagas una buena cantidad —Fue la única exigencia del sueco.

El danés leyó varias veces la receta. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de poder ayudar al hombre. Aunque no dudaba un segundo de sus habilidades, preparar dicho dulce no era demasiado fácil. En ese momento, recordó una tienda que estaba a un par de cuadras, cuya especialidad era esa clase de comida.

—¿Sabes? Deberías ir a la dulcería de este holandés… No sé bien su nombre —contestó Andersen y luego se rió —Pero creo que él te podría ayudar —aseguró.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó para asegurarse de que no se trataba simplemente de una mala pasada por parte del nórdico.

—Sí, sí —El hombre se apoyó por el hombro de Berwald —.Confía en mi palabra, te puedo asegurar de que allí encontraras lo que estás buscando.

—Gracias… —No tenía mucho tiempo que perder, quería disfrutar de ese día junto al finlandés.

—Oye, si quieres más ayuda…

Sin embargo, Berwald azotó la puerta antes de que Andersen pudiese terminar con lo que estaba diciendo. Éste se rascó la cabeza, ya que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese hombre. A pesar de que habían convivido casi seis meses juntos, al danés todavía le costaba trabajo saber qué era lo que pensaba el sueco.

Por su lado, mientras que aquel andaba por la ciudad, tratando de darle el mejor regalo posible a su amigo, Tino estaba terriblemente aburrido. Había intentado comunicarse con Eduard y Raivis, pero ambos estaban ocupados. El primero estaba trabajando en una instalación y el segundo, estaba en el colegio.

El finlandés no se había imaginado que ese día sería tan terrible. Quería desesperadamente saber en dónde se había metido el sueco. No le había dejado ninguna nota, ni un pedazo de hoja. Nada. Se recostó en el sofá y decidió que se quedaría allí, viendo la televisión.

—Supongo que no va a pasar nada. Es un día como los demás —dijo resignado el muchacho.

Pero cierto ruso había planeado un almuerzo muy especial con el finlandés. Aunque no tenía la menor idea acerca de las citas y de pensar realmente si la otra persona estaba cómoda con él, había logrado algo que difícilmente podría ser superado. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y ahora debía poner en marcha el siguiente paso.

El móvil del finlandés comenzó a vibrar, Tino lo había dejado sobre la mesa de madera. Le daba bastante pereza tratar de alcanzarlo, creyó que no era algo de mucha importancia. Pero como parecía que no iba a dejar de moverse, con mucho esfuerzo agarró el teléfono. Miró el mensaje y casi se cayó del sofá. Había esperado un día sin demasiados sobresaltos, aunque divertido.

Pero eso salía completamente de esos planes. Sin embargo, todavía pensaba que no quería pasar solo ese día. Berwald no parecía mostrar ninguna señal de regresar pronto, así que quizás no era tan mala idea. Respiró profundamente, necesitaba bastante coraje para tener que lidiar con ese hombre tan peculiar.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaba listo. Había dejado de lado sus pijamas de conejo y ahora estaba con una camisa, corbata y un pantalón de vestir. Todavía no podía imaginarse de que podría tratarse, quizás eso era bueno. Una vez más, recibió otro mensaje. El ruso ya estaba aguardando por él, a las afueras del edificio.

Era la primera vez que estaba algo decepcionado de su compañero de habitación. Aún no podía creer que le fallara de esa manera. El único día que se suponía que debía ser de él, ahora tenía que pasarlo con una persona a quien le temía. Lo que debió haber sido el momento más divertido, se había convertido en algo que debía esquivar de alguna forma. Pero ya no había más tiempo.

Sin embargo, el sueco estaba corriendo desde hacía quizás unas diez cuadras o más. Había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo, pero iba a cambiar. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes, había salido con tal prisa que ni siquiera había dejado una triste nota. Se preguntaba cómo estaba Tino, si estaba triste, se echaría la culpa. Después de todo, no estaba allí.

Ya cerca del edificio de apartamentos, el sueco pudo divisar una figura desconocida que estaba esperando pacientemente en el frente. ¿Podría tratarse de ese ruso? No iba a arriesgarse, quién sabe qué estaba haciendo allí. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a que no le iba a arrebatar el finlandés. Por lo menos, ese día no.

Volvió a tomar un poco de aire y salió corriendo, con todas sus fuerzas. El calor no le estaba ayudando demasiado, pero iba a hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para llegar a tiempo. En ese momento, vio al muchacho saliendo del complejo y luego cómo Iván tomaba del brazo al cumpleañero, lo cual le molestó.

—¡Tino! —gritó el sueco desde la esquina.

El finlandés miró por todas partes, hasta que pudo ver al escandinavo que venía a toda velocidad. Sonrió, todo lo que él quería, estaba allí a unos cuantos pasos. Por unos momentos, hasta se había olvidado de que el ruso estaba frente a él. Vio que el sueco llevaba consigo un paquete enorme, así que todo eso podía significar que realmente no se había olvidado de esa fecha.

—Tino, creo que deberíamos irnos ya —El ruso intentó jalar al finés al interior de su auto.

—Espera, espera —dijo Berwald, que trató de dejar de lado su cansancio, para detener al hombre.

—¡Berwald! —exclamó Tino, a pesar de que el otro realmente estaba empapado en sudor, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Y éste quién es? —Iván estaba algo sorprendido, ya que había averiguado todo lo que había podido acerca del finlandés y no recordaba ese nombre.

El momento era un poco desesperado, el finlandés necesitaba escapar de las garras de Iván como fuera posible. El sólo pensar en esa estúpida idea que acababa de venirle a la cabeza, le sonrojó. Le daba demasiada vergüenza, pero no le quedaba otra. Quería pasar el día con el sueco, así que prácticamente no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Berwald estaba tratando de explicar a ese hombre quién era, pero todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Jamás de los jamases hubiera creído acerca de lo que el finlandés tenía en mente en ese preciso instante.

—Yo soy… —Además, tenía que buscar la forma de que nada cayera al piso, mientras que mantenía la compostura.

—Él es… Bueno… Verás —Tino comenzó a decir cosas completamente incoherentes, por culpa del nerviosismo.

—Si es tu amigo, supongo que no tendrá problema en que dejar que vengas conmigo, ¿no es así? —cuestionó Iván.

—¡Es mi novio! —exclamó con toda la vergüenza posible el finlandés.

Éste sabía que el ruso no se iba a contentar con esa alocada afirmación. Debía demostrarle que era cierto así que agarró la mano del sueco. Berwald no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba tramando el muchacho, aunque ese grito que había pegado, por más mentira que había resultado ser, había sido música para sus oídos.

Tino estaba mentalizándose, debía ser rápido mas natural. Apretó la mano derecha del rubio de ojos azules. Aquel estaba tan curioso que se agachó para tratar de calmar al finlandés, pero éste aprovechó la ocasión, dado que el rostro de Berwald estaba cerca. Subió la mirada y a pesar del miedo, posó sus labios sobre los del sueco.

Lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, es decir, no se imaginaba qué eso era lo que estaba planeando el finlandés. Sin embargo, si estaban pretendiendo, debían hacerlo en forma. Así que el hombre soltó todo lo que tenía y acarició el cutis del muchacho. Trató de saborear el momento, aunque sin asustar a Tino.

Los rostros de ambos estaban que ardían por el tono colorado que habían adquirido. Aunque Berwald no había imaginado que el primer beso sería de esa forma, la verdad es que no podía quejarse. Por su lado, Tino estaba temblando. Tenía miedo acerca de las repercusiones que podría traer ese "acto". Pero, lo disfrutaba.

Después de varios segundos, finalmente se apartaron. El ruso no tenía mucho que hacer allí así que decidió despedirse y se montó en su automóvil. Estaba francamente molesto y alguien iba a pagar por eso. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que iba a desistir.

El finlandés caminó hacia atrás, hasta caerse contra un árbol. Ahora, venía el momento incómodo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirarle al sueco después de eso? Ni se lo había planteado dos veces. No obstante, al levantar la mirada, pudo ver que Berwald había sonreído. Eso era algo que no había visto demasiado y aunque le asustó un poco, la verdad es que le agradaba el hecho de que aquel había decidido cambiar su inexpresividad.

—Tenemos que festejar un cumpleaños, ¿no es así? —El hombre levantó todo lo que había dejado sobre el suelo y se dirigió al finlandés. Aún estaba sorprendido, parecía que ese muchacho siempre sabía hacerle sentir bien.

—¡Claro! —Tino también sonrió.

Quizás el día no había sido tan malo. Al final, había conseguido estar al lado de Berwald y alejar al ruso. Todavía le rodeaba esa sensación agradable que le había dejado el beso, aunque intentaba borrarlo de su cabeza. Pero por más que lo pensaba, estaba demasiado contento. ¿Qué podía pedir más en una fecha tan especial?

Sería un día que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar por un largo tiempo…

* * *

><p>Es cortito, lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo sencillo pero a la vez especial.<p>

¡Hay doble publicación esta semana!


	29. Todo por un pendrive

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hidekazu Himaruya,** sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de:** Linda4257, , Eirin Stiva, AlePenber,LunaraKaiba y kikyoyami8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

Otro día de trabajo pesado, fue lo que pasó por la cabeza del finlandés mientras iba caminando. Espera que fuera un poco diferente. Seguía sin poder entender la mente de ese ruso y francamente a este paso bajaría de peso si continuaba almorzando con aquel. Lastimosamente no podía hacer mucho al respecto, necesitaba el trabajo así que simplemente debía soportarlo.

Pero dejando de lado ese aspecto tan terrorífico, le gustaba lo que hacía. Ver los rostros de los niños encenderse cuando veían un juguete le resultaba invaluable. A pesar de que la tecnología estaba dando pasos apabullantes, le parecía agradable el hecho de que aún había chicos que preferían una buena muñeca o un auto de carreras como compañeros de juegos.

Al ingresar a la tienda, todo indicaba que sería como el resto. Saludó y se dirigió directamente hacia los vestidores. Durante el transcurso, se dio cuenta de que había alguien muy familiar quien estaba dirigiendo las instalaciones de los equipos y además, probaba el funcionamiento de los mismos. No sabía si era a causa de que todavía estaba con sueño, así que volvió a mirar a esa persona para simplemente asegurarse.

Se acercó lentamente por detrás, para no interrumpir el trabajo del muchacho en cuestión. No quería ilusionarse, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Finalmente alguien que conocía y con quien tenía confianza se encontraba allí! Era un gran alivio para el finlandés.

—¿Eres tú, Eduard? —cuestionó para confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Quién llama? —El báltico se dio vuelta y halló al finés parado con una enorme sonrisa —.¡Ah, Tino! ¡Qué gusto verte!

—¡Eduard! —exclamó y sin pensarlo, abrazó al estonio. Éste quedó sorprendido por la impulsiva acción del rubio.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se ajustó los lentes, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba.

—No sabes todo lo que me ha pasado en estas semanas —Con sólo recordar, ya estaba temblando.

Estaban a punto de iniciar una larga charla, cuando Iván pasó cerca de allí. El finlandés se despidió rápidamente y ambos prometieron ponerse al día en el momento del almuerzo. Por supuesto, si Tino tenía la suerte de que el ruso no tuviese antojo de volver a salir con él.

Cuando se alejó, Eduard se quedó un poco pensativo. Se le notaba al muchacho que estaba un tanto tenso y realmente no le culpaba. Con el compañero de habitación que se mandaba y el jefe que dirigía dicha tienda, tenía razones de sobra para sentirse de esa manera. De manera gustosa, aguardaba por ese encuentro con el muchacho.

Las primeras cuatro horas de la jornada laboral pasaron relativamente rápido. Quizás era el hecho de que su vecino estuviera cerca de allí, lo que le había tranquilizado un poco más al finlandés. O tal vez, porque la época requería de más concentración, había muchísimos clientes que le mantenían más que ocupado.

Lo cierto era que hasta el mediodía, todos los problemas que agobiaban a Tino, desaparecieron. Se divertía entreteniendo a los chicos mientras que los padres tomaban la decisión de compra. Incluso había alguno que se burlaba de su forma de vestir, mas eso no era algo que le molestaba. Gajes del oficio y nada más.

Cuando llegó el momento del descanso, el finés se apresuró en cambiarse. Luego de eso, miró por todas partes, no había ninguna señal del ruso, lo que podría significar dos cosas: O estaba parado justo detrás de él o que estaba demasiado ocupado como para andar por esa parte. Tino se volteó lenta y calmadamente, y para su buena suerte, sólo estaban los casilleros.

—¿Estás listo?

—¡Kya! —gritó el finlandés, creyendo que se trataba de Iván.

Sin embargo, lejos de su paranoia, era el estonio que había terminado con sus funciones. Éste nuevamente no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía al muchacho, lo cierto era que aparentemente tenía un gran trauma.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tino? —Dudaba acerca de ello, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

—¡Eduard, eres tú! —contestó aliviado —.Por un segundo, pensé que eras el señor Iván —inhaló y exhaló varias veces para volver a estar calmado.

—Parece que tienes muchas cosas para contar —Si bien había pasado un buen tiempo desde que hablaron por última vez, no creyó que pudieran ocurrirle tantas cosas al finlandés en ese lapso.

—Ni te imaginas —posó su mano en el hombro del europeo mientras que decía aquello.

No estaba muy seguro si eso se trataba de algo bueno o malo, de todas maneras, lucía como si fuera un respiro para el finlandés. Tras dejar todo lo que correspondía al trabajo, ambos marcharon con prisa hacia la salida de la tienda. Debían huir del ruso antes de que éste se diera cuenta de que se iban a comer.

—¡Por cierto, Tino! —Toris corrió hacia los dos antes de que pudieran retirarse.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Tenía bastante hambre, pero estaba listo para cualquier tarea que el lituano le encargara.

—El señor Iván me pidió que te avise que hoy no podrá salir a almorzar contigo. Tuvo que ir a la fábrica por algunos desperfectos —aseguró el muchacho que actuaba de asistente y secretario del mencionado ruso.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Aunque sabía que debía disimular, era una excelente noticia.

—Sí, parece que unos empleados arruinaron una maquinaria en protesta y ya sabes cómo es el señor Iván. Así que hoy estás liberado —explicó éste, quien comprendía perfectamente la razón por la cual el rubio estaba tan contento.

—Bueno, es una lástima… —sonrió levemente—.En fin, iremos a comer al restaurante de la esquina.

—De verdad, ¿qué ha pasado? —estaba realmente ansioso por saber qué había pasado con el finés durante ese tiempo.

—Déjame que te cuente… —El muchacho tomó del brazo al europeo y ambos fueron al restaurante en cuestión.

En otro lado, el sueco estaba esperando expectante en aquel bar inglés. Su antiguo compañero le había avisado que había conseguido averiguar mucho acerca del hombre a quien debía vigilar y que la información resultaba más que interesante. El hombre se preguntaba si realmente era cierto, ya que a ese danés en particular solía exagerar bastante acerca de sus logros.

De todas maneras, no podía poner en duda lo que había obtenido Andersen. Había estado pensando en ello, todos los días de la semana pasada y ahora estaba demasiado cerca de conocer qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en el trabajo de Tino. Aún éste se rehusaba a contarle qué era lo que estaba pasando y de hecho, parecía que últimamente venía con dolor estomacal.

Francamente no podía ocultar su preocupación, pero no podía hacer mucho. Tampoco estaba planeando confesar sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo. Si podía cuidar las espaldas del finlandés, sin tener que llegar a ese punto entonces ya se daba por satisfecho. Simplemente era una opción que no era factible por el momento.

Miró hacia las afueras del lugar, mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza artesanal. Aunque no se considera un gran aficionado a la mencionada bebida, necesitaba un poco de alcohol en sus venas para poder soportar los gritos del otro nórdico. Revisó su teléfono móvil, ya habían pasado veinte minutos del mediodía. Se estaba preguntando si se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto.

Sin embargo, Andersen estaba caminando con toda prisa. Se había estado distrayendo con cierto noruego y luego se le había pasado la hora. A pesar de ello, no se sentía para nada culpable. Es decir, lo bueno siempre se hace esperar y en este caso, dejaría a Berwald a la expectativa. Valía completamente la pena.

El escandinavo respiró profundamente para tener la santa paciencia de quedarse allí sentado. Algunas personas pasaban cerca de él y cuchicheaban entre sí. Le resultaba bastante molesto, aunque no le importaba. Si el danés le había dicho la verdad, entonces lucir como un idiota plantado en la esquina del bar no era nada comparado a lo que iba a recibir a cambio.

Al mismo que tiempo que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, el inglés se le acercó.

—Oye, si viene ese del copete raro, dile que se calme. Estoy harto de tener que escuchar sus gritos —afirmó el hombre al recoger la jarra vacía.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —y luego asintió. Aunque estaba más que seguro que mantener a Andersen callado era completamente imposible.

Mientras que se dirigía al lugar, el hombre que ahora vivía con esos dos hermanos, estaba pensando en lo que iba a pedirle al sueco. No encontraba nada que tuviera el valor suficiente que le recompensara el esfuerzo que había hecho. Debía ocurrírsele algo y lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar a las afueras del bar, el danés sonrió. Desde lo lejos, había podido ver a ese hombre sentado en su lugar predilecto. Aún no podía creer que después de todo lo sucedido, se tenían el uno al otro. De alguna forma extraña.

—¡He llegado yo! —soltó el hombre, ante la atenta mirada de odio que le había lanzado el dueño del lugar.

El sueco ni se inmutó en darse la vuelta, podía reconocer esa voz a kilómetros de distancia. Era prácticamente imposible que se pudiera confundir con alguien más, así que en lugar de darle la atención que quería, se limitó a mirar su vaso de cerveza. En cualquier momento, el otro se aparecería a su lado, era cuestión de minutos.

—¡Qué aburridos son! —opinó y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado Berwald —.Ya puedes sonreír, ya estoy aquí —se sentó justo enfrente de él.

Sin embargo, el hombre continuó con su misma expresión de siempre. Quería cerciorarse primero de que Andersen hubiera cumplido con lo que le había pedido. Luego, vería cuál sería el siguiente paso. Tan sólo quería saber qué era lo que tensionaba tanto al finlandés. Al fin, sus dudas al respecto tendrían sus respectivas respuestas.

—Bueno, primero déjame decirte que…

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —interrumpió el actual compañero de Tino.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Crees que soy un patán o qué? —preguntó algo ofendido.

—Bueno… —Tras eso, le siguió un profundo silencio.

—En fin, como estaba diciendo, conseguí lo que querías. Y creo, y sólo creo mi querido Berwald, que no quedarás para nada satisfecho —respondió el danés, que intentaba alargar el momento, simplemente para ver como aquel se ponía impaciente.

—¿Vas a mostrarme? —volvió a cuestionar, seguía con la teoría de que todo esto era una broma pesada.

Andersen puso su mochila encima de la mesa y comenzó a buscar las grabaciones. Por supuesto, antes de llegar allí, había decidido que sería una excelente idea pasar por una tienda de artículos de cierta naturaleza. Lastimosamente, esto era completamente desconocido por el sueco, así que estaba mirando de manera atenta a lo que el otro sacaba al exterior.

Desde libros para mejorar la vida sexual hasta lubricante, pasando por unas esposas, el danés no tenía pudor en mostrar eso al exterior. Contrariamente, Berwald trataba de posar sus ojos azules en otra cosa, aunque de todas maneras no había forma llevadera de esa vergüenza que en ese mismo instante. Incluso había sacado ropa interior comestible.

—¡Vayan a un hotel para sus cochinadas! —les reprendió Arthur, quien estaba limpiando la mesa contigua.

—Lo siento —Aunque lo repitiera mil veces, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para escapar de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante.

—¡Ajá! —gritó el danés al encontrar el usb que se había metido en lo más profundo del bolso.

—Andersen… —Empujó las cosas del hombre, ya estaba demasiado sonrojado como para soportar más humillación.

—Eh, ¿qué te sucede? —Éste no se daba de la situación.

El carpintero simplemente respiró profundamente, más le valía que la información que tenía en ese pendrive fuera de utilidad. No comprendía cómo era que cada vez que se veía con su antiguo compañero, todo terminaba en humillación y vergüenza. Aparentemente, sus encuentros estaban maldecidos con esa clase de situaciones.

—¿No lo notas? —Era una estúpida pregunta, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Andersen continuaba en negación hasta que vio todo lo que había colocado sobre la mesa —¡Ah, esto! Es que tenía otras esposas pero no recuerdo donde las había puesto —aclaró.

—Están en el apartamento…

—¡Puedes quedártelas! Ya sabes, para que puedas hacer cositas con…

En ese momento, el sueco le encajó una cachetada al danés para que no terminara esa oración. En esas circunstancias, se ponía a pensar en cómo el noruego podía lidiar con ese ser todos los días de su vida. La verdad es que no habían pasado una hora y ya estaba agotado de tanta energía.

—¡Oye! No vengas a mentirme en la cara. Sé que al menos lo has pensado una vez —acusó, mientras que se acariciaba la mejilla.

—En fin... —No iba a ponerse a discutir acerca de eso en medio de un bar y mucho menos con él.

—Aunque lo niegues, sabes que es cierto —A pesar del golpe, estaba completamente seguro acerca de su afirmación.

El sueco se quedó mirando fijamente al danés. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, el primero no planeaba confirmar absolutamente nada de lo que saliera de la boca del segundo. En cambio, éste estaba determinado a obtener la respuesta que quería. No podía evitar curiosear un poco sobre ese aspecto de la vida del escandinavo.

—No —reiteró Berwald.

—A ver, voy a hacerte las cosas más fáciles —Andersen estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera —.Yo estoy enamorado de Lukas, ¿lo sabes? Es tan encantador, me encantan sus bromas, es realmente muy simpático.

—¿Bromas? —cuestionó.

—Pero, la verdad es que hay días en que sólo quiero meterle en la cama y…

—¡Basta! —interrumpió el sueco.

—Hacerle mío —terminó el danés —.Ahora, confiesa.

—No tengo nada que confesar —aseguró éste, que ya estaba empezando a fastidiarse por culpa la actitud del panadero.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —El hombre apoyó su codo por el respaldo de la silla y sonrió.

—Sí.

—¡Mentira! Si quieres que te dé el pendrive, tendrás que admitir que te tocas pensando en ese niño —Era una idea más que brillante, era la venganza perfecta.

Andersen miró la boca del otro, sabía que lo iba a hacer. Era cuestión de tiempo. Berwald no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, si bien desde un primer momento estaba consciente de que aquel era capaz de pedirle lo más absurdo, esto era por lejos demasiado. Es decir, el asunto era demasiado íntimo como para andar propagándolo por todas partes.

Miró el pendrive, la verdad es que estaba demasiado ansioso por ver el contenido de aquel aparato. Pasar más vergüenza a esas alturas, le resultaba imposible. Así que a pesar de estar bastante contrariado, era la única manera de enterarse de la vida de Tino en su trabajo. Era lo más bajo a lo que había caído, mas los asuntos del amor no respetan orgullos ni egos.

—Está bien... —afirmó el sueco, mientras que apartaba la mirada.

—¿Está bien qué? —No iba a dejar en paz al otro hasta que lo dijera completamente.

—Yo hago eso —respondió, tapándose el rostro.

—¿Qué cosa? —Se hizo del inocente, aunque eso lo tenía lo mismo que el sueco de lanzado.

—¿Es necesario? —Estaba a una mesa de darle un buen golpe al otro para que dejara de ser tan pesado.

—Claro que sí. Yo te dije que hay momentos que pienso en Lukas y simplemente... —El danés se quedó colgando pensando en una imagen del noruego y una gota de baba caía de su boca.

—Sí, me toco pensando en él —respondió con muchísima vergüenza.

Sin embargo, Andersen estaba demasiado entretenido con sus propias ideas. Así que mientras que ése continuaba perdido en dónde el diablo había perdido su chaqueta, el sueco vio una oportunidad e intentó arrebatarle el pendrive. No obstante, no contó con que aquel se diera cuenta y empezaron a forcejear por el objeto, con tal mala suerte que ambos cayeron al suelo, con la mesa incluida.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó un muy enojado Andersen, quien intentaba levantarse del piso.

—Ya es hora de que me lo des —La paciencia ya se le había colmado y había tenido suficiente con las tonterías del otro.

—Te lo daré, pero primero suéltame —exigió el hombre.

—Dame el pendrive y luego te dejo ir —afirmó éste, quien había tomado de la pierna al nórdico para que no pudiese escapar.

Todo ese escándalo llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el bar. El ruido que ambos estaban provocando impedía que los demás pudiesen conversar en paz. Obviamente, aquel espectáculo enseguida fue percibido por el dueño del lugar, quien ya tenía suficiente de esos dos. Y ahora le habían dado la excusa perfecta para echarlos de allí.

—¡Les advertí que les iba a sacar de aquí si no se comportaban, demonios! —exclamó el británico que comenzó a golpear a los dos para se fueran de una vez.

Diez minutos después, ambos estaban sentados a las afueras del bar. Uno tenía un montón de rasguños en el rostro, mientras que el otro tenía todo el pantalón roto. Las cosas habían terminado de una forma bastante violenta. La situación les había dado la oportunidad para que los dos explotaran todo lo que tenían uno contra el otro y ahora estaban mucho más tranquilos.

De la nada, Andersen comenzó a reír de manera histérica. Berwald simplemente suspiró, debió haber previsto que algo por el estilo iba a suceder. De todas maneras, le hacía algo de gracia que el danés terminara con el pantalón hecho trizas y con algunas heridas abiertas. El otro no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de su acompañante, quien se había puesto una bolsa de hielo por la mejilla, por culpa de la patada que le había encajado.

—¡Esto es tan ridículo! —exclamó el primero —.Además, luces fatal —se burló.

—Tú pareces un vago —opinó el sueco, que ahora estaba pensando en cómo iba a explicar todo el asunto al finlandés.

En eso, la figura de cierto noruego se iba apareciendo en el horizonte. No le cabía dudas de que Andersen se había metido en un lío, simplemente había decidido aparecer para saber acerca de la situación. Sin embargo, cuando vio el aspecto de los dos hombres que estaban allí, se quedó sin palabras. Suspiró y luego, tomó de la oreja al danés.

—¡Ay! —se quejó éste.

—Dale el estúpido pendrive y vámonos —dijo Lukas, la verdad es que no necesitaba ninguna explicación.

—¡Pero…! —Sin embargo, el noruego no pensaba escuchar ninguna queja por parte de éste, así que le dio un buen golpe en el tobillo, lo que enseguida cambió el parecer del hombre —¡Aquí tienes! —Andersen arrojó el mismo y Berwald sonrió.

—Nunca aprenderás —Tomó de la mano y regresaron a la panadería.

Esa tarde, Tino y Eduard habían regresado al edificio de apartamentos juntos. El primero estaba contento por tener un compañero en quien confiar mientras estuviera allí y además, era una grata compañía. Ambos acordaron en que irían nuevamente el uno con el otro a la mañana siguiente. El finlandés, después de mucho tiempo, volvía al lugar que llamaba hogar, relajado y tranquilo.

—Berwald, nunca adivinarás con quien me encontré en el trabajo —afirmó mientras que colgaba su chaqueta.

El sueco, al oír la voz del finés, escondió rápidamente el pendrive que tanto trabajo le había costado y cerró la laptop. Sólo había un detalle del cual se había olvidado: Aún lucía los rasguños que le había causado el danés un par de horas atrás. Pero había una razón para aquello, había estado completamente absorto viendo lo que había conseguido aquel.

—¿A quién? —preguntó, apenas salió de la habitación.

—A… —Pero no pudo terminar debido a la impresión que le había originado el ver las heridas que tenía el escandinavo —¡¿Qué te pasó? ¡Déjame que te cure eso!

Berwald trató de detener a Tino, pero éste se fue al baño para sacar una vez más el botiquín. Últimamente, algo sucedía con el sueco que no lograba comprender del todo. Es más, empezaba a temer que uno de estos días terminara sin uno de sus dedos y éste no se diera cuenta.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberías prestar más atención, me preocupas —explicó el muchacho de ojos pardos mientras que con la gasa limpiaba la sangre.

—Sólo fue un accidente de trabajo —Otra vez, mintió al finlandés. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre y era algo que realmente le fastidiaba.

* * *

><p>Espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de alguien. Mis chistes suelen ser un poco fuertes y más cuando escribo con personajes masculinos.<p>

Aviso que la siguiente actualización va a ser el viernes o el sábado. Tengo un examen final muy importante el jueves y quiero concentrarme en eso.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	30. La hora se acerca

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: Linda4257, alizabeth [Me alegro que te haya hecho reír. Yo me divertí escribiendo ese capítulo] y Lunara Kaiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

Tino continuó tratando las heridas y los rasguños que se hallaban en la cara del sueco. Estaba realmente preocupado, no lo había visto de esa manera en mucho tiempo. No sabía si realmente confiar en la excusa que le había dado aquel, no comprendía cómo pudo terminar con la mejilla hinchada mientras que construía algo con sus manos.

Mientras que buscaba más algodón, se le ocurrió una idea ingeniosa. Estaba completamente seguro de que algo más había sucedido durante su ausencia. Por supuesto, le era imposible decir que era exactamente lo que pasó. Pero estaba decidido a saber la verdad detrás de todas esas lastimaduras. Respiró profundamente, tenía un poco de miedo por el hecho que iba a cuestionar lo que le había mencionado Berwald, mas quería que aquel confiara en él.

Por su lado, aquel pensó que había conseguido esquivar la pregunta del otro nórdico. A decir verdad, ni él estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, mientras que el finlandés le creyera, no había nada más en que pensar. Aparte de su competencia, claro está.

—Creí que sería mejor traer toda la bolsa con el algodón —explicó el empleado de la tienda de juguetes al mostrar lo que llevaba en su mano.

—Está bien —Estaba un poco nervioso por el contacto con el finlandés. Apenas conseguía disimular lo que sentía por él y la forma en que el muchacho limpiaba las heridas abiertas dificultaban todavía aquella tarea.

Luego de un largo silencio, en el que ambos estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, el menor creyó que era el momento. Estaba ansioso, no podía predecir cuál sería la reacción de Berwald. Nunca antes se le había ocurrido cuestionar algo que aquel decía, pero es que estaba vez le parecía que había algo más.

—Gracias —respondió el escandinavo luego de que finalmente terminó el finlandés. Había sido un poco doloroso, pero había valido la pena.

—Oye, Berwald… —El muchacho se concentró en guardar todo lo que había sobrado, para no tener que mirar a esos ojos azules que le intimidaban.

—¿Eh?

—Yo... —Tino tenía un poco de problemas para comenzar —.Bueno, verás. Hay algo que necesito preguntarte. Pero quiero que me prometas algo antes —explicó con un cierto sonrojo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Éste estaba preocupado por la manera en que actuaba aquel.

—Promete que no te vas a enojar por lo que voy a preguntarte —dijo tan rápido como pudo.

Berwald estaba un poco confundido por la situación. Tino había cambiado su forma de hablar y ahora parecía estar totalmente acelerado por algo que desconocía. Más le valía al ruso no tener nada que ver con el asunto. Tomó de la mano al muchacho de ojos pardos y se limitó a asentir. Todo le indicaba que se trataba de una noticia bastante mala.

—¿Hay algo que estás ocultando? Sé que no tienes la obligación de decírmelo todo, aunque me gustaría —afirmó el finlandés, que quería hundir su rostro en lo más hondo de un pozo, por la pregunta que le había planteado.

—¿Cómo qué? —Si bien le había tomado un poco desprevenido, no podía perder la calma. Aún no estaba listo para confesar absolutamente nada, así que debía mantener su tranquilidad.

El muchacho estaba arrepintiéndose de haber sacado el tema. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan curioso, mas era algo que no podía evitar. Quizás era su culpa por hablar siempre de su trabajo y nunca prestar atención a lo que hacía el sueco, lo que le llevó a no contarle nada al respecto. No obstante, no podía huir. Tenía encima al sueco y debía proseguir.

—Bueno, no sé —El finés río nerviosamente mientras que trataba de idear algo —Alguna aventura, quizás —Nuevamente, volvió a decirlo lo más velozmente posible.

—¿Aventura? —No estaba seguro de qué estaba pensando exactamente el muchacho, pero aunque de cierta forma era cierto, gracias a los encuentros que tuvo con el danés, no tenía nada romántico. Y tampoco planeaba, a menos que fuera el chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¡Lo siento! No suelo ser tan metido. No te enojes, yo… —Su rostro estaba prácticamente ardiendo de la vergüenza. Todavía no podía creer que haya sido capaz de pronunciar tales palabras.

Berwald se quedó observando al joven. Aunque estaba un poco agitado por el tema que había surgido, le parecía hasta adorable la expresión del nórdico. Tal vez no sabía expresar demasiado bien su preocupación, pero le gustaba tener a alguien así a su lado. Ésa era una de las razones por las cuales todavía no quería hacer mucho: tenía miedo de perderlo.

—Si tuviera alguna aventura… —El escandinavo intentó decir algo que pudiera calmar al muchacho.

—¿Eh? —Se quedó callado y perplejo, porque no esperaba ninguna respuesta. Es más, creyó que iba a recibir algún regaño por parte del sueco.

—Ya lo sabrías —Culminó éste, quien aún no soltaba la mano del muchacho.

—¿De verdad? —Tino aún no creía que el hombre de hecho le hubiese contestado. Y por lo que podía notar, estaba siendo sincero.

—Sí —reiteró.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —volvió a exclamar. Luego, decidió explicar un poco aunque tal vez se pasó un poco de la raya —¡No pienses que estoy celoso! Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras…—Al darse cuenta de la verborrea que estaba sufriendo, creyó conveniente callarse.

—Te lo contaría —explicó el sueco. Por supuesto, el finlandés ignoraba por completo que él era de quien estaba enamorado Berwald.

Tino se dio por satisfecho. Además, no quería que las cosas terminaran mucho más incómodas de lo que ya se habían puesto. Tal vez había visto algo que simplemente no había, fruto de su cansancio. De todas maneras, se sentía aliviado. Quizás estaba atravesando por una etapa de negación, pero oír que no había ningún interés romántico por parte del carpintero, lo había hecho sentir mejor.

El finlandés se recostó sobre el hombro de Berwald, no lo había pensado demasiado, simplemente lo había hecho. Éste volcó su cabeza hacia donde estaba la del primero y pudo disfrutar del aroma que desprendía. Sabía que no era muy seguro para ambos que eso continuara, así que el hombre de ojos azules se levantó abruptamente, haciendo que Tino se cayera de espaldas contra el sofá.

—Debo ir al baño —se excusó y se retiró enseguida.

—¿Eh? —Ni siquiera se dio por enterado de lo que había sucedido hasta que vio al sueco parado en el pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos fingieron como que nada pasó. Quizás para facilitarse la convivencia, o porque simplemente Tino quería olvidar por completo lo que había dicho. Si bien el sueco aparentaba no estar molesto, el muchacho aún tenía sus dudas. Es decir, había cuestionado la veracidad de lo que decía, comprendía perfectamente que estuviese enojado por esa razón.

Sin embargo, Berwald actuaba como si todo estuviese normal. Como siempre, estaba leyendo el periódico matutino mientras que el otro desayunaba. Pero antes de poder tomar su café, el compañero del escandinavo lo estaba mirando fijamente. El carpintero, de vez en cuando, posaba sus ojos por encima de las hojas grises y encontraba a Tino. Finalmente, se cansó y decidió interrogarle un poco.

—¿Pasa algo? —Dejó de lado las noticias para concentrarse totalmente en el finlandés.

—¡No, nada! ¿Por qué lo dices? —Trató de disimular aunque claramente había fallado en el intento.

—Es que me miras y…

—¡Ah, es que...! —No encontraba un buen motivo para explicar su conducta. Así simplemente optó por ser sincero —.¿De verdad no te has molestado por lo de ayer? Digo, creo que te acuse de mentiroso y todo…

—No, no es nada —afirmó el sueco y luego cambió de sitio, para estar más cerca del finés.

—¡Yo lo entiendo! No soy metido ni nada de eso —explicó y otra vez, rió con nerviosismo.

—No…

Cuando la conversación parecía que iba a continuar, ambos escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Berwald estaba un poco sorprendido, era un poco más de las siete de la mañana, no recordaba que tuviera algún cliente a esa hora. De todas maneras, decidió ir a ver de que se trataba, ya que Tino aún estaba en medio del desayuno.

Luego de que el hombre se largara de la habitación, fue cuando recordó lo que habían estipulado con Eduard el día anterior. Revisó el reloj, sólo para notar que se estaba atrasando demasiado. Estaba tan metido con el asunto que había ocurrido entre el sueco y él, que se había olvidado por completo de otros temas.

Por su lado, el báltico ciertamente estaba tenso. Casi nunca iba a ese piso del edificio, ya que ese sueco le causaba cierta impresión de miedo, que le costaba bastante sacarse de encima. Sin embargo, había decidido que haría un esfuerzo por el finlandés, así que tras pensarlo bastante, ahora se encontraba allí. Respiró profundamente para darse un poco de coraje.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de espera, finalmente parecía que la puerta se iba a abrir. El estonio se arregló un poco la corbata y trató de poner su mejor sonrisa. No estaba seguro de quién iba a aparecer, podía ser cualquiera de los dos habitantes de ese piso. Repentinamente, vio una enorme sombra que evidentemente no pertenecía a Tino.

—Buenas —saludó el sueco, que seguía intentando recordar por si el finlandés le hubiese mencionado acerca de alguna visita.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Intentó esconder su miedo, aunque era bastante difícil mantener la calma al tener a ese hombre frente a frente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Ah, sí! Yo, bueno… —Se enredó un poco con lo que tenía planeado decir, pero luego de toser un poco, pudo recuperar momentáneamente la compostura —¿Tino ya está preparado para ir al trabajo?

—Está desayunando pero iré a llamarlo —explicó el nórdico, para después invitar al muchacho a sentarse en el sofá.

Mientras que esperaba, el finlandés había optado por tomar su café todo de un sorbo. Claramente, fue un gran error ya que sintió cómo su lengua se quemaba así que debió sacar la primera botella de agua fría que encontrara en el refrigerador y se puso a tomar hasta el cansancio. Al menos, tenía el consuelo de que nadie había sido testigo de esa escena.

—Tino… —Berwald se detuvo al ver toda la camisa del muchacho empapada —¿Pero qué…?

—¡No pasó nada! —salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio para cambiarse.

En la sala de estar, Eduard podía escuchar todo el escándalo que sucedía en la cocina. No pudo evitar echar una pequeña risa. Sin duda, esos dos tenían una relación bastante especial. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar de manera más profunda, tenía la impresión que el sueco estaba un poco cambiado. Es decir, recordaba que solía ser mucho más apático cuando todavía se encontraba el danés viviendo ahí.

Sin embargo, desde que se había mudado el finlandés, parecía estar más relajado. A pesar de que siempre estaba con esa misma expresión inalterable, era demasiado evidente de que el cambio de inquilino le había hecho bien. Aunque no por ello le tenía menos miedo.

—Ya viene —dijo el escandinavo, que se apareció repentinamente y para sorpresa del báltico.

—¡Ah! Gracias… —Éste sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón.

Berwald todavía no sabía qué hacía ese hombre allí. En el sentido de que si bien era cierto que sabía que era amigo de Tino, era la primera vez que había ido a buscarle. Además, aquel se le había olvidado por completo de avisarle. Quizás simplemente se le había pasado o no le había dado mucha importancia.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de indagar acerca de ello, el muchacho de ojos pardos apareció detrás de él. Ya estaba fresco y el dolor que le había causado tomar el café de un solo sorbo por lo menos no era tan insoportable. Empujó al sueco hacia un lado y tomó su chaqueta. Después, se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la visita.

—Lo siento, Eduard. Surgieron algunas cosas y bueno… —explicó el nórdico —.Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado.

—No, no. ¿Ya estás listo para irnos? —Ésre se levantó y se encaminó hacia la salida del apartamento.

—¡Sí, no perdamos más tiempo! —Antes de cerrar la puerta, se dio vuelta hacia el escandinavo —.Nos vemos luego, Berwald.

—Cuídate —le recomendó éste antes de que quedarse solo.

Una vez en el exterior, el báltico se le acercó al finlandés. Notó que éste ya no temblaba demasiado estando cerca del sueco. Es más, parecía que el miedo se estaba desvaneciendo. Aunque normalmente no solía inmiscuirse demasiado en la vida de los demás, necesitaba hacérselo saber a Tino. Quizás había algo más que aún no le había comentado.

—Parece que las cosas han mejorado con Berwald, ¿o soy sólo yo? —cuestionó éste, sin ser demasiado obvio.

—Ah, es que ya sabes. Me he acostumbrado a su presencia. De hecho, creo que se ha convertido en un gran amigo —afirmó Tino, cuya sonrisa resplandecía al hablar de su compañero.

—¿Solamente un gran amigo? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Agarró del brazo al báltico y se detuvieron, antes de ingresar al elevador.

—Me da una ligera impresión de que no es solamente amistad —respondió y estaba un poco más seguro de lo que acababa de decir por el sonrojo del finés.

Éste se quedó callado, no sabía qué contestar. Estaba un poco cansado de la situación. Respiró profundamente. No entendía qué era lo que el resto veía y él dejaba pasar.

—Eduard, es sólo amistad. Seguro que simplemente estás dormido —Fue toda la contestación que se le vino a la mente. No tenía ganas ni ánimos para lidiar con eso —¡Vamos que llegaremos tarde!

El finlandés salió corriendo por las escaleras, quería huir lo más rápido que le fuera humanamente posible. Entre lo que sucedió anoche y lo que acababa de comentar el otro, estaba demasiado agobiado. Quería alejar su mente de todo eso, pretender que no pasaba nada más. Sin embargo, pronto, continuar negándolo ya no sería una opción.

Por su lado, el sueco se tumbó encima del sofá. Tenía su mente en un completo caos. Había momentos en que deseaba que todos esos sentimientos de su interior se fueran lejos, que no existieran. No quería arruinar la maravillosa amistad con el finlandés por culpa de su estúpida atracción hacia él. Si tan sólo hubiera un modo de deshacerlo…

No obstante, se le vino a la cabeza de inmediato lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Ahora que Tino se había marchado, tenía todo el apartamento para sí mismo. Debía aprovechar el momento para inspeccionar el pendrive que le había costado vergüenza y un par de patadas. Así que se levantó, trajo el dispositivo y prendió su portátil.

Estaba nervioso por conocer el contenido del mismo. Después de todo, el danés era capaz de haberle tomado el pelo y simplemente aprovechar para gastarle una broma. Decidió hacer a un lado la desconfianza que le tenía a aquel para poder inspeccionar.

Cuando finalmente abrió el primer video, estaba un poco desconcertado. No comprendía muy bien por qué la grabación comenzaba en un restaurante, cuando Tino trabajaba en una tienda de juguetes. Suspiró, decidió suspender el asunto. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, pudo observar al ruso y a su empleado ingresar al lugar.

Así que en lugar de detenerlo, decidió continuar viendo la grabación. Estaba con tal nivel de concentración que ni siquiera escuchó el momento que sonó el teléfono. Ahora, lo más importante era determinar cuál era la intención de aquel hombre de extraño aspecto. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que el finlandés no estaba muy cómodo con ése.

A medida que iba pasando las escenas, Berwald estaba cada vez más molesto. Estaba ciertamente enfadado por la forma en que Iván se iba a aproximando a Tino, de una forma tan agresiva. ¿Acaso no notaba lo mal que el muchacho se sentía? Repentinamente, vio cómo ese empresario pasaba la mano por la altura de la cadera del finlandés y éste no le respondía nada.

Aunque hasta el momento no se había planteado hacer algo al respecto, quizás el momento se estaba aproximando. Es decir, no podía permitir que Iván se le adelantara. El hombre apagó la pantalla y volvió a recostarse. Miró fijamente hacia el techo, como si estuviera buscando por alguna solución. Tenía muchas dudas.

Aún desconocía qué era lo que realmente Tino pensaba acerca de él. Era bastante malo para darse cuenta de las reacciones del resto. No quería arriesgarse para luego ser rechazado y hacer que se aleje. No obstante, tampoco quería verlo al lado de alguien que quizás no pudiera hacerle feliz. Se preguntaba qué hacer.

* * *

><p>¿Pensaron que Berwald era el único que podía poner celoso? o.ò<p>

Perdonen que no sea tan largo, pero ando algo cansada. Quizás el momento de confesar los sentimientos esté muy cerca. [Ya era hora xD]

Decidí editar para avisar que voy a tomar un descanso de la historia. Yo sé que se nota mi cansancio en este capítulo y creo que ustedes se merecen mucho más. No significa que la historia queda abandonada. Simplemente me voy a descansar por un tiempo, para luego retomarlo con muchas más ganas.

Espero que me puedan entender. Los finales recién acabo el 22 y francamente estoy muerta. Pienso regresar en un mes o dos. Ojalá esperen, porque va a valer la pena. Quiero brindarles capítulos de calidad y no creo que pueda hacerlo en este momento. Y no quiero arruinar esta historia, que ya llega al capítulo treinta.

**Prometo terminarlo, eso es más que seguro.** Les pido mil disculpas y nuevamente, espero que me comprendan.

El resto de los fics sí lo voy a continuar.

Gracias por leer~


	31. Chapter 31

Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Himaruya Hidekazu_, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

Necesitaba pensar en algo urgente. Obviamente, las cosas ya no podían continuar de esa manera. Ese ruso era mucho más peligroso de lo que él pensaba, así que debía tomar las cartas del asunto. Berwald se quedó pensando mientras que observaba los videos que había conseguido el danés.

Nunca se había atrevido a tocar al finlandés de la forma en que lo hacía el ruso, de vez en cuando. Éste se excusaba diciendo que se le había escapado o que su mano se le había deslizado por accidente. Sí, claro. Era evidente que no le daba el trato que él podría darle si le daba la oportunidad. La cuestión se reducía a descubrir si su compañero sentía algo por él.

Mientras tanto, en cierta panadería, el dueño de aquel lugar estaba sonriendo ampliamente. El noruego lo había observado, pero prefirió no hacer ninguna pregunta. De todas maneras, conociéndolo, no tardaría demasiado en comentarle en qué estaba pensando. Sólo rogaba en que no se tratara de algo que le involucraba personalmente.

—¿Sabes, Lukas? —Intentó decirlo lentamente, para mantener cierto aire de misterio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido sin sacar la mirada de los estantes que estaba rellenando.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… —comentó a la vez que se acercaba al escandinavo.

—¿Al fin has decidido peinarte? —contestó sarcásticamente. La verdad es que mucho no le interesaba, estaba casi seguro de que era sobre alguna estúpida idea que se le había ocurrido.

—No, sé que te gusta mi pelo —se acarició el cabello y luego, volvió al tema —.Ya sé cómo cobrarle a Berwald.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?

—¿Te parece si hacemos una visita sorpresa? —Abrazó al muchacho, pero éste le dio un codazo en el abdomen —Con un sí bastaba —se quejó.

—¿Quién dijo que era un sí? —replicó para después continuar con sus labores matutinas.

El noruego vio cómo Andersen se retorcía del dolor, aunque aparentemente no había tenido suficiente. Todavía estaba con una brillante sonrisa, aún consideraba que aquel gesto había sido de amor y no de fastidio, como lo había pretendido el hermano mayor de Emyl.

—Porque no existe criatura ahí afuera que pueda resistirme —respondió el danés.

Lukas se dio cuenta que era hora de retirarse. Sabía que si escuchaba una palabra más de aquel hombre que se enorgullecía de ser su pareja, lo asfixiaría con la primera bolsa que encontrara. Y lastimosamente, no iba a ser la primera vez que lo intentara hacer.

Muy cerca de allí, el finés junto a Eduard ya habían llegado a su puesto de trabajo. Cada uno se fue a donde le correspondía, el primero a cambiarse la ropa por el de elfo mientras que el segundo fue a probar las máquinas de la nueva sección de la tienda.

—¿Vamos a almorzar juntos luego? —inquirió el finlandés, en voz alta, para que los demás pudieran escuchar que ya estaba comprometido con alguien más.

—Por supuesto —asintió el muchacho —.Hay unas cuantas cosas que todavía debes responderme.

—¡Claro! —Se metió enseguida a los vestidores y antes de poder respirar tranquilo, se aseguró que no había nadie allí. No quería que el ruso volviese a asustarlo o algo por el estilo.

Tino se estaba vistiendo con cierta lentitud, la verdad es que después de lo que había sucedido anoche, todavía estaba un poco avergonzado. Se preguntaba si realmente Berwald no se había molestado por las indagaciones que había hecho, no podía evitar ser tan curioso en ciertos momentos. Pero es que como ése hombre no le decía mucho acerca de su vida, era prácticamente la única manera de conocerlo a fondo.

Respiró profundamente, iba a ser un día difícil. Se iba a dar por contento si conseguía evitar al ruso, aunque aquello era prácticamente misión imposible. Faltaban apenas unos cuantos días para la inauguración de aquella parte de la tienda e Iván controlaba que todos estuviesen trabajando como correspondía. Además, debía firmar unas cuantas autorizaciones y otras cuestiones de esa índole.

Luego de terminar de ponerse el traje, salió. Decidió que la mejor manera para que transcurra el día más rápido, era con una sonrisa. Pondría lo mejor de sí y si no se dedicaba a en pensar en ese hombre que tanto miedo le daba, quizás el día finalizaría antes de lo esperado. Así que con esa mentalidad, el finlandés salió para ayudar a algunos desorientados padres.

La mañana pasó sin ningún incidente en particular. Sin embargo, a medida que se iba acercando el mediodía, Tino estaba cada vez más nervioso. Quizás se estaba volviendo algo paranoico, pero era culpa de temible hombre. No quería volver ir a comer con él, le costaba tragar los bocados gracias a las tremendas palabras que salían de la boca de Iván. A este paso, iba a terminar con una úlcera o algo peor si se descuidaba.

Mientras que ponía de vuelta en su empaque algunos de los juguetes que había sacado para mostrar su uso, alguien se acerco a él. De lo único que estaba seguro era de qué se trataba de un hombre, por la sombra que se proyectaba. Intentó lucir lo más concentrado que podía y mantener la calma.

Repentinamente, aquella persona posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y éste, despavorido, saltó.

—¿Tino? —preguntó asombrado por la reacción que había tenido el nórdico.

—¡Eduard! ¡Me has dado un buen susto! —reclamó, aunque por supuesto, se sentía más que aliviado de que se tratara de aquel muchacho. Se secó el sudor y se levantó enseguida.

—¿De verdad, te encuentras bien? Últimamente estás muy tenso —observó el báltico, mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Ah, supongo qué es debido a que tenemos mucho trabajo. Ya sabes, la inauguración y todo eso —rió para tratar de evadir el asunto.

Eduard prefirió callarse, no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta que le había dado el rubio. Había algo en su forma de comportarse que no le cuadraba. No obstante, esperaría un mejor momento para sacarlo a flote. Ahora debían irse a comer y relajarse un poco.

—¿Nos vamos? —estaba presuroso para salir de allí.

—Nos vemos en media hora, Toris —se despidió Eduard y se encaminaron hacia el restaurante de siempre.

Una vez que hallaron un buen lugar para sentarse, Tino dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era el único momento del día en el que no tenía que preocuparse por lo que decía o dejaba de hacerlo. Todas sus tensiones y sus preocupaciones se desvanecían, al estar allí entre un montón de gente que ignoraba su existencia. Estaba tan relajado que apenas recordó la presencia del báltico.

—¿Qué sucede, Tino? Parece que estás muy estresado —comentó el hombre, aprovechando la oportunidad de que nadie podía oírles.

—Ah, es que la temporada... ¡Es tan agotador! —se quejó un poco, pensando en que de esa forma podía engañar a su acompañante.

—Yo creo que estás algo raro. ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Berwald? —volvió a indagar, ya que el muchacho que era normalmente conversador, se estaba guardando algo que no quería soltar.

—¡No! —exclamó algo avergonzado al pensar en una idea como esa. Luego, intento recuperar su perdida compostura —¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Es ridículo, absurdo y…

—Entonces, ¿por qué te pones rojo cada vez que te pregunto acerca de él? —Eduard bebió un poco del agua que había pedido.

—Eso es fácil de explicar. Lo que pasa es que… —Pero antes de poder dar una explicación decente, su mente se puso en blanco. Por más que buscaba alguna razón para ello, se había congelado. Balbuceó un par de palabras que resultaron incomprensibles para el otro. ¿Acaso era por…? —¡Imposible!

—Parece que toqué una vena sensible…

Tino se quedó meditando acerca de todas las situaciones que habían sucedido entre su compañero de cuarto y él. Evidentemente, no era normal que se pusiera nervioso a su alrededor o que tuviese interés en saber la vida amorosa del sueco. Tampoco le parecía lo más adecuado correr a los brazos del escandinavo, cada vez que estaba asustado o por culpa de una situación externa.

Sin embargo, dejó escapar una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que el hombre había hecho por él. Quizás era un estúpido resfriado que había agarrado, pero era de esa clase de los que no quería soltar si le hacía sentir de esa manera. Para ser sincero, no había mucho en lo que le gustaría cambiar en cuanto a la relación a su compañero. Bueno, sólo tenía una duda que debía ser resuelta…

—Es que… ¿Nunca te ha pasado que no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien que accidentalmente te hace feliz con todo lo que hace pero que a la vez te hace sentir el más inseguro del mundo? No le entiendo, Eduard. Me gusta y no sé qué hacer —se lamentó mientras que se acostaba encima de la mesa.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Si… —Pero antes de poder decirle algo más, Tino le interrumpió.

—Que no habla, ese es el problema. No me cuenta nada, no me dice nada. ¿¡Cómo quiere que le comprenda si no pronuncia una palabra! —exclamó frustrado, ante la mirada de la gente que se detuvo —Lo siento —volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa, sin tocar la comida.

—Pero, ¿no te das cuenta? Yo creo que él también siente algo por ti —trató de calmar al muchacho.

Tino estaba demasiado ensimismado como para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo el báltico. Éste se limitó a suspirar e intentar que el finés probara un bocado, mas no había caso. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarle en paz y hablar de algún otro tema. Pero si le comentaba acerca del trabajo, el muchacho tenía casi la misma reacción.

—Vamos, Tino. Tenemos que regresar —le jaló de la mano para avisarle de que ya se retiraban.

Mientras que caminaban de vuelta hacia la tienda, el muchacho continuaba mirando hacia abajo. Repentinamente, levantó la cabeza y creyó haber visto a alguien muy familiar. En la otra cuadra, parecía que estaban saliendo ese danés que había estado molestando hacía unos meses. Abrió bien sus ojos, tal vez estaba alucinando. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de hallar a un conocido en esa vasta ciudad?

De todas formas, ahora no importaba. Prefirió concentrarse en el trabajo que debía terminar, para luego concentrarse en sus problemas personales. Aunque quizás Andersen podría tener algunas respuestas para las dudas que tenía. Lo buscaría en otra ocasión, para hablar cara a cara, sin que el sueco se enterase.

Durante esa tarde, su compañero se dedicó a hacer cierta clase de investigaciones. Reconocía que el tema romántico era algo estaba fuera de su pericia, por lo que debía saber cómo podía avanzar su relación con el muchacho, sin dañar su amistad. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ir a una librería y comprar todo lo que referente a ese tema.

El que atendía el lugar, se quedó anonadado. Claro, esa era la impresión que siempre causaba a todos los que lo conocían por primera vez. Sin embargo, estaba contento ya que casi nadie venía a comprar tantos libros. A Berwald no le interesaba nada de ello, tampoco la manera en que otras personas estaban hablando. Si aquello estaba escrito para ayudarle, ¿qué mal podía hacerle?

Al revisar la hora qué era, se dio cuenta que debía apresurarse. Tino no debía enterarse de aquella compra, en lo absoluto. Era el único cuya opinión contaba. No quería ser tomado como un pervertido o semejante. Debía correr si quería esconder todos esos libros, debajo de su cama, donde el finlandés no buscaría. Aunque tampoco tenía razones para hacerlo.

Cuando llegó al piso, lo primero que hizo fue revisar que el muchacho todavía no hubiese llegado. Se sintió un poco aliviado de que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo para hacer sus cosas. Se agachó para colocar cada uno de los libros en una especie de caja y luego, ponerlo debajo de su cama. Se aseguró, además, que dicho baúl no luciera nada sospechoso, en el caso de que Tino lo hallara por accidente.

No se le ocurrió nada mejor que poner "revistas de diseño y carpintería", para luego empujar dicha caja.

Fue en ese momento en que Tino ingresó al apartamento. Acostumbrado ya a no encontrar de buenas a primeras a su compañero, fue directamente a su habitación para cambiarse. Fue allí donde se pegó un buen susto, ya que lo halló recostado en el piso. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta realmente de lo alto y grande que lucía el sueco. Pero lo que más le desconcertó, era la posición del hombre.

—¿¡Berwald! —preguntó con cierto temor ya que no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí y temía descubrirlo.

—¿Tino? —El hombre se golpeó la cabeza del asombro y luego, lentamente se levantó.

—¿Todo está bien? —No dudó en acercarse al sueco, para revisar el chichón que se le había formado en la frente.

—Sí —se limitó a asentir, sin dar más explicaciones.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? —indagó el muchacho, curioso.

—Pensé que había ratas… —Era la única excusa en la que había trabajado para comentarle al muchacho.

—¡¿Ratas? —Aquello más que darle una respuesta, le asustó un poco más.

—No hay nada —respondió para tranquilizar al finlandés.

Éste dejó escapar un suspiro y después se arrojó a su cama. Todos los días sucedía algo, lo que siempre era emocionante. Pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado, quizás por todos esos pensamientos que le invadían. Una vez más, el sueco no parecía tener algo para decirle. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse de esa manera?

Había demasiada tensión sin resolver en el ambiente, aunque ambos parecían estar cegados por sus propias inseguridades. Tino deseaba conocer los sentimientos del otro, para al menos, saber si estaba ilusionándose con algo que no existía. Por otro lado, Berwald buscaba alguna pista para ver si debía actuar o simplemente hacer de cuenta de que no sucedía nada.

Lo que ambos ignoraban por completo era que alguien estaba a punto de dar vuelta el mundo de ambos…


	32. Chapter 32

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hidekazu Himaruya,** sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Me alegra saber que haya gente que todavía se acuerda de la historia! Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Linda4257, Shinigami Riku, kikyoyami8, Lunara Kaiba y Serrat Izazquez.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXI<strong>

El finlandés decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era escaparse hacia la ducha. Tener los sentimientos a flor de piel estaba comenzando a ser más que una molestia. ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes? Sacudió su cabeza, quería despejar todos esos pensamientos de una vez por todas, olvidarlo completamente. ¡Algo!

Tampoco sabía con ciencia cierta cuándo había dejado de lado la amistad entre él y su compañero. Trató de recordar en todo lo que habían pasado con el hombre que ahora estaba sentado en la sala y quiso buscar el momento exacto en el cual su amistad había evolucionado en algo más. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No podía entresacar un instante exacto.

De hecho, casi desde el principio había dependido del sueco. Tal vez había sido de manera inconsciente, pero cada vez que tenía un problema, corría a él, aunque fuera simplemente en busca de apoyo. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido antes! Ahora, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Mientras que el agua recorría su cuerpo, se le ocurrió una idea. Quizás era algo loca, quizás era ilusión que le provocaban aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes. Se preguntaba si a Berwald le ocurría lo mismo. O si se hubiera dado cuenta antes y pretendía que no pasaba nada, para no lastimarlo.

—¡No! —golpeó su cabeza contra la pared antes de continuar con aquel razonamiento.

Aquel grito llamó la atención del escandinavo, que por un pelo, había conseguido que su compañero no se diera cuenta de sus nuevas adquisiciones. Al oír el grito, decidió ir hacia el cuarto del baño. Pensó que había sucedido algo como para que el muchacho tuviese que chillar de esa manera.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó desde el otro lado, después de golpear suavemente la puerta.

—¿Eh? —Enseguida notó lo que había hecho y trató de arreglarlo —Sí, sólo… ¡Sólo me golpeé sin querer!

A pesar de que no le creía del todo, tampoco se animaba a entrar y averiguar por su cuenta. El pensar en esa imagen… Era demasiado. Prefirió ir a ver los muebles que todavía tenía pendiente de terminar. Era la única forma de sacarse lo que acababa de imaginarse de encima.

Todo indicaba que se trataba de una noche como las demás. Compartirían lo que habían hecho durante el día, dejando de lado algunos detalles, después cenarían y si aún tenían energía, verían alguna película que encontraran interesante en la televisión. Sí, no había ninguna señal de que algo alocado estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad de la cual el sueco estaba disfrutando mientras que miraba algunos diseños, estaba a punto de acabarse. Ya desde las afueras, en el balcón, podría oírse los gritos de cierto personaje al cual le resultaba imposible pasar desapercibido, aunque se propusiera. Por supuesto, este ser venía acompañado de cierto muchacho poseedor de unos atrayentes ojos azules.

—¿De verdad es necesario hacer esto? —El noruego continuaba poniendo en duda los planes de esa noche. Es más, aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo su pareja había logrado convencerle de esto.

—¡Por supuesto! Hay que cobrar lo que merezco y no hay mejor momento que éste —dijo orgulloso de su idea, mientras que sonría y contemplaba aquel edificio en el que había vivido hacía meses atrás, aunque parecía más tiempo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —opinó, antes de ingresar al lugar. Sabía que Andersen había omitido una parte de su plan, pero no podía decir de qué se trataba. Pero, al menos, ya que estaba allí, podría apaciguar cualquier tontería que se le hubiese ocurrido.

En su mano derecha, el danés llevaba una botella de vino. Aún cuando no habían sido invitados oficialmente, estaba confiado en que Berwald no se había olvidado de lo que había hecho por él. Supuso que no podría echarlo o tratarlo mal como acostumbraba, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Le agradaba esa posición de poder, tenía un secreto que el sueco no quería que el finés supiera y gracias a ello, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Mientras tanto, en el piso que esos dos nórdicos compartían, Tino recién salía del baño. No tardó demasiado en ir a la sala de estar, para hallar al otro leyendo. Se preguntaba si lo molestaría al acercarse, ya que aparentaba estar bastante concentrado. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a ir al otro lado del apartamento, el sueco dejó caer la revista, quizás para llamar la atención del muchacho.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, sin moverse del sofá.

—Ah, es que pensé que estabas ocupado. Ya sabes… —rió —.No quería que te desconcentraras por mi culpa —explicó algo nervioso.

Si tan sólo Tino fuera consciente de que ya lo hacía sin esforzarse, pensó el sueco.

—Siéntate —pidió el hombre, quien disfrutaba por de más la compañía del finlandés. Es más, ése su momento favorito del día, ya que tenía una buena excusa para incluso abrazarlo, sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

—¿Seguro que no estoy interrumpiendo nada?

—No —Golpeó un par de veces el cojín, para indicarle en dónde debía sentarse.

No obstante, antes que Tino pudiera apoyar sus posaderas encima del sofá, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta y por lo que se podía notar, dicha persona estaba ciertamente apurada. Los dos habitantes de aquel piso estaban completamente desconcertados. Intercambiaron miradas, ninguno tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Tenías visitas pendientes? —El finlandés fue más rápido en soltar la pregunta del millón.

—No. ¿Tú sí?

—¡Claro que no! ¿A quién podría invitar a esta hora? Sólo quiero relajarme… —pronunció esto un poco decepcionado. Estaba un poco cansado de tantas emociones y sólo quería tirarse a ver la televisión, sin ninguna otra preocupación.

—Yo me encargo —Berwald se levantó enseguida. Sea quien sea, había escogido un mal momento para ir de visita. Además, no tenía la menor idea de quien pudiera ser aquella misteriosa persona que venía a interrumpir esas pocas horas en las que podía hablar con el finlandés.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, no sabía realmente con qué absurda sorpresa podía encontrarse. Y de todas las personas que podían haber estado ahí paradas, tenía que ser Andersen, con una brillante sonrisa, aguardando por una respuesta de alguno de los dos.

—¡Ah, Berwald! Estaba por el vecindario y decidí que sería una buena idea visitar a mi viejo amigo —explicó al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro del sueco.

Sin embargo, el hombre no estaba de ánimos para esa clase de visitas, así que antes de que Tino pudiera saber qué estaba pasando, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Observó detenidamente al danés, no era para nada casual el hecho que estuviera allí. Quizás otro podría creerse semejante cuento, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para adivinar sus intenciones.

—¿Qué quieres? —le interrogó sin dar vueltas al asunto.

—¿Un viejo amigo no puede venir a visitarte? —respondió con una fingida indignación.

—Tú estás planeando algo —acusó el sueco, quien miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver si Tino decidía aparecerse o no.

—No, no. ¡Ay, se nota qué el amor te ha afectado! —comentó el visitante, elevando la voz considerablemente.

—¿Quieres callarte? —Otra vez, volvió a voltearse y comprobar que no había alguien detrás de él.

—Lo haré… —Andersen miró con gracia al otro —.Pero debes invitarme a cenar. No diré una palabra acerca de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, si es que accedes a mi única petición.

Berwald se mantuvo en silencio por un par de minutos. Ciertamente, el danés le había puesto en una posición bastante incómoda. Realmente no estaba seguro de cuál sería la mejor opción: Echarlo o dejarlo ingresar al piso. Ambas tenían sus desventajas, lo que molestaba bastante al sueco. ¿Qué hacer?

—¿De verdad lo vas a pensar? —En ese mismo instante, Andersen comenzó a marcar el número del piso en su móvil.

—¿Qué haces? —Ya estaba confuso por la situación en general.

—Supongo que Tino sí me dejará entrar, cuando le cuente que… —Pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera continuar con su explicación.

—Puedes entrar —resolvió el sueco, con cierta molestia. Sin embargo, sabía que no le quedaba otra opción.

Por su lado, el finlandés estaba comenzando a preocuparse por la tardanza de su compañero. Se preguntaba si le había ocurrido algo, así que decidió investigar por su cuenta. Por supuesto, estaba algo preocupado acerca de la identidad de aquella persona, pero su curiosidad superaba a cualquier temor que pudiera tener. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que vio cómo la perilla giraba.

—¡Berwald! ¿Quién era?

—Tenemos visita… —confirmó a regañadientes. Sabía que en algún momento aquel favor iba a apuñalarle, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y de esa forma.

—¡Hola, Tino! Tanto tiempo —exclamó por detrás el danés y dado que no se lo esperando, el finés se echó para atrás.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el sorprendido muchacho, que había caído al suelo y que todavía no podía creer que aquel hombre estuviera ahí.

—Hola —saludó secamente el noruego, quien seguía pensando que ese encuentro era una terrible idea.

Después de volver en sí, Tino miraba fijamente al entrometido europeo que había llegado. Sinceramente, había creído hasta ese momento que se llevaba mal con su compañero, por lo que no hallaba un buen motivo para que estuviera allí. Quizás lo había malinterpretado o algo por el estilo, pues no lo concebía de otra manera.

El hombre dejó la botella encima de la mesa y luego se sentó enfrente del finlandés, obviamente a propósito. Esto ponía nervioso al sueco, ya que le hacía pensar que tenía otras intenciones. Berwald decidió entonces que lo mejor sería sentarse bien acurrucado con el muchacho, de esa manera, para evitar que el danés se diera cuenta de que no iba a tolerar que sobrepase.

—¿No crees que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos encontramos por última vez, Tino? —Andersen cruzó las piernas mientras que abrazaba al distraído noruego.

—Sí —asintió, con cierto temor —.En la calle, si no recuerdo mal.

—Siempre me pregunté porque no me has llamado —indagó, a pesar de saber que esa razón estaba sentada al lado del finlandés y ciertamente, lucía molesta.

—Ah, es que… —Se mordió el dedo, Tino no había pensado en alguna excusa para decirle al danés, así que estaba en aprietos. Prefirió comentarle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza —.El trabajo, eso es. Mi jefe es un poco especial, así que he estado muy ocupado —rió nerviosamente.

—Sí, supongo que es así —Luego, se dio cuenta de que quizás había dicho algo demás.

—¿Conoces a mi jefe? —indagó curioso el finlandés al oír dicho comentario.

Berwald miró amenazadoramente a Andersen, el temor de que se le escapara algo mientras hablaba se estaba incrementando cada vez más. No obstante, a pesar de percibir el enojo del escandinavo, al danés no le importó. De hecho, parecía disfrutar por la forma en que el sueco apenas disimulaba su molestia. De lo único que se arrepentía era no haber pasado por allí antes.

—Es conocido en toda la ciudad —respondió para zafarse de esa situación tan incómoda.

—Ah, supongo que eso es cierto —contestó Tino.

—¿Por qué no traes unas copas y tomamos un poco? —sugirió Andersen, quien ya se estaba poniendo más cómodo a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Es tarde —comentó Lukas, jalando del brazo al hombre.

—Tiene razón —Berwald apoyó el comentario del otro.

—Siempre podemos tomar algo y luego pedir un taxi. Vamos, no sean aguafiestas —repitió el hombre, quien no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que el sueco cediera a su petición.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó el finlandés, quien se había entusiasmado un poco con la visita, a pesar del cansancio.

A pesar de estar en desacuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo, prefirió no discutir. Así que levantó y fue a la cocina. Se volteó antes de ir al mencionado lugar, ya que no estaba muy seguro de dejar a Tino solo con ese hombre. Sí, era cierto que le había hecho un enorme favor, pero eso no significaba que se haya ganado su confianza. Es más, desde ese día, estaba aguardando por el momento en el que iba a pagar por ello y supuso que había llegado.

Una vez que Andersen se aseguró que el sueco estaba al otro lado del piso, se sentó muy, muy cerca de Tino. Éste saltó hacia el otro lado, un poco asustado por la proximidad que había entre ambos. Lukas se limitó a observar la situación, no era de esos que sufrían de celos, así que no le importaba demasiado.

—Hay algo que deberías saber —dijo de manera sospechosa el danés.

—¿De qué hablas? —Tino estaba un poco temeroso al tener a ese hombre tan cerca y mucho más ahora que había dicho semejante cosa.

—¿Te has preguntado qué hace tu compañero mientras tú no estás?

—Um, supongo que trabajar —respondió el muchacho, que estaba extrañado por la dirección en la que iba aquella conversación.

—Vaya, se nota que no hay confianza entre ustedes no. Bueno, ¿sabías que ha ido un par de veces al bar para encontrarse conmigo? Al mediodía, claro está —comentó Andersen, con cierto aire de superioridad.

—Ah… —Tino no sabía qué decir al respecto ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Y me reveló tantas cosas!

—Supongo que eso está bien —Quiso poner su mejor cara, pero sentía curiosidad por saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Antes de que el visitante pudiera decir algo más, Berwald apareció con las copas. Se había tardado un poco más de lo espero ya que no recordaba con exactitud en dónde las había guardado y además, había estado pensando en cuál sería la trampa que le estaba tendiendo el danés. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que había dejado mucho tiempo solo al finlandés, se apresuró.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin más problemas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el danés se excusara y se retirara, ya que había hecho lo que quería: Sembrar la duda en Tino. Y bien que lo había hecho, pues éste se quedó pensando en todo lo que había dicho aquel.-

* * *

><p>¿Extrañan a Iván? Pronto regresará :3<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	33. Chapter 33

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Hitomi Unii-chan, ShinigamiRuki, Linda 4257 y dani.**

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>XXXII<strong>**

Después de que Andersen y Lukas se hubieran retirado del piso, Berwald suspiró aliviado. Al menos, ya se había ido y no podría causar ningún mal. Eso fue lo que creyó, pues ignoraba por completo lo que el primero había hecho mientras estaba en la cocina. Una vez que llaveó la puerta, para evitar que aquel hombre volviese a entrar, ocupó su lugar de siempre en el sofá, al lado de Tino.

Sin embargo, en el momento que pudo sentarse, el finlandés no tardó en levantarse. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el hombre le había dicho hacía unos momentos y se preguntaba si había algo entre ambos que ignoraba. Estaba ligeramente molesto, no podía enojarse pero tampoco podía estar celebrando por la noticia que le había dado el otro nórdico.

¿Qué era lo que ese hombre que estaba a su lado le estaba ocultando? Más que esa pequeña molestia que le hincaba en el interior, estaba triste. Triste porque había pensado que entre ambos había la suficiente confianza. No podía estar ahí como si nada, pero tampoco podía acusarle. Lo único que creyó conveniente dentro de ese remolino fue irse a la cama de manera inmediata.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —preguntó Berwald, malinterpretando la acción del muchacho.

—No, la verdad es que… —A pesar de que estaba mintiendo, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para descifrar qué realmente pensaba sobre lo que había descubierto esa noche —. La verdad es que estoy cansado —rió nerviosamente —, así que quiero acostarme.

El sueco quiso detener a su compañero de habitación, pues le parecía un tanto extraño. Prefirió averiguarlo allí mismo, para saber si había un buen motivo para preocuparse o por el contrario, era simplemente el cansancio que estaba ganando a Tino. Se estiró un poco y agarró con relativa facilidad el brazo de aquel. Éste enseguida se volteó.

—¿Qué sucede? —indagó el finés, quien estaba ansioso por ir a la cama.

—Lo mismo pregunto —contestó el hombre, que miró directamente a los ojos pardos del otro.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te pasa algo? Luces algo apresurado… —comentó éste, cuidando muchísimo las palabras que pronunciaba, no sea que ofendiera al muchacho o algo por el estilo.

—No, no es nada —negó a la velocidad de la luz y se soltó del escandinavo —. Sólo necesito descansar, ha sido un día duro, ¿sabes?

—Está bien —Dejó ir al finlandés, aunque aquella respuesta no le había satisfecho demasiado.

Observó la rapidez con la cual entró a la habitación. Tal vez sí había sucedido algo durante su ausencia, pues no hallaba otro motivo para que la alegría de Tino hubiera desaparecido tan velozmente. Estaba pensándolo demasiado así que se recostó por el sofá, siempre sin despegar su mirada hacia el pasillo. Como quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del finlandés en ese preciso instante.

Prefirió dejar el asunto para el fin de semana, quizás podría llevarle a algún lado de la ciudad para conversar tranquilamente. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer. Aunque, en ese momento, recordó los libros que tenía debajo de su cama. Con un poco de ayuda por parte de la lectura instructiva, podría quitar esa seriedad que se había apoderado de Tino y cambiarla por una sonrisa. Sólo esperaba que no hubiese ningún impedimento para ello.

Mientras tanto, a unos pocos metros de distancia, el finlandés había agarrado su manta, tapado y girado hacia la pared. Estaba demasiado confundido como para tener un solo pensamiento sensato. Por primera vez en toda su vida, había sentido eso que los demás llamaban "celos". No entendía realmente por qué se sintió tan mal al escuchar esas palabras, eran solamente amigos y nada más. O por lo menos, hasta donde él sabía.

Tal vez estaba exagerando demasiado por todo ese asunto. De todas maneras, el sueco era su amigo y nada más. Podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, sin consultarle en lo más mínimo. Eso es lo que debía pensar o lo que intentaba. Mas, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Quería que el otro aprendiese a confiar más en él, así como lo había hecho él. A duras penas, pero lo había logrado.

Dejaría que viniese el día siguiente para decidir que realmente iba a hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, deseaba estar completamente equivocado con lo que había entendido, que simplemente había sido un truco de su mente.

Al cabo de media hora, Berwald ingresó a la habitación. Tampoco tenía mucho apetito, así que fue directamente al dormitorio. Volvió a fijarse en el muchacho. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera lo que fuera que Andersen le hubiera comentado, no se tratara de algo tan grave y que pudiera realmente corregirse.

El par de días que pasaron después de aquel incidente podrían describirse como raros. Se podía notar a kilómetros la tensión entre ambos, Tino procuraba mantenerse al margen del otro hasta que pudiera decidir algo bien concreto, mientras que Berwald intentaba inútilmente acercarse al primero, pero éste siempre hallaba alguna excusa para no mantener una conversación muy larga. El sueco no tuvo ninguna duda más, sabía que cierto danés había ocasionado ese problema.

Lo que él desconocía era que por dentro, el muchacho se sentía más que mal. Su curiosidad se había incrementado con el paso de los días, ya que todavía no sabía cuál era la exacta relación entre esos dos que alguna vez compartieron el mismo techo. Tampoco entendía por qué Berwald no le había mencionado nada al respecto, si es que se trataba de un almuerzo como cualquier otro. Y esta última idea era la responsable de los mareos que padecía Tino, pues no se le ocurría otra razón más que la que ambos estaban ocultando una relación o algo por el estilo.

Durante el almuerzo de aquel viernes, Tino lucía bastante distraído y no fue pasado desapercibido por Eduard. Es más, desde el día anterior había notado que el finlandés andaba un poco cabizbajo, como si hubiera recibido una terrible noticia. Sin embargo, parecía luchar con aquello, pues trataba de aparentar con una sonrisa fingida. Pero, para ser franco, cualquiera conociera un poco al muchacho, sabría que era falsa.

Si bien había decidido esperar por el finlandés, para que le comentara qué le estaba sucediendo, estaba empezando a preocuparse. No era ningún malestar pasajero, realmente había algo que estaba enturbiando la mente de su actual compañero de trabajo. Era hora de actuar, así que le tocó varias veces la mano hasta que finalmente el otro reaccionó.

—¿Eh, qué ocurre?

—Tino, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? Parece que estás en la luna —comentó el báltico, aprovechando que ahora ya tenía la atención del finés.

—No, no es nada —negó enseguida.

—Puedes confiar en mí. Me preocupas realmente —Eduard soltó el tenedor y se sentó al lado del rubio.

—Bueno… —No tenía por qué mantener en secreto lo que había ocurrido. Quizás sería mejor si lo hablara con alguien ajeno a toda esa situación y conseguir una opinión más objetiva para la situación que estaba enfrentando.

Después de contarle con todo el lujo de detalles, el muchacho se quedó callado. Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, mientras que Tino lo miraba atentamente. Éste estaba algo nervioso, seguía pensando que tal vez había exagerado o que había escuchado mal lo que el danés le había dicho unas noches antes.

—¿Así que apareció sin ningún aviso? —Eduard acarició su mentón, tratando de buscar una posible solución.

—Sí. Hasta donde yo sé, Berwald estaba tan sorprendido como yo —opinó mientras que intentaba recordar todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Quizás solamente hayan ido a almorzar para arreglar algunos asuntos. Después de todo, solían vivir juntos —contestó el báltico, quien quería consolar como podía al finlandés.

Tino ya había considerado esa posibilidad, pero si hubiera sido eso nada más, entonces el sueco no debió ocultarle lo que había hecho. Esta idea era lo que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Tal vez, no le pareció relevante —explicó éste pero por más que lo intentaba, podía ver todavía la preocupación en el rostro del finlandés —. De todas maneras, ¿por qué no le has preguntado a Berwald directamente? Creo que te podrías sacar las dudas…

—¡No! —exclamó enseguida. No pensaba recurrir a él, al menos, todavía no.

Al darse cuenta que esa posibilidad fue rechazada con mucha prontitud, Eduard se puso a pensar en algo más. Bueno, había otra salida para esa situación. No obstante, no estaba seguro acerca de su eficacia o siquiera si Tino se animaría a hacerlo. Pero tenía bien claro que era la única opción que podría tener el muchacho si tanto ansiaba conocer la verdad.

—Sólo puedes hacer una cosa más… —Se ajustó los lentes y luego, miró directamente a los ojos pardos del finés.

—¿Qué es eso? —indagó.

—Llama a Andersen —respondió secamente.

Mientras que todo eso ocurría, en el apartamento que compartían los dos nórdicos Berwald se había puesto en la tarea de leer cada uno de los libros que había comprado. Sin hacer mucho ruido, fue sacando uno a uno de su escondite y luego, se recostó en el sofá. De esa forma, si Tino aparecía repentinamente, podía tirarlo debajo del mueble y problema resuelto.

Tenía que hacer aquella salida inolvidable para ambos. De sólo pensarlo, se ponía algo nervioso. Nunca se había molestado en tener un detalle como ése por alguien más, así que debía asegurarse de que resultara perfecto. Quería que Tino volviese a su estado anímico normal y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para lograrlo.

Esperaba que no lo rechazara, pues eso complicaría un poco la situación. Por una vez, le gustaría saber qué era lo que el finlandés realmente pensaba de él. Había momentos en los que parecía estar muy cómodo con él y en otros, estaba tan tieso como madera. A pesar de los meses que habían transcurrido desde que se había mudado al piso, todavía no podía adivinar las acciones de él.

Sin embargo, sí de algo estaba seguro, era que haría hasta lo imposible para hacerle sonreír. El cómo no importaba, tenía ese único objetivo en la mente.

Al llegar el finlandés, Berwald se paró enfrente de él para que no pudiera escaparse. Tino recordó lo intimidante qué podía ser el sueco, sobre todo al tenerlo tan de cerca. A pesar de esto, trató de disimular el temblor de sus piernas. Estaba bastante desconcertado pro la conducta del escandinavo, ¿acaso estaba enojado con él o algo por el estilo?

—Tino —dijo repentinamente, cortando el silencio que reinaba en el piso.

—¿Berwald? —preguntó el otro, que miraba al suelo para no sentirse así.

El sueco estaba algo nervioso, pedirle a salir al finlandés había resultado más difícil de lo que había visualizado en su mente. Pero a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante, sabía que debía llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Tino seguía sin comprender qué era lo que quería el hombre. Todos esos sentimientos que había tratado de olvidar en esos días, habían regresado de manera abrupta_. ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de él? _

—Bueno… —Sentía como el sudor recorría su espalda —¿Quieres salir mañana?

—¿Eh? —El muchacho se quedó callado, no sabía que decir al respecto.

—Pensé que… —Procuró dar una buena explicación para esa pregunta —. Podríamos distraernos…

—¡Sí! —exclamó casi sin dudarlo. A pesar de sus cuestionamientos, soltó rápidamente la respuesta.

—¿De verdad? —Tenía que asegurarse de que había oído bien.

—Sí, creo que sería bueno… —respondió el muchacho y el otro, enseguida se separó.

—Gracias —Dado que estaba empapado de sudor, se retiró al baño.

Sabía que solamente había una manera de saber lo que quería. Era la única salida que tenía, en vista que el sueco no se lo iba a explicar. No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no. Pero necesitaba saber más detalles, era urgente. Quería poder respirar tranquilo otra vez, creer que eran solamente amigos y dejar de lado esos estúpidos sentimientos de inseguridad de una vez por todas.

Se armó de valor y mientras que el sueco estaba en el baño, fue en busca del número de Andersen. Aunque no confiaba del todo en sus palabras, quería oír lo que tenía por decir. Y escuchar la confirmación de que no sucedía nada entre ambos, que había sido una jugarreta bastante mala de su parte. Era su única esperanza para desatar ese nudo que el mismo danés había creado.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

¡201 reviews! Pensar que sólo recibí uno cuando comencé la historia y lo iba a eliminar luego del cuarto capítulo... Esto ha sido posible por el apoyo que me han dado. Quiero agradecer particularmente a: **kikyoyami8, ShinagimiRiku, Linda4257, dani y perritolabrador21 [**Ya veremos si puedo conceder tu pedido ;)**].**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXIII<strong>

A diferencia de los días anteriores, Tino se veía mucho más alegre. Bueno, es que tenía realmente razones para estarlo. Berwald le había pedido salir esa noche por lo que no podía dejar de sonreír. Pensó que era una tontería, pero estaba por demás contento. Estaba demasiado ansioso por saber qué era lo que su compañero tenía preparado, no veía la hora que fuera la tarde.

Se levantó con mucha más energía que de costumbre. Quizás con un poco de insistencia, conseguiría que el hombre le diera alguna pista acerca de la posible localización de la cita. Después de salir del baño, fue corriendo hasta la cocina. No podía aguantar la intriga de no saber a dónde iban a ir. Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su entusiasmo, la verdad es que era lo mejor que le había sucedido en un buen tiempo.

—¡Berwald! —saludó de manera enérgica el muchacho y luego, tomó su acostumbrado asiento.

—Estás más animado —comentó éste, mirando por encima de su periódico. A pesar de que no lo demostraba, estaba contento de que el finlandés estuviese de buen humor.

—Es que es sábado. Ya sabes, no se puede estar mal un fin de semana —respondió —. Sobre todo, si vamos a salir esta noche. ¡Aún no he podido ver la ciudad de noche!

—Es sorpresa —Berwald no iba a ceder por más que Tino se lo suplicara. Aunque debía admitir que le costaba mantener el secreto a la vez que el último le observaba con esos enormes ojos pardos.

—Así que no me lo dirás, ¿verdad? —Se dio cuenta enseguida que el escandinavo no iba a revelar nada de sus planes.

—No.

Se sentía un poco desilusionado al chocar con la inflexibilidad de su compañero. Sin embargo, creyó que tal vez era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Además, de esa forma podía pensar en ello todo el día, intentando adivinar qué era lo que se proponía hacer el hombre y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Al menos, por ese día, dejaría de lado lo que le había mencionado Andersen hacía un par de días.

Si Berwald se esforzaba por hacer una buena salida para que ambos pudiesen disfrutar, lo menos que podía hacer, era tratar de poner su mejor cara. No podía arruinar semejante oportunidad de despejar su mente. Suspiró, debía calmarse y esperar hasta al atardecer. Una tarea bastante difícil ya que lo estaba aguardando con muchísima emoción.

Incluso Eduard se dio cuenta del súbito cambio de humor del finlandés. Había jurado que lo había visto bastante deprimido el día anterior y ahora se mostraba completamente distinto. Lucía más consciente de su alrededor, ya que miraba por todas partes. Aunque el sueco se había negado a comentarle a dónde irían al atardecer, eso no le impedía tratar de adivinar.

¿Acaso irían otra vez a ese restaurante? Esperaba que no, quería que se tratara de algún lugar a donde todavía no había ido. ¿El teatro, tal vez? ¿O podría tratarse de ese parque? La ciudad era demasiado grande como para suponer una actividad en específico. Pese a su gran curiosidad, se veía obligado a soportar la jornada laboral. Pero al menos, sería mucho más soportable.

—¿Ha sucedido algo, Tino? —indagó el báltico, al ver la gran diferencia entre un día y otro.

—Sí, aunque es una estupidez… —se ruborizó, pues pensó que era estúpido sentirse de esa manera. Pero, estaba tan contento que de todas maneras lo iba a explicar —. Berwald me invitó a salir anoche.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó como si no pudiera creer la palabra del muchacho.

—Sí… —Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Mientras que el finlandés se encaminaba a su trabajo en la juguetería, el sueco tenía ciertas decisiones que tomar. Lo bueno de ser trabajador independiente era que podía realizar sus asignaciones pendientes cuándo las quería, siempre respetando las fechas topes. Si bien había muebles que debía armar y pulir, había algo mucho más importante que le requería su tiempo.

La verdad es que no había pasado por su cabeza que el finlandés iba a aceptar su propuesta. Es más, debido al humor que había tenido los últimos días, creyó que estaba enojado con él y que lo iba a rechazar sin muchos rodeos. Por supuesto que no se quejaba del resultado obtenido, había logrado escuchar otra vez su risa que se había apagado por alguna razón que se le escapaba.

Lo cierto era que esa noche iba a ser para dejar de lado cualquier cosa que causara estrés y preocupación. Divertirse como jóvenes que eran, pasarla bien e incluso que fuera una noche de la cual nunca olvidaría. Quizás era el momento de avanzar en su relación. Sí, definitivamente debía decirle lo que hace rato quería confesar. Claro, eso le ponía bastante nervioso porque no podía adivinar cuál sería el resultado.

Sin embargo, si iba a comentarle la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, debía ser en un lugar que podría ser especial para ambos. Tampoco un sitio demasiado concurrido, ya que podría quitarle la magia del suceso. ¿En dónde, entonces? Berwald salió al balcón y observó la ciudad por un buen rato. Necesita hallar un lugar que fuera perfecto, pero por donde miraba, había un montón de gente.

Después de un rato, sin tener una idea en claro, se le vino a la mente la bahía de la ciudad. Tino todavía no había podido ver el precioso paisaje que se contemplaba durante el atardecer. Era fresco, no hacía mucho calor ni frío, y era lo suficientemente amplio para dar una buena caminata. Además, podían hacer una fogata y comer al aire libre, sin tener a esos molestos autos de fondo.

Tomó uno de los libros que tenía escondido y se puso a leer algunos consejos. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo, ya que si fallaba miserablemente podría arruinar la amistad y hacer que la relación se volviera más incómoda. No iba a dejar que eso ocurriera en lo absoluto, estaba decidido a recibir la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. Y como nunca había hecho algo parecido, quiso consultar antes que meter la pata.

Anotó los detalles más importantes en su móvil, en caso de que los nervios le traicionaran en el momento de la declaración. Al igual que el finés, el sueco estaba bastante ansioso. Por una parte, quería que llegara ese instante para ver cuál era la reacción del muchacho. Por otra, si salía mal, no quería saberlo. Es más, retrasaría todo lo que pudiera para tantear primero el terreno.

Mientras tanto, Tino miraba constantemente el reloj. ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo transcurriera tan lentamente? ¡Quería que fuera las cinco! Pero las manecillas se movían cual caracol y eso frustraba al finlandés. Parecía que todo se había detenido y que nunca llegaría la salida de su trabajo. Aunque siempre estaba ansioso por terminar con su trabajo, hoy lo estaba mucho más.

Incluso pensó en llamar a su compañero y sacarse la duda de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez iba a arruinar la sorpresa que con tanto ahínco el sueco estaba preparando. Por lo que, a pesar de la dificultad que ello implicaba, decidió que trataría de soportar la larga espera. Debía ser paciente y mantener la calma, aunque fuera complicado en la práctica.

Al llegar las tan ansiadas cinco de la tarde, Tino salió cual bala de la tienda de juguetería. Parecía un niño que estaba esperando impacientemente por un regalo y que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de saber qué era lo que estaba envuelto. Al menos, esa era la sensación que tenía. Simplemente quería desenvolver de una vez por todas, la cita que Berwald había preparado durante su ausencia.

Cuando finalmente consiguió regresar al edificio de apartamentos, Tino se vio obligado a descansar por un rato en las escaleras. Había corrido desde su trabajo hasta allí, por lo que estaba completamente agotado y sin poder respirar. Sin embargo, no estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho, incluso había dejado a Eduard por su cuenta. Sólo debía ir hasta el elevador y luego éste haría todo el trabajo.

Las piernas le temblaban un poco, así que fue más difícil de lo que había pensado. No obstante, apenas presionó el botón que correspondía a su piso, y se sentó en el piso del ascensor. Durante ese breve lapso de tiempo que duraba el viaje, aprovechó para descansar un poco. Estiró sus piernas y luego, fue a su apartamento. Estaba nervioso así que le costó un poco poner la llave donde correspondía.

Berwald se adelantó y abrió la puerta, ya que había escuchado a Tino. Además, lo había visto cuando venía corriendo desde un par de cuadras de distancia.

—¡Gracias! Parece que estoy algo torpe hoy —explicó el muchacho sonrojado mientras que reía nerviosamente.

—Bienvenido —contestó el otro, sin decir nada por la camisa empapada de sudor o la cara roja del finlandés.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

—Deberías bañarte primero —aconsejó el sueco, tratando de no ser grosero.

—¿Eh? —En ese preciso instante, sintió como una gota de sudor caía por su espalda y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el escandinavo —. Pero luego me prometes decirme qué vamos a hacer —Tino se retiró de la habitación.

Berwald se acomodó en el sofá mientras que aguardaba al finlandés. Honestamente, no tenía idea si había elegido una actividad que al muchacho le agradara. ¿Y si estaba esperando algo completamente distinto? No, no. Sacudió su cabeza, no iba a pensar de esa forma pues terminaría desanimado y cancelando todo lo que había organizado. Sabía que Tino nunca rechazaría su propuesta.

Después de unos veinte minutos, su compañero apareció extremadamente entusiasmado. Se sentó sobre la mesa, enfrente del sueco, separados por unos escasos centímetros. Era el momento de la verdad.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Tino miró directamente a los ojos azules del otro para que no pudiera escapar a su indagación.

—A la costa de la bahía —explicó sin tardar demasiado.

—¡¿De verdad? Todavía no he podido ir allí. Sí que lo piensas todo —afirmó el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, lo que puso contento al sueco.

—¿Estás listo? —Berwald tomó un bolso donde había guardado algunas cosas que iban a necesitar más tarde.

—¡Sí!

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Tino estaba un poco cansado. Estaba arrepintiéndose por haber corrido de esa forma, un rato atrás. No veía la hora de llegar a la playa y disfrutar de la vista. Al hombre se le había olvidado que había un poco de distancia entre el edificio y la costa. Sin embargo, empujaba de vez en cuando al finlandés con suavidad para que tuviese las ganas de seguir.

—¿Falta mucho? —indagó el muchacho, que no sabía en donde quedaba la costa.

—Un poco más —respondió el sueco, quien también estaba deseoso de llegar al mencionado lugar.

Después de unos breves minutos, Tino no necesitó que el otro le comentara en donde se hallaba la costa. Ya podía ver el mar y sentir la brisa. Estaba maravillado con la vista, a pesar de que aún faltaba un par de cuadras para ingresar a la playa. Sin embargo, inclusive se sentía más relajado gracias al ambiente. No podía estar más contento con la elección de Berwald para su salida.

Apresuraron un poco más la marcha, ahora que el finlandés se sentía renovado para seguir caminando. Se detuvieron en un mirador, simplemente para quedarse observando el paisaje. El muchacho estaba hipnotizado por lo que estaba viendo, estaba tan anonadado que no podía concentrarse en un solo lugar. El lugar era demasiado vasto como para prestar atención a una parte nada más.

Berwald ya había ido en otra oportunidad, aunque no había ido con una compañía tan agradable para él.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos cerca del agua? —Ahora era el sueco quien estaba sufriendo de ansiedad. Ya había decidido hasta qué decirle a Tino, sólo necesitaba la oportunidad para hacérselo saber. Quería hacerlo en cuanto antes, pues no quería arrepentirse de su decisión más adelante.

—Quiero quedarme un rato más… —Había apoyado sus codos sobre la baranda —. Aunque creo que va a ser mejor si nos acercamos.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre le pidió que le diera su mano, bajo la excusa de que no quería que se extraviase. Por supuesto, ni uno ni otro se creyeron esa falacia pero decidieron no hablar al respecto. Cada minuto que pasaba, Berwald estaba ligeramente más nervioso. No quería ser rechazado, mas no podía prever la reacción del muchacho. Podía suceder cualquier cosa a partir de ahora.

Colocó una enorme toalla a unos buenos metros de distancia del agua, suficiente para verlo pero no para que les mojara. Al principio, ambos estaban sentados alejados, ya fuera por casualidad o porque no se animaban a más. Una vez más, fue el sueco quien se aproximó al finlandés. Trató de hacerlo disimuladamente, sin que el muchacho tuviera la oportunidad de sospechar sus intenciones.

Sin realmente pensarlo, Tino apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. La verdad es que se sentía tan cómodo que ni siquiera midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Todo se había acomodado perfectamente para llegar a esa escena. Cualquiera que pasara por allí, nunca sospecharía que se trataban de simples amigos.

—Tino… —dijo el sueco, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

—¡Ah! ¡No creas que estoy dormido! —respondió inmediatamente el muchacho, creyendo que el otro le estaba llamando la atención por su cercanía. Quiso alejarse un poco pero su acompañante le detuvo. Esto hizo que Tino sospechara un poco, pues no esperaba eso —.¿Qué sucede, Berwald?

—Hay algo qué debo decirte…

—Suena importante —opinó el finés, quien se fijó en la cara del sueco. Éste lucía algo avergonzado.

—Lo es…

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras —Tino agarró la mano del hombre, aunque debía admitir que no estaba muy tranquilo.

—Creo que… —Tragó saliva —. Creo que te amo…

* * *

><p>Estamos a siete capítulos del final. Y les dejaré con la intriga *Risa malvada*.<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	35. Chapter 35

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

****Quiero agradecer los comentarios de:** ShinigamiRiku, Hitomi Unii-chan, perritolabrador21** (¡Gracias por los ánimos!),** Dani, kikyoyami8 y Serket**** Girgam.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIV<strong>

Después de la declaración del sueco, le sucedió un largo silencio. Tino se había quedado con la boca abierta, porque de todas las cosas posibles que le pudo haber dicho, justamente tenía que ser eso. En realidad, no sabía si lo había oído bien o era simplemente una mala jugada de su imaginación. Se rascó la cabeza, no hallaba una respuesta adecuada. Por supuesto, sólo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Si esto es una broma, es bastante cruel —afirmó el muchacho, quien miraba fijamente a la reacción del sueco.

—Pero no lo es… —respondió el hombre, quien agarró la mano del finlandés con firmeza, tratando de asegurarle de que estaba hablando en serio.

—Yo no sé qué decir… —Le había tomado por sorpresa completamente, por lo que estaba tardando bastante en darse cuenta en lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento.

En ese preciso instante, al finlandés le pareció qué debería preguntarle sobre lo que Andersen le había dicho hacía unos días atrás. No quería que su corazón fuera roto, mas necesitaba asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran infundadas. Si Berwald estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces no tendría ningún problema en explicárselo. Sí, era una buena idea. Al menos, en teoría.

—Antes, quiero preguntarte algo… —dijo con un tono bastante bajo, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—¿Qué es? —Estaba dispuesto a resolver cualquier duda, pues no esperaba que de un momento a otro, el finlandés lo aceptara tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que saliste con Andersen un par de veces? ¿Tú y él…? —Miró hacia la arena, pues estaba simplemente expresando lo que hace días le había estado molestando. Claro que tenía miedo de que su compañero se enojara con él por desconfiar, mas prefería asegurarse de que lo había malentendido.

—No, nunca… —negó rápidamente. Ahora tenía unas ganas de liquidar con el danés, pero no era el momento. Respiró profundamente, explicar dicha situación no era algo que había previsto. Sin embargo, si quería que el finlandés creyera en sus palabras, debía comenzar desde el principio —. Me estaba ayudando…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Tú venías del trabajo cansado… —A partir de allí, el escandinavo empezó a explicarle toda la situación. De vez en cuando, observaba con mucha atención cuál era la respuesta de Tino. Éste se limitaba a escucharle, a veces sobresaltado y otras, lucía como si le comprendiera.

Tino necesitaba un poco más información. Aunque le hubiera contado básicamente todo lo que había ocurrido, había una duda más que aún le perseguía. Ya se lo había negado una vez, pero necesitaba que lo repitiese para sentirse completamente bien al respecto.

Berwald estaba observando atentamente la expresión en el rostro del finlandés. Se percató que no estaba cien por ciento convencido de lo que le había comentado. No lo culpaba, pues si hubiera estado en la posición de aquel, hubiera pensado lo mismo. Respiró profundamente, estaba listo para contestar cualquier cuestionamiento del finlandés.

—Hay algo que quiero que me vuelvas a contestar… —explicó éste, sintiendo algo de pena por poner preguntar tanto.

—¿Qué es?

—Entonces, ¿no sales de ninguna manera con Andersen? ¿No te interesa o algo por el estilo? —Escondió su rostro detrás de una toalla, luego de las preguntas. Pensaba que era un completo estúpido por desconfiar de esa manera, pero era algo que le resultaba inevitable.

Le pareció un poco chocante, mas el sueco simplemente trató de comprender de dónde venían esas inseguridades. Tomó la mano del finlandés, quien seguía escondido o al menos, lo intentaba estarlo.

—Tino… —Agarró toda la valentía para poder decirlo y de esa forma, que el finlandés lo entendiera de una vez —.Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo. No me interesa nadie más.

El muchacho sacó la toalla que estaba tapando su rostro. Se resistió un poco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír en ese preciso instante. Era lo que precisamente quería escuchar y esa sensación después de haberlo oído, no se la quitaba nadie. No creyó nunca que esas palabras podrían ser pronunciadas por el hombre y ahora que lo había hecho, era un sentimiento que nunca antes había podido experimentar.

Aunque estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que el sueco no le hubiese mencionado esos hechos en lo absoluto, le era imposible enojarse. Después de todo, también fue su culpa. Si le hubiese comentado el problema con su jefe y lo incómodo que le resultaba estar cerca de ese hombre, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Y la verdad es que tal vez hubiera hecho algo parecido, si la situación se hubiera dado al revés.

—Sólo estaba preocupado… —terminó de decir el hombre, con bastante pena —. Lo siento…

—También es mi culpa, así que no te sientas mal —sonrió el muchacho, tratando de consolar al otro —. Quería solucionar el asunto por mis propios medios, así que no quise decirte nada. ¡Además, siempre te estoy molestando! —exclamó para justificarse.

—No me molestas —aclaró en segundos —. Si no sientes lo mismo, lo entiendo…

Tino reaccionó de inmediato. Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente al sueco, totalmente colorado. Hacía apenas un par de días que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para contárselo, pese a que el miedo le estaba haciendo temblar cual gelatina. Dejó escapar un suspiro y ya estaba listo para hacerlo.

—Yo… —dijo algo en voz tan baja que resultó inaudible al sueco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pues el muchacho se había puesto tan tímido que ni siquiera pudo entender qué había contestado.

—¡Estoy nervioso! Lo siento… Lo que quise decir es que… Bueno, yo…—se puso a balbucear y luego recordó qué se suponía que estaba respondiendo, así que se apresuró —. Yo también te amo… —Quiso esconder su rostro, ya que el sueco le estaba prestando toda su atención.

Sin embargo, sintió que una de las manos del escandinavo levantaba su rostro. Sin darse cuenta antes, tenía al hombre demasiado cerca de él. Parecía dudar de lo que quería hacer, por momentos se quedaba meditando. Finalmente, había tomado la decisión que iba a determinar el rumbo de la relación entre ambos. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, Tino no podía moverse. Simplemente se había quedado estupefacto, aguardando por el sueco.

Lo siguiente de lo que notó fue el roce de los dedos de Berwald sobre su rostro.

—Yo… —No sabía si lanzarse o pedírselo. Realmente estaba dudando en ese preciso instante y no era que lo estaba disimulando demasiado bien.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, sintió los labios de Tino encima de los suyos. Ahora era el sueco quién estaba desconcertado y que no sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo. Podía sentir la palpitación del otro, era obvio que estaba nervioso. Aun así, no lo había pensado demasiado, simplemente se había lanzado en busca de ese beso.

El sueco acarició el rostro del muchacho mientras que éste tomaba firmemente su otra mano. La verdad es que lo único que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Berwald era el arrepentimiento de no haberse animado de hacerlo antes. ¿Cómo había podido estar todo ese tiempo sin probar los labios del finlandés? Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Solamente quería disfrutar de ése momento en particular.

Repentinamente, el finlandés se levantó algo espantado. Se movía de un lado a otro, como si algo le estuviera manipulando. Trataba sacar algo pero parecía que no alcanzaba y eso le molestaba demasiado. El resto de la gente lo observaba con mucha atención, ya que creyeron que se había vuelto loco.

—¡Tino! —levantó un poco la voz, para llamar la atención del muchacho que no podía dejar de moverse.

—¡Ay! —se quejó éste, sin responder nada más. Estaba demasiado incómodo, algo había entrado en sus pantalones y ahora había subido en su espalda.

—Espera… —Berwald alcanzó con un movimiento de la mano al inquieto joven.

—¡¿Podrías sacármelo de una vez? —se quejó Tino, mientras que sentía cómo las patas del bicho se movían por su espalda, dándole una horrible sensación de escalofríos.

El escandinavo examinó por un rato la camisa del finés y luego, la levantó pronto. Encontró una araña que nadie pudo saber de dónde provenía y se la sacó tan rápido como le fue posible. La puso por uno de esos troncos muertos que abundan en la playa, para después ir a ver a su nueva pareja.

Tino se había arrojado sobre la toalla extendida, con bastante alivio. Estaba por de más relajado, ahora que ya no estaba ese molesto arácnido sobre su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el sueco, aunque con la expresión del muchacho ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias! —se arrojó sin dudarlo un segundo sobre los brazos del hombre —. No sé qué haría sin ti, sinceramente… —comentó sonrojado pero bastante contento.

—Yo tampoco —contestó mientras que zarandeaba el cabello de Tino.

Después se separaron por un rato, para poder respirar un poco. En ese momento, a Tino se le ocurrió una idea. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar en la playa y pensó que sería bastante divertido. Se levantó y se quitó la camisa, lo cual dejó algo perplejo al sueco. Se quitó los zapatos y se remangó los pantalones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —indagó el otro que aún estaba sentado sobre la toalla.

—¡Vamos a meternos en el agua! —Y como si fuera un niño pequeño, salió corriendo hasta que consiguió sentir las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la costa. Hacía un tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como en esa oportunidad, parecía que sus problemas habían desaparecido por arte de magia.

Chapoteó un rato mientras que disfrutaba de la fresca brisa que le ofrecía el paisaje. Se alegraba de que nada de lo que él pensaba tuviera razón de ser y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. No podía estar más contento con la elección del sueco, sin duda era una salida de la cual nunca se olvidaría. Estuvo jugando solo por un rato hasta que sintió dos manos que rodeaban su cadera.

No se asustó ya que le resultaron bastante familiares. Se dio vuelta de inmediato y se encontró con Berwald, quien le había seguido. Otra vez, sentía su corazón palpitar a todo lo que daba pero ya no le importaba, no tenía más que ocultarlo. Abrazó al hombre, a quien pudo observarle una sonrisa. Evidentemente, no era el único que estaba feliz con lo que había ocurrido.

Esta vez, Berwald no tuvo ninguna duda y se arrimó a los labios del finlandés. Simplemente quería que esa sensación cálida recorriera otra vez su cuerpo. Tino colocó sus dos brazos alrededor del hombre de aquel, con bastante seguridad. El sueco iba tocando con delicadeza la espalda desnuda y mojada del muchacho, como si estuviera necesitándolo para recordar que no era un sueño.

—¿Estás contento? —indagó el hombre luego.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Ha salido todo tan inesperadamente… —Miró el agua que reflejaba la luz de la luna —. De verdad, muchas gracias —esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—De nada —Observó a su alrededor. Sin notarlo, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ya era de noche

—Entonces, ya somos… Bueno, sabes a lo qué me refiero —Le daba una extraña sensación pronunciar cierta palabra, así que prefirió que el otro la adivinara.

—Depende —contestó el sueco, quien dejó al otro a la deriva —. ¿Es lo qué quieres?

Tino estaba realmente confundido. Berwald había evitado también la dichosa palabra, así que se volvió ligeramente incómoda la situación. Estaban en la costa, agarrados de la mano, pero sin poder definir cuál era la situación en la que se hallaban en ese preciso instante.

Después de un rato, el sueco decidió asumir la responsabilidad de todo el asunto. Después de todo, había sido él quién había sacado el tema a flote.

—¿Quieres ser…? —El hombre se detuvo, pues ya se entendía a dónde iba con la pregunta.

—¡Claro! —Enseguida se dio cuenta de su impulsividad, por lo que trató de moderarse un poco —. Estaría bien —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regresaron a la costa y dado que Tino era quien estaba el que estaba más mojado, Berwald le dio la toalla extra que había puesto en el bolso. Era el momento de regresar al apartamento, pues el muchacho comenzaba a sentir bastante frío y el sueco no quería que tuviese un resfriado por su culpa. Recogió todo y se pusieron en marcha, hasta llegar a la salida de la playa.

El sueco se paró allí, para la sorpresa del finlandés.

—¿Se cayó algo? —indagó, ya que no hallaba otra razón para que se detuviera.

—¿Podrías darme tu mano? —le pidió el hombre, quien estaba feliz por lo que había ocurrido y no tenía ningún problema en demostrárselo al resto.

—¿Eh? —Luego entendió a qué se refería —¡Por supuesto!

Si bien el viaje de marcha era igual de largo que antes, Tino estaba con mucha más energía. A pesar de estar cansado, no lo aparentaba. Había sido una velada por demás maravillosa, así que tenía bastantes motivos para estar tan contento. Ni en sus más locos sueños, hubiera podido recrear lo que había sucedido hacía un par de horas atrás. Y no le importaba.

Sus problemas en el trabajo habían desaparecido por completo gracias a la sensación que le invadía en ese momento. Iban caminando bien cerca el uno del otro, cualquier rastro de incomodidad se había evaporado. Nadie podría sospechar que solamente hacía unas horas que estaban juntos oficialmente.

Alquilaron por un par de dvd's para ver el fin de semana, ya que el finlandés quería aprovechar el domingo para descansar y no salir del apartamento. Y al sueco se le ocurrió que una buena forma para no aburrirse era ver un par de películas desde la comodidad de su sofá, sin tener que vestirse para ir al cine o soportar a gente que interrumpe sin ninguna consideración los filmes.

Luego se dirigieron directamente hacia su piso. Ambos estaban agotados, había sido una jornada bastante emocional para ambos y sólo podían ver la cama en su mente.

—Creo que iré a darme un baño caliente antes de acostarme —opinó el finlandés, pues todavía tenía unas cuantas gotas que le caían en su espalda.

—Buena idea —opinó el otro, quien se dedicó a guardar todo lo que no habían podido usar.

Mientras que estaba en el baño, comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación. Tino creyó que simplemente era víctima de alguna alucinación o que su cansancio le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas que no estaban allí. Aunque le molestaba un poco, decidió que era mejor relajarse completamente. Además, Berwald podría lidiar con el asunto si es que era algo para preocuparse.

Tras unos quince minutos debajo del agua caliente, el finlandés se había olvidado del asunto y caminó directamente hacia el dormitorio de enfrente. Se quedó algo sorprendido por lo que se había encontrado: Las dos camas, que solían estar distanciadas, ahora estaban juntas. Tino se rascó la cabeza ya que estaba seguro de que se habían sido movidas.

—Pensé que podríamos dormir juntos —contestó el sueco, quien estaba parado detrás del muchacho.

—Creo que es una genial idea —Estaba de acuerdo con el hombre, sería agradable tenerlo tan de cerca durante la noche.

Pero el día de mañana, iba a haber una llamada que tal vez Tino no se lo esperaba por completo…

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **ShinigamiRiku, Linda4257 y Serket Girgam.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXV<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Tino estaba disfrutando como siempre de las bondades de no tener que trabajar ese día. Estaba demasiado cansado por todo lo que había ocurrido durante la semana que recién había pasado y pensaba quedarse allí en la ahora cama conjunta hasta reponer todas sus energías. Ese domingo parecía como cualquier otro, con la diferencia de que la relación con el sueco había avanzado más de lo que finés pudo haber imaginado.

Nada o nadie podía arruinar la nueva calma que había adquirido. Por unas horas, todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido al olvido y habían dado paso a esta felicidad de la cual nunca antes había experimentado. Sin duda, todo había adquirido un rumbo inesperado pero muy bien recibido.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, el teléfono del muchacho comenzó a sonar. Éste aún estaba sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y soñando quién sabe qué. Sin embargo, el ruido lo tomó tan desprevenido que se cayó de la cama por culpa del mismo. Después de recomponerse un poco y soportar el dolor de haberse estampado contra el suelo, miró de quién se trataba. Por la forma en que insistía, parecía que se trataba de un asunto urgente.

En el momento de darse cuenta de quién era, Tino sintió unas reverendas ganas de lanzar el aparato contra la pared, para luego esconderse debajo de la cama hasta que dejara de sonar. Pero por mucho que lo deseara hacer realmente, no tenía escapatoria. Aún cuando esa persona no estaba allí presente, sentía la obligación de atenderle.

—Ni siquiera un domingo… —se lamentó antes de decidirse finalmente a responder a ese alguien —. ¿Hola?

—¡Tino! Sé que te he despertado o algo por el estilo. Pero quería saber si tenías algo qué hacer hoy —respondió el ruso sin disculparse en lo absoluto por lo que había hecho.

—Bueno, es mi día libre —comentó para evitar de alguna forma tener que ver a ese hombre.

—Justamente, por eso te estaba llamando. ¿Quieres ir al almorzar conmigo? Ya tengo las reservas, es un lugar muy exclusivo. Creo que te gustará —explicó éste, quien ya había organizado todos los planes sin siquiera consultar al muchacho, pues estaba seguro de que no podría rechazarle.

—No sé qué decir —Tino estaba sumamente sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer. Su jefe se le estaba insinuando demasiado y no encontraba la respuesta adecuada para la situación en la cual ahora estaba. Realmente le había colocado en una posición sumamente incómoda y comprometedora.

—Espero que estés listo para el mediodía —Luego, cortó. Estaba más que satisfecho por cómo había ido la conversación.

No obstante, el muchacho estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder. De hecho, aún no podía creer que eso había ocurrido. Quería pensar que era una pesadilla de la cual no conseguía despertarse o que había sido una broma de pésimo gusto. Claramente, esto no había sido así y en tan sólo unas cuantas horas, Iván estaría esperándolo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir despavorido de la habitación para luego hundir su rostro en el sofá. Quería desaparecer antes de tener que ir a esa cita. Además, se suponía que durante ese día, iba a pasarlo al lado del sueco, viendo películas y haciendo algunas cosillas más. En cuestión de minutos, sus planes habían cambiado de una forma radical.

Mientras tanto, Berwald había preparado el desayuno y lo había puesto en una bandeja, para poder comerlo en la cama. Sin embargo, al ver la cama vacía, se extrañó. Sabía que Tino estaba despierto pues había escuchado su voz unos instantes atrás. Tampoco el baño estaba ocupado, así que solamente quedaba una opción y ésa era la sala.

No le fue obvio el lugar donde estaba el finlandés, hasta que estuvo a punto de sentar encima de él. Al darse cuenta de que algo respiraba, se dio la vuelta y ahí lo halló. Parecía que se estaba quejando por algo, aunque no sabía por qué ya que no le entendía en lo absoluto. Posó su mano sobre su espalda para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó intrigado el hombre.

—¡Berwald! —Éste no tardó en abrazar al sueco y quedarse por unos momentos allí. Luego se apartó para poder comentarle lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás y la razón por la cual estaba tan inquieto —. Iván me llamó y quiere almorzar conmigo —respondió con mucho desgano.

—¿Irás? —Eso era lo único que realmente le importaba.

—No me dio opción…

Al hombre no le hizo mucha gracia que el ruso le invitara a salir a su novio. Sin embargo, por la forma de hablar del finlandés, se dio cuenta de que éste simplemente lo había aceptado porque no pudo hacer otra cosa más. Aunque se sentía impotente por no poder hacer algo más al respecto, al menos intentó hacer sentir mejor al muchacho, así que lo abrazó.

—¡Pero no va a pasar nada! ¡Te lo prometo! —aseguró el muchacho, olvidándose por un momento del dilema en el que se encontraba para que el sueco no malpensara —. Sólo lo hago porque no tengo otra solución. No es que me guste o algo por el estilo —opinó mientras que sonreía.

—Confío en ti —En el que no tenía una pizca de confianza era en ese ruso. Honestamente, si no fuera porque era el jefe del muchacho, ya le hubiera dicho un par de cosas. Sin embargo, sabía lo importante que dicho trabajo representaba para el finlandés y mientras que la línea no fuera sobrepasada, no era mucho lo que podía hacer más que esperar que todo saliera bien.

A pesar de que realmente temía de lo que pudiera suceder, al menos la salida sería en un lugar público. Además, en tanto no le diera ninguna esperanza al ruso, no debería ocurrir algo para lamentarse. Dejó escapar un suspiro y enseguida se recompuso al notar el desayuno que el sueco había preparado. Prefirió disfrutar ese momento antes de continuar lamentándose por la situación.

—Vaya, todo se ve demasiado delicioso —El finlandés no tenía la menor idea de dónde comenzar, lo único que podía afirmar era que la boca se le estaba derritiendo al ver tanta cantidad de dulces.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya había llegado las once de la mañana. El sueco estaba considerando hacer algo al respecto para que el ruso no se lo llevara de su lado, mas sabía que Tino no lo iba a querer. Aunque trató de disfrutar la película que estaban viendo desde hacía una hora, no podía dejar de mostrarse molesto y algo irritado.

El finlandés lo notó enseguida, tal vez porque le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte la mano o porque murmuró algo que no consiguió entender. Lo cierto era que a Berwald no le gustaba el plan de Iván y estaba frustrado por no ser capaz de hacer algo. Ya había dejado atrás su intento de disimular su disgusto, no había forma de que estuviera tranquilo con ello.

—¿Sabes? Cuando regrese, podemos lo que tú quieres —El muchacho quiso levantar el ánimo del otro, aunque parecía que no había algo que pudiera contentarlo —. Es sólo un almuerzo, después de todo.

—Pero es tu día libre… —protestó éste.

—Lo sé, lo sé —acarició el rostro del sueco —. Yo tampoco estoy emocionado por ello. Pero, no creo que tarde demasiado —sonrió, intentando ser positivo al respecto —. Te prometo que luego nos divertiremos.

El muchacho se retiró para ir a vestirse. El hombre se quedó allí, hasta que no regresara de aquella salida, no cambiaría de expresión. No podía confiar en ese empresario, no después de lo que había visto en los vídeos que le había facilitado Andersen. ¿Y si tratara de hacer algo con el finlandés? Sacudió su cabeza, debía intentar ser positivo al igual que Tino.

Salió al balcón y observó por un momento lo que ocurría a las afueras del edificio. Un automóvil de una prestigiosa marca se estacionó justo enfrente. Arqueó una de sus cejas, no le cabía ninguna duda de que dicho vehículo pertenecía a Iván. Respiró profundamente para contenerse y no echarlo.

—¿Ya está aquí? —indagó el finés, al notar lo concentrado que estaba su compañero.

—Sí —contestó con cierta molestia.

—No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada —Se puso en puntas de pies para poder darle un beso de despedida al otro.

Al ver como el muchacho se iba por la puerta, tuvo unas fuertes ganas de correr y detenerlo. Sin embargo, había tomado la decisión de controlarse. Quizás tenía razón y no ocurriría nada, solamente se trataba de un almuerzo después de todo. No había ningún motivo en particular por el cual alarmarse. Respiró profundamente, no quería ser de esos hombres que se ponía celoso antes cualquier persona que tuviera una mísera atención con su chico. Sin embargo, aunque quería estar convencido de ello, no le cabía en la cabeza.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá en donde ambos habían estado recostados hacía unos minutos atrás. ¿Cómo fue posible que ese ruso pudiera salirse con la suya? Todavía recordaba la imagen donde éste ponía su mano sobre el muslo del finlandés. Dejando de lado cualquier paranoia o celo que podría interponerse en su camino, estaba seguro de que eso había ocurrido.

Y mientras que él luchaba por aceptar lo que recién había pasado, Tino se había subido en el automóvil del ruso. Apenas puso un pie sobre el tapiz y recordó el miedo que le tenía a Iván. Si ya de por sí la situación era más que incómoda, aquello se había multiplicado por mil ahora que el sueco era su pareja. Se suponía que esto no debería estar haciéndolo con otro hombre, pero decirle que no a ese hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas era imposible.

—¡Tino! ¿Por qué no te acercas más? —indagó éste y sin pedir permiso, tomó la mano del finlandés y lo arrastró a su lado —.Esto es un cita así que no dudes en ponerte bien cómodo.

—Sí… —Al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna escapatoria hasta que terminara el almuerzo, trató de recomponerse. Respiró profundamente para armarse de valor y por lo menos, fingir lo contento que estaba con la invitación del ruso.

—Vamos a pasar un lindo domingo —Iván miró a través de la ventana y observó el sol resplandeciente.

—Claro que sí —Procuró demostrar algo de entusiasmo aunque la verdad es que prefería mil veces estar con Berwald viendo alguna película o paseando por las calles de la ciudad.

Llegaron a un restaurante de lo más elegante y lujoso. Tino se quedó mirando por un rato la edificación, ya que nunca la había visto antes. Sin duda, era cierto lo que le había mencionado el ruso. Éste sonrió al ver la cara del finlandés y luego le jaló de la mano, como si fueran pareja, e ingresaron al mencionado lugar. Si algo Tino podía afirmar en ese momento, era que jamás podría costear la comida de ese sitio.

El mesero enseguida les recibió y atendió. A diferencia de los otros que aún estaban haciendo cola, ambos no tardaron en tener la atención del gerente. Era claro que el ruso tenía la suficiente influencia y riqueza para tener dicho poder, lo cual le hacía temer todavía más al finlandés. Aunque le mostraba una faceta, sabía que Iván tenía otra mucho más oscura.

Después de haber tomado asiento en un lugar bastante íntimo y alejado del resto de los mortales que iban a comer en ese carísimo sitio, Iván dejó escapar una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy complacido por el hecho de tener a Tino a su lado, sin ninguna distracción que pudiera interrumpirlos. Decidió entonces que era el momento de acercarse un poco más a él y se sentó a su lado. Pasó su brazo alrededor del respaldo de la silla del muchacho, como si quisiera dar a entender que nadie más podría acercarse a éste.

—Dime, Tino. Mientras que esperamos que nos traiga la comida, ¿cómo ha sido tu estancia en esta gran ciudad? —preguntó el ruso.

—Ah, bastante bien. No puedo quejarme —rió nerviosamente, mientras que mantenía la imagen del sueco en su mente.

—¿Y ya estás saliendo con alguien? Supongo que un chico como tú no puede estar soltero por mucho tiempo —acarició el rostro del joven a la par que decía eso.

Tembló, pues no esperaba semejante pregunta por parte del hombre. La respuesta era más que sencilla, muy simple de contestar. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le hacía pensar que el ruso estaba esperando una negativa. Estaba en un serio aprieto, no podía negar la existencia de su novio solamente por el miedo al que estaba siendo sometido.

—Ése silencio me lo ha dicho todo —contestó Iván. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto aceptar aquel hecho sin dar un poco de pelea —. Aunque, yo podría darte lo que tú quisieras — le susurró.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que el finlandés se había ido. Había intentado de todo para mantenerse ocupado, sin mucho éxito. Aunque se empeñaba a realizar algunos de sus trabajos pendientes, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar del muchacho. No recibía ninguna noticia de él, lo cual podría considerarse algo bueno. Sin embargo, también podría significar que no había tenido la oportunidad de sacar su móvil.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría tomarse? ¿Una media hora, una hora o dos tal vez? Tenía ganas de salir otra vez al balcón, pero durante el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que el finés había salido, el clima había tenido un cambio brusco y la lluvia caía fortísima. Prendió el televisor y de esa forma, distraerse por unos minutos. Respiró profundamente al ver que estaba solo.

Para ése entonces, habían dado las cuatro de la tarde y el vehículo del ruso se estacionó enfrente del edificio nuevamente. Esta vez, Iván acompañó a Tino hasta la entrada del mencionado sitio, sin dejar de sujetarlo de la mano. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta principal, el finlandés se apresuró en ingresar. Sin embargo, el ruso no se lo hizo muy fácil.

—¡Espera! —exclamó el hombre antes de que el otro se fuera de su campo visual.

—¿Eh? —Éste no veía la hora de deshacerse de esa persona, estaba demasiado ansioso por llegar a su piso.

—Quiero que pienses en lo que te propuse —explicó el ruso —. De verdad, sé que puedo darte lo que quieras —regresó a su vehículo.

El muchacho salió corriendo hasta su apartamento. Se apresuró en abrir la perilla, pero estaba tan nervioso y tenso que tardó varios minutos antes de poder insertar correctamente la llave. Luego, miró por todas partes como desesperado y cuando halló lo que tanto ansiaba, se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Sólo quiero estar contigo. No hablemos de eso, por favor —fue toda la contestación que el sueco recibió, mas fue suficiente porque ahora sí estaba a su lado.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo dedicado a Perrito Labrador, quien me ha dado los ánimos para seguir la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVI<strong>

Si bien era cierto que la relación había comenzado con el pie derecho, las cosas fueron cayendo de a poco. Para ser honestos, Berwald se sentía más miserable en esta situación que antes de declararse al finlandés. Sabía que esto no era normal, que se suponía que debía ser la etapa más feliz de su vida y que no tenía de que quejarse, por el hecho de que Tino estaba a su lado.

Pero esto no era así desde hace tiempo. Si pasaba una o dos horas al día con el muchacho, era demasiado. Sentía que desde ese entonces, se habían distanciado más que en lugar de acercarse el uno al otro. A pesar de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo y durmiendo inclusive en la misma cama, estaban mucho más apartados de lo que cualquiera podría decir. Y esto ya no podía seguir así.

El sueco se hallaba en el balcón, sin mucho entusiasmo. Había tomado una decisión y no era la más agradable. Mas, ¿qué podía ser? Su novio pasaba más tiempo con otro hombre que con él y aunque había tratado de no enojarse, de esconder sus celos y procurar entender la situación del finés, ya no lo aguantaba más. ¿Por qué debía seguir tolerando esa situación? Pues, a pesar de que Tino había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, su felicidad no podía estar aguardando por que aquel tuviera algo de tiempo para él.

Ya no lo soportaba más y creyó que tal vez ésa era la mejor opción. Quizás se había equivocado, quizás había visto algo que nunca hubo. Claro que era algo que le dolía profundamente, nunca antes se había imaginado que podría amar a alguien como lo hacía. ¿Acaso su relación siempre estuvo destinada a fracasar miserablemente? No quiso nunca pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero ahora se lo estaba planteando.

Era un maldito celoso, debía admitirlo. Pero quién no estaría molesto si viera a su chico con otro y éste aparentemente prefería salir con él. Siempre había una historia, que no se animaba a contradecirlo, que solamente iba a ser por esta vez, que estaba demasiado cansado como para ir a cenar… Tantas excusas y aunque podía ser muy paciente, ya se estaba hartando de aquellas palabras.

No podía decidir entre qué era lo que más le molestaba de todo eso: Si quizás no era suficiente para Tino, aunque se lo propusiera éste podría estar buscando alguien que le pudiera dar más. O que el ruso no le importara en lo absoluto la relación de ambos, ni siquiera se molestaba en respetarlos lo suficiente. O el hecho de que ni siquiera habían tenido un segundo para la intimidad. Probablemente, se trataba de todo eso que se había juntado.

Sin embargo, la gota que había rebasado el vaso, había sido la discusión que habían mantenido un par de días antes. Nunca antes habían tenido semejante conflicto y aún no entendía por qué el muchacho no podía comprender su punto de vista.

_Aquel sábado, Tino había llegado bastante tarde su trabajo. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y no había podido comunicarse con el sueco. Finalmente, cuando entró al apartamento, se encontró con aquel quien estaba marcando por enésima vez el número del móvil del finlandés. Cuando Berwald se dio cuenta de la presencia del finlandés, soltó el tubo y fue a abrazarlo inmediatamente._

—_Estaba muy preocupado… —comentó el sueco, quien estaba contento con poder tener a Tino entre sus brazos sin ningún rasguño._

—_Lo siento, se acabó la batería de mi móvil —Se excusó, mientras que sonreía por haber llegado a casa._

_Después de saludarse con un cálido y muy ansiado beso, el que acababa de ingresar al piso se recostó en el sofá. Tiró sus zapatos sin importarle demasiado. La verdad era que estaba demasiado agotado como para caminar hasta su habitación. El día había sido exhaustivo y en lo único en que estaba pensando en el momento, era darle una clase de alivio a sus adoloridos pies._

—_¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? —sugirió el sueco, ya que hacía un tiempo que no salían por su cuenta. Aunque le gustaba la idea de estar encerrado con el finlandés, de vez en cuando algo completamente distinto venía bien. Sin embargo, sabía que dicha idea no iba a ser aceptada, juzgando por la forma en que estaba recostado el muchacho._

—_No, lo siento. Hoy ha sido un día terrible —comentó éste, quien no quería recordar su trabajo. Tampoco deseaba hablar de ello, prefería olvidarlo por lo que quedaba del día._

_Berwald ya había escuchado varias veces dicha queja del finlandés. No entendía por qué continuaba en aquel laburo, si tanto le disgustaba. Tal vez la petición que le iba a hacer era absurda e incluso exagerada. No obstante, no quería volver a ver a Tino tan preocupado cada vez que se acordaba de su jefe. Se sentó a su lado, en el hueco que dejó en el sofá. Se quedó contemplando al muchacho, perdido en su mirada. Luego, rememoró lo que le iba a decir._

—_Tino, ¿no crees…? —Dudó en continuar con su pregunta. Pero ya había captado la atención del otro y éste observaba curiosamente al sueco. Supuso que no podía arrepentirse en ese momento, así que decidió terminar de una buena vez —¿Por qué no renuncias?_

—_¡¿Qué? —Reaccionó energéticamente a pesar del cansancio._

—_Si no te gusta, puedes irte a otro lugar —razonó el sueco, quien por un instante creyó que Tino le haría caso. Sin embargo, la cara del finlandés decía que no estaba muy de acuerdo con dicha proposición._

—_Bueno… No digo que esté mal lo que dices —rio nerviosamente, ya que era normal que estuviese en la misma onda que el otro. No obstante, esta vez no estaba muy seguro de ello. A pesar de tener un jefe que rallaba en el acoso laboral, disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Y si hacía caso omiso a ese pequeño o alto detalle según se quisiera ver, no estaba tan mal —. Pero la verdad es que me gusta dentro de todo._

—_Pero tu jefe… —Le hizo recordar a esa persona, por quien sentía una inmensa aversión. Si pudiera separarlo de él, su relación no tendría esos problemas de los que estaban abarrotados._

_Tino se levantó del sofá. Honestamente, estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco incómodo. La vida le gustaba tal cual como estaba, a pesar de los obstáculos y tropiezos que se le presentaran. Además, si continuaba trabajando allí, podría conseguir un ascenso que tanto necesitaba. Quería hacer una carrera en la industria de los juguetes, pero para ello debía empezar de abajo y tratar de subir, pese a todas las dificultades._

—_Entiendo que te preocupes y te lo agradezco. Pero soy un chicho grande y me puedo cuidar por mí mismo —respondió Tino, procurando ser cuidadoso con las palabras que escogía. Lo último que quería era que se ofendiera o que se hiciese de la idea incorrecta._

_Berwald se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos. Todo lo que podía visualizar era a ese ruso agarrando de la mano a quien era su novio. Estaba molesto, no podía negarlo. Y eso estaba en su mente, jugándole la peor de las pasadas. Obviamente, esto no iba a terminar bien. Yendo en contra de todo lo que era, el escandinavo no pudo evitar soltar lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

—_¿Te gusta Iván? —preguntó, dominado por los celos._

—_¿Qué? —interrogó algo ofendido por la acusación del sueco —¿De qué estás hablando, Berwald? _

—_No entiendo porque te empecinas tanto…_

—_¡No tiene nada qué ver! —exclamó molesto —. Vine a esta ciudad porque quiero ser alguien, porque quiero poder hacer feliz a los niños con los juguetes. Pero en un pueblo como el mío, no puedo hacerlo —Dejó escapar un suspiro —. Aunque me molesta… Voy a aguantarlo. Y si eso te irrita, entonces… —Tino se mordió los labios y se retiró de la habitación. No quería decirlo en voz alta, porque no quería admitir el verdadero estado de la relación._

Desde ese entonces, había estado mirando algunos avisos en el periódico. Quizás si se mantenía alejado del finlandés, éste podría hacer lo que quisiera sin que estuviera molestándolo. Hace tiempo que ya había estado pensando en mudarse y si no lo había hecho hasta el momento, era porque realmente disfrutaba de estar con Tino, aunque eso significara dejar de lado su carrera.

Sin embargo, si el muchacho lo hacía, entonces no tenía otra opción que hacer lo mismo. Y si se iba de la ciudad, al menos no se sentiría tan miserable como lo hacía en ese instante. Obviamente, no era una decisión muy fácil de tomar. Había encontrado en el finlandés, lo nunca había visto en otra persona. Pero por más que lo quisiera para sí mismo, si Tino no estaba dispuesto a hacerle el caso que se merecía, no podía hacer otra cosa. Ya estaba fuera de su alcance y era bastante duro de admitir.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente hasta que vio el automóvil del ruso estacionarse frente al edificio. Ésa era otra cosa que no le gustaba. Desde hacía un par de semanas, el hombre acostumbraba a traer de vuelta al finlandés. A pesar de que él había sido quien se había declarado, creía que era el tercero que sobraba en la relación. Vio que Tino ingresó rápidamente al sitio y ahora todo lo que quedaba, era esperar que entrara por esa puerta.

Estaba nervioso y seguía indeciso si decir algo al respecto o tener un poco más de paciencia. Pero al recordar que Iván pasaba más tiempo con él, simplemente lo enojaba todavía más. ¿Acaso Tino no podía ver lo que le estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo demasiado? No era mucho, solamente quería ser su prioridad, así como él lo era. Pero se había equivocado, Tino no sentía lo mismo por lo visto.

La puerta se abrió y Berwald se dio la vuelta. Era el momento de la verdad y a pesar de que sabía que podía causarle un tremendo daño al finlandés, no podía soportar un instante más la situación. Quizás era egoísta, mas era su única opción para llamarle la atención. Tal vez, de esta forma, Tino se daría cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo.

—Ay, qué cansado estoy —se lamentó el recién llegado, quien se recostó encima del sofá.

—¿Te ha ido bien? —preguntó el sueco, manteniendo su distancia. Ni siquiera se acercó para darle un beso, no podía hacerlo con lo mal que se estaba sintiendo.

—Ya sabes… La inauguración es dentro de pocos días y el trabajo es cada vez más pesado —explicó Tino. A pesar de lo exhausto que estaba, pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. Berwald normalmente se sentaba a su lado, pero ésta vez estaba contra la pared, evadiéndole con la mirada. ¿De qué se había perdido? —Berwald, ¿qué ocurre? —Quiso levantarse y agarrarle la mano, pero el hombre le dio la espalda. Definitivamente, algo marchaba muy mal.

—Tino… —Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un verdadero caos. No sabía ni por dónde comenzar, no podía ni siquiera mirar los ojos pardos del otro. Sabía que en el momento que lo hiciera, no podría continuar con lo que había decidido. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pues sólo podía pensar en lo que estaba a punto de perder. Sin embargo, ¿cuánto más su corazón podría tolerar el sufrimiento de ver a su apreciado y querido compañero de habitación irse con ese ruso?

—Dime, ¿qué sucede? —Tino seguía sin comprender la gravedad de la situación. Quiso volver a tocar al sueco, pero una vez más, éste le evadió. Repasaba todo lo que había hecho durante los últimos días y aún no estaba seguro de qué había hecho mal. Pero fuera lo que fuera, había conseguido finalmente que el sueco se cansara de él.

—Esto es un error…

—¿Qué cosa? —Estaba comenzando a desesperarse porque Berwald no terminaba de hablar. Si bien nunca le había importado que fuera tan corto de palabras, ahora deseaba que se le fuera esa costumbre.

Agarró toda la valentía que tenía en su cuerpo y por un segundo, olvidó sus sentimientos por el finlandés. ¿Cómo podía ignorar lo que había sucedido? Ni siquiera pudieron estar juntos en la intimidad por culpa de ese hombre. Era evidente para el sueco que esa era una situación que no iba a cambiar en un tiempo futuro.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar —dijo, sin dignarse a mirar al otro.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¡¿por qué? ¿Qué hice? Dime, ¡¿por qué me haces esto? —Fue la primera reacción que tuvo el muchacho. Se cayó al suelo, sin entender qué había ocurrido para que el hombre tomara esa decisión. De hecho, había preparado una sorpresa para ambos e ir a un hotel de cinco estrellas, solamente para que pudieran pasar tiempo a solas.

—Yo iré a ver una casa mañana. No te preocupes, dormiré en el sofá mientras —Éste tragó saliva y cerró su puño firmemente, para hacer caso omiso al otro. Claro que le era difícil, detestaba verlo en esas condiciones. Sin embargo, ya había tomado la decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Todo lo que pasara luego, estaba fuera de su alcance.

Tino decidió hace una última pregunta, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. No pensó que iba a darle semejante golpe en el pecho y definitivamente lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Entonces, ¿tú no me amas? —indagó, ya que quería creer que todo se lo estaba imaginando y nada más.

—Lo hago, por eso me iré —se justificó y luego se marchó hacia su habitación, para comenzar a empacar.

* * *

><p>Cada vez más cerca del fin.<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	38. Última noche

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: El capítulo podría contener escenas explícitas. **

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVII<strong>

Esa noche, Tino se recostó sobre la ahora espaciosa cama. Aún no quería creer lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes. Se había enrollado, pensando que en cualquier momento el sueco aparecería por la puerta y le diría que todo se trataba de una mala broma. Sin embargo, el hombre sólo se limitó a retirar la almohada y una manta. No le dijo ninguna palabra más.

No sabía ni que sentir por lo sucedido. ¿Debía estar enojado con Iván por lo que había ocasionado? ¿Debía estar molesto con Berwald por tomar semejante decisión sin siquiera preguntarle cuál era su opinión? ¿O debía estar llorando por lo que acababa de perder? Estaba realmente confundido por todo, ya que en realidad nunca se había esperado que el sueco le pidiera eso.

Sin embargo, lo que sí sabía era que no quería que Berwald se fuera. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Antes de llegar a la ciudad, nunca había pensado que se iba a encariñar tanto con alguien. Y ahora, ese alguien estaba a punto de irse de su vida.

Debía pensar en algo y debía hacerlo pronto. No sabía a qué hora se iría el sueco, así que la idea debía venirle en cuanto antes. Golpeó varias veces su cara, intentando que se le prendiera la lámpara. No obstante, lo único que consiguió fue cansarse y con la cara colorada. Estaba frustrado y desesperado, una muy mala combinación.

Berwald había sacado el pasaje del tren, lo más temprano que le fue posible encontrar, porque no quería despedirse de Tino. Le sería más fácil irse así sin más, si es que omitía esa parte. No estaba muy contento por cómo las cosas habían resultado, pero no había nada más que hacer al respecto.

El hombre estaba acostado en el sofá, intentando inútilmente conciliar el sueño. Pero por más que lo trataba, terminaba despertándose a los cinco minutos. ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? No, no era eso. Estaba completamente seguro de que su decisión a la larga sería lo mejor para ambos. Además, si Tino no estaba tan enamorado de él, entonces le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

Le dolía en el alma tener que separarse de él. Sin embargo, si llegaba a conseguir aquella casa, estaría tan ocupado montando su negocio que tal vez no pensaría en ello. Sólo debía aguantar unas cuantas horas más, lo cual era bastante difícil de soportar. Apenas había tolerado la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del finlandés y no sabía si realmente era capaz de abandonarlo de esa manera.

Después de darse varias veces la vuelta, prefirió irse al balcón. Quizás pondría sus pensamientos en orden, si conseguía un poco de aire fresco. Mientras caminaba, se paró por un rato. Se quedó observando el dormitorio, algo tentado por entrar. No obstante, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, pasó de largo. Debía alejarse de él y cuanto antes mantenerse distanciado de él.

Nunca pensó que aquel muchacho que había atravesado por esa puerta, buscando por un piso donde quedarse, podría haber tenido tanta influencia en su vida. Ahora que se ponía a rememorar, la mayor parte de las situaciones habían sido más que divertidas. Jamás había estado tan feliz con alguien, a pesar de los obstáculos que se presentaban.

¿Por qué ese hombre tuvo que aparecer? Si Tino hubiera encontrado otro trabajo, si aquel ruso no hubiera puesto su interés en él, si tan sólo no se hubiera enamorado… No conseguía comprender cómo el destino pudo haber sido tan cruel. Si no le hubiera conocido, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Tino se había levantado y salió de la habitación. Aunque todavía no sabía qué decirle o cómo convencerle para que se quedara. Pero si el hombre estaba seguro de irse, al menos iba a aprovechar el poco tiempo que quedaba. Le mataba por dentro saber que tal vez se quedaría en aquel pueblo. Así que lentamente se acercó a la sala y después de no hallar a Berwald sobre el sofá, alzó su mirada.

El escandinavo continuaba observando el ambiente de la ciudad. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó la presencia del finlandés, hasta que éste le abrazó por atrás. El sueco miró hacia atrás y no dijo nada. Estaba anonado por lo que había hecho aquel y aunque teóricamente habían terminado, los sentimientos evidentemente continuaban allí. Simplemente no podía serle indiferente, por más que lo intentara.

—¿Qué haces? —indagó el hombre, sin moverse un solo centímetro.

—No sé… —respondió con una voz apagada mientras que seguía aferrándose al sueco —. Yo… Yo no quiero que terminemos.

—Tino, por favor… —contestó con dificultad el sueco. No soportaba escuchar eso de la boca del finlandés, no iba a poder llevarle la contraria por mucho tiempo. Estaba completamente seguro que conseguiría cambiarle de parecer, solamente era cuestión de tiempo y justamente eso era lo que quería evitar.

—Berwald, si tanto deseas ir, entonces… —El finlandés trataba de articular las palabras adecuadamente, aunque le resultaba difícil no quebrantarse. Quería demostrarle que podía ser tan fuerte como él, pero era muy complicado hacerlo en ese estado —. Al menos, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

El hombre de ojos azules se volteó inmediatamente. Quizás podía hacer eso, era lo menos. No sabía qué esperar, se podía tratar de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que no se iba a poder negar. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo? Hasta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, que simplemente disimuló tosiendo un par de veces. Quería negar que él era el culpable de esas lágrimas, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

—Yo… —Tino se secó los ojos y luego, miró directamente a los ojos azules del otro —. ¿Podrías darme un último beso? Es todo lo que quiero y ya no te molestaré más. ¡Te lo prometo!

Berwald no tardó ningún segundo en hacer lo que el muchacho le había pedido. Porque simplemente era demasiado tentador, porque no quería que aquel a quien sostenía entre sus brazos siguiera triste, porque por un momento podía dejar atrás los problemas anteriores, para dedicarse enteramente a él… Sí, porque durante ese tiempo en el que sus labios se unían, no importaba nada más en el mundo.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba renunciando. A pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de querer marcharse de esa maldita ciudad de una buena vez por todas, no quería separarse de Tino. Si le había fallado, no se acordaba y tampoco interesaba. Quería continuar disfrutando de esa sonrisa en primera fila, quería escuchar esa voz que le contaba sus problemas y aventuras, quería tocar esa cálida piel…

—Gracias —respondió el finlandés una vez que se separó del sueco. Tuvo que emplear toda la fortaleza que le quedaba en su interior para soltar la mano del hombre y darle la espalda —. ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de esto… De verdad, estoy agradecido contigo —Esbozó una triste sonrisa mientras que se retiraba a su habitación.

¿Lo iba a dejar ir así nada más? Observó la lenta caminata de Tino quien ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta. Cerró su puño, ya que no sabía qué hacer. Si iba tras de él, ¿acaso significaba que tenía que soportar a ese ruso rondando siempre? Si no lo perseguía, quizás lo perdería para siempre. ¿Qué era lo más valioso en ese preciso instante? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Por su lado, el finés estaba resignado a que todo había acabado. Que aquella maravillosa experiencia que solamente había durado unas cuantas semanas, había llegado a su fin. Que ahora debía aprender a vivir por su cuenta y sin nadie más que su propia sombra. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que no se fuera, realmente estaba dispuesto a ir a esos extremos.

Pero saber que el sueco estuvo sufriendo a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, era lo que más le había dolido. Así que en lugar de luchar por la relación, había determinado que sería mejor dejarlo ir. Porque la idea de hacerle pasar por todo eso otra vez, por su capricho egoísta no lo concebía. Lo único que quería era que Berwald fuera feliz y si eso era alejarse de él, entonces se esforzaría por ello.

Cuando se acostó sobre la cama, se dio la vuelta para no tener que mirar el lado que le correspondía al sueco. En cuanto cerró sus ojos, sintió que alguien lo estaba abrazando por detrás. ¿Lo estaba imaginando acaso? Tocó la mano que estaba colocada sobre su cintura y efectivamente, era real. El sueco lo había seguido hasta allí, hasta podía sentir su aliento resoplar sobre su nuca.

—¿Eres tú…? —indagó para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño.

—No estoy en condiciones de pedirte algo, pero… —Se quedó en silencio, meditando acerca de si debería terminar la frase o no.

Tino se dio la vuelta para ver con sus propios ojos que Berwald estaba acostado a su lado. Estaba algo ruborizado y sin pensarlo dos veces, tocó suavemente su rostro para aliviarlo un poco. Aquello fue lo suficiente para que el sueco reaccionara y terminara con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Una última noche, Tino… —murmuró el hombre, mientras que atraía el cuerpo del finés hacia sí. Aunque le rechazara, al menos tendría su calidez hasta que tuviera que marcharse.

No necesitó una respuesta verbal para lo que le había pedido. Simplemente, el finés se recostó por el pecho del sueco y luego se acercó lentamente a su boca. Incluso si no le hubiese dicho algo, se hubiera aproximado de esa manera. Intentar resistirse era absurdo, ridículo. Si el sueco en verdad se iba, entonces se iba a despedir de él de la mejor forma posible.

Las manos del hombre se deslizaron por el delgado cuerpo del finlandés, quien reaccionó algo sorprendido. Sin embargo, una vez que el asombro se disipó, volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Si iba a separarse de él, al menos iba a disfrutar una última vez del sabor de los besos que le daba el otro. Porque ahora iba a pretender que nada iba a suceder a la mañana siguiente o que en algún momento, habían mantenido una discusión por culpa de alguien más.

Berwald alejó lentamente el rostro del finés, solamente para asegurarse de que era eso lo que el muchacho quería. Bajó un poco más sus manos y esperó alguna respuesta por parte de él. Si pasaba algo más o no, no interesaba. Lo único que realmente deseaba era disfrutar de esos momentos, que hasta ese entonces no habían podido por los obstáculos que se presentaban.

Se preguntaba por qué habían tenido que llegar hasta ese extremo, para conseguir algo de intimidad.

—Tino, si no quieres… —Miró directamente a los ojos pardos del otro.

—Yo… —Pausó un momento y luego contestó, con un notorio rubor en su rostro —. Si significa que recordaré esto por el resto de mi vida entonces… ¡Hazlo! —comentó, queriendo esconderse después de haber dicho semejante cosa.

Aunque dudó por un instante, sacó lentamente la poca ropa que cubría al finés. Éste nunca había estado tan vulnerable frente a alguien, pero supuso que era el momento correcto. Sintió el roce en sus muslos, algo nervioso, algo expectante. Después, terminó de subirse encima del sueco con cierta lentitud. No tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo y no quería arruinar la situación.

Berwald quería aprovechar cada segundo de lo que ocurría. Ya lo había fantaseado de manera privada, mas nunca imaginó que aquello podría darse bajo esas circunstancias tan… especiales. Había aprisionado al otro y no lo iba a dejar escapar, hasta hacerlo completamente suyo. Aunque fuera solamente una noche, quería ser el único en ocupar los pensamientos del finlandés, ser el único capaz de tocarle como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho y tener el honor de dejarle un recuerdo como ése.

Las manos de Tino recorrían el pecho del sueco, quien debido al calor, decidió sacarse la camisilla, dejando al descubierto su pecho. El primero besó suavemente el cuello del escandinavo y luego, procedió a bajar lentamente. Era ese pecho que siempre le había provisto de seguridad, cuando las cosas no iban como quería, cuando tenía miedo por alguna razón. Era allí donde siempre había encontrado alivio ante sus problemas.

Los latidos del hombre se habían acelerado bastante a medida que el muchacho iba acercándose a lo último que le quedaba de ropa. No lo iba a negar, con tan poca acción, estaba algo excitado. Respiró profundamente, intentando controlarse inútilmente.

El finés se detuvo un instante. Observó a los ojos azules del hombre, quien estaba expectante a lo que iba a hacer luego. Nunca había visto a otro hombre desnudo y obviamente era la primera vez que se hallaba en esa situación tan… comprometedora. Sin embargo, ¿qué mejor forma de demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba? Berwald no era una persona cualquiera, era alguien por quien había estado dispuesto a lo que sea.

No lo dudó más y el muchacho quitó la ropa interior del sueco. Acto seguido, a pesar de los miedos que en ese momento le invadieron, acercó el miembro de aquel a su boca. En cuestión de pocos instantes, Berwald respiró profundamente por la inesperada acción del finlandés. No lo había creído capaz, pero ahora que lo había hecho… Sólo podía disfrutar del intenso placer que le producía.

Tino, al notar la reacción del otro, usó su lengua y jugó con la punta. Le agradaba ver al sueco en ese estado cercano al éxtasis.

—Un poco más… —Le costaba pronunciar las palabras correctas, pero el muchacho captó lo que le quiso decir.

Aunque no se lo dijera, hubiera continuado. No había nada comparado a que ver a la persona que se ama, estando en el máximo estado de placer. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a continuar, el sueco se lo impidió. Se levantó y con toda su fuerza, tumbó a Tino al otro lado de la cama. Ahora, los papeles se habían invertido.

—Te amo… —le susurró el escandinavo al finlandés.

—Yo también —respondió. Aquello le había dolido, pero recordó cuáles eran las reglas del juego de ese momento. Así que dejó de lado cualquier pensamiento negativo y en cambio, se entregó enteramente a los deseos del sueco.

Éste puso las piernas del finlandés encima de sus hombros. Tino estaba algo asustado y nervioso, pero confiaba plenamente en él. Cerró sus ojos para dejar de tener miedo, cuando sintió la mano del escandinavo en su miembro. Lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, aunque no por ello no dejaba de disfrutar. Se le escapó un par de gemidos y su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

—¿Te gusta? —indagó el sueco, a pesar de que resultaba bastante obvia la respuesta.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir. Con delicadeza, Berwald decidió que ya era suficiente de juego previo. No soportaba un momento más el saber que el finlandés aún no le pertenecía. Con cuidado, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Tino. Éste se aferró a las sábanas, mientras que experimentaba una mezcla de dolor y placer. Gimió, sin importarle hacerlo en voz alta.

Con cada grito que el muchacho daba, el sueco se excitaba un poco más. Temía un poco por lo que le sucedería a la sábana debido a la forma que el finlandés se aferraba. Se apartó un segundo y se aproximó al oído del muchacho.

—Date la vuelta —le pidió y el joven, un tanto desconcertado, lo hizo.

Berwald levantó la cadera del finlandés. Lo cubrió de besos desde la nuca hasta el fin de la espalda de aquel. No quería que el momento terminara, no quería volver a la triste realidad que les esperaba a ambos. Adoraba a ese joven, desde lo más profundo de su ser. Eso era algo que nadie iba a cambiar.

Introdujo su miembro con la delicadeza que se podría tener en dicha situación. No iba a mentir, la emoción del momento era demasiada como para poder controlarla del todo. Tino dejó escapar un grito de dolor, estaba tenso y había mordido con toda su fuerza la almohada.

—No voy a lastimarte —comentó el sueco, mientras que se movía lentamente.

—Berwald… —dijo con voz apagada y con cierta dificultad.

Tino creyó sentir que era el sudor del sueco que se había caído por su espalda. Sin embargo, éste estaba realmente triste con cada segundo que pasaba. Aún dudaba acerca de la decisión que había tomado y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, a pesar de que había intentado controlarse. Al menos, iba irse con un buen recuerdo.

—¡Voy a…! —El finlandés no pudo terminar la frase. Una repentina sensación de alivio y placer lo había dominado por completo.

Luego, cayó rendido a su lado y se quedó dormido ya que estaba exhausto. Berwald se limitó a secar un poco el sudor del finlandés, que recorría todo su rostro. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer, no se lo perdonaría. E inclusive estando consciente de ello, el hombre se levantó. Le dio un último beso y fue a la ducha. Tenía que hacer un largo viaje y no tenía demasiado tiempo de sobra.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, el finlandés se despertó. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido durante la madruga, aunque lo había disfrutado demasiado. Sonrió, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Por unos breves instantes, se olvidó de lo que había pasado esa tarde en cuestión.

Se ató una toalla a la altura de la cadera, pues quería ver dónde estaba Berwald. El apartamento lucía completamente vacío, parecía que era el único que habitaba aquel lugar. Tino recordó que el escandinavo iba a ir a las afueras de la ciudad esa misma mañana. Lo que no se esperaba era que se fuera sin decirle ninguna palabra más. Ni siquiera se había dignado a despedirse de él.

No quería creerlo, no era posible. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le necesitaba a su lado?

Al ingresar a la cocina, halló el desayuno hecho. Había una pequeña nota al lado del jugo de naranja y sin perder más tiempo, Tino se puso a revisarla. La misma rezaba: _Lo siento mucho, Tino._ Ni más ni menos, tan escueto como el sueco acostumbraba.

—¿Por qué me haces esto…? —indagó el finlandés, quien no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer en ese instante.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Gracias por leer!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Serket Girgam, Ann Aseera, Merlina-Vulturi, Nemu Black Parade, perritolabrador21, kikyoyami8, Kuroku du Lioncourt y Linda4257.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIX<strong>

_Acababa de tomar la decisión más difícil y dolorosa de su vida. Berwald tomó sus dos maletas y se quedó un rato observando la puerta del apartamento. Nunca había creído que aquel aviso en el periódico le conseguiría no solamente un compañero de piso, si no también alguien a quien querer con todas sus fuerzas. Se paró por unos instantes, estaba más que consciente de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya se había decidido. Simplemente necesitaba irse antes que las cosas empeoraran._

_Pensó en todos los momentos que había compartido con Tino. Algunos había sido problemáticos, otros que deberían haber sido enmarcados y colgados en la pared para ser recordados para siempre. Pero no estaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo. Había apreciado cada instante que había pasado con el finlandés, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia._

_Antes de ir a tomar el tren, quiso hacer una última parada. Sabía que esta persona le iba a regañar, pero si no había escuchado a Tino, obviamente no lo iba a oír a él. Solamente lo hacía por tomar precauciones. A pesar de que había decidido irse de la ciudad, no podía quedarse sin saber el estado del muchacho. Si algo le llegara a pasar, quería ser informado lo más pronto posible. Y lastimosamente, a la única persona en quien podía confiar era en él._

_Tocó varias veces el timbre, ya que no tenía demasiado tiempo para estar perdiendo. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pudo ver la figura de ese alguien que iba caminando perezosamente._

—_¿Qué rayos quieres, Berwald? —se quejó el danés, quien todavía estaba algo dormido._

—_Me voy…_

—_¡Bien! ¡Hablamos más tarde, entonces! —razonó Andersen, tratando de cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Pero el sueco le detuvo._

—_Me voy de la ciudad —repitió para que el otro se diera cuenta de la seriedad de lo que le estaba diciendo._

_Ahí fue cuando el danés se despertó repentinamente y abrió sus ojos azules. No estaba seguro si sólo lo estaba soñando o realmente Berwald había dicho semejante cosa._

—_¿Cómo qué te vas? —reclamó éste. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de reclamarle el favor que le debía._

—_Conseguí un lugar afuera de la ciudad —fue la única explicación que le dio. No tenía y no quería comentarle cuáles habían sido las circunstancias que le habían obligado a irse. Sacó una nota, donde estaba escrita la dirección y el teléfono del nuevo sitio —. Si le llega a pasar algo a Tino… —Le entregó la hoja y se dio la vuelta._

—_¡Espera, Berwald! —exclamó el confundido Andersen, quien no entendía a qué venía todo eso._

_No obstante, el sueco no escuchó ninguno de los gritos y los bonitos adjetivos que el danés le estaba dedicando. Simplemente se limitó a tomar un taxi hasta la estación. Quería terminar con todo lo más rápido posible, ya que sabía que si volvía a pensarlo nuevamente, se iba a arrepentir y regresar en cuanto antes al lado del finlandés. _

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se había mudado a las afueras de la ciudad. No se podía quejar, su taller comenzó a crecer bastante. Ahora había tenido que contratar a muchos empleados para que pudieran hacer el trabajo, ya que el tiempo no le apremiaba para hacerlo por su cuenta.

Aquel lugar era bastante apacible, muy tranquilo y sin muchos sobresaltos, tal y como a él le gustaba. La casa, si bien no era excesivamente grande, lo era lo suficiente para tener todos los pedidos cómodamente puestos y ordenados, sin la necesidad de tener que rebuscarse espacio. Podía mantener un armario completo para sus herramientas, sin tener que sacar otras cosas.

Hacía un par de semanas que había adoptado a una cachorra a la cual llamó Hanatamago. Era pequeña, de pelaje blanco y bastante alegre y juguetona. Siempre se mantenía a su lado y parecía que nunca perdía los ánimos. Gracias a ella, no estaba pensando constantemente en cierto finlandés quien había dejado en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse qué había ocurrido con él. ¿Acaso se hallaba bien? ¿No le habría pasado algo durante su ausencia? ¿Aún le molestaba ese ruso? Estas eran cuestiones que constantemente le molestaban y que no podía evitar dejar de pensar. Aunque había intentado olvidar la relación, simplemente había sido demasiado importante para él, como para dejarlo así nada más.

Sentía muchísima tentación por saber en qué andaba. Todas las noches agarraba el tubo del teléfono y marcaba hasta la mitad. Luego, recordó cuál era la razón por la cual había decidido alejarse y volvía a colgar. A pesar del tiempo que ya había transcurrido desde su separación, aún le costaba aceptar aquella situación que él mismo había causado.

A la noche, siempre miraba hacia la izquierda, como si estuviera buscando la presencia del finlandés a su lado. ¿Cómo era posible que su relación pudo haberse ido a pico tan rápidamente? Miró hacia el otro lado, hacia la ventana. ¿Tino todavía pensaba en él? No le culpaba si ya hubiera continuado con su vida, después de todo, le había lastimado bastante. No le cabía ninguna duda de que quizás ya estaba con alguien más.

Lo único de lo que quería asegurarse era que fuera feliz. Si algo siempre le había molestado, era cuando el muchacho lucía triste. Esa última noche apenas había podido soportar las lágrimas de Tino.

—Espero que me hayas perdonado —dijo Berwald, como si de alguna manera pudiera hacerle llegar dicho comentario al finlandés.

Por su lado, Tino aún luchaba por acostumbrarse a la ausencia de aquel hombre, pero por más que se lo propusiera, le resultaba demasiado difícil. Todavía guardaba la esperanza de que en cualquier momento su teléfono sonaría o inclusive que Berwald se presentaría a su puerta, o por lo menos alguna señal de que el mencionado estuviera en su misma situación.

Sin embargo, no había nada que le indicara aquello. Todavía podía recordar con demasiada exactitud aquella última noche y seguía preguntándose por qué se había ido, a pesar de lo que había repetido varias veces. No entendía cómo alguien era capaz de abandonar a la persona que se supone que ama. Por más que había tratado de razonar, no había lógica que pudiera explicar el comportamiento del sueco.

Su relación había sido tan fugaz que incluso se planteó que solamente se trató de una aventura y nada más. ¿Acaso lo había usado? Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía ser de esa forma. Estaba completamente seguro de que el sueco no iba a jugar con sus sentimientos por una cuestión tan superficial. No obstante, seguía preguntándose porque había tomado esa decisión tan ex abrupta.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de la partida de Berwald, cuando el finlandés había presentado su renuncia a la juguetería. Ya le había ocasionado más problemas que otra cosa y francamente, le traía malos recuerdos. Tal vez era tarde para salvar su relación con aquel hombre, pero ya no iba a soportar más que el ruso se aprovechara de esa forma. No le importaba el hecho de que tendría que ir en busca de otro empleo, simplemente se había cansado.

¿Qué pensaría Berwald al respecto? ¿Estaría contento? Quizás si solamente le hubiera escuchado… No había un solo día en el que no se lamentaba el no haberlo hecho antes. Era una petición por de más sencilla, ya que en la ciudad había otras jugueterías donde podría solicitar trabajo. ¿Cómo no lo había podido ver antes?

El finlandés estaba parado en el balcón, simplemente observando a las distintas personas que pasaban enfrente de su edificio. Aunque aquella ciudad tenía muchísima población y había hecho muchos amigos, la verdad era que nunca se había sentido tan solo como en ese momento. Se volteó, creyendo que alguien había posado su mano encima del hombro, pero se decepcionó al no encontrar alguien allí.

¿Por qué se había mostrado tan frío repentinamente? Sí, sabía que eso iba a pasar. No obstante, por más preparación mental que había intentado hacer, nada hubiera sido suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor después de su partida. Había procurado concentrarse únicamente en su trabajo, pero al regresar, todavía esperaba que Berwald le preguntara acerca de su día. Al despertarse, aún buscaba el desayuno hecho. O cuando se tropezaba con algún trabajo de aquel, ya que el espacio no era muy grande.

En parte, era su culpa por haber dejado ser malcriado de esa manera. Si no lo hubiera acostumbrado a esa clase de actividades, no estaría experimentando esa jodida añoranza.

—Si no hubiera venido a esta ciudad, nada hubiera pasado —se dijo mientras que intentaba hallar una solución para tanta tristeza y drama.

Mientras que continuaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, alguien comenzó a golpear con impaciencia la puerta del apartamento. Tino se quedó mirando, tratando de adivinar si nuevamente era parte de una jugarreta de su imaginación. No quería volver a decepcionarse por culpa de la maldita esperanza que aún conservaba. Sin embargo, conforme los minutos pasaban, la persona que se hallaba del otro lado parecía estar apurado.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó el ahora único residente de ese piso. Le costaba un poco caminar rápido con las pantuflas que llevaba puestas, mas hizo el mayor esfuerzo. No sabía con quién podría encontrarse, así que obviamente estaba nervioso. No recordaba que tuviera alguna visita o algo por el estilo.

Le costó un poco girar la perilla por culpa de la tensión que sentía. Fueron los segundos más angustiosos en la vida del finlandés. ¿Y si era Iván? Rogaba estar equivocado por completo. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una sorpresa bastante… particular, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¡Tino! —exclamó aquel hombre, quien había salido corriendo desde su lugar hasta el edificio. Con dificultad respiraba y su cara estaba algo roja por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho.

—¿Andersen? ¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó desconcertado. De todas las personas que pudieron haber tocado la puerta, no esperaba que fuera precisamente ese danés. Además, dado que el sueco ya no vivía en el piso, no tenía ninguna razón para ir allí.

—No puedo explicarte ahora —comentó en medio de jadeos. El finlandés le ofreció un vaso de agua, en parte por amabilidad, en parte porque quería saber cuál era el motivo por el cual ese hombre se había presentado frente a su puerta.

Después de sentarse en el sofá y pensarlo varias veces, Andersen miró directamente a los ojos pardos del otro. Éste se asustó un poco, pues no sabía qué rayos iba a salir de la boca de su inesperada visita. Pero fuera lo que fuera, evidentemente era muy importante.

—Encontré a Berwald —contestó repentinamente y yendo directamente al grano, sin dar rodeos.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó el finés, que no había captado muy bien lo que le había dicho el otro. Es decir, no estaba seguro acerca de lo que había oído, quizás simplemente se lo había imaginado.

—¡Qué encontré a Berwald! —repitió el nórdico y sin darle tiempo a Tino para que pudiera responder, prosiguió con la explicación —. Así que deberías prepararte, iremos mañana temprano.

El joven se quedó callado por un buen lapso de tiempo. ¿De verdad, esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas? No podía creerlo, no le entraba en la cabeza lo que le había explicado el danés. Había pasado un par de meses desde que se habían separado, ¿por qué esto sucedía tan repentinamente? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué a Andersen le importaba que se volvieran a juntar? Tenía tantas dudas rondándole, que empezó a marearse.

No sabía por dónde comenzar. La persona que podría contestarle todas sus preguntas, estaba sentada frente a él. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro cómo iniciar el interrogatorio.

—Pensé que estarías feliz —opinó el danés, mientras que observaba atentamente la expresión del finlandés.

—Lo estoy, lo que pasa es que… —Le costaba expresarse, ya que tenía un montón de emociones mezcladas.

—No lo pienses más —le aconsejó el otro —. Mañana podrás reclamarle todo lo que quieras. Al menos, eso es lo que haré —comentó con cierta molestia. —. Vaya, ustedes dos son verdadero caso especial —Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Después se levantó y se despidió. Ni siquiera él entendía por qué había hecho eso, simplemente sintió la necesidad de echarles una mano. Aunque, gracias a eso, el sueco continuaría debiéndole favores. Y no había mejor sensación que saber que aquel hombre estaba en deuda con él. Además, quería sacarle en la cara lo idiota qué era. Al final, terminaba ganando por lejos.

—¿Lo podría pensar primero? —cuestionó el finlandés. Si bien no dudaba de que tenía ganas de volver al sueco, ¿qué haría si este le despreciaba o le echaba directamente? Su pobre corazón no iba a poder aguantar más rechazo.

—Como quieras, pero vendré a eso de las seis —Miró al muchacho, era evidente que necesitaba una larga plática con su antiguo compañero de dormitorio. Incluso hasta para él, le resultaba algo cruel que le hubiera abandonado de ésa manera.

Toda esa noche, Tino estuvo dando vueltas y más vueltas. La visita del danés había sido demasiado reveladora. Ansiaba demasiado saber en qué andaba el sueco, cómo le había ido con su negocio. Ignoraba toda esa información acerca de él, lo cual le mataba. Lo que más le molestaba de la ausencia de Berwald, no había sido que le dejara de manera tan abrupta, si no el hecho de que simplemente hubiera desaparecido de su vida. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Qué haré? —se preguntó mientras que miraba hacia el techo.

* * *

><p>Es corto, porque es un capítulo de transición.<p>

El capítulo final será subido el viernes. Y no creo que se lo vean venir.

¡Gracias por leer!


	40. Chapter 40

****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Capítulo dedicado a todos los lectores que me han apoyado para terminar este proyecto. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIX<strong>

No estaba realmente seguro acerca de si quería volver a verlo. Después de todo, había sido su decisión el abandonarlo. ¿Por qué haría algo en contra de su voluntad? Si ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarle una sola vez para preguntarle cómo estaba o qué era de su vida. Quizás debía hacer lo mismo, si le daba ese trato tan frío, entonces… Es lo que debía hacer.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Tino se dio la vuelta para intentar conciliar el sueño. Él no había pedido enamorarse de esa manera y mucho menos, que alguien le tuviera en esas condiciones. ¿Cómo fue qué había permitido tener semejantes sentimientos por él? Ni siquiera pudo detenerlo, simplemente se enamoró de él.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana, Andersen golpeó y golpeó la puerta. Éste estaba más que determinado a llevarse al finlandés consigo, aunque fuera por las rastras. No iba a recibir un "no" como respuesta, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Más le valía a Tino tener todo preparado.

—¡Oye, Tino! ¡Es hora de que te despiertes! —reclamó el danés quien no iba a detenerse, por más que le doliera y le sangrara la muñeca.

Los vecinos de dicho edificio comenzaron a quejarse por lo ruidoso que estaba siendo el nórdico. Incluso Lukas trató de detenerlo para que el resto pudiera continuar durmiendo en paz. Sin embargo, Andersen tenía una sola meta en ese preciso instante y lo iba a cumplir como diera lugar.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —indagó el noruego, aunque sabía que era bastante inútil intentar convencer al otro de que estaba errado.

—Tengo algo pendiente con Berwald. Y este chico debe venir conmigo —respondió sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta.

Después de unos diez minutos, Tino finalmente llegó a abrir la puerta. Todavía estaba algo dormido y no estaba entendiendo muy bien el panorama en cuestión. No obstante, al ver a aquel hombre que estaba aguardando impaciente por el recibimiento, recordó lo que le había dicho la tarde anterior.

El finlandés sabía cuál era la respuesta que le iba a dar. Ahora, era una cosa totalmente diferente decírselo directamente a la cara. Lo admitía, le daba algo de miedo al ver su expresión de seriedad. Estaba con los cejos fruncidos y evidentemente determinado a llevárselo a la fuerza, si eso era necesario.

—Así que no estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? —El muchacho rió nerviosamente para crear un ambiente un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Por qué todavía no te has vestido? ¡El tren parte en una hora! —No esperó por una respuesta del finlandés y lo empujó adentro del piso.

—Esto tiene pinta que saldrá bien… —comentó el noruego, en tono sarcástico.

Tino no comprendía cuál era el motivo por el cual el danés se estaba tomando tantas molestias. Después de todo, siempre había buscado la forma de joderle al sueco. ¿Por qué este cambio tan profundo? Antes de vestirse, necesitaba preguntárselo. Quería sacarse esa duda en cuanto antes.

—Andersen, me gustaría preguntarte algo… —explicó éste antes de entrar a su habitación.

—¿Qué? —respondió el danés, quien ya se estaba impacientando conforme el tiempo transcurría. Sabía que debían llegar en el momento justo antes de que Berwald se pusiera a trabajar.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Yo pensé que… —Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, Andersen le interrumpió.

—Es lo que hacen los amigos —dijo de manera cortante —. Ahora, vete —Metió al finlandés a toda prisa y luego se fue a la cocina, a prepararse algo para comer, como si aquel lugar todavía fuera su propia casa.

Lukas siguió al hombre, ya que todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto. Mientras que Andersen se preparaba un rico sándwich, el noruego se apareció por detrás. Aún no podía creer que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer semejante locura por algo que no le concernía realmente. Le miró intensamente y después de un par de segundos en silencio, continuó con el interrogatorio.

—¿Al menos sabe que nos vamos a ir a visitarle? —indagó, a pesar de ir en contra de todos sus instintos.

—Bueno…

_Unos cuantos días atrás, el sueco estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo como siempre, cuando el teléfono sonó. Dejó la lija y el barniz, y después de lavarse las manos, fue a atender esa llamada. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, podría tratarse de cualquiera. La verdad es que no esperaba que se alguien en el otro lado del tubo fuera Andersen._

—_¿Buenas? —saludó como acostumbraba._

—_¡Oye, Berwald! —gritó éste con todo el entusiasmo del mundo y un poco molesto._

_Honestamente, no esperaba que alguien le gritara de esa forma y sobre todo, que fuera ese hombre en particular. Suspiró para tener la paciencia de continuar dicha conversación._

—_¿Qué quieres? _

—_Uno de estos días iré a ver tu casa. Y de paso, creo que te voy a llevar una sorpresa —comentó de forma fanfarrona, intentando despertar el interés del otro. Ciertamente, lo consiguió._

—_¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? —La razón por la cual le había dado la dirección, era por si ocurría alguna emergencia y no para tonterías como ésas. Aunque debió haberlo previsto, no era de esas personas que seguían las instrucciones que se les daba._

—_Pronto —Rió un poco, aguardando por algún regaño. No le importaba demasiado que no le agradara su visita, ya lo había decidido y eso era lo único que iba a hacer._

—_¿Cómo está Tino? —Al menos, iba a sacar un poco de provecho de aquella llamada. A pesar de que no se había animado de averiguarlo por sí mismo, quizás el danés podría serle de ayuda. _

—_Oh, ¿aún te acuerdas de él? Pensé que lo abandonaste y…_

—_Te he preguntado algo —. Si supiera realmente cómo habían sido todos esos días, no había habido uno en el cual no se recordaba del muchacho en cuestión. Parecía que habían transcurrido más de dos meses de su partida y pese a ello, el dolor continuaba como el primer día._

—_Ya lo sabrás pronto —Colgó de inmediato para no darle otra oportunidad a preguntar. En realidad, ésa era toda la información que necesitaba saber._

_Berwald se quedó un par de minutos con el teléfono en mano. El nórdico había ignorado su pregunta como si no significara algo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "ya lo sabrás pronto"? ¿De verdad iba a aparecerse así como así? No se imaginaba al danés haciendo semejante esfuerzo, solamente para ir a molestarlo. Si bien no distaba mucho de la ciudad, aún eran dos o tres horas de viaje._

—Eso fue lo que pasó —Andersen asintió lleno de orgullo por su idea tan genial.

Mientras la pareja siguió discutiendo el súper plan del mayor, Tino había terminado de prepararse. Todavía no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba a unas cuantas horas de volver a ver a Berwald. Lo único que quería realmente era asegurarse de que se hallara bien. Si estaba completo y en una sola pieza, ya estaría contento.

Agarró su billetera y su móvil. No tenía demasiado dinero. La renta se había elevado desde que se había quedado por su cuenta y para ser sincero, no estaba seguro de querer otro compañero de habitación. Ya se lo había planteado varias veces, mas sabía que por más que pusiera de su parte y se esforzara, no encontraría alguien como el sueco.

En fin, no tenía más tiempo que perder. Al salir hacia la sala, no había nadie. ¿Acaso ya se había ido y le dejaron atrás? Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y saltó, golpeándose con la mesa de estar. Luego de recuperarse de la herida, se dio media vuelta y allí se encontraban los dos parados.

—Pensé que desaparecieron o algo así —explicó el finés, con una sonrisa nerviosa y tensa. Aún no estaba seguro acerca de lo que realmente debía pensar acerca de la idea del danés o por qué le hacía caso tan ciegamente.

—Ya tienes todo, ¿no? —Andersen no esperó a que el muchacho le diera una respuesta. Simplemente lo jaló hacia el ascensor, pues no tenían mucho tiempo. Le dio un último vistazo a ese lugar al que alguna vez había llamado hogar, para después continuar con su camino.

Los tres marcharon hacia la estación del tren que se hallaba al sur de la ciudad. ¿Para qué mentir? El paseo fue algo incómodo, ya que el mayor no se dignaba a decir nada al respecto, Lukas continuaba pensando que era una idea sumamente estúpida y Tino buscaba algún tema de conversación, sin mucho éxito. Su mente se había quedado en blanco desde que habían salido del edificio y parecía que dicha situación que no iba a cambiar pronto.

—¿Cuánto es el pasaje? —Trató de preguntar, pero era difícil que el otro escuchara, ya que como todos los días, la ciudad estaba inundada de gente. Si no se lo decía y si no tenía el dinero para pagar el boleto, de nada le serviría haberlo despertado tan temprano y arrastrarlo hasta allí.

—No te preocupes por eso —Le consoló el noruego que caminaba cerca de él.

Aunque no estaba muy tranquilo por ello, quizás debía confiar en su palabra. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, todavía no sabía qué pensar de él. A veces actuaba como un verdadero imbécil y otras, no tanto. Esperaba que no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, esta vez. Quería creer que por una vez, podía hacer algo bueno por ellos.

—Dame tres boletos para… —Andersen quitó su billetera y poder terminar con la transacción.

Mientras que se preparaban para abordar, cierto sueco ya se había levantado y estaba tomando su café de todas las mañanas. Desde que había hablado con el danés, se había quedado pensando en qué había querido decir con el asunto de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso era capaz de viajar hasta allí solamente para molestarlo?

No, no podía ser… Aunque podía hacer lo que fuera necesario para molestarlo, no le creía capaz de hacer ese trayecto simplemente porque sí. Y pese a que no quería admitirlo, escuchar una voz familiar hacía tanto tiempo, le había hecho recordar todo lo que había dejado atrás. A veces, pensaba en que tal vez había tomado una decisión muy precipitada.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás y aunque costara trabajo, debía seguir con su vida. Aún si eso significaba olvidarse de alguien que había sido demasiado especial para él.

Sin embargo, no tenía ni la menor idea de la sorpresa que estaba a punto de a parecer en la puerta de su casa, en tan poco tiempo.

En ese mismo instante, Andersen, Lukas y Tino viajaban hacia ese lugar. Los dos primeros iban sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras que el finlandés estaba al frente de ellos. Ni siquiera había intentado conversar con ellos, esta vez. Lo único que fue capaz fue de mirar a través de la ventana y observar el bello paisaje que les ofrecía el día.

Sin embargo, el danés no estaba dispuesto a estar en silencio durante el trayecto. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle algunas cuestiones al muchacho, que el sueco se habría rehusado. Ya que aquel no estaba presente, Tino no iba a poder negarse a contestarle.

—Oye, estoy intrigado —explicó el mayor, mientras que miraba los ojos pardos del finlandés —¿Cómo es posible qué pudieran arruinar una relación en un par de semanas?

—Pasaron muchas cosas… —No quería hablar al respecto. Intentó evadirle lo mejor que pudo, pero no era muy diestro en ese aspecto.

—¿Al menos, tuvieron sexo? —dijo como si fuera una pregunta de lo más normal.

—No te pases —El noruego le dio un codazo al otro, apenas terminó de hablar. Eran esas ocasiones en las cuales se sentía bastante avergonzado de estar al lado del danés.

—Oh, vamos. Sólo es una pregunta. Es que si ni siquiera lo han hecho, Berwald se ha recibido de patético —explicó éste, quien seguía sin ver lo que estaba mal en su pregunta. Es más, esperaba que el otro le respondiera enseguida.

No obstante, todo lo que consiguió fue que el finlandés recordara esa última noche. Un recuerdo más que bonito pero a la vez doloroso. Sollozó un poco, para luego darse cuenta que había dos personas que le estaban acompañando así que se secó las lágrimas en cuanto pudo y en su lugar, sonrió.

—Sí, lo hicimos… —contestó después de varios minutos en silencio y con rubor. Se recostó sobre el asiento y suspiró.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse algo ansioso. Quizás en parte por lo que Andersen le había preguntado, ya que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello. Tampoco era que lo necesitaba, pero le hubiese gustado saber qué realmente pasó por la mente del sueco durante esos instantes. ¿Acaso se acordaba de ello?

—Bueno, bueno… —Andersen trató de animar un poco el ambiente, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por lo tanto, quiso que el muchacho se alegrara un poco —. No hay necesidad de poner cara de cachorro triste. Además… —Éste se asomó de manera imprudente por la ventana del tren —¡Estamos a punto de llegar!

Aquello actuó como un flujo de energía y ¿por qué no decirlo? Elevó de sobre manera el nivel de ansiedad y nerviosismo del finlandés. ¡Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pensar en qué le diría a Berwald cuando lo tuviera frente a frente! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Claramente no quería pasar vergüenza frente a él, pese a que ya lo había pasado varias veces.

Todo había pasado tan súbitamente y ahora, no sabía de qué iba a hablar con el hombre. ¿Iba a mentirle y decirle que ya había seguido con su vida? ¿Iba a pedirle explicaciones del por qué se había ido sin dirigirle una palabra? ¿O simplemente pretender que nada había pasado? De repente, todas estas cuestiones habían surgido.

—¡Vamos! —Andersen jaló a los dos muchachos para salir del vagón.

Ahora Tino no estaba tan entusiasmado por dar un paso en dicho pueblo. No había planificado nada y no se le ocurría nada. Su mente se había puesto en blanco y cada vez que caminaba hacia adelante, sentía cómo el sudor le corría por la frente, la manera en que la desesperación se escurría por su cuerpo, o la forma en que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él lentamente.

—¿Por qué no regresamos otro día? Ni siquiera le he traído un regalo… —Tenía que escabullirse de alguna manera de esa situación tan incómoda, aunque su excusa fuera más que lamentable.

—Claro, porque cuando Berwald te vea, lo primero que te preguntará es por qué no le has traído algo de la ciudad —respondió sarcásticamente el danés. No le interesaba demasiado la opinión del finlandés a esas alturas y no iba a permitir que se escapara tan fácilmente.

¡En qué lío se había metido! Pero era evidente que su "secuestrador" no iba a dejar que se vaya, así que iría a saludar al sueco y con suerte, eso sería suficiente. No estaba preparado para enfrentar a aquel hombre y honestamente, sus sentimientos aún no estaban muy ordenados que digamos.

La caminata fue bastante tediosa y larga. Al finlandés le pareció que se estaba yendo al matadero o algo por el estilo. Su corazón latía fuerte y sus manos le sudaban. En verdad, tenía unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, aunque eso significara darle la espalda a Berwald.

¿Cómo reaccionar frente a alguien que te hizo añicos el corazón? ¿Qué decirle a una persona que aparentemente no se había tomado la molestia de llamarte o mandarte un mensaje? Tino estaba tan concentrado en resolver esos planteamientos que no estaba prestando atención por donde iba.

Solamente escucho un _¡Cuidado!_ Antes de darse contra la tierra roja. Cuando se levantó, estaba cubierto de dicho material y no estaba precisamente listo para hacer una visita en esas condiciones. Sin embargo, Andersen no pensó lo mismo y siguió el camino. De vez en cuando, se fijaba en los carteles y los números de las casas.

Repentinamente, se detuvo enfrente de una. Debía ser ésa, estaba completamente seguro. Más allá del anuncio acerca del taller o el hecho de que en el buzón estaba su apellido, el sueco estaba saliendo a su pórtico. Éste miró varias veces a los recién llegados para confirmar que no era una maldita visión, sobre todo el muchacho que estaba más atrás.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —indagó el anonadado dueño de casa. ¿De verdad, Andersen había cumplido con su palabra? ¿Qué rayos había tomado en lugar de café?

—¿Qué manera es esa de recibir a tu visita, Berwald? ¡Es increíble! —El danés caminó confiadamente hasta él y luego, sonrió —¿Aún no lo crees? ¡Incluso te traje una sorpresa! —Señaló al finlandés que todavía estaba limpiándose la tierra, aunque ello era una tarea hercúlea.

—¿Tino? —Empujó al danés y se acercó lentamente hacia al muchacho. Definitivamente era una mañana más que extraña. Quizás había bebido algo que no era café y le estaba provocando alucinaciones.

El finlandés se detuvo de inmediato. Conocía esa de voz de memoria. ¿Cómo confundirla? Quiso sonreír, pero no le salía por más que lo intentaba. Es más, lo único que quería hacer era reclamarle su maldita indiferencia y el hecho de que se había ido sin dignarse a dirigirle una palabra.

—¡Berwald! —exclamó sin levantar la cabeza —. Parece que te ves bien —comentó el muchacho quien estaba lleno de polvo y tierra, aunque lo trataba de ignorar.

—Tú te ves… —No sabía qué decir porque Tino aparentaba haberse bañado en un charco de lodo. No obstante, ello no restaba lo contento que estaba por volverle a ver. Estaba tan anonadado por la presencia del finés que ni siquiera se le venían las palabras a la cabeza.

—Lo sé, estoy un desastre —rió nerviosamente para restarle importancia.

Berwald contempló al recién llegado como si hubiera pasado un largo tiempo desde que se habían visto por última vez. No podía quejarse de la sorpresa que le había dado el danés, era por lejos lo mejor que podía traer consigo. Lo tenía a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y efectivamente, podía escucharle hablar.

—Bueno, voy a dejarles a ustedes conversar —comentó el danés, interrumpiendo el silencio —. De todas maneras, Lukas y yo vamos a quedarnos en la posada. Ya saben, noche romántica y todo eso. ¡Nos vemos!

Se fue tan rápido que el sueco no pudo pedirle ninguna explicación. Tino también quiso detenerle, Andersen le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se quedó paralizado en ese mismo lugar. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Quizás podía aprovechar el momento para reclamarle todo al sueco o simplemente disfrutar de un pequeño viaje imprevisto.

—¿Quieres usar mi baño? —indagó el otro, queriendo hacer algo de plática. No iba a negarlo, Berwald estaba nervioso. Pero al ver el estado del muchacho, no podía permitir que se fuera en esas condiciones.

—No traje ropa de cambio así que…

—Te prestaré la mía —insistió.

El finlandés miró por todas partes, era un lugar bastante tranquilo. El aspecto en general le parecía bastante encantador y simple para un hombre soltero. Podía entender por qué se había querido mudar allí, no había estorbos ni ruidos estruendosos. Además podía trabajar sin tener que preocuparse de las quejas de los vecinos.

—El baño es por ahí —le señaló la última puerta hacia la derecha.

—¿De verdad, no te importa? No quiero que te sientas obligado o algo semejante —explicó el finlandés. El trato que le estaba dando, le dio algo de nostalgia. Sabía que con rapidez, se volvería a acostumbrar a ello y eso no debía suceder en lo absoluto.

—No es nada —reiteró el hombre.

Mientras que Tino se dispuso a ir al baño, Berwald suspiró. ¿Qué clase de cruel broma era ésta? ¿Una oportunidad para compensar lo que le había hecho al muchacho? Se sintió culpable en el minuto que había salido del piso y eso no había cambiado demasiado desde entonces. Había esperado que le gritara o que le mandara al demonio. En cambio, le había dado el mismo trato de siempre.

Escuchó la ducha prenderse y se quedó allí. No quería meterse en ningún problema pero era difícil resistirse. Dejó la ropa preparada sobre la cama y se fue hacia el comedor, donde podía pensar exactamente qué iba a decirle al finlandés. Sabía que una oportunidad como ésta, no iba a volver a suceder. Si volvía a arruinarlo, era probable que lo perdiera para siempre.

Unos veinte minutos después, apareció el muchacho. Un poco torpe, sí pero era debido a que la ropa del sueco le quedaba muy holgada.

—Espero que no te moleste si lavo mi ropa aquí —comentó éste, quién ya se sentía como si estuviera en su propia casa.

—No importa —respondió mientras que ideaba una forma para encarar a su visita —¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? —Se arrepintió en el mismo instante que terminó de hacer la pregunta. No habían dejado ese tema en buenos términos y no quería discutir por culpa de esa razón.

—Renuncié —dijo con facilidad el otro —. Tenías razón, Berwald. No estaba bien en ese trabajo así que decidí buscar otro. Claro que me cuesta pagar la renta pero supongo que no puedo quejarme —contestó el finlandés esbozando una tímida sonrisa mientras que sentaba enfrente al sueco.

—¿No lo hiciste por qué yo…?

—No… —Después de varios minutos en pausa, continuó —. Bueno, en parte. Además ya no me gustaba el trabajo. Me sentía muy presionado y ya sabes el resto… —Se quedó contemplando a la nada antes de volver a reaccionar. La verdad es que no se había imaginado mantener esa conversación con el sueco.

Después, el dueño de casa llevó a su inesperada visita al patio trasero. Aunque no era grande, era mucho más de lo que tenía en la ciudad. Estaba feliz de no ver puro concreto por todas partes y poder respirar aire puro, sin tener que toser el humo que desprendían los autos. Como si fuera un niño pequeño, Tino se tiró sobre el césped sin pensarlo dos veces.

Todo ese lugar le recordaba el pueblo que había dejado atrás, para hacer una nueva vida en la ciudad. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, podía disfrutar la brisa fresca de otoño y las pocas hojas caían sobre su ropa. Ah, por esos breves momentos, olvidó cualquier problema que tenía encima. Claro, hasta que escuchó la voz del sueco…

—¿Te gusta este lugar? —preguntó el hombre, quien se sentó al lado del muchacho.

—¡Ah, es perfecto! —contestó alegremente a la vez que observaba las nubes. A pesar de que había sido prácticamente obligado ir hasta allí, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. ¿Qué más podía pedir en ese instante?

—Quería mostrártelo pero no animé… —confesó el sueco, quien apartó su rostro para que el finlandés no se diera cuenta de su rubor.

Tino se sentó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste, Berwald? Estuve preocupado, ¿sabes? Aunque lo que pasó, me dolió… —Agarró todo el coraje del mundo y siguió hablando —. ¡Yo quería seguir hablando contigo! —exclamó para que el sueco se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba.

—Pensé que me odiabas…

—¡¿Cómo rayos puedes pensar eso? Yo… Yo no sabía cómo buscarte o si al menos todavía pensabas en mí. Sí, me molestó que ni siquiera te hayas despedido de mí… —Se secó las lágrimas —Pero odiarte, jamás —aclaró a la vez que intentaba tomar la mano del sueco.

El silencio se adueñó de ambos. Tino esperó pacientemente para que el otro le respondiera. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. El finlandés sintió una especie de alivio, pues pese a que no consiguió una reacción por parte de Berwald, había podido hacerle saber lo que todavía tenía guardado en su interior. Ahora podía irse contento con el hecho de que lo había intentado.

—Creo que debería irme —El joven se levantó y fue a buscar su ropa. Pero antes de ingresar a la casa, se dio la vuelta —. Te la devolveré la próxima —Después continuó con su marcha.

No podía dejar las cosas de esa manera. Debía dejar de huir de una vez y hacer algo al respecto. El sueco se levantó y fue corriendo tras el finlandés. Sí, había cometido el error de su vida al irse de esa forma. Sí, le había causado un daño innecesario a Tino. Pero no iba a lamentarse por otra equivocación suya.

El muchacho se quedó mirando un rato la reja blanca que estaba alrededor de la casa y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la estación del tren. No estaba seguro hacia donde debía ir, pero dado que no era un lugar grande como la ciudad, no debería perderse. Sabía que Andersen le había dejado a su suerte así que debía valerse por sí mismo.

No era muy fácil hacerlo, los pantalones le quedaban demasiado holgados y temía que en cualquier momento se le cayeran. Había tenido que remangarse la camisa demasiadas veces para poder sostener algo en su mano.

No había sido una pérdida total de tiempo. Al menos, había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con Berwald. Dejó escapar un suspiro, agradecía el hecho de haber traído algo de dinero para el viaje de vuelta.

—¡Perdóname! —Alguien exclamó mientras que se dirigía a la estación y pensaba en lo que había ocurrido ese día.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo imaginé? —Se rascó la cabeza y decidió seguir caminando. Tal vez era para otra persona y no quería meterse en los asuntos de nadie.

Quizás pudo dar un par de pasos más, cuando sintió que alguien le agarró el brazo. Se detuvo ahí mismo y lentamente miró hacia atrás. Temía que se hubiera encontrado con algún ladrón o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocado. Quien en realidad le había gritado eso no otro más que el sueco.

—Tino… —Le llamó para que le hiciera caso.

—¿Eres tú, Berwald? —Cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió un tremendo alivio al ver que era aquel hombre —¡Vaya qué me asustaste!

—¿Escuchaste…?

—¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó algo sorprendido. Miró por todos los alrededores y efectivamente, él era el único que estaba en la calle.

El sueco se limitó a asentir. Quizás había sido una medida algo desesperada, pero es que no podía dejar que el finlandés se marchar sin que supiera lo que realmente sentía. Tocó con cuidado el rostro de aquel, sin sobrepasarse demasiado. La verdad es que le había extrañado demasiado como para permitir que se fuera así sin más.

—No hay que perdonar —respondió algo nervioso. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar así que dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

—¿Por qué…? —Al sueco se le había metido una idea bastante loca cuando el finlandés se había marchado de su casa. Tal vez podría funcionar, tal vez lo ignoraría por completo. Sin embargo, debía intentarlo, por lo menos.

—¿Eh? Somos amigos, de eso… —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el otro volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo? —indagó. Sabía que Tino era lo único y lo más importante que faltaba en su vida. Claro que el rechazo era más que posibilidad por haberlo dicho de manera tan abrupta.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —rió para seguirle la corriente. Aunque no era así.

El escandinavo suspiró. Nunca había sido bueno para las palabras y mucho menos, bajo circunstancias como éstas. Sin embargo, debido a la presión, iba a dar su mayor esfuerzo para que el finlandés entendiera lo que realmente le quería decir.

—Quiero que comencemos de nuevo —explicó mientras que miraba directamente a los ojos pardos del muchacho.

—No sé, Berwald. ¿Y si no vuelve a funcionar? No quiero perderte otra vez —contestó. No quería rechazarle, pero era el riesgo demasiado y no estaba seguro al respecto.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos… —Agarró la mano del muchacho, para intentar convencerle del todo.

Ante la vacilación de Tino, tomó otra determinación. Quería que se quedara con él, a pesar de la estupidez que se había mandado. Estaba dispuesto a lo que le pidiera con tal de recuperarlo.

—Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo… —Fue la "decisión" que tomó en ese instante.

El sueco le soltó la mano y dejó que el muchacho se fuera. Estaba triste, mas lo entendió. No podía pretender que Tino le perdonara tan fácilmente. Observó la manera en que se alejaba de él y al menos, quiso asegurarse de que llegara a la estación sin ningún problema.

Luego, el finlandés se detuvo.

—Berwald…

—¿Qué pasa? —Se acercó un poco al muchacho.

—¡Comencemos de nuevo! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

* * *

><p>Toda la semana me dediqué enteramente a este capítulo final. Pero realmente que haya sido sea de su agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!<p>

Pronto verán un nuevo fic de esta pareja (Universo Alterno)


End file.
